Accidentes Inesperados
by zephyr hb
Summary: Slash, yaoi y todo eso. La familia Newton decide visitar a los Cullen "sorpresivamente" y a partir de ahí, Una serie de eventos desafortunados ocurre. Mike/Varios, pero nada de parejas sin sentido. Cubre los cuatro libros así que están advertidos.
1. Una posibilidad muy remota

Hola, una vez más estoy listo para que me corten mi pequeño cuello por mis otras historias que todavía no he publicado.

(Ya hasta estoy pensando en abrir una segunda cuenta para que nadie sepa que publico nuevas historias sin terminar las anteriores, pero me da mucha flojera manejar más cuentas de correo y todo eso).

Como sea, no he podido continuar con el siguiente capítulo de "Y me enamoré de ti" de Naruto.

No se porqué. Juró que lo intento y lo intento y lo vuelvo a intentar, y ya tengo hasta una idea de cómo van a ir los siguientes capítulos pero no puedo escribirlo apropiadamente. Así que por el momento, aquí tienen otra historia que la verdad está genial y es muy buena, tengo algunos capítulos escritos ya y en algunas escenas de hecho lloré al escribirlas.

Fuh, espero que nadie que conozca lea esto, pero si lo hacen, por favor, por favor, nunca me lo mencionen… y si quieren saber que más me hace llorar. La música clásica instrumental me ambienta para eso.

El siguiente capítulo será subido cuando reciba los primeros reviews, digamos unos tres o cinco o cuando pase una semana, pero por favor, si escriben reviews escriban su opinión real.

Por el momento disfruten

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos y personajes de este fic pertenecen a otra persona que no soy yo y cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora.

* * *

Accidentes inesperados

* * *

Capítulo primero

Una posibilidad muy remota

* * *

El sonido sordo de algo hueco al romperse fue lo único que registró su cerebro por una fracción de segundo. No sabía donde estaba, quien era o que hacía ahí, y solo hasta que se dio cuenta de la falta de este conocimiento, comenzó a intentar recordar que estaba pasando.

Mike.

Ese era su nombre. Y aunque todo lo demás estaba oscuro, a partir de ahí comenzó a jalar todos los recuerdos alrededor de él. Tenía Dieciséis años y la imagen de su rostro como lo vio esa mañana en el espejo apareció en su mente, tenía las cejas contraídas en un rictus de disgusto porque le había salido una espinilla horrible en la barbilla y al reventarla había dejado una costra aún más fea que tal vez dejaría una marca.

Y ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de ahora? Se preguntó a si mismo y una vez más otra imagen asaltó su memoria, solo que en esta ocasión el recuerdo no era el de un espejo, sino la imagen de su Madre discutiendo con Papá mientras éste último volteaba a verla con el amor impreso en el rostro sin dejar de ver del todo el camino porque Papá siempre decía que uno no debía distraerse mientras manejaba.

Su Madre estaba siempre vestida de manera formal y esta no era la excepción. Su cabello peinado hacía atrás y agarrado fuertemente con un moño azul no dejaba un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, y sus manos y uñas tan bien cuidadas se aseguraban que el pastel que llevaba en su regazo y había preparado esa mañana con todo el cuidado del mundo no se moviera con el vaivén del carro al dar vuelta en el camino.

Mike cerro los ojos un poco harto de los comentarios sin sentido de su madre. Ya sabía muy bien de sobra cuales iban a ser sus argumentos. 'pórtate bien con los Cullen', 'demuestren interés pero sin llegar a ser intrusivos', cosa de la que ella se encargaría, y sobre todo 'intenta hacer buenas migas con ellos Mike, me gustaría que llevaras más amigos a casa'.

No es que no tuviera amigos, es que prefería no llevarlos a visitar a su casa. Mamá era muy estricta y en todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que había llevado a alguien ella siempre había estado presente y sus amigos siempre terminaban incómodos con su presencia. Eso sin contar la vez que Papá llegó temprano del trabajo y lo llamo Mikey-pohh frente a Tyler.

Un sonido amortiguado le llegó a los oídos y de manera repentina, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo intermitente por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que su memoria se esforzaba una vez más por recordar qué era lo que había pasado antes del ahora. Pero todo lo que recordó fue como Papá había voleado repentinamente hacía el frente del camino antes de que una sombra saliera de la nada y no estaba seguro, pero parecía que chocaba contra el parabrisas de su coche.

* * *

Forks, ya fueras humano o vampiro, era uno de los mejores lugares en el mundo para cazar. La fauna silvestre era muy variada e incluso frecuentemente excesiva, y si los cálculos de Carlisle y Edward eran acertados, y siempre lo eran, los Cullen podrían quedarse ahí hasta un total de diez años sin tener que mudarse a otra localización por comida, aunque preferían no cazar muy seguido en la zona para no afectar el ecosistema. Diez años eran aproximadamente lo más que podían quedarse en un lugar de todas formas, y eso si no convivían mucho con los habitantes locales. Luego tendrían que irse durante unos cincuenta o sesenta años a otras tierras u otros lugares antes de poder regresar ahí, pero eso no importaba. Apenas habían llegado ahí hacía seis meses, todavía podían pasar mucho tiempo despreocupados.

Esa mañana, antes de ir de cacería, Alice se esmeró en limpiar la casa de arriba abajo y a cambiar las flores de los floreros con especimenes silvestres. La verdad Edward podría estar menos despreocupado por la visita de los Newton, pero Esme comenzó a preparar una cena con los mejores ingredientes para recibir a los invitados "sorpresa", que gracias a su psíquica personal ya no lo eran; hasta evitó hacer un postre cuando Alice le advirtió que ese sería el aporte de los visitantes.

Por favor. Una visita de bienvenida medio año después de que se trasladaran al pueblo y al inicio del periodo vacacional corto de la escuela. Seguramente toda la familia era igual de simplista que el chico, Mike, cuyos pensamientos, en opinión de Edward, eran de lo más ordinarios y simples que se hubiera topado hasta ahora. El niño era egoísta, como todos los chicos de su edad, y pensaba que era el centro del mundo, y de echo, cuando los vio a ellos en la escuela es decir, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y él, lo primero que pensó al verlos fue que al fin habían llegado personas dignas de su compañía.

Un completo egocentrista.

Como debían de serlo todos los chicos de su edad. De hecho no le guardaba resentimientos al chico, después de todo, cuando puedes leer lo que los demás piensan en todo momento, un adolescente egocéntrico es el menor de los males.

Así que después de terminar de arreglar la casa, Alice tomó a Jasper y anunció que debían ir a cazar para que el rubio no sufriera durante la visita de los "amistosos" vecinos y luego dijo en voz alta que si, que todos los demás con excepción de Carlisle y Esme, podían venir. Aunque nadie había dicho nada de acompañarlos aún, pero Emmett y Rosalie se encogieron de hombros y decidieron salir de caza y Edward, luego de unos cinco segundos de asombroso debate consigo mismo también decidió rendirse a la voluntad de la pelinegra y acompañarlos.

Luego de eso, surgieron una serie de eventos catastróficos que Alice, con toda su fama y poder no pudo preveer a tiempo.

Emmett y Rosalie decidieron ir a cazar por su lado igual que Jasper y Alice. Y mientras el vampiro de cabello cobrizo decidía ir a buscar alimento en un perímetro que le permitiera escuchar los pensamientos de toda su familia, la pareja de Jasper decidió divertirse a larga distancia con su hermano.

'Sabes', pensaba la chica de pelo negro, 'Si corres hacía esa dirección encontraras un puma' y le mostraba la visión de él dirigiéndose al Norte para rastrear a un enorme felino, 'Y si te diriges al oeste te encontraras con una familia de alces, aunque todavía son muy jóvenes'.

Emmet, mientras tanto, había localizado una familia de venados y estaba planteándose si el sabor de ellos valía la pena o si esperaba un poco para ver si localizaba algo más carnívoro. Rosalie ya se había decidido a esperar un par de días más y miraba a su pareja con gesto ausente. Pensando en la manicura de sus uñas.

'Si caminas al norte y dejas pasar al puma, lo siguiente que te encontraras es un pequeño venado macho'

'Lo más recomendable sería no regresar hasta que los Newton decidan dejar la casa'

'Tal ves un rosa quede mejor con los zapatos que vi en el aparador el otro día'

'Espero que Jasper decida regresar de su casería, sería de gran ayuda para hacer sentir incómodos a los visitantes para que no piensen en una segunda visita'

'¿Venado o no venado?'

Y al siguiente segundo, justo cuando Emmett decidía que sí, el venado era lo suficientemente bueno por el momento y se lanzaba sobre el macho mediano de la familia, Alice profería un estremecimiento mental al tiempo que la visión de un coche negro cayendo por un pequeño acantilado aparecía en su mente.

La familia del venado que en estos momentos atacaba Emmett salía disparada por el miedo en todas direcciones, la hembra corría sin dirección alguna y en menos de diez segundos alcanzaría la carretera para interrumpir el paso al vehiculo de los Newton provocando que el hombre de mediana edad perdiera el control del vehículo y el carro, junto con su esposa e hijo cayera por el acantilado donde daría dos vueltas estremecedoras antes de detenerse. El padre moriría en seguida, durante el primer vuelco porque su cuello se rompería con el súbito movimiento, la madre moriría diez segundos después porque su cráneo se rompería aplastado por la carrocería en la última vuelta entre otras múltiples heridas que romperían su columna y Mike, que ahora estaba pensando en la cara que puso otro chico de nombre Tyler cuando su papá lo llamó Mikey-pohh terminaría apenas con vida, agonizando entre un revoltijo de metal y medio inconsciente mientras que él, Edward, se detenía durante unos segundos en lo alto del precipicio maldiciendo el no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

Y aunque sabía que llegaría tarde y no había nada que pudiera hacer, Edward corrió, primero por instinto y sin ocupar toda su velocidad porque su mente todavía estaba lenta por la increíble celeridad de los hechos y cuando alcanzó su máximo, ya podía ver la escena repitiéndose en las mentes de la familia mientras cruzaba el bosque lo más rápido que podía. Emmett, que apenas había hincado el diente en su presa, lo miró pasar a su lado confuso y, efectivamente, cuando llegó al precipicio, solo alcanzó a ver durante unos segundos el coche destruido mientras se maldecía por lo bajo el no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

No lo pensó, se precipitó luego de un segundo más sobre los restos del carro porque sabía que Mike, el adolescente egocéntrico, todavía estaba vivo y pronto comenzaría a sofocarse en el interior del carro. Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron medio minuto después a su lado y supo que no tenía que dar explicaciones cuando su hermano observó el cadáver de la cierva y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Alice llamaba en ese momento a Carlisle y Esme y todo lo demás no importaba porque en ese momento pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Mike mientras arrancaba la puerta arrugada del vehículo y pensaba en la mejor manera de sacarlo de ahí sin lastimarlo.

* * *

Respirar, eso era lo que le hacía falta.

Así que abrió la boca y jaló aire aunque no sintió que el aire entrara y apenas hubo realizado esa acción todo su cuerpo estallo en explosiones de dolor. Su costado derecho ardía como no creía posible y su brazo izquierdo también comenzaba a despertar del entumecimiento. Dolor, dolor y más dolor todo estaba compuesto de punzadas lacerantes e incluso respirar dolía pero su cuerpo seguía haciéndolo ahora de manera automática.

¿Dónde estaban sus papás?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué todo estaba oscuro?

Necesitaba abrir los ojos.

-No –una voz suave lo interrumpió- no abras los ojos.

Por instinto hizo precisamente eso y la imagen más horrible que hubiera visto lo asaltó. El carro estaba de lado, sobre su costado izquierdo, y el cadáver de su madre, tan rígida con su moño apretado, colgada de su asiento hacía el suelo mientras un hilo de sangre o algo parecido escurría de su cráneo, Su papá, con un rubio mucho más claro que el suyo, miraba hacía él en un ángulo imposible con el rostro contraído en el miedo y la sorpresa.

No podía respirar.

* * *

'Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, yo los maté, es mi culpa…'

Si Emmett hubiera sido humano en estos momentos estaría sufriendo un ataque de histeria mientras se hiperventilaba, como no lo era, Mike lo estaba haciendo por él, luego de ver a sus padres y aunque el niño había cerrado los ojos para no verlo más, la imagen estaba quemada en su cerebro mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más pausadas y la inconciencia lo alcanzaba.

Luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos más, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la vocecita que le decía que ya estaba muerto de todas formas y no importaba mucho si lo comía o no, el joven vampiro hizo el agujero de la puerta más grande con las manos y sin querer pensarlo mucho, utilizó el cuerpo del padre como escalón porque ese era el mejor ángulo en aquel momento.

Colocó la mano en posición para recibirlo y con un tirón rompió el cinturón de seguridad del chico, ¿Quién hoy en día utilizaba en cinturón de seguridad en el asiento trasero de un auto? el sonido de algo horrible se escuchó y Edward hizo un gesto porque era obvio que la columna de su compañero de clases se había roto a la mitad. Y haciendo caso omiso a su sed de sangre, lo sacó del carro con sumo cuidado, mientras calculaba el tiempo que tardaría Carlisle en llegar con su equipo medico. Un minuto más.

Un minuto más mientras Mike, porque aunque deseaba ya no podía llamarlo de otra forma, sufría agonizando en un mar de dolor con la imagen de sus padres muertos quemada en su retina y apenas consiente de que alguien lo cargaba en brazos. Un minuto más mientras Emmett se atormentaba a sí mismo y Rosaline maldecía por lo bajo sin saber que hacer. Mientras Alice mantenía a raya a Jasper porque este último había olido la sangre y estaba por perder el control y mientras el colocaba el cuerpo del rubio en el piso, maldiciendo internamente con cada tirón de dolor que provocaba el más mínimo movimiento y preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor seguirlo cargando porque de todas maneras a él no le costaba trabajo y si quería podía dejar de moverse del todo.

'Voy a morir'

El pensamiento ocurrió en el mismo momento que Carlisle llegaba acompañado de Esme y solo bastó con que le vampiro mayor lo viera para negar con la cabeza.

'Va a morir' pensó.

'Voy a morir… voy a morir, voy a morir y todavía no he besado de verdad, con amor a nadie'

'Es muy joven' pensó Esme indecisa mientras luchaba con el deseo de acercarse a consolarlo.

'Voy a morir sin haber tenido sexo, o haber tenido un hijo… y todavía le debo dinero a Eric'

'Yo los mate… yo los mate'

'… y lo último que le dije a Nana es que la odiaba'

'Si no hubiera llevado a Jasper a cazar esto no habría pasado'

-La gente… -comenzó a decir Rosalie con voz fría- muere todos los días.

No era necesario decir más. La idea estaba implícita y era obvió que no debían transformar a Mike simplemente porque estaba muriendo.

'Si… si podemos' pensó Esme con simplicidad mientras afirmaba.

'Si'

'Si'

'Si'

'No sé…'

Y a lo lejos, de Alice pudo ver la imagen de Mike, con la piel blanca como el mármol, joven, justo como ahora, con los ojos cerrados sobre una cama, durmiendo o por lo menos aparentando que lo hacía.

Carlisle se dirigió hacía ambos con paso normal y se arrodillo al otro lado del rubio. Inclino con suavidad su cuello y mordió la yugular mientras inyectaba veneno y Edward sin pensarlo más, mordió su muñeca ignorando los pensamientos confundidos de su nuevo hermano.

* * *

Dolía, de verdad, de verdad dolía, como si cada una de sus células estuviera en llamas y simplemente no se consumieran como células normales. ¿Es que así era el infierno? Un dolor indescriptible que paraliza tus brazos y piernas, si los tienes mientras cada uno de tus sentidos grita Dolor. Dios, hasta pensar era doloroso porque todo lo que recordaba era a su madre sostenida por el cinturón de seguridad mientras la sangre escurría… Y papá, con esa mirada tan aterradora y el cuello en un ángulo imposible.

Papá… papá… ¿Es que ya no lo volvería a ver? y… ¿Se iba a quedar atrapado ahí… sufriendo… por siempre?

-Ya ya… no te va a pasar nada hermanito… no te preocupes por nada.

Pero el no tenía hermanos, solo tenía a Papá, Mamá y Nana, que ya estaba muy anciana y a la cual le había dicho que la odiaba porque habían congelado su cuenta de ahorros para que no se comprara un carro. Era una tontería, el había ahorrado dinero de todos sus trabajos desde que tenía memoria y luego de hablar con Nana sobre el coche que quería comprar ella había comentado con sus padres que todavía era muy irresponsable como para tener un carro y que debían esperar un año más.

-Yo te compraré el carro que quieras hermanito, pero debes esperar un poco más.

Esa voz ya la había escuchado antes… y él no tenía hermanos.

-Ya deja eso, -dijo una voz hermosa e impávida- despertará cuando tenga que despertar –y luego de una pausa incómoda, la voz se suavizó ligeramente- fue un accidente… simplemente eso.

Dios… como dolía.

-Dejará de doler –y en esta ocasión era otra persona, la misma voz que le dijo que no abriera los ojos… pero dolía- dejará de doler, solo tienes que ser paciente.

No quería ser paciente… solo quería que dejara de doler… pero, como la última vez no le hizo caso, esta vez esperaría.

Pero por favor, por favor… que dejara de doler pronto.

-Solo se paciente hermanito –volvió a repetir la voz infantil y preocupada mientras algo apretaba suavemente su mano.

* * *

_Pum… pumm..._

Tardó un poco en identificar el sonido y al descubrir que era su corazón se llevó un susto, ya no dolía tan fuerte como antes, por lo menos no en todas partes, y alguien decía palabras ligeras y suavemente que no tenían mucho sentido, y sobre todo lo demás estaba el sonido de su corazón al golpear su pecho, como si quisiera salir.

La frecuencia de sus latidos aumentó hasta comenzar a sonar como una especie de zumbido solo que el si alcanzaba a diferenciar un latido de otro y luego comenzó a bajar lentamente poco a poco hasta que volvió a tomar su ritmo normal solo para continuar bajando y hacerse más débil.

-No te preocupes… ya no duele tanto verdad?

Y era cierto… cada vez dolía menos y mientras más débil se hacía su corazón menos dolor tenía, hasta que al fin, con un último y débil latido que sonó apenas, su corazón se detuvo. Por un segundo el pánico lo dominó.

-Puedes abrir los ojos Mike.

Y eso hizo. Lentamente.

El cuarto era de un café claro y perfectamente iluminado, los detalles de las paredes eran muy finos, con monturas en caoba perfectamente tallados. Había artesanías distribuidas por todo el cuarto de manera regular y cuadros con exquisito detalle, pero eso fue sólo lo que alcanzó a ver de reojo porque lo que llamó su atención fueron las cinco figuras perfectamente quietas que lo observaban con paciencia.

De repente, se le cerró la garganta y una sed enorme se apoderó de él.

-Agua? –preguntó una voz tan hermosa que no podía ser suya.

Volvió a intentarlo.

-¿Pueden darme agua?

Y cerró la boca confundido.

Su voz, si esa era, no reflejaba para nada la sed que sentía, seguramente estaba muy, muy drogado y estaba en medio de una alucinación. Seguramente era eso, todo estaba lleno de detalles que de otra manera no notaría.

El sonido de una de las personas al moverse llamó su atención y, al dirigir la mirada hacía la figura, pudo notar la perfección del personaje, un hombre maduro de pelo rubio y rasgos exquisitos que hacía una señal hacía… ¿Ese era Edward?, pues al parecer era Edward que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el rubio salía, esperaba que fuera para buscar agua.

-Mikey –sus ojos se movieron demasiado rápido hacía la voz que le hablaba y se topo con Emmett, solo que ahora lo veía diferente, como si antes lo hubiera visto a trabes de una pantalla de baja definición- ¿Sabes quienes somos?

-Emmett –dijo otra vez con ese tono de voz y estuvo seguro que todo era un sueño- Alice, Rosalie, Jasper –que ahora que lo veía parecía cubierto de cicatrices- y Edward –su barbilla señaló hacía cada una de las figuras y al final miró interrogante a la mujer que nunca había visto.

-Ella es Esme –Jasper respondió a su pregunta silenciosa y la mujer, de la que no había separado sus ojos sonrió de manera cortés- es nuestra madre.

Ah, si, ahora se acordaba, ella había ido una vez a acompañar al doctor Cullen a comprar equipo de acampar a su tienda, y ahora que lo pensaba el tipo rubio que se había ido era el mismo doctor Cullen… si, eso era.

-Tengo mucha sed –repitió con esa voz que no era suya esperando que el rubio regresara pronto, y se tragó al mismo tiempo la pregunta de '¿Dónde están mis Padres?' porque tenía miedo de la respuesta, aunque ya estaba pensando que hasta ahora todo era un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría dentro del coche, su madre lista para regañarlo con otro discurso.

-Mike –Edward se dirigió hacía él- lo que tu viste no fue un… -y se detuvo inesperadamente antes de ver hacía su hermano Emmett durante una fracción de segundo- bien, díselo tu, pero date prisa, no creo que aguante mucho.

Emmett se encogió de hombros antes sonreír amigablemente hacía él.

-Mikey… -su sonrisa desapareció, una mala señal- recuerdas…

-Tengo sed… mucha sed -¿Por qué su voz no sonaba rasposa? Nadie le iba a creer así.

Aún así, Emmett sonrió una vez más, aunque de manera forzada.

-Se que tienes sed Mikey, pero necesito que me escuches… es importante.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y se incorporó con sorprendente facilidad. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un sillón forrado de piel hasta ahora, el cuarto tenía pieles de animales, que hasta ahora no había percibido, en el piso y había un equipo de sonido de apariencia cara en una esquina, en realidad todo era muy austero y al principio le había parecido muy decorado pero solamente porque estaba prestando atención a los detalles más incongruentes. Como los hilos de la madera que tenían su propia ruta en las tablas de las paredes o aquel fino cuadro donde las pinceladas estaban cruzadas y sobrepuestas unas a otras y los colores…

-Mikey, -volvió a ver a Emmett, asustado por su propio comportamiento- necesito que me pongas atención –asintió- llevas cinco días… enfermo.

Se incorporó del sillón con la misma facilidad de nunca y caminó hacía la puerta.

-¡Cinco días! –exclamó para sí mismo sin intentar poner atención a su nuevo tono de voz- mis papás deben estar preocupadísimos y…

Jasper se colocó frente a la puerta del cuarto y de repente se sintió más tranquilo

-Creo que será mejor que escuches el resto –pidió el rubio con un tono un tanto inflexible.

Sin saber como reaccionar a las extrañas circunstancias, dio media vuelta y observó a Emmett, que era el que parecía más dispuesto a charlar con él.

El pelinegro lo miró indeciso unos instantes, luego arrugó la frente y abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, por último, se dirigió a un librero que estaba en otra pared del cuarto y tomó una figurita de mármol que servía para detener algunos libros y regresó hasta estar a algunos pasos de él. Se la extendió y, cuando alargó la mano, observó sus manos blancas y demasiado perfectas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarlas porque el leoncito de mármol fue puesto en sus manos casi inmediatamente. Volteó a ver al otro confundido.

-Apriétala.

Juntó las cejas y luego de un segundo más cerró la mano y sintió como si aplastara mantequilla tibia, la estatuilla, primero se partió en trozos grandes y luego, los que tuvieron la desgracia de quedar atrapados en su mano se convirtieron en polvo en cuestión de un segundo.

Abrió la mano asustado y aspiró aire. Luego cayó en cuenta de que esa era la primera vez, desde que abrió los ojos, en que sus pulmones recibían aire con la intención de respirar y por un segundo se preguntó si era posible que su sueño fuera tan extraño. Y al verse a si mismo, se dio cuenta que la ropa que tenía no era la ropa que había usado esa mañana, ni siquiera era alguna ropa que reconociera o recordara haber comprado.

-… estabas muriendo… -explicó Emmett con voz apagada pero que aún escuchaba claramente- no pudimos hacer otra cosa porque ibas a dejar de respirar en cualquier segundo… y es… es mi..

-¡Emmett! –Esme, y le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el nombre le venía a la mente, lo reprendió con voz fuerte y musical, pero que aún cargaba un tono maternal que su propia madre raramente usaba.

-Estábamos cazando –explicó la voz de barítono de Edward que parecía tan calmada como la sensación artificial de relajamiento que tenía encima ¿Cazando qué?- animales, de todo tipo. Y Emmett… decidió que su presa sería un macho joven de una familia de venados. La familia se dispersó y una cierva se lanzó a la carretera, donde chocó con tu carro… -y entonces lo pudo ver otra vez, la sombra que salía de la nada y su Papá mientras luchaba por mantener el control del volante solo para terminar saliendo por un precipicio mientras el carro caía dando vueltas y el dolor y la sangre y… la sangre- lo siento mucho –continuó Edwar pero ya no lo escuchaba, o más bien si lo escuchaba pero no le ponía atención- _somos_ vampiros –y fue la inflexión en la palabra lo que le hizo volver a la realidad aunque no comprendía el porqué no tenía nauseas luego de pensar en _Eso_.

_Tenía _sed… tenía mucha, mucha sed, tanta que dolía, cuando en realidad _debería_ tener nauseas.

La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse y por ella entró el doctor Cullen, cuyo nombre no recordaba porque su mente de "antes" era muy borrosa y dejó de pensar en todo, absolutamente todo, cuando el olor más delicioso que hubiera percibido jamás asaltara su nariz. Y no importaba si estaba en bolsas de plástico quirúrgico, o dentro de cualquier cosa. O que fuera rojo y estuviera frío como un cadáver, o que la bolsa se rompiera en sus manos tan fácilmente y el líquido escurriera por entre sus dedos. Porque sabía bien, más que bien. Sabía excelente.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Con respecto a la historia:

Mike es un chico muy lindo en los libros, y de verdad creo que la gente como él tiene una personalidad más compleja de lo que muchos autores les dan credito.

Es decir, si, es el clásico chico agradable que es apuesto y bueno en los deportes y quiere a la chica bonita. Y principalmente creo que ese es un error muy grabe por parte del autor. Una persona no puede ser tan simple, y siempre existen cosas que hay de fondo en la personalidad de uno mismo.

Asi que decidi, despues de leerme todos los libros de un solo golpe, que Mike era demasiado lindo como para no tener un buen fanfic en español en esta pagina, por cierto, he encontrado algunos excelentes en ingles pero no están terminados aún (como si no me mordiera la lengua por eso).

Es todo por el momento. Críticas, comentarios, flames... todo será para mi correo electrónico.

Ustedes manden, yo recivo.


	2. Bob

Capítulo dos:

Bob

* * *

Una holeada de calma lo invadió repentinamente y no sabía porque no lo tumbo al piso, pero cuando acordó, alguien tomó sus manos, que estaba lamiendo para retirar restos de sangre que ya no había, y las bajó de su boca antes de que comenzara a morderlas.

-Mikey… -como odiaba que le llamaran así, con la pronunciación de Maiquii, solo su papá y amigos le llamaban así y Emmett no era nada suyo- Mikey, vamos a cazar ¿si? Yo te llevo.

La palabra tardó en registrarse en su cerebro mientras Emmett dirigía una mirada interrogante a Alice que después de un segundo asentía y le hacía otra seña a Jasper. Cazar… para poder beber más sangre porque una bolsa de ella no le servía para nada y la garganta ya le quemaba otra vez. ¿Y si Edward había mentido y en realidad lo que cazaban eran personas? Él no sería capaz de matar a alguien o ¿si? No quería ni pensarlo pero el recuerdo del sabor nublaba sus sentidos y la idea dejaba de serle tan repulsiva.

-No comemos personas, Mike –dijo Edward con una nota fría como si leyera sus pensamientos- cazamos SOLAMENTE animales silvestres -y eso era un alivio… ¿no?- si, eso es bueno, recuerda _siempre_ que no somos asesinos.

Pero entre todo eso la imagen de los cadáveres de sus padres lo asaltó de pronto.

-¡Dale un respiro Edward! –reprendió el mayor de los hermanos, enojado, antes de volver a tomar su mano congelada en medio del aire y jalar un poco- Vamos Mikey, te sentirás mejor luego de unos tragos.

Eso esperaba.

-Y mis Papás? –y su voz sonó algo rota al tiempo que el silencio se implantaba en la habitación durante un segundo antes de que Esme diera un paso hacía él.

-Lo siento cariño –sintió algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta, solo que no era físico, mientras que la hermosa mujer contraía el rostro con tristeza- el funeral fue ayer.

La ola de tristeza y desesperación superó por mucho a la calma extraña que hasta ahora había sentido e ignoró a la mano que lo jalaba en dirección a la puerta para apretar los puños con fuerza y ponerse rígido como una tabla. ¿Por qué no lloraba si se sentía tan triste? O ¿Por qué no se ponía a temblar y se echaba al suelo sin fuerzas? Respiró para ver si eso era lo que le faltaba para comenzar y solo sirvió para que se preguntara más decisivamente ¿Qué rayos está mal conmigo?

-Los vampiros no pueden llorar.

Exhaló el aire porque de todas formas no le servía de nada y volvió a sentir el tirón en la mano, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Vamos hermanito, te sentirás mejor después de cazar.

* * *

Mike era… rápido.

En verdad muy rápido incluso para ser un vampiro. Y fue una sorpresa para todo el clan cuando, luego de llevar al neonato fuera para su primera cacería, éste saliera disparado al primer atisbo de aroma que encontró, el cual resultaba ser una pareja de alces.

Alice ya lo había visto desarrollarse en una de sus visiones, así que no fue sorpresa para ella ni para Edward, pero Carlisle, Esme y todos los demás dejaron salir expresiones de asombro antes de seguirlo a toda velocidad, nunca es buena idea dejar libre a un neonato cerca de una zona poblada.

Era obvió que el rubio no necesitaba más instrucciones cuando al encontrarlo vieron como se alimentaba salvajemente de el primer alce mientras sostenía por la cornamenta al segundo que intentaba zafarse aterrado, y aunque la escena no era para nada agradable, todos habían visto cosas peores. Y luego de un par de minutos, cuando el segundo alce también siguió la suerte de su pareja a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, al fin el chico pareció calmarse lo suficiente.

Aunque eso no ayudó a disminuir la desesperación de Edward, que sentía los pensamientos de los demás como nunca antes.

Emmett, que era el más afectado por la situación a excepción del nuevo, se sentía terriblemente en deuda con su nuevo "hermanito" e intentaba ayudarlo en cada paso. Algo que no encajaba del todo, o mejor dicho nada, con su personalidad despreocupada. Rosalie estaba enojada por toda la situación y un tanto recelosa. La sed de sangre de Jasper, que apenas tenía poco de dominar, estaba subiendo a niveles peligrosos por culpa del neófito, a pesar de todos los intentos de sofocarla. Esme intentaba ocultar todos sus pensamientos porque tenía una mezcla de alegría por el nuevo integrante de la familia que era tan joven y que bien podría pasar por el hijo auténtico de Carlisle y ella, y también sentía una pena terrible por pensar eso cuando el chico recién había perdido a su familia, pero no podía dejar hacerse ilusiones. Los pensamientos de Carlisle también iban por el mismo camino, solo que él era más conciente de que el nuevo miembro de la familia podría, y era muy probable porque Alice todavía no podía ver nada seguro, abandonar el clan para ir a tomar la sangre humana.

Por otro lado, Alice no dejaba atrás la culpa, al igual que Emmett por no haber puesto la atención debida para haber prevenido todo el asunto, porque de no haber estado distraída molestando a su hermano de pelo cobrizo, habría, o eso aseguraba ella, haber podido ver ese posible futuro. Para compensarlo, ahora prácticamente estaba un minuto delante de todo. Casi con cualquier posibilidad, y lo más curioso de todo, era que cada vez que intentaba ver más haya de doce horas, el rostro apacible de Mike mientras estaba tumbado en el sillón del cuarto de Emmett volvía a aparecer. Como si estuviera dormido, que incluso era lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos.

Dormir. Un vampiro que puede dormir. Y al ver un poco antes, Alice podía ver como el lindo Mike, como ella le apodaba internamente, anunciaba que tenía sueño y preguntaba si podría ir a dormir, y luego de una pausa incomoda donde ellos le explicaban que los vampiros no podían dormir, él anunciaba que entonces se iría a acostar un rato antes de que Emmett le ofreciera su cuarto para descansar donde Mike se echaba sobre el sillón para quedarse quieto un total de siete horas y treinta minutos.

La visión requería de un estudio más a fondo sin lugar a dudas, pero Alice no iba a hacerlo justo ahora porque en treinta segundos Mike anunciaría que necesitaba ropa. Y Alice no permitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que su nuevo y lindísimo hermanito estuviera menos que perfecto en ese aspecto.

Y mientras Mike comenzaba a revisar las manchas en su playera azul y pantalones de mezclilla nuevos, Alice ya comenzaba a hacer uso de su don al máximo para saber en cuales tiendas encontraría los mejores conjuntos de ropa.

Con todo el ánimo que le estaba poniendo, era un crimen que no estuviera dirigiendo sus esfuerzos para evitar una guerra.

* * *

La garganta todavía le quemaba, aunque ya muy poco, pero sentía como crecía con cada segundo que pasaba y era mejor intentar no pensar en eso, así que luego de regresar a la casa de los Cullen, Alice, que le parecía igual o más bonita de lo que era en la escuela, corrió escaleras arriba para regresar con un espejo enorme de cuerpo completo que pesaba seguramente tanto como ella, lo que ya no le sorprendía como debía al ver que no tenía problemas al manipularlo.

-Hazme un favor Mikey y cierra los ojos –había dicho emocionada y él solo pudo hacerle caso aunque tenía la ligera impresión que debía de estar enrojeciendo por la forma en que dijo su nombre- cuenta en retroceso en cinco, cuatro… tres… dos… uno… y ya puedes ver!

Un rostro ajeno le dirigió la mirada del otro lado del espejo con un rictus confundido. Era él, solo que ahora su cabello parecía más brillante aunque tenía el mismo tono cenizo de siempre, su piel era pálida e inmaculada, ni rastro de las marcas de las pequeñas espinillas que tenía la semana pasada, o de la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la orilla del labio que se hizo cuando tenía diez años en el trampolín de la alberca en California, abrió ligeramente la boca y el resplandor de sus dientes lo sorprendió, por lo que se inclinó hacía delante y con cuidado, utilizó uno de sus dedos como gancho para estirar su mejilla y ver si tenía la muela careada que tenía planeado arreglar en su siguiente visita al dentista en diez días, pero no la encontró ni tampoco su colmillo estaba ligeramente ladeado como antes. Luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba portando como un niño pequeño al hacer muecas frente al espejo y soltó sus labios para poner una cara seria.

Eso, claro, hasta que vio sus ojos rojos que deberían de ser azules pero no lo eran. ¿Por qué rojos si el resto de la familia de los Cullen los tenían dorados o amielados? Es que ¿Tal vez era diferente de ellos? Eso explicaría el porque parecía ser el único con esa sed horrible.

-Tus ojos son rojos porque acabas de ser convertido –explicó Edward como si leyera su mente- se volverán igual que los de nosotros si te alimentas de animales o permanecerán rojos si decides cazar humanos, y la sed que sientes es igual para ti que para nosotros, solo que tenemos más práctica con eso.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó un paso lejos de él…

-¿Puedes…?

-Si, puedo leer tu mente.

Y Oh Dios mío. Que vergonzoso, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que no debía pensar en nada comprometedor, como la vez que su primo se la chupó en la fiesta de navidad.

-Ha-ha.

-Oh, por Dios –se cubrió la cara con las manos y evito verlo a los ojos al tiempo que evitaba pensar en todas las veces que se hizo una paja pensando en todas las chicas de que había conocido o aquella asquerosa e irrepetible ocasión en que su madre apareció en sus pensamientos en medio de una- ¡Deja de hacerlo! –exclamó asustado- ¡Ahora!

Y mientras evitaba recordar la ocasión en la que revisó a sus compañeros en las duchas luego de la clase de deportes los demás dejaron salir una risa horrible que no ayudó pero para nada en todo el asunto.

-Ya, cálmate hermanito –Emmett dijo al fin entre risas mientras se acercaba a palmearle la espalda- Edward no lo hace intencionalmente, no puede evitarlo. –'pues debería'- además Edward intentará respetar tu privacidad y no nos dirá nada a menos que involucre nuestra seguridad.

Y como no podía estar así todo el día, bajo las manos lentamente y giró para ver al chico.

'Te prometo no hacer nada para lastimarlos si no dices nada de nada' pensó con inseguridad.

-No diré ni una palabra –afirmó con seguridad el otro y luego sonrió suavemente como nunca le había visto hacer- pero cuando Emmett se refiere a "nuestra seguridad" también te incluía a ti.

Y esa era la misma sonrisa que había puesto su papá cuando él llegaba a casa triste de la escuela y le decía "Mikey-pohh, cuéntame que tienes". Maldita sea, ahora Edward "cabeza de nabo" sabría de su terrible y muy vergonzoso apodo.

-No tengo cabeza de nabo.

-No… -'pero si ese tono de cabello fuera un tono más alto lo sería'.

Edward sonrió de manera burlesca.

-Miiiikeeeey…. –'!Dijiste que no dirías nada!' le reprendió en su mente- solo bromeaba.

Por costumbre, lanzó un ligero suspiro.

-Mikey-pohh

-Ah!! Lo prometiste!

* * *

-Hay reglas –comenzó el doctor Cullen, cuyo nombre era Carlisle y había pedido que le llamara así a partir de la introducción que hizo hacía cinco minutos.

Después de la pequeña escena en el lobby de la casa Alice salió disparada y en menos de dos segundos regresó con un conjunto nuevo de ropa que consistía en unas bermudas rojas y una playera blanca con cuello rojo que combinaba con sus nuevos ojos. Curiosamente también incluía zapatos tenis, tines blancos y ropa interior a juego. Un poco incómodo, fue al baño más cercano y al quitarse la ropa, cayó en cuenta de que la ropa interior que tenía definitivamente no era la que recordaba haberse puesto. ¿Qué esta gente no entendía el concepto de privacidad? Se preguntaba si Edward podía leer sus pensamientos desde la sala.

-Si, -contestó su voz a un tono normal que aún así alcanzaba a escuchar sin el menor problema- si puedo.

-Mike –la voz de Carlisle lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad del presente- necesito que me prestes atención.

-Si –dijo asintiendo hacía él- lo siento.

Estaban en la oficina del rubio, un hermoso cuarto de estudio con retratos en las paredes y un cristo tallado en madera colgado de una pared. Luego de un segundo, el jefe del clan de los Cullen le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio antes de que él mismo se sentara tras el.

-La regla primordial, y de la que derivan todas las demás es guardar el secreto. –explicó con voz suave- Ningún humano debe saber lo que eres a menos que estés planeando en convertirlo o matarlo –hizo una pausa hasta que el rubio más pequeño asintió- otra de las reglas es que no debes mostrar tus debilidades o características aunque no indiques que eres un vampiro, por lo que no debes, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarte ver por humanos a los rayos del sol so pena de muerte.

-¿El sol nos mata? –preguntó rápidamente mientras veía con recelo por la ventana el cielo nublado.

-No –informó el otro con una sonrisa- pero la próxima vez que haya un día soleado te mostraremos. Será una agradable sorpresa –y luego colocó una mano sobre el escritorio donde dio un golpe para llamar su atención porque Mike se estaba distrayendo con los títulos de los libros que no alcanzaba a comprender- la creación de niños vampiros, aquellos que todavía no han alcanzado la pubertad, esta completamente vedada, porque estos solo entienden de la sangre y solo se alimentan cuando tienen hambre, no pueden aprender a controlarse.

Mike asintió y luego de un incomodó silencio, preguntó.

-Tengo sed otra vez, ¿Puedo ir a cazar?

Y fue como si Carlisle envejeciera un par de años. Suspiro de una manera tan humana, que Mike sintió celos repentinos de él.

-Mike –dijo con calma- eres un neonato, por lo que eres más fuerte que nosotros, por lo menos durante el plazo de un año –levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpiera- La gran mayoría de los vampiros en el mundo, y no se cuantos sean, se alimentan de humanos ya que su sangre es más agradable y nos hace ligeramente más fuertes…

-Pero…

Carlisle volvió a levantar la mano en un gesto de silencio.

-Si tú eliges hacer eso, me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, pero te pediría que abandonaras nuestra casa inmediatamente. No con la intención de obligarte a tomar nuestras costumbres, si no simplemente porque esa es nuestra forma de vida y no podemos permitir la desaparición de humanos en nuestro territorio, además tenemos un pacto con los hombres lobo de la región.

-¿Hombres lobo?

-Si, pero primero quiero decirte una cosa más antes de abordar otros temas –hizo una pausa tensa antes de sonreír abiertamente- si decides quedarte con nosotros, te consideraré como a uno de mis hijos y siempre veré por ti así como espero que veas por el resto de nosotros. Y aunque al principio decidas irte, si alguna vez cambias de opinión siempre serás recibido en esta casa con los brazos abiertos.

Que bueno que ya no podía enrojecer, porque entonces ahora estaría brillando. Sonrió.

-Gracias, creo que… si no es mucha molestia, me quedaré. ¿Puedo ir a cazar?

Y luego se reprendió a sí mismo porque Carlisle perdió parte de su sonrisa.

-Eso es parte de problema Mike… necesitas aprender a controlarte, y no vas a "necesitar" sangre, hasta que tus ojos se tornen de un color más oscuro, como en una semana. Por lo que sería conveniente que pusieras a prueba tu límite comenzando desde ahora. Se que es muy difícil, pero intenta contenerte lo más que puedas, luego un poco más, y cuando sientas que no lo puedes aplazar más, llama a algunos de los demás y pide que te acompañen. Es de suma importancia que no salgas solo. Si vas de cacería por tu cuenta y recibes el aroma de algún humano lo más seguro es que no puedas detenerte y terminaras matando a alguien que incluso podría ser alguno de tus amigos.

La imagen de Eric y Tyler apareció por su cabeza seguida del resto de las personas que conocía, incluyendo su Nana, y tragándose las ganas de salir en ese mismo instante a buscar otro animal asintió.

Carlisle lo miró aprobatoriamente unos instantes y luego señaló a un retrato en la pared.

-Ahora te hablaré de acerca de Aro, Cayo y Marco…

Y comenzó a contarle historia tras historia con la esperanza de distraerlo de la sed que le quemaba la garganta como nunca. Por lo menos debía intentarlo.

* * *

Fue ya hasta muy entrada la noche luego de que Carlisle le contara los relatos de cómo él se convirtió en vampiro, junto con las historias de cada uno de los miembros de su nueva… familia, y después de aprender del clan en Denali y de cómo la cabeza del clan, Sasha creó un bebé vampiro, Vasili, lo que la llevó a la muerte, que decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para intentar dormir, si la sed que intentaba ignorar le permitía tal cosa.

Para esas alturas, la familia estaba reunida en la sala, pues cada uno quería tener oportunidad de contar su propia historia, y aunque todavía no se conformaba con la idea de que Edward ahora sabía posiblemente más de él que su propia madre, a la que todavía pensaba que debía llorar de alguna forma, ya estaba un poco más calmado con la situación.

Decidió hacer la prueba a bostezar, pero no le salió muy bien.

-Ya es un poco tarde –dijo y todo mundo se le quedó viendo extrañado, excepto Alice y Edward que aún así lo veían ligeramente sorprendidos- ¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora?

Se hizo un incomodo silencio.

-Los vampiros no duermen Mike –cortó Rosalie que apenas se estaba adaptando a su presencia.

¿Por qué no lo hacían, lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo? Si es así tenía lógica, porque su papá siempre le decía que desperdiciaba el día al dormir de más.

-Ah…

-Pero si quieres puedes ir a acostarte en un cuarto -Alice sonrió despreocupadamente- estoy seguro de que a Emmett no le importará.

-Lamento que no tengamos un cuarto extra, -intervino preocupada Esme- pero comenzaremos la construcción de uno inmediatamente, solo tengo que llamar a la compañía de materiales para hacer un encargo y estará listo en un par de semanas. Nosotros hicimos está casa con nuestras propias manos

'Que surrealista' pensó mientras se imaginaba a Esme con un casco de construcción, cargando tablas de su doble de peso y escupiendo clavos con suficiente fuerza como para que se sostuvieran en su sitio mientras Emmett jugaba a terminar de clavarlos con el dedo meñique.

-Exactamente –aportó Edward- todo menos el casco.

Mike frunció el seño y luego volteó a ver a Emmett.

-¿No te importa?

El gigantón sonrió.

-Para nada hermanito, mi casa es tu casa, luego te traeré unos catálogos y podrás elegir el auto que quieras, será mi regalo de bienvenida y te llevaré a conducirlo a una zona desierta.

Sentía que debía hacer algo, y se decidió a suspirar.

-Fue un accidente Emmett –dijo quedamente antes de subir las escaleras a máxima velocidad y encerrarse en el cuarto del otro porque de repente sentía que se iba a romper.

No quería tener rencor, porque papá siempre decía que el rencor era algo horrible igual que los celos, y aunque siempre estaba celoso, por lo menos podía intentarlo. Y aunque sí, en realidad si culpara a Emmett en cierta medida por todo, a pesar de que le explicaron una y otra vez como fue el accidente, esperaba que Edward no le dijera lo que su mente le gritaba. Cierto, sus pensamientos eran sucios, pero a veces lo importante no es lo que piensas sino lo que haces, y el no quería pelear con la única familia que le quedaba porque Nana no podía cuidarlo y menos ahora que se alimentaba de sangre…

Apretó los puños y escuchó la tela de sus bermudas romperse bajo la presión de sus dedos, se acostó con cuidado en el sillón de piel y cerró los ojos. Deseando soñar con algo que no fuera triste.

* * *

Despertó tal como se había acostado y lo único que le aseguro que si había dormido, fue la sensación de descanso y ligera felicidad de una noche de sueño, eso y el echo de que había mucha más luz que antes en el cuarto, aunque todavía no había sol ni parecía que lo fuera ha haber.

Se levantó fácilmente y sin necesidad de desperezarse y luego de pensarlo un poco se talló un ojo solo por el placer de hacerlo. Luego se dirigió al la segunda puerta del cuarto que daba a un baño y se vio con cuidado al espejo. Se veía mucho más guapo que antes, sus ojeras se habían desvanecido hasta casi desaparecer y la ligera sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro ayudaba bastante. Tal vez podría convencer a los Cullen que dormir no era una perdida de tiempo del todo, o tal vez podría convencerlos de dormir aunque fuera una vez al mes. Así tal vez sus ojeras desaparecerían, pero luego estaba el problema de su apariencia, si de por si llamaban la atención al ser tan perfectos, sin su apariencia ojerosa seguramente matarían de un feliz paro cardíaco a alguien. Sonrió de manera sexy a su reflejo y se revolvió el cabello un poco más.

-No es que pensemos que es una perdida de tiempo –la voz lo hizo girar a tiempo para ver a su nuevo compañero de cabello cobrizo entrar por la puerta a paso normal, pero sin hacer ruido alguno- es que simplemente no podemos.

Levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Seguramente es una habilidad especial que tienes, como Jasper, Alice o la mía.

'Genial', pensó con amargura 'Cabeza de nabo puede leer mentes y aprender secretos oscuros mientras yo desperdicio ocho horas diarias en quedarme dormido por ahí solo para no tener ojeras'

Abrió la boca para replicar pero una vez más Edward lo interrumpió.

-No sabes lo que dices Mikey-pohh –su tono de voz si reflejaba la amargura que sentía- yo Mataría por una noche de sueño. Dios, no conozco ningún vampiro que no pensara lo mismo –'Matar?'- bueno, tal vez no a cualquiera, pero fácilmente me despacharía a un criminal o una docena por ello.

Que molesto.

Se acercó a él y frunció el seño, ignorando que el chico fuera más alto que el, porque de todas formas él apenas era un par de centímetros más grande que Alice.

-No digas eso, uno no es nadie para terminar con la vida de otras personas –o por lo menos eso dijo su papá cuando estaban discutiendo la pena de muerte en la televisión.

Edward lo vio pensativo unos segundos antes de sonreírle y revolverle el cabello juguetonamente.

-Tienes razón Mikey-pohh, uno no es nadie para hacer esas cosas.

Mike entrecerró los ojos… 'Tonto cabeza de nabo' le dijo con el pensamiento.

Y pensar que alguna vez creyó que era lindo.

-¿Y no lo soy?

-¡Vete al diablo Edward!

Luego de estamparle la puerta en las narices y asearse un poco aunque parecía no necesitarlo, se dirigió abajo donde el resto del clan menos Carlisle ya estaban haciendo… sus cosas, que era ver televisión, leer revistas y arreglar la casa. Apenas iba a preguntarle a Esme si necesitaba algo porque ya comenzaba a sentir otra vez la sed de sangre, cuando Alice lo abordó.

-Mike, que bueno que te veo –comenzó a decir ignorando completamente el echo de que ahora vivían en la misma casa- como toda la noche estuviste tal placidamente dormido y no queríamos despertarte, Rosalie y yo decidimos dar una vuelta rápida a la tienda departamental –'que está como a un par de horas de aquí'- y comenzar a comprarte todo tú nuevo guardarropa.

Y cuando terminó de hablar ya había dado la vuelta a la sala donde una pila monumental de bolsas y cajas lo esperaba ¿Era posible comprar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Eh… gracias Alice… pero ya tengo ropa suficiente –comenzó a decir y luego ignoró las señales de advertencia que le hacía Emmett desesperadamente desde el sillón donde estaba sentado, no quería ser una molestia- sé que no puedo ir a la ciudad por riesgo a comerme a mis vecinos, pero seguramente alguno de ustedes podría ir a mi casa por la ropa del closet, tengo como unos ocho pantalones y una veintena de playeras y algunas camisas que seguramente bastaran para algunos meses. Ah, y también si no es mucha molestia podrían traer mis zapatos.

La chica pequeñita lo observó mientras hablaba como si estuviera diciendo una lista de pecados y al final sonrió, había algo de malevolente en ello, tras ella Rosalie parecía apenada y divertida al mismo tiempo. A su espalda, cabeza de nabo chistó.

-Ya fui –comenzó a decir Alice- me temo que tu ropa estaba en muy mal estado y tuve que quemarla –'¡¿Qué?!' y el único que escuchó su grito interno se rió de él- pero salvé tus discos, un dije, una de tus playeras con valor sentimental que nunca volverás a usar en mi presencia, tus pijamas azules con dibujitos de silvestre y tus boxers de hello Kitty porque no tuve el corazón para quemarlos y una cachucha original con la impresión de Cosmo de "Los padrinos mágicos" porque es también mi personaje favorito.

Mike aceptó la bolsa de papel de tamaño regular que el tendía la chica antes de gritar.

-¡¿Quemaste mis cosas?!

-Si –admitió simplemente la pelinegra- ah, casi lo olvido… salvamos a Bob.

Y volvió a tomar la bolsa que ya había agarrado antes de buscar en ella durante un segundo y extraer una pequeña tortuga japonesa de la buena fortuna que saco la cabecita y miró a los lados con apatía antes de intentar retraerse en su caparazón.

-¡BOB! –exclamó el rubio sin pensarlo antes de tomar con sumo cuidado a su mascota olvidada- no puedo creer que me olvidé de ti amigo. Pensé que Nana o algún vecino ya habrían entrado a mi alcoba y te habría llevado.

-Si, si –interrumpió Alice con una sonrisa placida- veo que dormir te sienta bien, lo que yo daría por una noche de sueño. Bueno, no pienses siquiera en comerte a Bob, lo bueno es que es un reptil de sangre fría y por lo tanto muy poco apetitoso, pero si puedes evitar estar con él en tus peores momentos no tendrás problemas, de todas maneras no sacarías mucho –el rubio abrió la boca para decir que él no se comería nunca a su amigo pero no fue necesario- si, también se que no lo harías, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Puedes encontrar una pecera grande en el ático, por cierto Esme –dijo volteando a ver a la matriarca del clan que había salido para ver más de cerca todo el asunto- Mikey-pohh –el chico hizo una mueca- dice que si no es ninguna molestia preferiría tomar el ático como su nueva habitación.

-Eso dije? –preguntó el rubio.

-Si, te parece encantador y te fascina el marco de la ventana donde pasaras horas viendo las estrellas, cuando se despeje el cielo claro.

-Si es lo que quieres Mikey –dijo Esme con una sonrisa- pero si cambias de opinión podemos hacerte un cuarto en cualquier momento que tú decidas.

-No cambiará de opinión –aseguró la chica- le fascina completamente. –y luego volteó a verlo una vez más antes de darle media vuelta y comenzar a empujarlo- Ahora ve, la escalerilla está al final del pasillo de la izquierda y la pecera grande está en la esquina al lado de los juegos de mesa viejos. Te doy veinte minutos para que coloques a Bob en su pecera con todas las facilidades, la llave de agua esta en la pared del fondo, no tendrás problemas en encontrarla y en cuanto termines te quiero aquí abajo para comenzar a vestirte, te veras estupendo con tu nueva ropa.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

Con respécto al fic:

Pues si, aquí esta otro capítulo, pensaba no publicarlo hasta después pero me dije. ¡Que diablos! Y aunque solo recibí un comentario, eso es más que suficiente para mí. Gracias. Publicaría otros capítulos pero tengo que revisar las faltas de ortografía que seguramente encontraran de todas formas.

Otro asunto, olvidé el Disclaimer en el primer capítulo pero ya está arreglado.

Bye bye.

Ah, Cierto.

¿Alguno de ustedes tiene conocimiento alguno de francés? Uno de mis OC es francés y quiero ayuda con un par de líneas.


	3. Sammy

Capitulo Tercero

Sam Uley

* * *

Alice tenía razón, giró los ojos interiormente. El ático era por mucho el mejor lugar en toda la casa, en su humilde opinión, claro. Era enorme, del tamaño de toda la casa obviamente y estaba en su mayoría bastante despejado… para ser un ático. Había dos juegos de sillones en perfecto estado y que sospechaba que tenían ahí para cambiarlas a su antojo o dependiendo del humor de Esme una de color blanco y otra naranja, ambas de cortes modernos. Había también dos repisas largas llenas de pertrechos variados y, pensando que lo más sano era darle a la pequeña arpía quema-ropa su caramelo, colocó a Bob en la bolsa de papel mientras localizaba la pecera y rápidamente comenzaba a acomodar la graba y el calentador que tenía ya dentro.

-Emmett, ¿Puedes armar la cama para Mikey-pohh en el ático por favor? –escuchó a Alice desde la planta de abajo, aunque estuviera en el tercer nivel- cerca de la ventana estará perfecta.

¿Podía adivinar donde quería la cama y el cuarto que quería pero no pudo prevenir un tonto venado en su parabrisas? Se maldijo por lo bajo. 'Ni se te ocurra decir nada Edward, me oyes?'. Pero no esperó contestación.

-Yo la preparo –comenzó a decir con voz normal.

-Tu no armas nada, si lo haces vas a tardar más y ya espere un día para esto.

-¿Un día? –preguntó solo para entretenerse porque otra vez tenía un ataque de sed.

-Si, más o menos un minuto antes de que dijeras ayer "necesito ropa limpia"

-Ah… ya –otra vez esa sed horrible.

-Yo preparo la cama hermanito, -intervino Emmett mientras comenzaba a abrir una puerta y ruidos de algo pesado al ser manipulado perturbaban sus sentidos- tu no te preocupes por nada.

-Eso rima –dijo sin pensarlo mientras tragaba lo que alguna vez pensó era su saliva solo para que Carlisle le dijera que en realidad era ponzoña.

-Eso definitivamente NO rima –argumentó Edward cabeza de nabo.

-Si no aflojas el agarre en la pecera se va a romper –advirtió Alice apenas a tiempo.

-Perdón, es que tengo sed, no me di cuenta.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –Emmett que ya estaba comenzando a subir los escalones al ático preguntó- ¿Quieres ir más tarde? Tal vez podamos ir todos juntos.

-No, todavía no creo que…

-Mejor si ve –interrumpió una vez más la pelinegra bajita pero esta vez con un tonó poco jovial- Carlisle viene para acá, al parecer los hombres lobo se enteraron de tu conversión y quieren verte. Carlisle dirá que argumentan una cláusula rota en el pacto.

La casa se quedó en silenció y Mike maldijo un poco antes de cerrar la válvula de la llave porque la pecera estaba lista. La llevó a la orilla de la ventana donde entraba un poco más de luz y luego de buscar un poco encontró un enchufe lo suficientemente cerca para el calentador. Se dirigió a buscar a Bob.

-Pensé que ya no había más hombres lobo –dijo al fin Emmett todavía en las escaleras, algunas partes de la cama que cargaba ya se alcanzaban a asomar, pero el hombre no se movía.

-Pues al parecer si quedan algunos –informó Edward.

Emmett comenzó a moverse y el rubio al fin pudo verlo, tenía una expresión pensativa. El resto de la casa volvió a tomar vida poco a poco y al fin el gorila que era Emmett preguntó a Alice sin dejar de ver a Mike a los ojos.

-¿Hay algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos Alice?

Cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata, la casa volvió a guardar silencio.

-No se… -admitió al final la chica- no puedo ver nada.

* * *

El tratado con los hombres lobo fue formado por Carlisle antes de la llegada al clan de Jasper y Alice, los hombres lobo de ese entonces, que según explicó el jefe del clan no eran verdaderos hombres lobo sino metamorfos, mucho más peligrosos a su manera pues no necesitaban de la luna para transformarse, decidieron que el clan de los Cullen podía verse exento de las persecuciones siempre y cuando respetaran un acuerdo de frontera o territorio y siempre que los Cullen no mordieran a ningún humano.

Según Edward, que estaba presente durante la formación del primer acuerdo, el tratado solo se pudo realizar con éxito porque en ese entonces eran tres contra tres, Esme, Carlisle y él mismo, y de no haber sido por la ayuda de los dones persuasivos del líder del clan, hubiera sido una batalla a muerte. Sin embargo, con la transformación de Mike todo se iba al carajo. El tratado había sido diseñado para que los Cullen no cazaran humanos, pero también para que no aumentaran en número.

Y tal vez solo era el número de ellos lo que los mantenía a salvo. Aunque la incapacidad de Alice para "ver" a los lobos no ayudaba en mucho.

Carlisle dudaba que la cantidad de hombres lobo fuera alta, ya que de haber sido de esa manera, en vez de una reunión la cosa se hubiera disparado en seguida a una pelea. Y Mike no tenía idea de cómo pelear. Siempre había sido tranquilo en la escuela y rara vez se había puesto a pelear con alguien, además dudaba muy seriamente que la pelea pudiera compararse a una riña entre niños de primaria, por mucho que hubiera sangrado su labio cuando el otro niño le golpeo.

Como fuera, no debía pensar en sangre pues los hombres lobo querían una reunión con él y la cabeza del clan. Edward, justo ahora, estaba intentando hablar con Carlisle para que le permitiera asistir como traductor

-Carlisle, de verdad creo que sería mejor si fuera yo también.

-El líder de los hombres lobo, éste tal Sam, pidió exclusivamente una conversación entre Mike y yo, si llevara a un invitado sorpresa las cosas solo se complicarían.

Por supuesto que tenía razón, pero eso no ayudaba para nada el nerviosismo que sufría el rubio en esos momentos, y al ver al resto de la familia, con sus rostros congelados y sin rastro alguno de sentimiento, supo que también estaban igual que él.

-Pues simplemente diles que no hay trato –estalló Emmett- si tanto quieren verlo tendrá que ser con algunas garantías.

-Ya tenemos garantías –explicó Carlisle con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de todos y provocó una burla indiferente de Edward- si le hacen algo a Mike, el resto del clan atacará sin cuartel.

¿Esa era su garantía? Lo más probable es que si los lobos lo hacían cachitos los Cullen simplemente reirían y agradecerían el favor.

-Deja de pensar estupideces –cortó cabeza de Nabo mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca- tu ya eres parte de nosotros y si te pasa algo a ti, que no te quepa duda que acabaremos con esos chuchos.

Pues Mike lo dudaba seriamente.

-Auch –se quejó cuando Edward volvió a golpearlo, esta vez más fuerte.

* * *

La caza fue rápida pero reconfortante. Un venado que ni siquiera le provocó una pizca de lástima y un puma que sabía mejor que cualquier otra presa hasta ahora. Emmett y Jasper lo acompañaron con total seriedad y sin intentar ocultar su preocupación. De todas formas era obvia, y después de que Alice lo vistiera como si fuera un muñeco de Dresde con unos zapatos finos y carísimos y un traje de marca con una camisa y corbata de seda, todos lo acompañaron a la puerta de la casa donde Edward y Jasper le aconsejaron que en caso de un enfrentamiento lo primero que debía de hacer era correr hacía ellos, con su velocidad, le aseguraron, no habría ningún problema. No debería preocuparse por lo demás, pues Carlisle sabría apañárselas muy bien, no por nada tenía ya trescientos años.

El viaje fue rápido, quince minutos a una velocidad menor de la acostumbrada porque Mike no quería ensuciar el traje o dar mal aspecto

Se detuvieron a un kilómetro de la localización señalada y comenzaron a caminar mientras el joven vampiro se arreglaba el pelo y revisaba el traje minuciosamente.

-Mike, debes relajarte –el chico le mando una mirada de 'si claro, relajarse'- mira ¿te digo algo que puede ayudar a que les complazcas? –asintió sin pensarlo- actúa humano, parpadea cada cierto tiempo, mueve las articulaciones constantemente y cambia la distribución de tu peso de un pie a otro aunque no lo sientas necesario y… sobre todo –dijo al final- respira –Mike metió aire en sus pulmones apresuradamente y un aroma desagradable y a la vez apetitoso asaltó su nariz- bueno, en tu caso, mejor solo mueve los hombros como si lo hicieras. Y si sientes que vas a perder el control, corre de regreso a casa lo más rápido que puedas. Pero ten en cuenta que no debes desviarte bajo ninguna circunstancia, solo regresa a casa, sube a tu cuarto y enciérrate en él hasta que te relajes, yo me ocupo de cualquier situación.

-Lo estás diciendo como si tuviera muchas opciones, ¿no crees?

El susto que recibió no lo mando saltando de nervios como a cualquier persona, pero si asaltó sus sentidos durante un segundo mientras volteaba a ver rápidamente al frente para ver a un chico Quileute alto y enorme como un toro y flanqueado por dos enormes lobos casi tan altos como él, cosa que la verdad, daba miedo.

-Sam Uley? –preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa conciliadora sin perder tiempo y como si la cosa no fuera aberrante- mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, jefe de mi familia.

-Familia? –preguntó inquisitivo el sujeto y con un deje de burla- Pensé que era un Aquelarre.

-Esas son las brujas.

Los dos lobos comenzaron a gruñir por lo bajo hasta que con una señal de la mano de Sam ambas se detuvieron.

El Quiluete dejó de hacer contacto visual con Carlisle una vez que estuvo satisfecho con algo e inmediatamente dirigió toda su atención hacía Mike.

-Haz roto el tratado con nuestros ancestros, Vampiro –escupió la palabra sin dejar de ver al joven neonato- ¿Por qué no habríamos de eliminar al chico y deshacernos de ustedes?

De repente la voz se le antojó enormemente conocida y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que el que estaba frente a él era Sammy, el chico que iba a su tienda de vez en cuando y que hace poco había comenzado a crecer como si fuera una lechuga modificada.

-Sammy? –preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces al tiempo que buscaba la mirada del jefe de los hombres lobo.

Al lado de él, los lobos comenzaron a gruñir de una manera mucho más amenazadora y a colocarse en posición de salto. Una vez más, el Quiluete los detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron y Mike no pudo ver rastro alguno de emoción.

-El chico estaba muriendo –Carlisle rompió la tensión con más tensión y el rubio miró al suelo mientras Sam desviaba su mirada hacía el doctor- hubo un accidente. La familia de Mike iba ha hacernos una visita y mis hijos fueron a cazar –los lobos, incluyendo a Sam, comenzaron a gruñir- uno de ellos asustó a una cierva que saltó a la carretera y provocó todo el accidente, seguramente tu ya haz leído los reportes.

-¡¿Y tú te crees que me voy a tragar esa mierda del accidente?! –ladró Sam con la cara contraída de puro coraje- ¡Seguramente ustedes lo planearon para luego ir a saciarse en los charcos de su Sangre!

-¡SAM! –y el rubio tardó un segundo en caer en cuenta que era él el que había gritado, miró abajo y apretó los puños, pegándolos a su cuerpo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire que no ayudó mucho a controlar sus instintos- Fue un accidente ¿ya? Esas cosas pasan, y si no hubieran estado los Cullen, ahora estaría muerto.

No podía llorar, pero como deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, y lo único que demostraba el dolor que tenía era la inflexión de su voz que no era suya y la expresión de su cara que ni siquiera podían ver los demás porque estaba viendo al suelo.

Se hizo un silenció total en el claro durante un minuto entero, y cuando por fin se rompió, fue solo por los pasos de Sam mientras este se dirigía hacía él. Al fin, después de un momento, los pies de Sam aparecieron en su campo de visión, a menos de un metro de él y Mike apretó los labios para no respirar y absorber esa esencia confusa.

-Sam –la voz de Carlisle intervino- dale espacio… sus instintos.

Pero mientras el jefe del clan hablaba, el Quiluete ya levantaba la mano y posaba las manos sobre la mejilla del chico, obligándolo a levantar el rostro mientras sus ojos quedaban pegados en el piso.

-Mirame Miky –dijo con un tono de voz frío mientras se refería a él pronunciando su nombre como solo él y su Nana solían hacerlo "Miqui". Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Sam en un segundo- No se que te hayan dicho esas sanguijuelas, pero tú, Miky, ya estas muerto –colocó una mano sobre su pecho frío, arriba de su corazón- aquí –dijo y luego posó la otra mano en su frente- y aquí.

Se alejó un paso y luego otro.

-Nos vemos Carlisle –dijo con su voz grave antes de dar media vuelta- y si se vuelve a presentar otra situación como esta –advirtió con un tono obscuro- prefiero que dejes a mis amigos morir como se debe y no –volteó a verlo con desprecio- que los transformes en algo tan feo e inhumano.

Y desapareció del claro junto con el resto de su manada.

Silencio.

'Feo e inhumano'

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa seguido de cerca por Carlisle que por un momento no tuvo nada que decirle.

'Feo e inhumano'

¿Con que derecho Sam se atrevía a decirle eso? Casi no lo conocía, solo había hablado con él un par de veces, nada de relevancia y solo porque lo había echo reír en esas ocasiones se atrevía a decirle algo así.

Sam no era su amigo y él no era feo e inhumano. Tal vez inhumano si… pero feo no.

-Ha..ha –sonrió sin ganas de su propio chiste y de repente se detuvo frente a un árbol enorme al que sin pensarlo le dio un golpe que le hizo una fractura a hasta la mitad. Ya esta, había matado un árbol, ahora sí era algo deplorable.

-Mikey… vamos a casa ¿si?

Lo llamó Carlisle con su voz suave y se preguntó si ya tenía mucho tiempo o no, considerando el estado de la noche… si. Asintió y sin molestarse en respirar, caminó a la casa donde el resto de sus… lo que fueran, lo veían preocupados. Miro enojado a Edward. Seguramente el imbécil les había contado todo y ahora estaban llenos de lástima que compartir con él. Por la cara contraída que puso el chico, sí.

Y antes de que alguien abriera la boca echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacía las escaleras y hacía su cuarto y estaba por elevar las escaleras plegables que eran unas ineptas y tomaban demasiado tiempo cuando alguien las tomó y jaló hacía abajo para saltar dentro de su cuarto en un segundo.

-¿Qué crees que haces hermanito?

-Emmett –dijo agravante con su exquisita voz- sal de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?

El tipo no entendía una indirecta.

-Dormir, ahora sal de mi cuarto o te pateo fuera de él.

-Pero yo quiero verte dormir.

No lo pensó, se le lanzó al frente y golpeó con el puño su cráneo.

Y cayó Emmett.

El sonido de algo al romperse saturó sus oídos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y cuando volteó abajo, observó la figura de Emmett en el piso con el cuello roto y doblado hacía dentro como el de una tortuga. Abajo, Alice exclamó de repente.

-Yo pido segundas –dijo de una manera bizarra.

Y lo único que Mike pudo hacer fue echarse al suelo al lado del cuerpo del pelinegro sin creerse que lo había matado ¿Qué no se suponía que era inmortal o alguna pendejada por el estilo? Acercó la mano y cuando estaba tomando aire para pegar un grito de ayuda o lo que fuera, el cuerpo musculoso del pelinegro pegó un brincó antes de incorporarse y, ante lo ojos atónitos de Mike, levantar su cabeza y acomodarla en el lugar correcto hasta que sonó un segundo chasquido y Emmett volvía a estar vivo, y con esa estúpida sonrisa.

Suponía que ahora era lo más cercano que iba a estar de las nauseas.

-Me asustaste –acusó esa voz ligera que estaba comenzando a adquirir como suya antes incorporarse de la posición que todavía tenía el suelo.

Emmett levantó una mano y despeino aún más su cabello.

-No pasa nada hermanito –y luego de un segundo más, lo abrazó y lo apretó lo más fuerte que podía que no era tan fuerte como pensaba que se sentiría- no pasa nada.

-…Emmett –dijo al cabo de un momento sin ganas de escaparse del abrazo- quiero llorar.

Y pasó otro momento de silencio total porque todos dentro de la casa lo oyeron y ninguno sabía que decir.

-Ya estas llorando hermanito –aseguró al fin Emmett mientras lo apretaba aún más fuerte.

Mike se separó de el con un empujón.

-No –como siempre su voz era la versión remasterizada de lo que alguna vez fue- no estoy temblando –explicó levantando la manos para que pudiera ver su perfección- ni me siento débil y mi voz tiene el timbre perfecto… no pateo el suelo ni rompo cosas ni estoy rompiendo en lagrimas… no…

-Ya estas llorando Mikey –volvió a decir el pelinegro.

Lo tomó de la mano y caminó con él hasta una de las esquinas todavía no exploradas de su nueva habitación para colocarlo frente a lo que obviamente era un espejo de algún tipo cubierto por una manta, de esos cuyo marco es tan intrincado que lo primero que miras son los detalles en oro antes de ver primero tu propio rostro.

El rubio desvió la mirada cuando la mano de Emmett se dirigió a retirar la manta y luego se negó a ver al frente porque no quería ver ese rostro perfecto y frío que era él ahora. El vampiro pelinegro le dio otro apretón sobre sus hombros, pidiéndole sin palabras, y sus ojos se movieron solos hasta posarse en su reflejo.

Una ola de coraje lo golpeó.

Era el más joven de todos los Cullen. Mas joven incluso que Edward que tenía diecisiete en una época donde las personas crecían más rápido. Más joven que Rosalie que ya estaba lista para casarse y Alice que no sabía nada de su vida pasada y cuyos recuerdos eran siempre los de un vampiro. Él solo era o había sido un niño cuyos padres siempre amaron y cuyas responsabilidades fueron nulas, y eso saltaba a la vista en su rostro, con las mejillas ligeramente redondeadas todavía pues había estado en medio del estirón que se encargaría de quitarlas, el cabello rubio de bebé y los ojos rojos. Parecía un niño, el hermanito menor de todos.

-Mira bien.

Y observó con atención. Sus labios pálidos, su piel blanca y solo hasta que se animó a dar una segunda mirada a sus ojos que tanto le perturbaban supo porqué Emmett insistía.

Sí estaba llorando, solo que no salían lágrimas porque no tenía, ni respiraba agitadamente porque no necesitaba. Pero sus ojos lloraban por él, aunque estuvieran rojos como la sangre.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

Notas:

Pues aquí tienen otro capítulo....mmmmh, estoy comenzando a pensar que no les gusta esta serie, pero mientras sigua reciviendo por lo menos un comentario, me conformo.

Bueno, Entre otras cosas, la vez pasada me confundí con el título del capítulo anterior, pero ya está arreglado... creo.

Bye bye


	4. Arrepentimientos

NA: Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza por éste capítulo, pero mi computadora se descompuso y no tuve mucho tiempo para ponerlo en la red, afortunadamente ya la arreglaron… un poco y pude rescatar todos los capítulos que tenía escritos lo cual fue un alivio porque no quería volver a tener que escribirlos… creo que eso es casi imposible.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo cuatro, disfruten.

Y recuerden

'_Todo lo que se encuentra entre estas marcas son pensamientos'_

* * *

Arrepentimientos

* * *

Era como un viaje psicotrópico.

Sensaciones alucinantes que entraban por su garganta y viajaban por todo su cuerpo cada una mejor que la anterior y diferente a su propia manera. El tiempo se detenía aunque también estaba conciente cuando los segundos pasaban, algo se estremeció como una caricia bajo su cuerpo, algo frágil como el cristal o inclusive como un copo de nieve. Lo que hubiera sido, lo envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos para que dejara de moverse y continuó regodeándose lentamente en la sensación.

No había problemas.

Ni complicaciones.

Aunque recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida.

Sabía que era un vampiro ahora, y por lo tanto un monstruo, pero el pensamiento le provocaba ahora solo un sordo estremecimiento que no era nada comparado con la sensación de felicidad que lo embargaba. Recordaba su voz, tan hermosa como la de las películas y mucho más musical que la mayoría de los cantantes famosos del momento, y no entendía porque le incomodaba tenerla o más bien, haberla cambiado por su voz anterior tan torpe y pastosa.

Básicamente, podía recordar, si se lo proponía, todo, solo que ahora estaba demasiado feliz como para le importara un carajo todo lo demás. Que Sammy-tatuoly le dijera lo que quisiera, a él le venía importando poco.

El copo de nieve que tenía en sus brazos tembló otra vez, y aunque más débil que los anteriores, su cerebro lo procesó más fuerte porque la sensación de felicidad de alguna manera estaba disminuyendo. Cual fuera el caso, lo acarició con suavidad, como si fuera un conejito asustado y alguna parte de sus complejos pensamientos llegó a la conclusión que lo que tenía en sus manos era una persona.

-¡MIKE ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

Fue como si lo hubieran golpeado con una sartén en la cabeza. Comenzó a cerrar la boca solo para escuchar un sonido horrible en su oreja y entonces cayo en cuenta que todavía estaba mordiendo el cuello de la persona que tenía entre brazos. Se obligó, con una velocidad increíblemente lenta, a abrir otra vez la boca y separarse del ser humano a la vez que luchaba con todos sus instintos que le indicaban volver a pegarse al cuello y chupar lo último que quedaba de vida en el cuerpo.

-Angela? –preguntó su voz musical sin dar muestra alguna del horror de su mente.

'ERA ANGELA' pensó aterrado, 'ESTOY MATADO A ANGIE'

Angie, la misma chica linda que se había acercado a hablarle la primera semana después de que se mudaron de California. Con su cabello bonito y su sonrisa tierna y que había dicho que quería ser su amiga a pesar de que lo feo que le contestó la primera vez.

-Angie? –la sacudió suavemente- Angie… despierta –y al fin la música que salía de sus labios sonaba rota, luego intentó habar otra vez y descubrió que ya no tenía aire en los pulmones y por eso había sonado así.

El rostro de la chica estaba descompuesto en una mueca de sorpresa y sus parpados estaban ensoñadoramente semicerrados.

-¡Carlisle! –gritó cuando su mente le dijo que el doctor rubio estaba tras él- ¡Carlisle… sálvala!

Volteó sobre su hombro, sin dejar de soportar el cuerpo de la chica con suavidad por miedo a que se rompiera.

El doctor, que había llegado a considerar su segundo padre en el poco tiempo que llevaba con él, lo observó con tristeza e impotencia, negando al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ya esta muerta Mike.

Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión contrita y supo que él también estaría llorando si pudiera.

Mike comenzó a balancearse sobre si mismo mientras escuchaba crujidos de hojas por todo el claro a su alrededor, no porque el movimiento lo reconfortara, sino porque su mente estaba entrando en estado de shock, o a lo más parecido que podía llegar, y ese era el mejor movimiento que podía pensar ahora.

-No esta muerta Carlisle –susurró para convencerse a sí mismo- Angela no está muerta…

El aliento de algo enorme golpeó su mejilla y el gruñido de algo peligrosamente cerca trepó hasta su cerebro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al lobo negro del tamaño de un oso que venía a vengar a caperucita roja.

* * *

_Antes…_

* * *

Paso muy poco tiempo para que las cosas tomaran un aire de normalidad en la casa de los Cullen y Mike Newton pasara a ser parte de la familia. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Claro que a veces tenía sus periodos de depresión cuando recordaba a sus padres, cuya tumba no podía visitar porque estaba la posibilidad de ser descubierto e identificado como el hijo de los Newton misteriosamente desaparecido del lugar de los hechos, incluso habían realizado una búsqueda por toda la zona durante tres días por el bosque sin dar con su paradero, pero como no era seguro que siquiera hubiera estado en el bosque en primer lugar, pasaron a poner su rostro en envases de cartón de leche. Y también estaba el conocido hecho que no podía acercarse a un humano a más de un kilómetro sin que las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y beber su sangre dominaran sus sentidos.

Pero intentaba no pensar en eso.

Y sus hermanos, aunque todavía no los llamaba así en voz alta y pobre de Edward que lo fuera a mencionar por ahí, ayudaban bastante. Rosalie parecía al fin haberse acostumbrado a su presencia luego de una semana y de vez en cuando pasaba a verlo para jugar uno de los juegos de mesa que había en una repisa de su nueva habitación. Alice lo entretenía con historias de lo que pasaría en una hora o simplemente permitía que la acompañara mientras hacía su truco de predecir la bolsa de valores, que era muy divertido y al parecer un poco más complicado por todos los factores que variaban de un momento a otro; primero se colocaba al teléfono con algunos números anotados en una hoja y hablaba con un corredor de la bolsa que nunca era el mismo y, sin dar su nombre, comenzaba a darle números de cuenta e instrucciones. Esme lo ponía a realizar tareas extrañas como hornear zapatos y ordenar la ropa usada, una sola vez, que llevaría ella luego a donar a diferentes estados, los zapatos tenían un olor chistoso y curiosamente tenían una textura más apetecible que mucha comida humana, pero aún así no eran para nada sabrosos, de echo, estaba seguro que solo lo había realizad como experimento para ver que resultaba y porque quería probar el horno.

Y en sus peores días, que era cuando le daba por practicar todo eso de "actuar como humano", porque era lo que ocupaba mejor su mente mientras lo hacía al mismo tiempo que veía la televisión, Edward y Bob hacían un equipo.

La primera vez, Edward se había echado a su lado en el sillón grande mientras Mike intentaba formar un patrón de parpadeos que no pareciera repetitivo.

-¿Sabes? –había comentado ausentemente mientras hacía un hueco con sus manos, ocultando algo- Esta tortuga es muy inteligente.

Y como si fuera para darle la razón, en ese momento la cabecita de Bob se asomó de entre los dedos de cabeza de nabo antes de asentir un par de veces y volver a esconderse.

-Si, claro que lo eres –comentó el chico de cabello cobrizo mientras le hablaba como si fuera un bebe- vamos, saluda a Mikey-pohh –y levantó una mano para que el pequeño animalito, que en ese momento estiró una pata fuera de su concha a modo de saludo, fuera visible.

El rubio sospechaba, pero no estaba del todo seguro, que Edward de alguna asombrosa manera se las arreglaba para predecir el comportamiento de Bob leyendo su mente. Pero eso no podía explicar como hacía que Bob se dirigiera hacía él cuando lo ponía en el piso y le pedía que le diera a Mike un abrazo u otras tantas cosas.

Por otro lado, la simple presencia de Jasper le ayudaba a mantener el control y Carlisle había ideado un método de reflejo programado o algo parecido en donde cada vez que sufría un ataque de sed tenía que tomar un trago de refresco, que sabía horrible y era algo parecido a tomar agua de calcetín usado. Generalmente terminaba escupiéndolo, pero parecía que el método si funcionaba porque sus ataques de sed eran cada vez menos frecuentes y algo más controlables.

Emmett le había comprado un Ferrari rojo y lo había llevado a manejarlo a un lugar desierto.

No era necesario decir que se había convertido, por mucho, en su hermano favorito.

Ah, y lo que había dicho Alice después de que golpeara al pelinegro ese día, lo de "Yo pido segundas", pues resultaba que su grandiosísima habilidad vampirica no solo le permitía dormir a él, sino también a otra persona que estuviera en contacto con él mientras estaba por dormir. Básicamente era como medicina para la gripe o un valium para seres inmortales e insomniaticos.

Emmett, que se había quedado a acompañarlo mientras se dormía ese día, se había quedado dormido con él y despertó al mismo tiempo siete horas más tarde sin sus ojeras tan marcadas y un poco más positivo que de costumbre.

Los otros miembros de la familia habían tardado menos en hacer rondas para dormir con él que lo que hubieran tardado si hubiera sido la última prostituta del planeta. Carlisle y Esme incluidos.

No entendía que era lo que había de interesante en todo el asunto, según Alice y todos los demás, ellos no se sentían cansados ni tenían la necesidad de dormir o detenerse a descansar y solo para probarlo, se había pasado tres días enteros sin dormir y descubrió que la sensación que tenía no era una necesidad sino solamente algo subconsciente o pura costumbre. Hubiera dejado de hacerlo, pero cuando Carlisle le dijo que quería intentar dormir por primera vez en tres siglos, no pudo resistirse. El hombre pagaba sus cuentas después de todo. Y ese último pensamiento le hizo sentirse como toda una mujerzuela.

-Cállate Edward.

* * *

Las vacaciones cortas ya habían llegado a su fin desde hacía un par de semanas y sorprendentemente Mike ya podía pasar cuatro días sin la horrible necesidad de ir a cazar, un logro sorprendente desde el punto de vista de toda la familia y que el rubio atribuía a los esfuerzos conjuntos de todos.

El primer día de clases fue un poco duro para él porque además de que se iba a quedar solo en compañía de Esme y Carlisle, que había tomado el día libre para hacerle compañía, era también otro recordatorio de la vida que ya no podía llevar y los amigos que no iba a poder ver.

Jasper fue el único que le contó, de una manera un tanto renuente, que habían levantado un pequeño homenaje en su antiguo casillero, y que Angelá, Jessie y Erick eran los que parecían más afectados por su perdida. Angela, sobre todo, había hecho una escena al gritarle a Jessie, que se puso a llorar después, argumentando que todavía no encontraban su cuerpo y por lo tanto todavía había posibilidades. Pero hey! por lo menos sus ojos rojos ya estaban perdiendo parte de su tonalidad, apenas.

Fue hasta tercera semana después del regreso a clases que Alice anunció que el viernes habría un día soleado y que por lo tanto lo pasarían en familia cazando. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero al rubio le complacía enormemente el resplandor de su piel en el sol y podía pasar horas viendo como la luz se fragmentaba sobre sus palmas, además de que a Bob le caía bien un poco de aire fresco y sol natural, y a quién engañaba, también le divertían los juegos de luchas que tenían donde Emmett hacía equipo con Jasper y Edward para poder mantenerlo en el suelo, el pelinegro era un mal perdedor.

Así que en verdad estaba muy emocionado por todo el rollo de salir a cazar con sus hermanos y cuando el viernes llegó despertó más temprano que de costumbre, para enojo de Rosalie que al parecer quería seguir durmiendo y eliminar del todo sus ojeras, y se colocó el conjunto de ropa de excursionista modelo que le había preparado Alice en un tiempo record.

Decidieron ir al río, en un claro donde encendieron madera traída directamente desde una playa saliendo del territorio de la Push para complacer a Alice y que aunque para los humanos perdía significado hacerlo de día, para ellos se veía igual de hermoso de noche. Además se entretuvieron tanto entre juegos y distracciones que solamente se dieron cuenta al caer la noche que todavía no habían salido a cazar. Edward se ofreció a acompañarlo esta vez para que las parejas pudieran ir por su lado y después de pensarlo un poco, fue Alice la que los convenció a todos con una sonrisa ligera.

-Bueno, ya revisé y no va a pasar nada, pero nos vemos aquí en una hora y cuarenta minutos que es lo que les va a llevar ir y regresar.

A la pelinegra todavía le costaba trabajo la idea de que algo saliera mal con sus visiones, por eso siempre revisaba a fondo las cosas cuando se trataba de él que al parecer era el más vulnerable de todos, y como ella se veía tan segura y hacía ya tiempo que las parejas no tenían un tiempo a solas, los dejaron ir solos.

La primera presa que se cruzó por su camino fue un puma, el favorito de Edward, fue todo un reto para si mismo el cederlo a cabeza de nabo pero lo tomó como una prueba más para su fuerza de voluntad y cuando el aroma de un pequeño grupo de alces llegó a su nariz, salió disparado a máxima velocidad.

Eran dos machos que peleaban por el territorio o alguna tontería por el estilo y que al estar tan cerca el uno del otro le facilitó el atrapar a uno con la mano mientras acribillaba al otro. Como en su primera ocasión. Solo que en esta ocasión el cuerno que sostenía se rompió como ya había predicho y decidió terminar de desangrar completamente al que ya había empezado antes de perseguir al otro.

Increíble la sensación de la sangre cuando recorría su garganta y sus sentidos estaban al tope, y que bueno que Edward lo sabía y se mantenía alejado porque seguramente le arrancaría la cabeza si se acercaba ahora. Terminó con el primero lo más rápido posible y se lanzó sobre el rastro del segundo que daba una apariencia muy lastimera con su cornamenta rota de no ser porque sangraba de la cabeza y el aroma lo volvió loco.

Se le lanzó encima con gustó, algunos de sus huesos se rompieron por el impacto y bajo la presión de su agarre y sonrió un segundo antes de clavar los dientes en la vena palpitante mientras la bestia habría el hocico para hacer ruidos lastimeros. Durante todo el tiempo, solo tenía la idea de sangre en su mente.

Hasta que el sonido de algo frente a él y el aroma a estiércol que le tensó los músculos le dio de golpe.

Levantó la vista y tardó diez segundos en procesar que ese algo que lo veía asqueado no era un lobo gigante, sino Sam Uley en su forma de licántropo.

De alguna manera habían llegado a la frontera de la Push y Sam, guiado por su instinto, había visto como él se regodeaba al matar a un animal de varias veces su peso. Mike sintió asco consigo mismo por haberlo disfrutado al tiempo que sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban que saliera huyendo de ahí.

Sintió un espasmo, de su presa agonizante, y no pudo ver abajo porque sabía que el estado del animal no sería una escena digna de contemplarse. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Sam, que no se había movido de su sitio y las últimas palabras que le dijo rebotaron en su memoria.

'Feo y monstruoso'

Salió corriendo.

Rápido.

Más Rápido.

Lo suficiente como para perder a Edward porque por sabía Dios que motivo era el más rápido de todos, pero no lo suficiente como para perder a sus pensamientos y sin querer pensar en nada para no sentir la culpa, dejo que su mente se perdiera para que dejara de doler.

De repente, un olor.

La cosa más dulce que hubiera olido jamás, más hermoso que todo, y tan tentador como la promesa de la destrucción de todos sus problemas.

Se dirigió ahí aún más rápido, a toda su velocidad y cuando la vio, no lo pensó dos veces porque ya ni siquiera pensaba antes de saltarle encima a una velocidad de miedo. Clavó los dientes en su cuello y al sentir el sabor de su sangre, todos sus temores desaparecieron, todo su miedo y angustia, su dolor y desesperación.

Solo quedaron cosas felices…

…era como estar en el cielo.

* * *

-¡MIKE ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

* * *

Sam quería disculparse.

No iba a hacerlo, pero Edward podía escuchar claramente los debates internos que tenía el líder de la manada desde la última reunión que hubo entre Carlisle y Mike. El Quiluete consideraba su deber el acabar con todos los vampiros que cruzaran su territorio, se alimentaran de sangre humana o agua del grifo, y fue todo un golpe para él descubrir que las mismas sanguijuelas que tanto odiaba habían salvado a uno de los Newton que no sabía que hacer con el concepto y, claro, había optado por la opción más sencilla que era lastimando a Mike.

Edward lo odiaba por eso.

Aún así, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlo en su lado de la frontera mientras Mike se alimentaba, principalmente porque Alice había prometido que no pasaría nada, e inmediatamente alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza.

Sam observó a Mike, parcialmente asqueado por la escena pero también con admiración renuente y un poco de lastima, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de cambiar de fase y hablar con él, preguntarle si estaba bien y pedir una disculpa por haberlo herido la última ocasión y haber dicho que lo prefería muerto a que estuviera todavía con ellos, todo lo cual el vampiro de pelo cobrizo sabía de sobra que no haría.

Luego Mike lo vio, con un golpe de sorpresa que se mezcló con sus instintos más básicos de supervivencia y antes de que pudiera leer todo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico porque él no leía los sentimientos como Jasper, el rubio neonato desapareció de su vista en un borrón salvaje.

Edward corrió tras él consiente de que Sam lo estaba siguiendo de cerca mientras sus compañeros de manada se dirigían hacia ellos porque sabían que algo andaba mal. El Quiluete sabía que había vuelto a lastimar a Mike y pensaba hacer a un lado un poco de su orgullo para ver si estaba bien luego de eso y tal vez le pediría una disculpa.

Si, claro, lo más probable era que solo terminara lastimándolo aún más, aunque también sería posible que no y solamente porque sus intenciones eran las correctas, y porque no tenía tiempo sino para seguir a su hermano, dejó el asunto de las fronteras y territorios de lado. Mientras tanto, el rubio perdía conciencia de sus pensamientos porque estaba evitando el dolor de los recuerdos y al hacerlo ganaba una velocidad vertiginosa inclusive para sus estándares.

Mike había dicho que siempre había sido rápido y que una de las cosas que más le entristecieron de Forks al mudarse de California fue que no tenían un equipo de carreras en el que se pudiera inscribir y que la lluvia arruinara su humor constantemente. ¿Y porqué rayos importaba tanto lo que Uley pensara? Por todos los recuerdos que alcanzaba a ver, el líder de los lobos solo había tenido un par de charlas ligeras con Mike, apenas lo suficiente para que Sam pensara que el niño rubio era un pequeño cretino creído con el suficiente carisma para que no deseara romperle la cara.

Pero claro, hora que el rubio era un vampiro, parecía como si ambos hubieran sido amigos de la infancia que hubieran sufrido una traición innombrable. O por lo menos así lo pensaban ambos.

Repentinamente, Alice, que había estado corriendo hacia ellos con Jasper desde que Mike desapareciera de su visión y había estado intentando tener una predicción clara desde entonces, recibió la imagen, apenas medio segundo antes de que pasara, de Mike mientras se precipitaba sobre una chica vestida con ropa de campista a la que no alcanzó a reconocer.

Y lo primero quee pensó fue:

¡Que no lo viera Sam!

Pasara lo que pasara el hombre lobo no podía verlo y ya estaban a menos de un par de kilómetros de ambos. El pensamiento era un pecado porque se dio cuenta, mientras se interponía en el camino del lobo para evitar que siguiera avanzando, que no estaba intentando salvar la vida de la chica sino la de su hermano.

-Será mejor que regreses Sam –dijo con voz calma- estás fuera de tu territorio.

Alice ya no podía ver nada de ellos, Carlisle y Esme se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía Mike porque su instinto les había avisado que algo andaba mal y el fantasma del olor humano les había llegado. Emmett y Rosalie también se acercaban porque el ruido que hacía Alice y Jasper al pasar por el bosque como un demonio los había alertado.

'¿Qué estas ocultando sanguijuela?'

Edward se repitió internamente que era una pregunta retórica porque el lobo no sabía que podía leer la mente y luego cayó en cuenta que esos pensamientos tan confusos que escuchaba eran los de Paul y Jared que se acercaban tan rápido como podían. El vampiro hizo un esfuerzo inútil y repitió.

-Sam, ¡Vete!

Fue un error. El lobo lo vio un segundo detenidamente antes de tener la seguridad de que estaba ocultando algo y gruño por lo bajo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. 'Como no te quites, te mato'. Los segundos pasaron tensos, y el aire trajo el olor de humano que trepó por la nariz del lobo a su cerebro antes de que la comprensión lo golpeara.

-¡MIKE ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

Fue la confusión de todo lo que permitió que Sam pasara al lado de Edward, porque éste último recibió la imagen clara de Carlisle y Esme que ahora tenían a Mike de frente, del que no recibía nada más que pensamientos felices y confusos, pero también fue la reacción del jefe de los lobos lo que lo sorprendió, porque no fue el instinto de venganza, solo recibió una mezcla angustiosa de pensamientos culposos y el entendimiento de que todo eso era una pesadilla.

Dio media vuelta y corrió lo que quedaba de camino mientras todos comenzaban a llegar de distintas direcciones para ver la misma escena. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, hasta Jared y Paul que ya sabían lo que pasaba por su conexión con Sam. A tiempo para ver a un Mike roto que sostenía a una niña como si fuera un bebe.

-Angela? –y los recuerdos de la chica surgían de la cabeza de Mike mientras Jasper sentía la hola de sensaciones aplastarlo- Angie –comenzó a sacudir suavemente a la chica- Angie… despierta -la voz se le quebró como solo a un vampiro puede hacerlo, sin aire, y Edward y todos luchaban contra el deseo de acercarse a consolarlo- ¡Carlisle, Carlisle… Sálvala!

'¡Que alguien lo calle!' gritó en su fuero interno Sam mientras luchaba por apagar la culpa o transformarla en odio.

-Ya está muerta Mike

Y no fue sino hasta que el rubio comenzó a balancearse en su lugar, con el cadáver de Angela guardado cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, que la escena se volvió insoportable para todos.

Sam avanzó dejando que su instinto lo dominara y dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Mike si eso era lo que se necesitaba para dejar de escucharlo, sus otros dos compañeros también avanzaron pero un tanto más inseguros y todos los vampiros, él incluido, tomaron posiciones de batalla.

-No está muerta Carlisle –tañó una caja de música rota- Angela no está muerta.

Mientras tanto, el licántropo ya estaba a menos de un decímetro del rostro de Mike. Bufó en su rostro… y con la locura escrita en el alma abrió las fauces con una lentitud seductora.

'Al diablo el tratado' pensaron todos los que podían hacerlo al mismo tiempo

-No le hagas nada –rogó Esme con la voz vencida- por favor no le hagas nada.

Era el grito del corazón de una madre y posiblemente lo único que pudo haber detenido esa situación. Sam cerró el hocico con la misma lentitud que lo había abierto y él mismo pareció darse cuenta de que pasaba solo hasta que terminó de hacerlo.

Con suavidad, una mano se levantó para acariciar el pelo del hocico del animal.

-Me vas a matar –Mike sonrió mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban y lloraban- ¿verdad Sammy?

-Si no hubieras aparecido –aseguró con venganza la voz de Alice- esto no habría pasado.

Por los ojos de Sam, Edward miraba el rostro de Mike que nunca había estado más perfecto que ahora con la luz de la luna como testigo.

-Tú me tienes que matar –susurró mientras su otra mano apretaba el brazo del cadáver hasta que se escuchó un tronido del hueso al romperse.

'Mátale' apoyaban los pensamientos de Jared y Paul a la vez.

-Esto no tiene porque terminar en más muerte –razonó Carlisle con su tono de voz tan carismático que no encajaba.

-'¡¿Y que rayos quieres que haga?!' –exclamó la voz de Edward por el Quiluete y con una sola mirada quedó claro que aceptaba la situación al vuelo- 'Tu nueva creación mató a una persona ¿y tu quieres que me haga de la vista gorda?'

-Nos iremos de aquí y nunca volveremos a pisar esta ciudad.

-'¿Por qué habría de dejar que fuera a matar a otro lugar?'

En alguna parte de si, Sam comprendía que los vampiros harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esa pesadilla no volviera a pasar, y aún así estaba en pie la posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir.

-Sam –la voz de Carlisle de repente se volvió opresiva y perdió todo su encanto- Si le tocas un cabello te juro que te mato.

Eran siete vampiros contra tres lobos, ocho si contaban al rubio y un silenció agudo se hizo en el bosque.

-Sammy –había cierta nota de desesperación y locura en la voz de Mike- ellos no te van a hacer nada, solo yo, solo yo soy un monstruo. Tienes que matarme Sam –'tienes que evitar que esto pase otra vez, por favor'.

-'¡Cállate!' –gruñó mientras daba un paso atrás, lejos de las manos frías y suaves- '¡Cállate de una vez Miky!'

¡Y esos ojos, esos malditos ojos rojos!

Volteó a ver a Carlisle y exigió.

-'¡Dame _una_ sola opción aceptable!'

Todo se calmó de repente, obra de Jasper.

Carlisle suspiró sin necesitarlo, igual que todos los demás menos Mike, congelado y con la mirada perdida en Sam que se negaba con insistencia a verlo.

-Hay un clan parecido al nuestro –comenzó con su manera cortés- en Alaska, donde los seres humanos más cercanos están a ochenta kilómetros de un camino que la mayor parte del año permanece congelado. Tanya, una amiga muy querida, lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo hasta que pueda estar cerca de un humano como cualquier otro de ellos –'o hasta que decida marcharse y dejarnos a todos'.

Sam comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sumido en pensamientos de tan rápida sucesión que era imposible de leer. Y luego se obligó una vez más a ver el cadáver de Angela y el rostro perturbadoramente perfecto de Mike y del que prefería ya no pensar más. El jefe del clan de los lobos se preguntó que haría Emily y el rostro de una chica con una fea costra y puntos en el rostro alcanzó su mente.

'¿Y lo volveré a ver?'

El pensamiento surgió de repente.

-Con tiempo –concedió Edward aunque todos creyeron que seguían siendo los pensamientos de Sam, que se detuvo en su lugar y observó a Carlisle calculadoramente una vez más.

-'De acuerdo' –cerró el trato mientras sus compañeros aullaban de indignación- 'Solo esta ocasión, Carlisle. Esta única inflexión que será mi pecado y solo mío para llevar como marca a mi tumba, porque haz de saber que es mi decisión la que va en contra de la manada' –el jefe del clan de los Cullen asintió con seriedad- 'Que el niño marche a Alaska o China o a donde tenga que ir, pero ustedes se van a quedar aquí hasta que lo vuelva a ver y me asegure de que no es lo que su naturaleza le indica ser' –el lobo dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del claro sin esperar más y a una orden mental suya, sus dos compañeros lo siguieron antes de que se detuviera repentinamente- 'Y una última cosa, no me importa como, devuelve el cadáver de la chica a los padres, no voy a dejar que la familia de la chica la busque por el resto de sus vidas, tienes tres días'

* * *

Angela Weber salió de su casa el viernes por la tarde después de la escuela completamente sola, esperando regresar el sábado por la tarde con alguna pista del paradero de Mike Newton sin saber que apenas ocho horas más tarde encontraría más que una pista de lo que buscaba. Murió sin saberlo.

* * *

Durmió la mayor parte del camino a Alaska sobre el regazo de Emmett que no quiso acompañarlo en su sueño para poder verlo durante el mayor tiempo posible. Como siempre, despertó sin recordar que había soñado con los rostros felices de sus padres que en esta ocasión no ayudaron mucho a que se sintiera mejor. Lo acompañaron todo el camino el resto de sus hermanos excepto Rosalie que no sabía como despedirse y prefirió quedarse con Carlisle y Esme que le desearon con ojos dorados y lágrimas secas que se cuidara y regresara pronto. Ellos tres se encargarían del cadáver.

Si le dio sed en el camino, la rechazó con fuerza sin decir una sola palabra o mostrar la más ligera señal. También se negó a llevar a Bob con él, seguramente moriría en una semana en esas temperaturas extremas. Y no fue sino hasta que se estaban por llegar, que abrió la boca para decir "perdón" pero todo lo que le salió fue un "Los voy a extrañar".

¿Por qué era que Angela había muerto siendo ella una persona tan bella por dentro y fuera y él, que siempre había sido egoísta y patético, conseguía que seguir viviendo? Edward, que estaba manejando, suspiró, provocando que Jasper aumentara su dosis de calma o apatía.

La casa de los Denali era una mansión de mucha mayor extensión que la casa de los Cullen, y su "propiedad privada" corría hasta casi la totalidad de los ochenta kilómetros que la separaban del poblado más cercano cuyo nombre era Little Dawns (1), los Denali se encargaban de correr el rumor constante de que la zona estaba infestada de bestias salvajes para mantener alejados a los curiosos y poder permanecer ahí más tiempo de lo que normalmente podrían sin llamar la atención de los locales. Ahora calculaban que, si no ocurría nada que los pusiera en el radar, podrían quedarse una docena de años más antes de tener que mudarse a otro lugar, ya fuera otra mansión del país o a otro continente como África o Australia.

Al llegar a las puertas de la casa, el clan de vampiros ya los estaba esperando y todos bajaron del Jepp de Emmett para saludarlos. Eran cuatro hermanas, todas tan hermosas que le robarían el aliento si lo tuviera, y un hombre apuesto de cabello castaño que si mal no recordaba era la pareja sentimental de Carmen. Cualquiera que ella fuera.

-La que se encuentra a su derecha –informó solícito el vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

-¡Edward! –exclamó la mujer más hermosa del grupo, con una cabellera pelirroja tan clara que rallaba en lo rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos para recibirlos con una sonrisa- Es tan refrescante verte –le besó las mejillas en una imitación de perfume Frances y Mike estuvo seguro que el contacto fue un poco más prolongado de lo que debería haber sido. Al fin, se separó de él antes de voltear a ver al rubio- Y tú debes de ser el nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen, mi nombre es Tanya, -se inclinó para besarle una mejilla y luego sostuvo su barbilla con una mano fina para poder apreciar su rostro- ¡Pero que perfecto eres! –exclamó al fin- ahora entiendo a lo que Carlisle se refería por teléfono, no tienes ojeras, lamento que no nos podamos conocer en mejores circunstancias.

Mike la vio un segundo antes de sonreír de manera automática. No sentía agrado, ni felicidad por conocerla, ni le caía mal ni nada. Sentía que el resto de sus emociones humanas, lo que quedó después de que despertara con los Cullen como sus nuevos hermanos, habían muerto junto con Angela.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1.- Todos los nombres son una invención completa, no tengo idea de si existe el nombre de Little Dawns o no.


	5. Denali

Denali

* * *

Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Irina y Carmen fueron tan amables como los Cullen o más. Le dieron una habitación con una cama enorme donde pasaba tirado todo el tiempo posible. Eleazar parecía intrigado por su habilidad porque al parecer su velocidad estaba relacionada con su capacidad de dormir, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, y Carmen, Irina y Tanya lo invitaban a realizar con ellos diversas actividades.

¿Qué si deseaba jugar turista? No, muchas gracias Irina

¿Qué si deseaba acompañarlos a ver la Aurora? Es muy lindo Carmen, pero quiero dormir un poco más. Tú ve y disfruta un tiempo a solas con Eleazar.

¿Qué si quería ir a pasear por el bosque durante las escasas horas de luz que había de día mientras le contaba las preferencias y bondades del corazón de Edward? -Sonrisa cortés- A Edward le gusta la música clásica Tanya, y también juega con los animales pequeños, pero ahora no tengo muchas ganas de salir, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Comía solo cuando sus ojos perdían todo color pero cuando lo hacía era una escena demasiado salvaje inclusive para sus instintos, o tal vez eso le parecía a él aunque lo dudaba por las expresiones que portaban sus guardianes al verlo comer. Sonreía cuando tenía que sonreír y guardaba silenció cuando no importaba si hablaba o no. Tampoco se preocupaba por respirar o hacer cualquier cosa normal que los humanos hacían a diferencia de todos sus demás compañeros que lo hacían para "no perder la práctica". Contestaba el teléfono cuando llamaban los Cullen y aparentaba una alegría fría que no sentía. Muy fácil cuando no tienes que fijarte en la modulación de la voz.

Pasó un mes, y luego otro hasta que un día despertó con algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Dolor Físico. Todos sus músculos se contraían del esfuerzo que hacía su mente para apagar la sensación y su columna se arqueó. Luego de dos segundos eternos, la sensación desapareció.

-Muy bien, ya estoy harta.

Levantó la cabeza para ver como una mano blanca se acercaba lentamente a él antes de que su sentido de supervivencia se disparará y corriera hasta una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Kate? –preguntó hacía la chica de pelo rubio que ahora sonreía- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Despertando a la princesa de su largo sueño –de alguna manera ella se las arreglaba muy bien para poner el sarcasmo en su voz- si me lo preguntas, creo que tardé demasiado.

El chico volteó a ver el despertador.

-Apenas son las tres de la mañana.

Kate se lanzó en su dirección y de no ser por su velocidad, ya hubiera estado retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Mike no entendía nada, ¿Ya había acabado con la paciencia del clan y planeaban deshacerse de él? Seguramente Carlisle no lo permitiría. Además Kate se había portado de lo más amable durante la primera semana, inclusive fue la primera que entendió su indirecta de "déjenme solo, no quiero ver a nadie".

-No esa clase de despertar idiota –volvió a arremeter contra él y ésta ocasión lo pescó al hacer un amago hacía la derecha.

El rubio se contrajo en su sitió esperando la descarga eléctrica y se sorprendió cuando en vez de eso una mano se impactó en su mejilla. No dolió nada comparado con lo demás, pero estaba llena de significado.

-¿Kate?

-Mira… no soy muy buena con toda esta mierda del apoyo sentimental –explicó con un modo brusco que no se veía bien en alguien tan hermosa como ella- así que voy a ir directamente al grano. –hizo una pausa pequeña- Mataste una Amiga, lo siento mucho –volvió a hacer un segundo de silenció- ¡Ahora supéralo! -y lo jaló de una mano arrastrándolo fuera de la casa donde lo aventó como una bolsa de basura antes de azotar la puerta en sus narices- El resto de la familia fueron a la ciudad y no regresarán hasta mañana por la tarde, quiero que vayas a dar una hacia el norte, las montañas o cualquier dirección menos el sur –explicó con voz firme y autoritaria- come un caribú o algún otro aperitivo si te apetece pero no quiero ver tu cara cerca de la casa o te voy a hacer llorar como una niña de cinco años a la que le mataron el pony.

-¿Pero qué pasa si…?

-¡Estamos en medio de Alaska! –lo interrumpió aún más enojada que antes- ha estado nevando por dos días seguidos por si no te has dado cuenta y si hay algún humano fuera en las montañas créeme que seguramente es para buscar su propia muerte. –luego pareció pensarlo mejor y agregó- Bueno, si hueles a un humano, y sientes que pierdes el control, puedes regresar, pero que no te quede duda que te sacaré de aquí a patadas en cuanto se te pase la crisis.

-… ¿Kate?

Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Sigues aquí?

El tono de voz le hizo dudar, pero aún así continuó.

-¿Puedes dejar que me cambie la pijama?

Llevaba tres días sin haber salido del cuarto y solo tenía puesto sus pantalones de pijama azules con el grabado de Silvestre persiguiendo a Piolín. No tenía frío, eso era imposible al parecer, pero aún así no pensaba salir sin playera a la calle aunque fuera Alaska o el desierto del Gobi.

La vampiresa suspiró del otro lado de la puerta de manera ruidosa.

-Mikey –dijo al fin- esto es lo que va a pasar. Vas a ir a pasear, a ver la Aurora boreal y comer un pequeño conejo, luego, buscas algo bonito ahí fuera, alguna flor que resista estas temperaturas, una roca bonita u otro animal pequeño y me lo vas a traer como obsequio para que te deje entrar –'esta tipa está loca'- en doce horas cuando menos, te vas a arreglar tu bonito cabello, te paras en la puerta y tocas con cortesía, sonríes mientras esperas a que habrá la puerta para ti y entonces dices: "Muchas gracias Kate, disfruté mucho el paseo, ojala lo hubieras echo antes"…

-¿Y mi ropa?

-…¡A eso voy! –dijo molesta por la interrupción antes de continuar con el mismo tono dulce que antes- …y todo eso lo vas a hacer en tu bonita pijama porque te hace parecer el chico más dulce que jamás haya visto y eso me complace. Ahora, voy a abrir la puerta y si todavía estás en mi rango visual, parecerás una victima de violación en una prisión de Nueva York cuando acabe contigo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y Mike corrió por su seguridad física o integridad moral. Todavía no estaba muy seguro.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de la variedad de fauna y flora que había por todas partes. El bosque estaba lleno de colores y sombras de tantos matices que capturaban su atención de diversas maneras. Podía oler osos, caribúes, conejos y otros animales que no había podido oler antes. Los árboles eran magnificentes y la nieve les daba cierto aire mágico que recordaba una película de Disney. También había musgos recubriendo superficies extensas e insectos por todas partes.

Luego de detenerse casi una hora observando los copos de nieve y comprobando que, efectivamente, no había uno igual a otro decidió explorar un poco y comenzó a seguir los nuevos olores que no había percibido antes. Encontró un reno, que decidió cazar porque de repente volvía a tener sed, también encontró, cerca de un río, a una pareja de castores que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que logró capturar uno para acariciarlo un poco. También había un musgo de color azul que olía de maravilla, aunque seguramente era venenoso porque no parecía haber nadie que lo comiera y decidió darle un mordisco pequeño porque de todas formas no le iba a pasar nada, luego lo escupió porque sabía inversamente proporcional a su olor.

Recorrió las montañas y se entretuvo un rato con las cabras que había por ahí y luego bajó y recorrió una planicie donde encontró una especie de mamífero que parecía un oso o algo parecido de apenas un metro. Tenía un carácter muy enojón y lo atacó en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, luego salió corriendo y profiriendo chillidos cuando descubrió que no podía lastimarlo y al final, luego de jugar a perseguirlo un rato, terminó escondiéndose entre una rocas emberrinchado y no salió de ahí. Como el animal no podía matarlo, toda la escena le pareció sumamente tierna.

Anocheció y se fue a la cima de una montaña a ver la aurora boreal durante horas, todavía maravillado con los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar de quien sabe donde y cuando comenzó a amanecer, decidió ir a buscar un conejo para Kate, el viento estaba arreciando y eso dificultó su búsqueda porque además de destruir valiosos rastros de aroma, la nieve que se arremolinaba disminuya bastante la visibilidad, pero aún así encontró una madriguera y se puso a cavar con las manos.

-_Grrrrr…_

El sonido lo sorprendió. La tormenta arreciaba y no podía escuchar tan bien como antes, así que no se dio cuenta de que había algo observándolo hasta que escuchó el gruñido. Volteó hacía atrás y, a unos cien metros de distancia, una pareja de lobos se dirigía rápidamente hacía él. Seguramente apenas lo habían visto.

Frunció el seño. Lobos, uno negro y otro café oscuro, pero eran lobos comunes porque no eran de gran tamaño. Volvió la vista al frente y siguió cavando como si no se acercaran unos animales peligrosos a su encuentro, que era cierto porque no había animal natural capaz de herirlo. Para cuando llegaron a él, la madriguera ya estaba desenterrada y un conejo grande con varios pequeñitos habían quedado expuestos.

Los lobos se precipitaron hacía él después de un segundo de indecisión y Mike tomó al más grande de los conejos antes de moverse tan rápido que seguramente pareció que había desaparecido. Se escondió sin hacer ruido a contraviento y semioculto en el bosque mientras la pareja de lobos daba vueltas en el lugar, confundida. Al final, el lobo café, que era el más grande, metió la cabeza en la madriguera destruida y comenzó a comerse a los conejitos, pero fue el lobo negro el que comenzó a dirigirse hacía su nueva localización.

Era imposible, o más bien muy poco probable que el lobo hubiera podido rastrearlo en esas condiciones y de una manera tan rápida, como si siempre hubiera sabido donde estaba. Se acercó a menos de cinco metros y se agazapó al ras del suelo, gruñendo.

-¿Pero es que tú no te cansas? –el lobo gruñó y su pelo se erizó- ¿Sammy te mando a hacerme la vida de cachitos? –el viento comenzó a arreciar fuertemente y el lobo se lanzó hacía el rubio que solo se movió a la izquierda, dejando que el animal pasara de largo donde cayó y volvió a tomar posición de ataque- Por tu culpa maté a Angela. Alice dijo que no iba a pasar nada y si no hubieras aparecido habría regresado a casa y en estos momentos estaría en Forks, comiendo venado y jugando con Edward y Bob –el lobo de repente parecía más grande de lo que era, sus ojos se volvían inteligentes y, mientras daba una segunda embestida con el mismo resultado que la anterior, Mike luchó contra las ganas enormes de salir corriendo de ahí- ¡Te odio Sam! –gritó de repente- Te odio porque ni te conozco ni me conoces y aún así te empeñas en lastimarme.

Sin querer, había apretado los brazos y, con un suspiro, el conejo se rompió bajo su agarre y comenzó a tener espasmos. El rubio lo observó con lastima y le rompió el cuello con dos dedos antes de tirarlo de lado. Seguramente a Kate le gustaría más un lobo que un conejo.

Sam, como ahora se llamaba el lobo, rugió más fuerte aún, se contrajo en su lugar y en un segundo saltó. Solo que no saltó hacía él, sino que corrió a su lado, y, aunque para él todo estaba en cámara lenta, Mike dejo que el lobo tomara al conejo antes de salir disparado en otra dirección.

-Chico listo –curiosamente su voz musical si transmitía el dejo de cariño que escapó sin querer.

El vampiro neonato dio media vuelta, caminó hacía la madriguera ignorando al lobo castaño que comía y también lo ignoraba apenas a un metro de distancia y miró dentro. El corazón de un pequeño conejito se alcanzó a escuchar y con cuidado rompió lo último que quedaba del túnel para poder alcanzarlo. Lo envolvió suavemente con sus manos y salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Kate escuchó los pasos lentos de Mikey al llegar a la puerta en medio de la ventisca, esperó pacientemente unos segundos en los que el chico jugó nervioso con los pies en la nieve antes de que tocara con suavidad en la puerta. La rubia sonrió y caminó a paso normal desde el segundo piso de la casa para ir a abrir y abrió la puerta.

Cabe señalar que para cuando ella ya estaba llegando, el joven rubio ya estaba pensando que un conejito blanco de escasos quince centímetros no era un buen obsequio, y hasta estaba pensando en que era mejor ir a buscar algo más grande, como un oso o algo así, pero apenas la idea le llegó al cerebro cuando la puerta se abrió con un espantoso chirrido debido al frío y el rubio bajó la mirada al piso mientras estiraba ligeramente su ofrenda de paz, preparándose para correr. Estaba frito.

-Yo… -dijo el rubio levantando la mirada a su rostro sin mirarla a los ojos antes de volver a bajarla, tomó aire- Muchas gracias Kate, disfruté del paseo, ojala lo hubieras echo antes –y luego cambio su peso de un pie a otro en espera de una señal que le indicara que debía correr so pena de perder su virginidad. Cosa que no sería tan mala considerando lo buenota que estaba la rubia.

Kate lo miro un segundo… y alucinó. Para ella, no era otro vampiro sanguinario en plena racha depresiva que había lanzado fuera de la casa apenas un día antes, sino un huérfano desprotegido que venia a tocar a su puerta en pleno invierno para pedir comida para el pobre animal enfermo que había encontrado perdido en la nieve. Su cabello estaba echo una piltrafa, pero había intentado peinarlo, sus ojos rosáceos, que se estaban acercando más al dorado cada día, la miraban con una esperanza oculta y algo aterrado, seguramente por miedo a que lo lanzara fuera otra vez.

Pero ella no podría hacerlo aunque perdiera una mano por eso. ¿Cómo lanzas a la calle a un chico rubio y perfecto, vestido con los pantalones de unos pijamas con un estampado de Silvestre y Piolín que te no tiene el valor para mirarte a la cara mientras sostiene un conejito bebé?

¡A un PUTO conejito bebé… BEBÉ!

Respuesta.

-Yo te protegeré, ya estas a salvo.

Las drogas no son la solución a todos tus problemas.

-¿Disculpa? –Mike miró confundido alrededor, seguramente se había perdido de algo.

Kate tosió para "aclarar" su garganta.

-Quiero decir, Bienvenido a casa Mike –tomó el conejito que le ofrecía y luego, sin poder quedarse con las ganas, se acercó y beso la mejilla del chico- es precioso, me encanta, no debiste molestarte.

-…¬_¬

-¡¿Qué?!

-No, nada.

* * *

Al igual que los Cullen, los vampiros de Denali muy raramente cazaban en las cercanías del hogar para evitar modificar el ecosistema del lugar de una manera abrupta. Él era la excepción porque transportarlo equivalía a correr riesgos innecesarios y además el ecosistema podía soportar muy bien un depredador que solo se alimentaba de sangre y dejaba atrás el cuerpo que otros animales aprovechaban.

En este caso, cuando uno se refería a "otros animales" lo que en realidad quería decir era Sam. El lobo Sam, no el licántropo. Aunque no había mucha diferencia. El parecido físico era enorme y ambos parecían jugar al zigzag en la frontera de "Amo a Mike-Odio a Mike" que en su opinión solo era un odio tan intenso que confundía al lobo. Seguramente animales de su naturaleza no estaba listos para ese tipo de emociones.

Éste Sam, además, también parecía compartir la habilidad de encontrarlo en sus peores momentos. Ya en variadas ocasiones había aparecido de la nada cuando estaba por terminar con su presa de un modo sádico y que seguramente causaba nauseas a cualquiera menos a él.

La primera vez que apareció, Irina y Kate, que habían estado acompañándolo en ese momento, observaron con sorpresa como el lobo salía de la nada y se acercaba a ellos rugiendo, seguido de su compañero de color chocolate de una manera reluctante.

Irina, al ser la primera en reaccionar, se había lanzado hacía el lobo sin pensarlo dos veces. Fue solo gracias a su velocidad y reacción automática, y al grito inexplicable de "No, por favor no lo mates Irina" que Sam no murió ese día. No que el canino le agradeciera, pues se había lanzado sobre su espalda sólo para comprobar que no le hacía nada y luego le había gruñido durante todo el tiempo que terminaba de alimentarse de su presa que había dejado con las piernas rotas, para terminar comiéndose el cadáver fresco del animal.

-Entonces… -había roto el silencio Kate cuando regresaban a la casa, ellas irían luego a alimentarse durante la semana a alguna reserva a unos kilómetros de ahí, su rostro tenía esa sonrisita sádica- ¿Mikey-pohh ya tiene novio? Eres muy rápido… pero preferiría que fuera más antropoide y te tratara con más respeto.

El rubio pudo haber contestado a eso de muchas, muchas maneras diferentes, pero solo la volteó a ver enojado y dijo.

-Sam no es mi novio.

Y todavía no había escuchado el final de eso.

Tampoco ayudaba que el lobo apareciera una y otra vez para disponer del cadáver de la presa, una vez, de quien sabría que humor, el canino le había llevado un conejo, apenas vivo, y lo había dejado caer a sus pies para comenzar a comerse al reno que el neonato ya se había despachado.

Irina, dijo respecto al asunto.

-Mikey-pohh, creó que Kate tiene razón en esta ocasión. A Sam le gustas y quiere dominarte, no hay otra explicación lógica para ese comportamiento.

Así que Tanya corrió al teléfono en cuanto se enteró de las noticias y le dijo a Edward que Mike tenía novio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –el grito se escuchó tan fuerte que la pelirroja tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oído.

-Mikey-pohh al fin tiene novio –repitió con paciencia divertida mientras el mismísimo rubio estaba siendo inmovilizado por Kate, que tenía una mirada muy sería y de poca paciencia mientras "acariciaba" su mejilla, un movimiento en falso y estaría en el suelo- Es un lobo grandote y negro que lo busca cuando sale de caza y se llama Sam.

-¡Tan…! –Mike sintió la más ligera de las descargas de la rubia que aún así lo obligaron a cerrar el pico.

-Aja, si… -la pelirroja sonreía de oreja a oreja- por supuesto –colgó el teléfono y dio media vuelta, radiante- Edward ya viene para acá.

Mikey-pohh respiró una, dos y tres veces intentando hacer una técnica de relajación humana. No funcionó.

-¡Tanya! –exclamó al fin- ¡Edward piensa que Sam es el otro Sam, el líder de los licántropos!

Se tardó un segundo en comprender la situación.

-Huy…

-¿Porqué Edward creería que el líder de los licántropos es tú novio? –preguntó Carmen.

-¿Porqué Mike llamaría a su novio Sam? –preguntó Eleazar

El timbre de la alarma del horno resonó por toda la casa provocando que el chico se levantara de su lugar sin expresión alguna.

-Mi bota rellena está lista.

¿Quién sabe lo que sus mentes enfermas fabricarían a partir de sus respuestas?

* * *

Fueron varias horas después, cuando el jeep de Emmett y el nuevo volvo de Edward se detuvieron frente a la casa y el novio de Rosalie corrió a envolverlo, y posteriormente alzarlo del suelo, en un abrazó protector al tiempo que gritaba "Ya estas a salvo hermanito, yo te protegeré" que Mike comenzó a preguntarse como reaccionarían todos al enterarse que Sam no era el líder de los licántropos sino un lobo sarnoso que parecía dispuesto a arrancarle un brazo en cuanto se pudiera y que todo el asunto había sido un malentendido provocado por Tanya y su bocota.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –preguntó Edward a Alice mientras ambos bajaban del coche del primero.

La vampiro se encogió de hombros.

-Yo nada más quería una excusa para poder venir –y luego miró al chico de pelo cobrizo y dijo acusante- Y tú también, no te hagas pasar por santo, aunque me haya pasado recitando los poemas perdidos de Shakespiere por las últimas diez horas, deberías de haber podido sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-¿De que hablan? –preguntó Rosalie por Emmett mientras bajaba con mucha más calma que todos los demás por la puerta derecha del jeep.

-De que el nuevo novio de Mike no es el licántropo, -Irina sonreía apenada pero feliz- sino una versión más natural que vive en el bosque y lo persigue para disponer de los restos de la cacería.

Emmett apretó aún más a Mike, pero se notaba el alivio evidente.

-¿Entonces sigues siendo virgen? –preguntó el pelinegro esperanzado mientras lo alejaba de su cuerpo para poder verlo mejor, como si fuera un infante de cinco años.

La memoria de Mikey-pohh comenzó a repetir la fiesta de navidad con su primo, los cachondeos que se dio con su última novia en California que no eran solo cachondeos al final, pero tampoco lo otro, y la virginidad perdida de sus ojos cuando descubrió a Carmen y Eleazar hacía dos semanas en pleno agarrón en el bosque. ¿Podía decir acaso que lo seguía siendo?

-Eso no cuenta –dijo por lo bajo el cabeza de nabo aunque todos pudieran oírlo.

-Ah… -volteó a ver a Emmett- bueno entonces si.

Edward se echó a reír mientras el rostro del pelinegro se descomponía en incredulidad e ira.

-¡Voy a matar a ese animal! –exclamó al fin mientras lo soltaba repentinamente.

Mike cayó al suelo de pie, técnicamente sin perder el equilibrio, mientras se preguntaba de qué iba todo el asunto…

Eeeewwwww.

¿Porqué tenía que estar rodeado de pervertidos?

* * *

Gracias por leer


	6. Te quiero

Hola a todos, hace ya más de un mes o dos que no actualizo aquí y tengo una muy buena razón. Mi computadora se descompuso y cuando lo hizo perdí mis últimos cuatro capítulos, que no parece mucho, pero he sufrido, sufrido como nunca porque si de algo tengo respaldo es de mis escritos, pero en esta ocasion mi USB me fallo y perdí esos capítulos. Ahora solo tengo como hasta el capítulo veintidos o veintiuno, y eso es muy molesto porque ya había habanzado en el plot de mi obra. Bueno. Mi compu esta una vez más en linea y aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana o menos, supongo que todo depende de si les sigue gustando la historia o no.

Favor de dejar sus comentarios, quejas y amenasas de muerte en el botoncito de abajo, gracias.

* * *

Te quiero

* * *

Comenzaron a pasar los meses desde su conversión con un ritmo un tanto acelerado, Kate, que era la hermana del clan Denali con la que más se llevaba, comenzó con la manía de comprarle ropa juvenil con estampados casi juveniles y a veces hasta sugestivos y en el peor de los casos, playeras de cortes afeminados con estampados juveniles y sugestivos a la vez.

Como su playera apretada de color azul claro con un lindo conejo y la frase de "I –un corazón rojo- Carrots" escrita con letra púrpura en el fondo. Lo peor del asunto es que le fascinó completamente. Pero procuraba no usarla muy seguido.

Para navidad recibió otra visita de su familia, solo que en esa ocasión fueron todos, lo que incluía a Esme y Carlisle que en la última ocasión se habían tenido que quedar porque el doctor había estado en medio de una cirugía y para cuando regresó a casa Esme ya había encontrado la nota de Alice en donde se explicaba todo el asunto.

Durante esos dos días de fiesta fue feliz, verdaderamente feliz como no lo era hacía mucho tiempo. Ayudó a Irina y Esme a preparar una cena de navidad que no comerían pero que llevarían al albergue de caridad de la iglesia en el pueblo donde también llevarían toda la ropa que ya no usaban y las mantas prácticamente nuevas que solo usaban una vez para su cama. Jugó los últimos títulos de juegos en la consola de video que Emmett le regaló para navidad y que solamente jugaba para ver la historia de los personajes porque no era nada difícil ganar con sus nuevos reflejos y pasó un buen rato "jugando" a las peleas con Jasper y todo el que quisiera darle una arrastrada. Luego de que Eleazar viera lo malo que era, le prometió que le daría unas clases particulares luego. Se sintió un poco mal por no tener un regalo para los demás, pero Alice, como siempre, se había adelantado y se había comprado para ella y todos los demás diversas cosas con el dinero de la cuenta que le dio Carlisle cuando fue aceptado por los Cullen.

La noche antes de que todos se fueran, Tanya dio el mandato oficial de que todos se reunieran a jugar a la botella. Lo que en realidad solo era una estratagema, bastante obvia, para besar a cabeza de nabo. Primero Tanya besó a Emmett, luego las cosas se pusieron feas cuando a Emmett le tocó besar a "Mikey-pohh" y el muy cabrón se tomó su tiempo y prácticamente le metió mano. Rosalie parecía bastante más fría de lo normal cuando terminaron y luego de que el rubio girara la botella sonrió de una manera vengativa cuando la señaló a ella.

Había que admitirlo, la rubia sí que sabía besar.

Y también era un alivio que ya no pudiera sonrojarse.

Pero bueno, luego de que pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor que estar en medio de una disputa entre la bella y la bestia, disfrutó mucho el rostro de la chica cuando la botella señaló a Carlisle, pobre chica, tener que besar a su padre. Se rió un buen rato de su desdicha hasta que la jodida botella decidió que tenía una marcada preferencia por él y el rubio doctor tubo que besarlo. Deseó poder morirse ahí mismo. Si era exactamente como debía de sentirse el besar a tu propio padre.

'Cállate Edward' pensó mientras la botella volvía a girar para caer en Kate.

'Muy bien, ya puedes reírte'

Dios tenga a esa mujer en su santa gloria, porque la rubia solo se acercó suavemente a su rostro y le dio un beso corto sin decir nada antes de alejarse y seguir con su turno. Casi había estado seguro que iba a intentar violarlo ahí mismo.

-Creo que tengo sed –dijo incorporándose del suelo mientras todos redirigían su mirada de la botella a él- voy por un refresco.

Posiblemente el chico era el único vampiro que podía utilizar esa excusa porque todavía seguía utilizando el mecanismo de reflejo adquirido de Carlisle.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado jovencito –advirtió impávida Tanya- nadie se levanta hasta que yo pueda besar a Edward.

'Por lo menos es sincera consigo misma', pensó mientras hacía amago de volver a sentarse.

-Tienes razón, -concedió- yo tampoco lo he besado todavía.

La pelirroja se tensó visiblemente en su lugar.

-Si… bueno, sería muy cruel de mi parte no atender a tus necesidades, puedes ir.

Se tomó su tiempo porque en esos momentos Kate estaba besando a Irina en una escena muy, muy candente y solo hasta que decidió que si le estaba dando sed, fue a la cocina por una lata de Coca-cola (1) que era de lo que prácticamente estaba llenó el refrigerador.

La cosa sabía a agua del inodoro y le quitó la sed rápidamente, eso o era que ya no había una pareja de chicas rubias con cuerpos exquisitos besándose frente a él. Un sonido complacido de Emmett se escuchó desde la sala, aunque era obvio que el pelinegro no estaba envuelto en directamente en lo que le estaba causando tanto placer, pero decidió que fuera lo que fuera, podía vivir sin tener vela en el entierro.

Miró por la ventana, donde la luna en cuarto creciente dominaba la noche y se distrajo en el paisaje durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que escuchó un gruñido.

Sam, su equivalente a una mascota, estaba en lo que podía considerarse el jardín de la casa, aunque no tenían cerca para delimitarlo, a no más de una decena de metros de la ventana y miraba por ella al chico de cabello rubio que siempre parecía poder encontrar en todo momento. La mente de Mike lo traicionaba y su imaginación hacía parecer al canino más grande y salvaje de lo que ya era. El lobo gruñó todavía más fuerte y no fue sino hasta que el animal abrió el hocico, que se dio cuenta que un conejo había estado entre sus fauces y ahora estaba convulsionándose en medio de la nieve.

'Pobre animalito', pensó sin procesar la actitud sospechosa del lobo.

-¿Eso si que es raro no? –una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar en su lugar, o lo hubiera echo antes por lo menos- Nunca había visto a un animal salvaje comportarse así.

El rubio giró para ver al recién llegado y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Cabeza de nabo, ¿No deberías estar explorando las amígdalas de Tanya?

La pelirroja se quejó desde el otro lado de la casa y el vampiro de pelo cobrizo se burló un rato.

-La exploración terminó hace unos momentos –y luego caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y señaló con la barbilla hacía el lobo que todavía seguía viéndolo fijamente- Creo que el conejo es para ti –Mike se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, si era obvio- y no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que nuestro amiguito Sam quiere que seas su perra… o su amigo, todavía no estoy muy seguro, no leo las emociones de los animales tan bien como en un humano, no son tan definidas.

'Muy gracioso, Edward'

Salió por la puerta de la cocina y caminó hasta llegar frente al lobo que lo observó fijamente, gruñendo, mientras tomaba el conejo. Cuando Mike se acercó un poco para acariciarlo a modo de agradecimiento, el lobo negro no paró de gruñir y cuando su mano tocó su pelaje ladró repentinamente y le tiró un mordisco que le hubiera roto los dientes de no ser porque retiró la mano.

'¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese idiota?'

-Creo que está igual o más confundido que tú –respondió Edward que lo había acompañado en silencio.

Mike suspiró para si mismo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y practicaba más, sus antiguas expresiones humanas regresaban poco a poco a él.

-Y que pasa con el otro Sam.

Preguntó al fin mientras le encajaba los dientes al conejo y sorbía su sangre. Edward esperó pacientemente hasta que terminara antes de responder a su pregunta.

-Pues no le veo muy seguido –se encogió de hombros- en todo este tiempo, solo lo he visto en una ocasión en una de las tiendas comerciales mientras buscaba algo para su novia –la palabra tocó un nervio imaginario en su estómago y cabeza de nabo se detuvo un segundo antes de incursionar un poco más- Los hombres lobo de la push sufren un fenómeno llamado impronta –levantó una mano y tronó los dedos- se supone que ven a su alma gemela y caen rendidos completamente y con todas sus emociones en un segundo. Es una sensación agobiante, más aún en el caso de Sam que salía con la prima de la chica cuando la conoció.

'Auch' y no estaba muy seguro pero pensó que podía entender un poco a la chica. Lo que era una tontería porque Mike no quería a Sam por novio, ni podía ahora que era su Némesis o antítesis natural, pero aún así tenía un poco de tristeza al saber que el Quiluete solo pensaba en su novia día tarde y noche.

-No es como tu crees –definitivamente Edward debería aprender a dejar de escuchar en la cabeza de las personas- Sam te quiere de una manera platónica y no sabe que hacer con el sentimiento, -sonrió y luego hizo un gesto vago hacía el bosque- igual que el Sam de aquí, solo que peor porque al parecer su manada lo sigue cuestionando en su decisión de dejarte vivo, y eso es algo que tiene que escuchar casi todo momento porque, al parecer, cuando la manada está en forma lobuna, comparten todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

El rostro de Angela, consumida en sus brazos, asaltó su cabeza junto con una onda de tristeza.

-Pues tal vez debió haberlos dejado.

Y miles de pensamientos depresivos comenzaron a trepar por su cabeza. Sus padres muertos, la pelea con Nana que nunca podría arreglar, el cadáver de Angela otra vez y los rostros de los padres de ella al saber que había muerto aunque nunca los había visto y los centímetros de estatura que nunca iba a crecer porque siempre estaría atrapado en su cuerpo de dieciséis años. Tiró el cadáver del conejo sobre la nieve y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa hasta que la mano de el otro vampiro lo detuvo.

'Suéltame Edward' ordenó internamente.

Pero todo lo que consiguió fue que el vampiro lo jalara con toda su fuerza y lo abrazara mientras lo apretaba contra sí.

-Te quiero Miky –dijo utilizando el sobrenombre que usaba Sam y Nana al tiempo que su voz suave lo calmaba lentamente- no tienes idea de lo mucho que te queremos todos. Carlisle y Esme ya piensan en ti como su hijo, Emmett y Rosalie te adoran, Jasper y Alice también. Eres nuestro hermanito. –con lentitud, el rubio devolvió el abrazo- Es decir, eres lindísimo, si nos descuidamos un poco estoy seguro que Tanya y todo su clan te secuestrarán por siempre y Sam nunca podrá responder su debate interno de que tan gay pudo haber sido por ti.

-Ya cállate Edward.

-Es en serio ¿Sabías que Kate piensa en ti como un pobre huérfano abandonado? Si cada vez que piensa en ti aparece en su cabeza una imagen tuya de edad reducida mientras juegas en la pradera con conejitos y ponys rosas, y no te voy a decir lo que llevas puesto en esa alucinación porque no creo que tu mente pueda soportar la idea.

Oh por Dios, la imagen mental ahora estaría gravada en su memoria. Se separó de Edward con suavidad y al verlo sonriendo el pensamiento tonto de besarlo cruzó su mente un segundo. 'Hay por Dios… NO'

Los labios de cabeza de nabo se posaron sobre los suyos un instante, tentativamente y ambos se separaron apenados. Luego sonrieron y comenzaron a dirigirse a la casa donde todos se habían reunido para ver su pequeño espectáculo. Emmett sonreía tal vez demasiado feliz como para ser creíble, Tanya parecía excitada y sus pezones marcados en su vestido de noche parecían confirmarlo, esa mujer no conocía la vergüenza o pensaba que era un pastelillo ruso, seguramente se la pasó en grande durante la época de los hippies. Alice sostenía una cámara digital entre sus manos y parecía en realidad encantada por todo el asunto. '¿Habría tomado una foto?', se preguntó cuando recordó no haber escuchado el mecanismo interno del aparato.

Edward asintió lentamente.

-¡ATRAPA ESA MALDITA CAMARA! –gritó mientras echaba a correr tras Alice en una persecución por demás infructuosa.

* * *

Mike no vio en ese beso la esperanza de una nueva relación con Edward, tampoco pensó que significaba más que eso, un beso. Simplemente fue algo que ocurrió en el momento y que ni el uno ni el otro se arrepentían que hubiera pasado. Era, para explicarlo de una manera sencilla, una muestra de cariño y solo eso. Como Emmett y Alice que insistieron en besarlo en la boca antes de regresar a Forks. Rosalie y Jasper solo miraron reprobatoriamente a sus parejas antes de sonreír porque sabían que no era algo más y luego también fueron a besarlo. Todo el asunto le recordaba seriamente a una colonia francesa o algo.

Así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando apenas un par de meses después, Edward cabeza de nabo apareció en la puerta de la casa del clan de Sasha, que en paz descanse, sin ningún aviso. Tanya lo recibió encantada mientras comentaba lo perfecto que se veía hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo no tan perfecto que se veía. Sus ropas estaban desarregladas, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos eran casi totalmente negros. Lo llevó a cazar un par de presas antes de ponerse a hablar con él de cualquier cosa sin importancia porque sabía que si quería decirle algo lo haría tarde o temprano.

Durante tres días hicieron de todo. Pasearon por los bosques mientras la niebla se formaba y se dispersaba, buscaron y clasificaron todos los tipos de animales que pudieron y luego hicieron lo mismo con los árboles y plantas, también hicieron un concurso de comida para ver quien se atrevía a comer las cosas que tenían en el refrigerador y Mike ganó al comerse una fresa entera. Pero aunque cabeza de nabo parecía estar contento, era obvio que no lo estaba.

Al final, decidió llevarlo a la cima de su montaña preferida a ver la aurora boreal, en un lugar donde también se alcanzaban a ver las luces de la ciudad muy a lo lejos. Los colores eran tan tenues que seguramente no los podrían ver ojos humanos, y después de una hora o dos, el rubio también dejó de verlos para concentrarse en su hermano que parecía tan triste.

'¿Que es lo que tienes?' se preguntó interiormente.

-No me contestes –advirtió de manera apresurada- si no quieres decirme que pasa, o no tienes ganas de hacerlo, no quiero que me digas nada. –tomó su mano y la apretó un poco porque su fuerza ya no era tan superior como en un principio- Me conformo con hacerte compañía.

Edward volteó a verlo, y sonrió de manera rota.

-Gracias Mike, eres un buen amigo.

El rubio bufó, giró y lo abrazó apretándolo fuertemente, como él había hecho hacía poco tiempo.

-Soy más que eso tonto, soy tu hermano.

El vampiro de pelo cobrizo devolvió el abrazo y luego de unos momentos se separaron un poco.

-Te quiero –le dijo el rubio.

Y dejó que Edward se acercaba a besarlo suavemente sin pensarlo siquiera, porque seguramente eso era lo que necesitaba. Luego las manos del mayor subieron trepando por su cintura, y se anclaron en su espalda, acariciando mientras el beso se prolongaba y el castaño comenzaba a pasar los labios por su cuello y oreja. El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar repentinamente y sin darle un segundo pensamiento el castaño aplastó al aparato con una mano hasta que dejó de sonar. Continuó besando al rubio.

Sed, sed fue lo primero que sintió cuando sus emociones comenzaron a liberarse, pero la aplacó fuertemente porque no podía dejar a Edward ahora para ir a buscar un reno. Edward lo necesitaba, sus manos que ahora estaban rompiendo su playera negra con estampados de Spooks of Halloweentown lo decían, su miembro que ahora se presionaba contra su pierna también lo clamaba y su boca que lograba sofocarlo de alguna forma lo rogaba.

El castaño lo tumbó al suelo de un empujón y se sintió como si fuera pasto suave a pesar de estar recargado en hielo y roca.

-Miky –jadeó Edward extasiado- Miky, dime que me quieres.

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar en ese momento y sin darse cuenta de cómo ya estaba viendo la pantalla del número que marcaba.

-Miky –volvió a pedir.

Era Alice.

La mano de Edward acarició su entrepierna.

-Miky… -exigió- dímelo ahora.

Si esto era alguna especie de prueba, pensó mientras aplastaba el celular al igual que Edward, la iba a fallar con honores.

-Te quiero Ed.

Y Mike recordó, cuando despertó por la mañana con Sam como única compañía mientras este le ladraba como nunca, como la cara de Edward parecía iluminarse en medio de una sonrisa un tanto sádica, como sus manos arrancaron el pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y luego jugaba un momento con su ropa interior con estampados de alienígenas antes de arrancarla también.

Mike recordó, mientras buscaba en vano con la mirada a Edward y le llamaba sobre los gruñidos infernales de su lobo, como el castaño retiraba su propia ropa con sumo cuidado mientras le sonreía lleno de lujuria y hambre y como él mismo ignoraba la sed mientras Edward le daba vuelta y lo colocaba en cuatro para comenzar a repararlo rápidamente.

Pero lo que más dolía, lo que de verdad, de verdad dolía, era recordar como Edward lo montaba lentamente mientras lo sujetaba por las caderas con manos que podría romper a un ser humano mientras se inclinaba sobre su oído y le decía:

-Te quiero, Miky.

Mike se enroscó sobre si mismo, desnudo porque su ropa yacía a su lado echa jirones, mientras lloraba sin lágrimas y sin gritos porque había olvidado una vez más como era respirar mientras Sam no dejaba de ladrar y arañar, y todo el tiempo pensando en lo tonto que se vería todo esto cuando Edward regresara con un cambio de ropa limpia y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Ese momento nunca llegó.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1.- No tengo nada en contra del refresco, ni de la coca-cola ni de otros tipos.


	7. Mike Newton de nuevo

Bueno, estoy listo, pueden matarme repetidas veces... Ah, la verdad es que desde hace mucho que no tengo escusas, pero les diré que ahora estoy en un mal periodo de mi vida y la depresion tiene tantas maneras de presentarse. Como sea, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi historia y si alguien lo lee, por favor deje su mensaje, como ya había mencionado, ya tengo varios capitulos de esta historia.

Agradesco a mis lectores que me siguen apoyando con sus comentarios y espero seguir estuchando de ustedes.

Sin mas por el momento me despido.

Zephyr

....

MIKE NEWTON DE NUEVO

* * *

Kate lo encontró, dos horas después de que despertara, y tuvo que empujar a Sam para poder ponerle encima el abrigo que llevaba. Le dijo palabras tontas de consuelo al oído mezcladas con promesas de muerte para… Él.

Lo levantó con cuidado y lo cargó solo un par de pasos antes de que el rubio regresara en sí e insistiera en caminar por su propia cuenta. Llegó a casa, subió a ponerse la mejor ropa que encontró y la que le pareció más bonita, bajó los escalones de las escaleras a paso normal y marcó el número de memoria antes de tomar aire.

-Hola Alice –dijo su voz musical.

-Mike… hola Mike.

-Oye, lamento molestarte, -sonrió para las hermanas Denali y Eleazar que lo observaban desde la sala de estar preocupados- pero… ¿Podrías explicarme que pasa? La verdad me encuentro un poco perdido.

La chica al otro lado de la línea tomó aire un par de veces, seguramente viendo los posibles futuros desenlaces de esta charla mientras intentaba encontrar el mejor camino. La odió por eso.

-Mike… Edwa… -se detuvo y luego volvió a tomar aire.

-Vamos –su voz sonó amigable- no pienso arrancarte la cabeza, solo pido que me ayudes un poco. Creo que la _verdad_ sería lo mejor que puedas decirme.

-Oh, Mike –su voz se quebró un poco- lamento tanto no haber podido hacer nada, lamento tanto no haber podido detenerlo y yo…

-Basta Alice, -Dios, que dramática podía ser la chica, si hasta él ya había dejado de sentir dolor y ahora solo sentía un entumecimiento imaginario- fue una cosa de dos. –le dio un momento para componerse- Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

La pequeña castaña le explicó todo. Dándole demasiadas vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez, para decirle que Bella, una nueva chica que había entrado a la escuela a mediados del ciclo escolar, le había movido el tapete a Edward y el cabeza de nabo no había podido soportar el olor y lujuria que le causaban la sangre de la maravillosa estudiante modelo y se había largado a Alaska para calmarse un poco. Solo que en vez de calmarse terminó por joderse a Mike sobre la cima de una montaña en medio de una noche invernal.

Pero que imbécil había sido.

Se rió de sí mismo.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos para navidad.

Y Colgó.

* * *

Paso un mes, dos días y tres horas para que Edward llamara y como no había dicho si quería o no recibir la llamada, la aceptó de todas formas.

-Hey cabeza de nabo ¿cómo has estado?

-… Mike… mira yo…

-Cálmate Edward –de verdad ¿por qué habría de estar enojado con él? Después de todo él solo lo había hecho para consolarlo, calmarlo un poco mientras se le pasaba lo que hubiera tenido- mira, estas cosas pasan, no tienes porqué disculparte.

-No Mike, escucha, de verdad creo que…

-¿Sabes? Creo que están llevando todo esto a otro nivel. –sonrió esperando transmitir su gesto en la inflexión de su voz- Si, ya sé, robaste mi pequeño tesoro –del otro lado de la línea se escuchó algo indefinible- pero no me importa, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y yo me alegro de que haya sido con alguien que dice –su voz no se quebró ni un poco- quererme. Más vale pronto que tarde no? Ahora nadie puede decir que Mike Newton es un virgen pajero.

Se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea hasta que la voz de Edward se escuchó del otro lado.

-…Cullen.

-¿Perdón?

-Te llamas Mike Cullen.

-Ah, si… bueno, eso dice mi pasaporte no? Aunque la verdad es que no quiero deshacerme tan rápido de mi apellido. Es lo último que me queda de mis padres y quisiera tenerlo un poco más. Para no olvidarlos. No tiene nada que ver con lo que paso entre nosotros, sigo mejorando con mi autocontrol y si todo sigue igual en menos de lo que te imaginas estaremos en Forks o donde sea, luchando contra osos salvajes o si tienes suerte, y yo creo que sí considerando lo bueno que eres para joder en la cama, hasta presentándome a tu nueva novia.

-… Mike, yo…

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes demasiado.

-Yo quiero decirte que lo siento y que…

-Bueno ya, tu lo sientes, yo no me arrepiento y me alegro de que seas feliz y te pido, no, te ordeno, que dejes de ser un idiota con respecto a todo este asunto y comiences a cortejar a tu nueva chica. Yo ya hubiera comenzado a buscar otra relación, pero comprenderás que por el momento en lugar de decir "hola, ¿puedes darme tu número telefónico?" posiblemente termine llamando a la funeraria. -se escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea y Mike ignoró el tono triste- Te reíste –acusó- ya me salve, esta conversación se termina aquí antes de que empieces a llorar y relatarme tu vida sexual en un intento idiota de consolarte a ti mismo. Adiós Edward, nos vemos en navidad.

Se escuchó otro sonido ininteligible y luego un suspiro.

-Adiós Mike, te quiero.

El rubio apretó los dientes.

-Lo sé Edward, y de verdad, procura hablar con esa chica.

Y colgó.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	8. Aro, Cayo y Marco

N/A: Este capítulo esta dedicado a Marie, espero que les guste.

N/A2: Éste capítulo fue modificado el 7-marzo-2011 (espero que no sea contraproductivo y me haya movido todos los símbolos y separaciones)

Aro, Cayo y Marco

* * *

Luego de la llamada con Edward, Mike pidió al clan Denali que, por favor, si seguían llamando y la cosa apuntaba a "aclarar las cosas" no le pasaran la llamada, era demasiado drama para él. Suficiente tenía con mantener a raya la sed que se apoderaba de su garganta todas las mañanas y soportar las penalidades que Kate le imponía al llevarle olores humanos para que se fuera acostumbrando, cabe señalar, que un rastro humano no huele ni la mitad de un cuarto de bien de lo que huele el humano por sí mismo. Pero era un inicio.

Eleazar, por otro lado, había mantenido su promesa y lo entrenaba en el fino arte de las peleas vampiricas, lo que equivalía a decir que se la pasaba barriendo los bosques con él, pero mantenía su mente ocupada y mejoraba poco a poco, pero de verdad muy poco. En fin, un par de meses después, llegó el punto donde ya tenía permitido salir de cacería por si mismo.

Aunque en realidad no estaba solo. Sam siempre lo acompañaba y aunque las primeras ocasiones el lobo lograba encontrarlo luego de un par de horas, el rubio terminó por salir de la casa y esperar a que apareciera antes de salir a buscar a su presa, de ese modo se ahorraba un par de ladridos. Por cierto, Sam ya permitía que lo tocara casi con total libertad, siempre y cuando no lo hiciera muy seguido o por periodos prolongados de tiempo y también durante ciertas fases lunares, que pensándolo bien no era un "gran" avance porque el canino seguía gruñendo como si le pusieran leña. El resto de la manada del lobo, que había aumentado por una hembra de la que todavía no sabía quién era su pareja, se mantenían alejados de ellos hasta que la presa estaba completamente desangrada y lista para engullir.

Fue en una ocasión, cuando decidió ir de cacería un poco más lejos del territorio para buscar algo interesante y que valiera la pena, que Mike descubrió o fue descubierto por el recién llegado.

Kate estaba sola en casa esperando su regreso, el resto del clan se había ido a un parque nacional a cazar así que, siguiendo un impulso Mike le dijo que estaría fuera un par de noches para que los lobos, que eran mucho más lentos, pudieran acompañarlo hasta el otro lado de las montañas.

Luego de cazar a un oso grande, de verdad grande, y de jugar un poco con sus "mascotas", Mike descubrió que salir de casa sin un cambio de ropa no había sido la idea más brillante de todas. Dejó a la manada para que dispusiera de la carne y buscó un río en el que lavar su cara y por lo menos también su playera porque el leoncito que tenía grabado en el estampado se había manchado de sangre y lodo. No podía dejar así a Griffin, después de todo, él solo era un estampado sin culpa alguna.

Se quitó la playera y la colocó en un pequeño hueco donde la corriente no se la llevaría, se lavó la cara y los brazos con cuidado y mientras revisaba las manchas en sus zapatos tenis una voz dulce y tranquila habló a sus espaldas, se hubiera erizado de ser un animal.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –cuando la voz volvió a hablar apenas medio segundo más tarde, estaba mucho más cerca- ¿No serás acaso un nuevo miembro del clan de vampiros que vive cerca de aquí? O acaso ¿Eres solo un neonato con mala orientación?

En un segundo, todas las lecciones que le había dado Eleazar rebotaron en su cabeza seguidas inmediatamente por todas sus advertencias de la naturaleza de los vampiros. Según el veterano, había vampiros que se divertían cazando a otros de su especie como si fuera un deporte, otros tantos no dudaban en envolverse en guerras por territorios y muy pocos eran los vampiros que veían con buenos ojos a otro de su especie en la primera impresión. En otras palabras, estaba jodido. Otra vez.

Se obligó a actuar con normalidad, volvió a respirar y dio vuelta lentamente mientras su rostro se contraía en una sonrisa, que Kate decía, podía sacarlo de casi cualquier apuro. Esperaba que éste no fuera el casi. A sus espaldas, rodeado por un aura de misterio y ropas casuales para explorador, había un hombre terriblemente apuesto, de piel olivácea, con el cabello negro y largo hasta la altura de los hombros y una mirada divertida.

-Hola –dijo con naturalidad el rubio sin dejar de sonreír- me llamo Mike.

Parecía que el otro vampiro se iba a echar a reír o lanzársele encima, en vez de eso, se encogió de hombros y dijo con voz amable al tiempo que hacía una reverencia de hacía trescientos años.

-Mucho gusto Mikey, –ya estaba llamándole de diferentes maneras, eso era bueno no?- mi nombre es Demetri.

* * *

Eleazar no hablaba mucho de los Vulturi, pero por lo que decía, aparte del hecho de que consumían sangre humana, no eran tan malos. Después de todo, su trabajo consistía en regular los excesos de los vampiros y mantenerlos ocultos de la sociedad, de los males el menor, había dicho Carlisle para describirlos.

Y Demetri era muy agradable, luego de que se te pasara lo alienado por su forma de hablar y de que te aseguraba que no iba a cortarte la cabeza e incinerar el cadáver. Todavía no estaba listo para eso.

El moreno había explicado, luego de que el rubio le aclarara que era un invitado en la casa de los Denali, que Cayo, uno de los tres líderes de los Vulturi, lo había mandado a buscar a Eleazar para ver si podía ayudarles a investigar a un humano que parecía tener ciertos dones ocultos. Según Demetri, si el humano resultaba tenerlos, sería transformado y posteriormente entrenado en el desierto durante diez o quince años antes de darle la elección de convertirse en miembro de los Vulturi, un gran honor, o simplemente vagar por ahí un tiempo, aunque era poco seguro que la oferta siguiera en pie luego. Aro, explicó Demetri, era muy voluble.

-¿Y qué pasa si no los tiene? –preguntó el neonato temiendo la respuesta.

El vampiro le sonrió.

-En este caso, como es un ciudadano original de Volterra, que es la ciudad más protegida de todas, y el individuo en cuestión no tiene idea de que está siendo calificado por nosotros, no pasará nada. –Mike suspiró internamente pero por la mirada comprensiva de Demetri, supo que el vampiro lo había leído como un libro abierto- Lo que tú crees rara vez pasa. Si el sujeto en cuestión estuviera consiente de la situación pero carece de habilidades especiales, uno de nosotros puede decidir convertirlo de todas formas por otros motivos. Si nadie de nosotros decide hacerlo, se le ofrece la opción de trabajar como humano para los vulturi durante un tiempo indefinido y con el tiempo alguien termina encariñándose con el humano y lo transforma –era como si estuviera hablando de mascotas y no de seres humanos, Demetri volvió a sonreír- te preocupas demasiado, esto rara vez pasa. Muy rara vez.

Cuando la plática terminó, Mike ya había lavado a fondo su playera y la exprimió lo mejor que pudo antes de ponérsela.

-Bueno, si buscas a Eleazar, tardará otro día en regresar, salió de caza –Demetri solo lo miró, así que agregó incómodo- pero puedes acompañarme, es lo que tardaré en regresar a la casa con mis… mascotas.

El vampiro pelinegro alzó una ceja algo incrédulo.

-¿Tienes mascotas?

-Si, bueno, son una manada de lobos cuyo líder, o Sam como yo le digo, ha estado persiguiéndome desde que llegué aquí.

Demetri levantó la nariz de repente y en un segundo se dirigió hacia la fuente de aroma que eran los caninos.

-Esto tengo que verlo –dijo divertido por lo bajo.

Sam tuvo un desagrado inmediato por Demetri, cosa que era de esperarse, pero bastó una mirada del vampiro para que dejara de ladrarle y el resto del tiempo estuvo gruñéndole a Mike como era su costumbre. Por lo menos Demetri parecía entretenido por todo el asunto y luego de un par de platicas sin sentido y por demás mundanas, el moreno le preguntó directamente.

-¿Por qué no tienes ojeras?

El principal consejo que le había dado Eleazar y Carlisle y todos los demás que parecían tener sentido común hasta ahora había sido: "Nunca, nunca jamás reveles tus dotes así tan fácil" lo que no era tan difícil en este caso de no ser por el segundo principal consejo que le habían dado y que decía así: "Solo un idiota suicida se mete con los Vulturi" lo que también incluía, desde una perspectiva lógica, mentir en una pregunta directa que después sería descubierta.

-Duermo –dijo simplemente luego de pensárselo un segundo.

Eso contestaba a la pregunta y no decía nada más. Además dudaba muy seriamente que alguien en una especie de división militar estuviera interesado en un poder tan lerdo como echarse a dormir (Pero que idiota eres Mike). Demetri lo miró un segundo sin cambiar la expresión relajada de su rostro.

-¿Y puedes hacer dormir a alguien más? –preguntó con aparente ingenuidad.

'Rayos', se encogió de hombros, ya que.

-Bueno… si, pero tengo que estar tocando a la persona mientras yo mismo me duermo, sino no funciona. –y para disminuir la mirada perturbadora del vampiro, explicó un poco mejor- Además solo puede ser una persona a la vez, no es muy útil, por eso, Irina, Tanya, Kate y Carmen, pelean por dormir conmigo la noche anterior a una de sus fiestas. Es un don tan útil como una caja de maquillaje.

Demetri se detuvo en seco y tan repentinamente que los lobos comenzaron a gruñir. El vampiro no les prestó atención mientras se dirigía al chico frente a él.

-¿Puedes hacer dormir a un vampiro?

'Pero que idiota eres Mike' se reprendió a si mismo.

* * *

Llegaron a casa al día siguiente con solo un poco de nervios por parte de Mike. Demetri era un vampiro inusualmente callado y para su desgracia la casa estaba vacía por alguna razón y las luces completamente apagadas. Lo que no estaba tan mal porque ninguno de los dos las necesitaba, así que le ordeno a Sam muy amablemente que se largara y dejara de gruñirle y luego abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves. Había una nota en la mesita de la entrada donde ponían las llaves y el rubio la tomó al vuelo para comenzar a leerla.

_Mike: Un idiota electricista cortó nuestra luz por error, voy a arrancarle los cojones porque ya pasó un día y ya perdí mi telenovela de las siete, luego iré a poner una queja en la compañía y si tengo suerte iré a ver el desenlace de "lágrimas al sol" en algún bar gay o estética disponible. No tardaré. Si cuando regrese no te encuentro en la casa, iré a ponerme histérica a tocar de puerta en puerta preguntando por un dulce niño rubio de ojos rosas. Sabes que lo haré._

_Con amor y besos, Kate._

Genial, ahora esto parecía una película de terror. Estaba solo en casa por primera vez en años y lo primero que pasaba era que se encontraba con un vampiro peligroso o tal vez solo extraño, que lo había seguido a casa y además era un asesino a sangre fría que pensaba de las personas como un rebaño de reces. También podía ser una novela barata.

Y sus ojos no eran rosas, ya casi estaban igual de dorados que el resto, solo eran… ligeramente rosados.

Suspiró, y se dirigió a la sala, donde se sentó frente a Demetri.

-Lo siento, cortaron la luz por error y Kate no regresará hasta dentro de unas horas, pero Eleazar tampoco demorará más en llegar si todo sale bien.

-Ésta bien –la sonrisa del moreno volvió a aparecer de manera cordial, se parecía un poco a la de Carlisle solo que ésta era un poco más salvaje- ¿Sabes? –agregó mientras su tono de voz trataba de parecer casual- seguramente ya te lo han dicho, pero dormir no es algo que puedas despreciar fácilmente cuando llevas siglos sin hacerlo, conozco muchos vampiros que te pagarían una fuerte suma de dinero o lo que quisieras por una buena noche de sueño.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que el dinero ahora no me interesa demasiado.

Demetri volvió a sonreír pero en esta ocasión más que afable parecía un leopardo asechando a una presa.

-¿Y lo demás? Seguramente hay algo que te atraiga ahora –Mike volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin atreverse a contestar- ¿Qué tal sangre?

…Sed, un ataque de sed que le cerró la garganta como si hubiera tomado un ácido concentrado porque era obvio, por la manera en la que lo sugería, que no se refería a sangre de animal y la idea del sabor le trajo el recuerdo olvidado de la sangre de Angela. Solo su sangre.

Se obligó a pensar en el cadáver de Angie y eso le dio fuerzas para reponerse.

-Lo dudo mucho –logró decirlo con desprecio.

El moreno levantó una ceja incrédulo y luego rió divertido y de manera abierta.

-Cierto, cierto, seguramente crees que beber sangre humana es un crimen o algo que te llevará al infierno de manera segura. Es lo que he escuchado decir que piensan los vampiros de tu clan.

Pero que denigrante era como lo decía. Apretó el puño sin darse cuenta del todo y dijo con voz más calmada de lo que se sentía.

-No es lo que crean los demás –aseguró mientras se obligaba a verlo a los ojos- es lo que yo creo. –luego bajó la mirada y se obligó a relajarse en verdad- Cuando era humano, papá siempre me decía que uno no debía tomar la vida de los demás, porque uno no es nadie para determinar quien vive o quien muere. Y en lo personal, -agregó ya mucho más seguro de si mismo- no creo en el infierno ni en el cielo.

Los ojos rojos, que hasta ahora veía detenidamente, lo miraron impertérritos por casi un minuto y luego el vampiro volvió a burlarse con ligereza.

-Si, -dijo como si recordara algo de hacía mucho tiempo- uno no es nadie para decidir esas cosas.

Seguramente Demetri también había tenido deseos, aspiraciones, ganas de muchas cosas cuando era humano. Carlisle le había comentado que la mayoría de los vampiros guardan fuertemente los recuerdos de la época en que vivieron, aunque solo sean recuerdos vagos y constipados, pero el rubio doctor también decía que todos tenían algo bueno, y… ya no sabía lo que quería decir con todo eso. Seguramente que Demetri también había tenido un corazón, y que matar humanos no siempre fue fácil para él.

-Seré directo contigo niño –el tono de voz del moreno cambió y Mike se encontró a sí mismo fuera de sus pensamientos una vez más- voy a invitarte a Volterra para venir conmigo, y te recomiendo que aceptes porque tal vez la próxima ocasión no sea solo una invitación. –la advertencia quedó flotando en el aire un segundo antes de que el viejo vampiro volviera a tomar su aire casual- De todas formas solo es para que Aro y sus hermanos te conozcan, nosotros nunca tomamos a alguien por la fuerza.

El silencio se hizo durante otra hora más antes de que el sonido de motores se escuchara frente a la casa. Eleazar abrió la puerta de su hogar acompañado de su esposa y las hermanas de esta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho y tendría que ir a Volterra a conocer un grupo de vampiros poderosos y asesinos. Y esta vez se sentía tan solo.

* * *

El viaje a la ciudad fue una tortura. Una tortura completa que no hubiera podido soportar de no ser por Kate que venía a su lado. El dolor físico que le provocaba le impidió atacar a la azafata del vuelo, a los pasajeros del avión, y a todos y cada uno de los humanos que se cruzó en su camino que casi perdió la cuenta, ciento cincuenta y cuatro descargas eléctricas de distintos grados y como tres latas de coca-cola que ya hasta le estaba gustando aunque luego la tuviera que vomitar.

Eleazar y Carmen también lo acompañaron y cada vez que alguien preguntaba, daban la excusa de que el rubio tenía una especie de enfermedad no necesariamente contagiosa e iban a hacerle análisis a un hospital famoso en Europa. Lo que por lo menos sirvió para alejar un poco más a los humanos durante el vuelo. Aunque todavía no sabía cómo lo dejaron volar con esa excusa. ¿No había leyes contra las pandemias? Y ¿Qué rayos era eso de "no necesariamente contagiosa"?

Se sentía sucio por usar el recuerdo de Angela como un instrumento para su autocontrol, pero tuvo que seguir haciéndolo, acompañado de las descargas que le provocaba la rubia cuando rentaron un auto y manejaron a la ciudad de Volterra, que estaba atiborrada de gente.

Fue un alivio, más que un alivio en realidad, cuando al fin bajó del auto y se dirigieron a una entrada subterránea oculta en una catacumba pequeña en un cementerio vacío de la ciudad. ¿No era un poco obvio poner una entrada a un aquelarre de vampiros en una catacumba?

-Los Vulturi tienen varias entradas a sus cuarteles –explicó Eleazar como si leyera su pensamiento mientras avanzaba con paso lento y despreocupado, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y todo este asunto de la visita a los Vulturi no era la gran cosa- pero todas esas entradas están conectadas a una serie de túneles secretos que recorren toda la ciudad.

Sin querer, pensó en Edward, seguramente estaría ahora mismo con su nueva novia, ¿Estaría feliz?

Demetri se detuvo frente a una puerta y anunció con una sonrisa.

-Llegamos.

La mente de Mike recorrió rápidamente todos y cada uno de los consejos, hechos y métodos de acción que le habían recomendado con respecto a los Vulturi hasta ahora. Primero que nada, Aro, que al parecer era del que más tenía que estar pendiente, era un lector de mentes como Edward, solo que dependía del contacto físico para hacerlo y su don era más potente, "sabrá todo lo que has pensado aunque ya no lo tengas en mente", lo que equivalía a decir que si el tipo lo tocaba sabría todo de su vida y sus costumbres. Inclusive lo que pensaba justo ahora. El resto de los consejos eran bastante fáciles de seguir. No mientas, endulza la verdad, no seas irrespetuoso y no se te ocurra atacarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Era como tratar con un grupo Árabe religioso y un detector de mentiras a la vez.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y lo primero que vio Mike fue a una humana, "Hola sed", a la que casi se le tira encima de no ser por otra "ligera" descarga de Kate que hasta ahora no había soltado su mano. La pasaron de largo rápidamente, solo con un gesto de bienvenida para el moreno del grupo y una sonrisa hacía el resto de ellos. Una vez que se alejaron de ella y pudo dejar de pensar en no comérsela, Mike llegó a la conclusión de que la mujer seguramente era uno de los "muy raramente" de los que tanto había hablado su escolta.

Cruzaron otra puerta y esta vez el olor de una veintena de vampiros asaltó su nariz junto con el aroma de sangre humana vieja, curiosamente, el olor ya no le afectó tanto como en un principio. Pero aún así evitó respirar. Ojos rojos los observaron llegar con sonrisas que iban desde simple curiosidad hasta sadismo, la luz entraba por diversas ventanas pequeñas y cuando un rayo de luz tocaba a alguno de los invitados, éste se deshacía en los pequeños ases de luz que tanto le fascinaban, avanzaron por un corredor largo, y cuando estaban por llegar a lo que obviamente era el final de su visita, el rubio revisó que su camisa azul y el resto de su atuendo formal estuvieran elegantes y limpios. Personalmente quería utilizar su playera negra con la frase de: I didn´t do it. Pero nadie apoyo la idea

-¡Demetri! –exclamó de pronto una voz cantarina llena de gozo- Esperábamos verte hasta dentro de un par de días ¿Qué ha pasado que te ha regresado a nuestro lado tan repentinamente?

Carajo, ese seguramente era Aro y no le había agradado ni un poco. No le agrado su cabello negro que parecía una peluca, no le agradó su piel blanca y de apariencia polvosa, ni sus ojos lechosos y sin brillo, nadie le había dicho que cuando los vampiros envejecen se vuelven arenosos y tampoco le agradaba su tono de voz tan falso. Si lo tocaba se iba a ofender de manera automática y lo más probable era que eso pasara. Para verle el lado positivo, estaba seguro que no sería el primero que pensara eso del jefe de los Vulturi. A su lado, en dos sillas más, que tenían la apariencia de tronos, había dos vampiros con las mismas características solo que uno de ellos tenía el pelo blanco y un rostro un tanto antipático y el último, también de pelo negro, parecía entretenido viendo las partículas de polvo que se arremolinaban en su campo de visión.

Era este último el único de los Vulturi que le agradó al instante, principalmente porque no parecía falso u hostil, solamente aburrido, soberanamente aburrido, como cuando escuchas a un profesor de historia relatar el descubrimiento de América desde la perspectiva de los reyes franceses por doceava vez o vas a una conferencia de prensa cuyo principal tema es la fundación geográfica de los partidos políticos.

El resto de la habitación también estaba llena de vampiros de todas las edades que vestían de manera sencilla, pero fue un par de gemelos el que llamó su atención. Eran jóvenes cuando los transformaron, casi unos niños, con el cabello de color castaño marrón y labios carnosos y sensuales, el niño tenía apariencia tímida y seria, y la niña parecía intentar llevarse con el aire de los que saben cuál es su lugar en el mundo sin saberlo. Alec y Jane, los nombres rebotaron en su cabeza, las joyas que según Eleazar permiten a los Vulturi destruir grupos enteros de vampiros sin tener que intentarlo de verdad. Alec incapacita física y mentalmente cualquier sensación de un grupo extenso de enemigos mientras que Jane, su hermana, tiene el poder de torturar de manera indefinida a un vampiro solo con el uso de su mente.

-Aro, -Demetri saludó con una sonrisa y el rubio se dio cuenta que no habían pasado ni dos segundos desde su entrada al cuarto- se que no era un asunto urgente, pero traigo a un chico que quiero que conozcas.

La infinita gracia con la que se movieron los Vulturi de sus tronos lo dejó asombrado. Aro y su compañero de pelo blanco que si mal no recordaba era Cayo, abandonaron sus asientos con ligereza mientras que un grupo de vampiros que hacían de escolta los seguían de cerca.

Mike apretó la mano de Kate entre las suyas un segundo, mientras que Aro, sin decir palabra alguna pero con una sonrisa en la boca, extendía la palma de su mano hacía Demetri. La tocó apenas un segundo y su sonrisa se borró completamente.

-Jane, querida –dijo suavemente- ¿Podrías darle un recordatorio a Demetri de lo que pasa cuando intenta imponerse ante uno de nuestros hermanos por la fuerza?

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de vida, Mike nunca había visto a un vampiro caer al suelo sin tanta gracia excepto el mismo cuando Kate pateaba su trasero, pero eso fue lo que hizo el moreno cuando los ojos de Jane, sin ninguna compasión o aviso, se posaron sobre él. Perdió el suelo y se retorció durante unos horribles segundos antes de que Aro hiciera un gesto con la mano. No estaba del todo seguro, pero el rubio pensó que Jane se había excedido un poco más de lo que le indicó el líder de los Vulturi.

-Demetri, –comenzó a decir el antiguo una vez se hubo terminado la tortura- comprendo perfectamente que hayas reaccionado de esa forma, -una suave sonrisa se hizo en su rostro mientras el moreno se levantaba de su lugar- pero, como ya sabrás, nosotros no deseamos imponernos ante alguien que no ha roto la ley.

Eleazar volteó a ver a Mike con una expresión arrepentida pues, aunque seguramente lo sospechaba fuertemente, Demetri se las había arreglado para hacer parecer que él de hecho quería ir a ver a los Vulturi.

-Eleazar –dijo repentinamente Aro mientras se olvidaba completamente del guardia que ya se había incorporado, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacía el referido con una sonrisa que parecía real, colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de confianza- es bueno verte hermano. Espero que tu vida haya sido prospera desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El exguardia de los Vulturi sonrió sin problema alguno y levantó su palma para ofrecerla gustoso al pelinegro.

-También es un placer verte Aro. Me ha ido muy bien –dijo aunque el mencionado ya estaba tocando su palma y seguramente lo sabía mejor que nadie.

El jefe de los Vulturi pareció extasiado cuando terminó de "leer" la vida del vampiro.

-Indudablemente una muy buena vida, creo yo –dijo sin dar a conocer sus pensamientos y luego volteó a ver a Carmen, que se había quedado quieta al lado de su esposo- Y tú, Carmen, todavía te guardo un poco de rencor por haberte llevado a uno de nuestros más talentosos guardias –lo decía a modo de broma y aún así era obvio que había algo de verdad en todo eso.

La vampira le sonrió acogedoramente, pero no hizo gesto de ofrecer su mano o permitir un contacto físico.

-Fue la elección de mi esposo –dijo al final- no mía.

Aro también se quedó rígido en su sitio.

-Si, estoy seguro de eso, pero pudiste haber aceptado mi propuesta de unirte a la guardia y no hubiéramos tenido que prescindir de tu marido.

Carmen se encogió de hombros con una ligereza que no sentía.

-Mi dieta no me lo permite.

La conversación estaba zanjada, y sin darle una segunda mirada, Aro centró su atención en las dos cabezas rubias.

-Kate –saludó seriamente, sin antipatía ni nada parecido- hacía un siglo que no te veía –y por como lo decía, era algo literal, la rubia inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y no por primera vez el neonato se preguntó en qué términos habían quedado cuando los Vulturi destruyeron a Sasha, la madre de su clan, por haber creado a Vasilli, un niño inmortal, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando el pelinegro centró su atención en él y sonrió afablemente- y tú debes ser Mike, la nueva adquisición de los Cullen.

El rubio asintió, tragándose las ganas de decirle que él no era la adquisición de nadie.

-Así es, me llamó Mike Newton –se sintió tonto por dar un apellido que no significaba nada para ellos, pero para dar una apariencia más relajada, soltó la mano de Kate y se separó cierta distancia de ella al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera muy falsa- es un placer conocer a los Vulturi de los que tanto me han hablado.

Aro dio vuelta, sin darle la espalda del todo y dijo.

-Hermanos –Cayo, que lo había seguido en silencio hasta el momento, y Marco que hasta ahora había estado mirando su espectáculo de pelusa aérea, voltearon a verlo, igual que el resto de los vampiros presentes- Seguramente recordarán a Carlisle –no esperó señal alguna de reconocimiento- pues me alegra informarles en menos de un siglo, nuestro querido amigo a logrado crear una familia, como tanto lo había deseado.

Marco volvió a ver el aire frente a él, pero Cayo observó a Mike con auténtica curiosidad.

-_Los_ Cullen –dijo al fin de manera brusca- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Siete –dijo automáticamente, provocando que los vampiros de la sala volvieran a verlo con interés, excepto Marco al cual le estaba agradecido por ello- contando a Carlisle somos ocho.

El rostro de Cayo se contrajo un milímetro y luego lo estudió más de cerca. Era como las bacterias debían de sentirse al estar en el microscopio.

-Y supongo, por tus ojos, que siguen la misma dieta que Carlisle.

Lo dijo igual que lo había dicho Demetri, con desprecio. Lo cual no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo y por lo cual pudo contestar al vuelo.

-Si.

Simplemente. Cayo pareció volver a querer preguntar algo más, pero Aro lo detuvo al colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero Cayo, hermano mío, lo estas asustando, –parecía divertido con todo el asunto- es apenas un neonato de un año de edad. –el comentario de su edad pareció sorprender aún más a todos los presentes, por lo que el vampiro pelinegro continuó- Lo sé, a mí también me sorprende su autocontrol, pero parece que el sabor –hizo un gesto- de la sangre de los animales, no afecta tanto sus sentidos como la de los humanos. –hubo burlas en el salón que Aro rápidamente aplacó con una mirada enfurecida y luego volteó a verlo con una mirada contrita durante un segundo antes de volver a dirigirse al peliblanco- Cayo, debes saber que en el clan de Carlisle también existen hermanos con dones especiales, y que incluso Mike –lo señaló con la sonrisa de su rostro- tiene una habilidad especial. Es sin duda alguna, un clan muy habilidoso.

El vampiro peliblanco lo miró un segundo y luego dijo con una voz mucho más suave que antes.

-¿Qué puedes hacer muchacho?

El microscopio en el que estaba de repente se volvió tan potente como un microscopio electrónico.

-Duermo –dijo al fin esperando escuchar las burlas ahogadas de los demás vampiros.

Se sorprendió cuando solo se escuchó una, durante una fracción de segundo que no dio tiempo para interpretar el significado detrás de ella.

-Y eso no es todo –continuó Aro por él mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y explicaba su don como si lo conociera personalmente- puede hacer dormir a _otro_ vampiro que esté en contacto con él durante su sueño –ahora Marco también pareció reaccionar durante un segundo desde su trono, aunque no movió los ojos- Mike también es ligeramente más rápido que otros de nuestra especie, aunque eso puede o no tener algo que ver con su habilidad y Demetri –el aludido, que se había relegado a una pared del salón no dio señal alguna al ser referido aunque Aro lo señalo de pasada- creé que su sueño puede ser… reparador. –los demás vampiros se movieron en sus lugares, como si quisieran ir a verlo de cerca pero no se atrevieran en presencia de los antiguos vampiros- Además, por lo que Eleazar ha visto y experimentado incluso un par de veces, el dormir mejora el humor y disminuye un poco la sed.

Cuando Aro terminó de recitar su frase, Marco ya estaba frente a él, viéndolo por primera vez con seriedad e incluso con más interés que ninguno en la habitación, a una veintena de centímetros. Mike dio un paso atrás para poner algo de distancia al tiempo que Kate volvía a tomar su mano a modo de consuelo y Marco tendía la mano hacía Aro, que la tomó en cuanto le fue ofrecida. Luego, contestó con una sonrisa a las preguntas que solo él había escuchado.

-Si y no –con suavidad, jaló un poco la mano de Marco, provocando que se alejara de el rubio un poco más- es solo una posibilidad.

-Debemos hablar –la voz de Cayo volvió a tomar un tono inflexible.

-Indudablemente. –Aro sonrió antes de dirigirse al rubio una vez más- Mike, -lo dijo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- quisiéramos discutir un asunto en el que tal vez nos serías de utilidad –y al ver su rostro preocupado agregó- pero no te precipites, no tenemos intención de obligarte a nada, solo nos gustaría que esperaras aquí un poco más y, de ser posible –extendió su mano a una altura pertinente- me gustaría escuchar antes algo tuyo.

Kate apretó su mano más fuerte y con la mirada, el rubio pudo ver a Carmen más tensa que nunca, pero Eleazar lo vio un segundo antes de asentir, aunque también era obvio que no le gustaba por donde iba todo el asunto. Con la mayor suavidad posible, extendió la mano y dejó que las yemas de sus dedos se tocaran.

Un segundo… dos.

-Por favor espera aquí, te prometo que no te va a pasar nada.

…antes de que Aro asintiera y sin decir palabra abandonara la habitación seguido de cerca por sus hermanos y sus escoltas.

* * *

Por la expresión que tenían todos en el salón cuando los tres hermanos salieron, uno abría dicho que dormir era una droga y Mike el distribuidor de sus sueños. Los vampiros se revolvieron incómodos en sus lugares y luego varios de ellos se acercaron lentamente con expresiones alegres.

Que qué edad tenía, cuando había descubierto su habilidad, si era necesario que durmiera o podía hacerlo cuando quisiera y si había experimentado mucho con ella, también le preguntaron si sus ojos siempre habían estado rosas. A lo que contestó que no eran rosas y pronto serían dorados como los de Eleazar, los demás rieron un poco pero en esta ocasión sin sorna.

Tenía que admitirlo, no era tan malo como había imaginado. Contestó a sus preguntas con la mayor calma posible e intentando no dar más información de la que debía, luego de unos diez minutos de plática, Alec se acercó a él y dijo con voz infantil.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Jane miró a su hermano fríamente y el resto de los vampiros mostraron sonrisas burlonas que el chico no podía ver desde donde estaba.

-Es un vampiro Alec –dijo su hermana con saña- no Necesita tomar asiento.

Pero que odiosa era esa niña. Seguramente sus padres habían sido feministas en su tiempo (1).

-Pues la verdad si me gustaría –no pasó ni un segundo cuando la silla ya estaba tras de él, giró para ver quien la había puesto y se encontró con un vampiro de pelo castaño hirsuto y mirada inteligente que había visto en una esquina de la sala- gracias.

Se sentó y se arrepintió en seguida porque no había nada más incomodo que estar en una habitación de gente que te observa como si fueras un caramelo, excepto estar en la misma habitación con la misma gente que te ve como caramelo cuando estás sentado y ellos de pie. Pero prefirió quedarse callado para no ofender a Alec, que no mostraba expresión alguna por el momento.

Se hizo un silencio total que no parecía incómodo más que para él, y al final, Eleazar, seguido de Carmen y Kate, pidieron una silla para acompañarlo cuando vieron que no pensaba levantarse de ahí. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y al final, cuando el sonido de una puerta al abrirse se escuchó en el cuarto, no fue de donde habían entrado los Vulturi a tener su conversación privada, sino de la puerta por donde Mike había entrado.

-¡Carlisle! –corrió sin pensarlo y abrazó al doctor en un segundo, sentía como si llevara siglos sin verlo y que apareciera ahí fue tan alentador- te he extrañado.

Se separó de él luego de que le devolviera el abrazó y sonrió, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía ahí.

-Venimos por ti –la voz apretó su muerto corazón un segundo y el rubio estiró el cuello para ver a Edward que estaba detrás del "joven" doctor.

Se obligó a sonreír. El chico se veía tan bien como la primera vez que lo vio.

-Hola cabeza de nabo –y empezó a recitar en su cabeza y a todo volumen el diccionario japonés que había leído hacía un mes al tiempo que se recordaba que solo era un mecanismo de seguridad porque de todas formas no se arrepentía de nada- ¿Cómo has estado?

Edward apretó los puños y se puso tieso antes de asentir y señalar hacía la puerta del fondo.

-Ya vienen.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella caminaron los Vulturi con toda su gracia y gloria. Aro vio a los recién llegados y una sonrisa recargada se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Carlisle, viejo amigo –se desplazó hasta él y puso una mano sobre la tela de su hombro- es tan bueno volver a verte y saber que has estado tan bien. –Señaló al neófito con la mirada- Y que has tenido tanta suerte en formar una familia tan llena de talentos.

-¡No te lo puedes quedar! –explotó Edward repentinamente provocando que los vampiros que estaban en las paredes se pusieran alertas y listos para saltarle encima a la menor señal, el castaño bajó la voz- Mike no es un juguete Aro.

Carlisle colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Edward y sonrió. Colocando su otra mano sobre la de Aro que todavía estaba en su hombro.

-También es bueno verte Aro.

Pero que refrescante era ver una sonrisa real entre las mascaras de todos esos vampiros. El pelinegro retiró su mano luego de un par de segundos y asintió.

-Haz cumplido tu sueño –dijo al fin.

El silencio se hizo durante un segundo y al final, fue una vez más Carlisle el que rompió el hielo.

-Cayo, Marco –saludó con una sonrisa placida- quiero presentarles a mi hijo Edward, perdonen su exabrupto, normalmente es mucho más calmado que eso.

El peliblanco lo miró fríamente y Marco pareció volver a embelesarse en los misterios de la pelusa del aire una vez más. Aro movió su mano para atraer la atención en un gesto innecesario para uno de su especie y se alejó un poco de Carlisle. Edward volvió a clavarle la mirada.

-Me alegra saber que has traído a tu hijo Edward –comenzó a decir- un talento excepcional sin duda, pero me hubiera gustado más conocer a tu hermosa Alice y al resto de tu familia, por supuesto.

¡Alice! En su mente se disparó una alarma y comenzó a regañarse mentalmente, la había olvidado. Y si Aro sobre reaccionaba tanto por un don tan idiota como el de poder dormir, seguramente Alice debía parecerle la joya de un cetro.

-Alice decidió que sería conveniente para ella quedarse en casa. –fue la respuesta cortante de Edward.

-Por supuesto. –Aro miró a Cayo y luego a Marco antes de alejarse del grupo y junto con sus hermanos dirigirse a sus respectivos tronos- Mike –comenzó una vez que todos tomaron su lugar y el ambiente comenzó a parecer oficial- a pesar de tu edad demuestras tener el autocontrol suficiente como para tomar una decisión, así que seremos francos completamente y dejaremos que elijas por ti mismo.

-Estamos interesados en tu habilidad. –Continuó Cayo con una voz que no había usado hasta el momento- Creemos que puede ayudarnos a revertir nuestra apariencia a una más humana con un poco de tiempo y estamos dispuestos a reclutarte a pesar de tu falta de experiencia y juventud. No serías un peleador, ni irías con las escoltas a menos que así lo prefirieras.

-O, si ese no es tu deseo –Marco habló y fue sorprendente la inquietud que recorrió las filas al escucharlo- deseamos contratarte durante una década o el tiempo que lo permitas al precio que elijas con la moneda que escojas.

De acuerdo, ahora sí estaba asustándose. ¿Era en verdad tan importante para ellos volver a recobrar su apariencia humana que estaban dispuestos a pagarle una millonada solo por la remota posibilidad de hacerlo?

Por sus rostros serios, si.

-Mike –Aro sonrió honestamente y Edward dejó escapar un gruñido pero no dijo nada más- lo que mis hermanos y yo deseamos no es privarte de tu libertad ni nada que se le parezca, si tu nos permites, te entrenaremos lo mejor que podamos y tendrás el apoyo de todo el clan. Puedes elegir una cantidad de dinero obscena de nuestros bolsillos –su voz sonaba dulce y sincera- puedes tener toda la sangre animal o humana que quieras y nadie te dirá nada –sintió la sed más marcada que nunca y recordó el rostro muerto de Angie, apretó los dientes- puede ser incluso sangre de donaciones de hospitales si lo que te preocupa es lastimar humanos –veneno comenzó a escurrir por su garganta- podemos darte incluso poder político si eso es lo que deseas o comprarte una isla en el Caribe donde podrás hacer cualquier cosa. Solo te pedimos que nos des la oportunidad de probar con tu poder un par de años y si no funciona te dejaremos ir y no abra nada de qué arrepentirse.

Aro termino su discurso y el silencio se instaló como una sombra aunque podía escuchar el sonido de los carros a unos cien metros de distancia y risas humanas acompañadas de los latidos de sus corazones. Tener su sangre sin siquiera lastimarlos, poder vivir en una isla tropical desierta con una cuenta secreta en las islas Caimán y después de una década o más, regresar a la sociedad como un joven apuesto, rico, exitoso, inmortal y feliz.

Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dormir. Acompañar a uno de esos vampiros ancianos e inducirlos a un estupor que solo les quitaría sus permanentes marcas bajo los ojos con un par de noches. Compartir secretos que ya no tenía con Aro y dejar que Marco, que parecía tan ausente, centrara su atención en él, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

¿Cuál era el punto malo de toda la situación?

Ninguno, conseguiría un nuevo clan, uno que por lo menos era honesto y no le decía que lo quería para poder utilizarlo. Así que sí, lo haría.

Abrió la boca.

-Mike…

Y la volvió a cerrar para apretar los dientes junto con sus puños.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Edward? –preguntó tragándose las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

El vampiro de pelo cobrizo suspiro indeciso y luego comenzó.

-Mike, yo te qui…

-¡Si terminas esa frase te arranco la cabeza! –giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento grácil y pregunto con voz modulada y dulce- ¿Qué vas a decir ahora Edward? Qué piense bien la cosa antes de tomar una decisión?

-Escuch…

-No quiero –le atajó una vez más sin levantar la voz- por Dios que no quiero escucharte.

-Mike –si Carlisle no lo hubiera interrumpido se habría lanzado al cuello, pero como era lo más parecido a un padre que le quedaba, se contuvo- lo que queremos decirte es que, antes de tomar tu decisión, pienses en nosotros.

El resto de los vampiros parecían sorprendidos, Alec parecía incomodo y Jane estaba hecha una furia. Al fin, luego de un segundo que no era para pensar sino para controlar su ira, Mike habló.

-Ya lo pensé –dijo con los dientes apretados- ya lo pensé Carlisle y créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que esto involucra.

Marco lo observó mientras parecía comenzar a aburrirse, pero fue el médico rubio el que le preguntó una vez más.

-¿Y qué es lo que involucra Mike?

-Involucra trabajar para ellos, –señaló con la barbilla hacía los tronos pero sus ojos no se despegaron de Edward- involucra vivir con monstruos que cazan humanos para vivir y lo disfrutan –varios rostros comenzaron a contraerse- involucra soportar posibles torturas de lunáticos que se divierten con la vida de otros porque es lo único que les place…

-Creo que estás excediendo tu cuota Mike –advirtió amablemente Aro.

-Significa tener que vivir con pequeñas arpías sádicas como ésta –señaló a Jane que lo miró completamente furibunda- y creo que puedo vivir con eso porque eso también significa no tener que volver a verte.

Edward desvió la mirada y el rubio no pudo sino felicitarse por eso hasta que escuchó la voz de Aro.

-Jane

Y lo siguiente que supo era que Edward se revolcaba en el piso mientras que él se movía a toda velocidad para golpear la cara de la niña. Fue puro instinto. Jane recibió un golpe con la poca fuerza extra que le quedaba por ser un neonato y chocó contra la pared donde hizo un pequeño hueco con su figura, pero Edward, que se había puesto en medio de ellos para poder absorber su castigo dejó de contraerse sobre sí mismo al tiempo que tres vampiros salían disparados de diversos ángulos y colocaban la punta de armas parecidas a guadañas de doble filo sobre su cuello.

Los miró de reojo sin que realmente le importaran y se preguntó a donde había ido su instinto de conservación.

-Entonces dime, Edward –continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada y no estuviera en medio de una situación peligrosa- ¿Qué puedes decirme que no sepa y me impulse a rechazar una oferta como la que me hacen en estos momentos?

-Aro… -Carlisle interrumpió con su voz de mantequilla- ¿Podrías, por favor…? –eh hizo un gesto bajo hacía los vampiros que sostenían las armas.

El aludido hizo una señal y los vampiros volvieron a sus posiciones asignadas mientras que Jane se incorporaba y arreglaba su nariz rota con una mano. Mike no separó los ojos ni un segundo del castaño mientras éste se incorporaba, lo miraba a los ojos y luego volvía a desviar la mirada antes de decir.

-Te quiero -¿Pero es que ese hijo de puta nunca se iba a detener?- te quiero…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y una a paz extraña se apoderó de él.

-Edward, cállate, sé que estas saliendo con Bella.

Pero no tuvo la fuerza para resistirse cuando el otro vampiro dio tres pasos al frente para tomar su mano suavemente y jalarlo hacía él.

-Pero también te quiero Miky –y lo beso suavemente en la boca.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Podría responder a esa pregunta con el número exacto de segundos pero fueron segundos que sintió como Eras.

Al final, Kate rompió el momento al aclarar su garganta. Sutilmente.

-Auhh… pero que tierno –bueno, no tan sutilmente.

Decidió ignorarla y giró para ver a Aro, Cayo y Marco que no podían ocultar del todo su enojo. Aunque en realidad Marco solo veía el vacío.

-No creo que dormir les ayude en algo –dijo al fin.

-Eso aún no lo sabes –repuso Cayo.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces eso es una negativa? –Aro parecía serenarse conforme pasaban los segundos y una máscara de indiferencia se colocó sobre sus facciones.

-Si, eso es una negativa… -y agregó cuando vio los rostros reservados de los Vulturi- por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1.- Quiero aclarar aquí que dije Feminista, o sea sexista y creía en la superioridad de las mujeres, no que creía en los derechos de éstas como he visto aplicar el término a muchos. Solo aclaro, no quiero despertar colgando de mis intestinos en un balcón. Aunque posiblemente de todas formas lo hagan.


	9. Beso

Beso

* * *

Mike no podía creer que los hubieran dejado salir de ahí con vida. De verdad, no lo podía creer.

Después de todas las cosas que le dijo a los Vulturi, estos simplemente le sonrieron, le dijeron que si cambiaba de parecer la oferta seguía en pie y los dejaron irse. Dios salve a la reina.

Eleazar y Carlisle no parecían tan sorprendidos pero alguna pequeña parte de él le decía que solo lo simulaban para relajarlo, esperaba que fuera su parte paranoica. Edward había tomado su mano y no la había soltado en todo el trayecto por el subterráneo mientras se dirigían a una salida que no tuviera tanta población y Kate parecía haber salido de su sueño nominado al oscar como mejor película infantil, y gruñía por lo bajo cada vez que Edward besaba su mejilla, que pasaba cada dos por tres.

Se sentía un tanto patético. Edward había utilizado su cuerpo para sacar el estrés provocado por una chica humana que debía de ser una diosa del sexo por lo que parecía y él simplemente no podía estar enojado con el vampiro de pelo cobrizo porque este le había dicho que le quería… también.

Dios, en verdad era patético.

-Tú no eres…

-¡Tú cállate Edward! –lo reprendió a media oración- ¡Dejé pasar la oportunidad de poseer una isla en el caribe por tú culpa y estoy enojado contigo!

El subterráneo se acabó y salieron por un sumidero a horillas de la ciudad donde el aroma de los humanos era apenas posible de ignorar. El vampiro sonrió feliz y besó una vez más su mejilla antes de abrazarlo.

-Te quiero Micky –y esa frase aún derretía su cólera como si fuera de mantequilla.

-Y más te vale que lo siguas diciendo porque en cuanto dejes de hacerlo voy a partirte la cara.

-Y yo te ayudo –apoyó Kate antes de citar al castaño- "Pero también te quiero" ¿qué clase de idiotez es esa?

Pues al parecer una no tan idiota si eso había logrado detener su decisión de ayudar a esos asesinos. No que él no lo fuera, pero la idea de que esos vampiros pudieran salir a las calles sin que la gente les reconociera como una amenaza a simple vista era aterradora. Como todos los monstruos que había en ese cuarto. ¿Cuántas familias habían desecho y a cuántas personas masacrado?

De todas formas no era muy probable que hubiera resultado. Sueño reparador… si, claro.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro –apuntó Edward leyendo sus pensamientos- es una posibilidad.

-¿Tu crees que es posible?

Edward se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando al frente.

-Esperen aquí mientras consigo un coche, -anunció Eleazar mientras jalaba a Carmen que parecía muy feliz por algo.

-Es por Jane. Es enemiga acérrima del clan Denali y el verla estampada en una pared hizo su día. Y no es tanto lo que yo crea o no, de lo que tienes que preocuparte es de que los Vulturi terminen con su paciencia y regresen a buscarte. Aunque pasarán años antes de que eso ocurra.

Edward se recargó en una pared de una casa vieja y lo jalo sin aviso mientras lo abrazaba aliviado. Carlisle, que no había dicho nada luego de despedirse de los mecenas de las artes, como también se les conocía a esos vampiros viejos, se acercó a ellos preocupado.

-Edward… -advirtió.

-Ya lo sabe, Carlisle –se quejó el vampiro sin soltarlo un poco- Mike sabe que no es así y no le importa. Solo quiero decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y besarlo una –plantó un beso en su mejilla- y otra –otro en su boca- y otra vez –besó su frente y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Eres un idiota Edward –Mike suspiró y se dejó abrazar mientras un susurro de te quiero era lanzado contra su oreja- pero jodes bien, así que te perdono. ¿Me pregunto que diría Bella si te ve ahora?

Eso mató su humor empalagoso y dejó de abrazarlo tan cariñosamente.

-Le hablé a Bella de ti un par de veces –'¿En serio era tan idiota como para hablarle de él a su nueva novia?'- dice que ojala te hubiera conocido en la escuela porque seguramente una persona como tú le hubiera ayudado los primeros días en la escuela –Mike dudaba que fuera amable con una linda chica si no era para hacerla su novia, el castaño lo miró celoso- y dijo que tiene muchas ganas de verte –o esa niña era una santa o tenía ganas de hacer un trío, el vampiro de ojos dorados lo miró enojado- Te quiero –reiteró duramente.

El sonido de un motor acercándose llamó su atención y se alejó del abrazó del otro vampiro para comenzar la tortura de regresar a casa. Tal vez ahora que tenían un poco de tiempo, podría localizar un vuelo con menor cantidad de pasajeros o una cabina privada… si algo así existía.

* * *

Fue un alivio para él el haber solucionado el asunto con Edward. Aunque aún así era bastante incomodo comentarlo con los demás, y Tanya llegó a la conclusión de que si el vampiro de pelo cobrizo era lo suficientemente imbécil como para hacerle eso a Mike y después clamar que "también" lo quería, entonces en realidad Edward no merecía el tiempo invertido.

Lo que en términos finales equivalía a una Tanya que ya no quería saber nada de Edward. Pero como Mike clamaba una y otra vez que las cosas no eran así y que en realidad él quería a cabeza de nabo como un hermano y no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido, y como por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía feliz, la pelirroja decidió que ese no era más su asunto y no dijo nada al respecto.

De las cuatro hermanas, Irina parecía ser la más ofendida por todo el asunto, Carmen decía que tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que ella era la más joven de todas y que hasta el momento no hubiera tenido una relación seria con nadie, pero al final ella y el resto dejaron el asunto por completo para la fiesta de cumpleaños para Mike. Ya había cumplido un año desde su transformación, y los Cullen y Denali aprovecharon para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

No era que olvidara la fecha, y sabía que los vampiros, por lo menos sus dos familias, como le gustaba llamarlas en secreto, tenían la tradición de hacer una pequeña celebración de vez en cuando, como había comprobado en un aniversario de Jasper organizado por Alice. Pero él había pedido que no hicieran nada porque en realidad también era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

¿Qué hubieran dicho si estuvieran todavía vivos y supieran todo lo que había hecho?

Seguramente su madre se hubiera desecho como solo ella podía si se hubiera enterado del asesinato de Angie, que cada vez le costaba más trabajo recordar, no era que su recuerdo se hiciera más borroso, sino que las sensaciones ya no estaban ahí, y su padre seguramente le abrazaría y le diría con mucho esfuerzo que todo iba a salir bien y que lo perdonaba. Papá siempre le perdonaba todo. Cuando le gritó a Nana, cuando le gritaba a él, cuando le gritaba a Mamá y la vez que llegó borracho a la casa luego de ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga. Eso había hecho su adolescencia muy difícil, cómo puedes permanecer enojado con alguien que siempre te sonríe y te dice… "Está bien Mikey-pohh, ya verás como todo se te va a pasar". A veces pensaba que lo hacía a propósito.

-Sabes Mikey-pohh, –Kate había llegado a su cama y se había echado a su lado sin pedir permiso cuando vio que ya estaba despierto- está bien que no quieras que hagamos nada hoy, tú primer aniversario de la inmortalidad y todo eso, pero creo que por lo menos deberías ir fuera a cazar con Sam, lleva dos días dando vueltas ahí fuera, esperando a que salgas a pasear con él.

Y luego, acarició su mejilla y dejó ahí su mano. Es decir, o iba fuera por su propia voluntad o lo sacaban. Se levantó rápidamente, se cambió de ropa frente a Kate sin impórtale que viera sus bóxers de ositos, porque al fin y al cabo ella se las había comprado y no era la primera vez que lo hacía modelar y salió disparado de la casa más rápido que una cucaracha cuando la iluminan.

Sam corrió hacía él en cuanto lo vio salir de la puerta y comenzó a gruñirle a modo de regaño por haber tardado tanto. La manada del perro había crecido por un miembro más, otra loba gris que seguramente era la pareja del lobo negro porque el canino ya no le ladraba y se dejaba acariciar más frecuentemente y sin tanto ritual, y después de cazar un Caribú grande aunque ya con algo de edad, fueron a dar una vuelta por el lugar a marcar el territorio. El lobo, no él. Eleazar le había comentado que le preocupaba que la manada perdiera sus instintos, pero luego de verificarlo, descubrió que cazaban sin él sin ningún problema. ¿Ya había mencionado que sus ojos al fin eran de color dorado?

Se veían un poco raros, porque en cierta manera brillaban tanto como su cabello, además ya estaba acostumbrado a tener los ojos rojos, rosáceos y azules, pero el dorado no sentaba tan mal. Y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, regresó a la casa para encontrar tres vehículos, dos de los cuales reconoció como el jeep de Emmett y el volvo de Edward.

Ni lo pensó, corrió a la casa y se echó encima de Jasper que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta y dijo con emoción contenida.

-¡Jasper! Los extrañé mucho.

Luego recordó que no había visto al resto de la familia desde las navidades para posteriormente recordar, su humor ensombreciéndose, en cómo por su ineptitud, ahora Aro y por ende el resto de los Vulturi sabían del don de Alice.

-No te preocupes Mike –interrumpió la chica sin que tuviera que decir nada y apareciendo al lado de su pareja- de todas maneras tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

El rubio se desprendió de Jasper y abrazó a la chica en menos de un segundo.

-Pues tú tampoco te preocupes, si intentan hacerte algo, les diré que no tendrán un segundo de sueño en toda la eternidad y no se atreverán a ponerte una mano encima –Alice lo abrazó y supo por su sonrisa que sí la había consolado un poco.

Lo que también venía a significar que sí estaba preocupada. Rayos.

-Pero ella tiene razón –sintió una extraña y alienígena sensación de felicidad- iba a pasar de todas formas.

-¡Edward! –exclamó.

Se soltó de Alice y corrió hacía el castaño con la intención de taclearlo solo para terminar siendo interceptado por unos brazos enormes que lo levantaron en vilo del suelo.

-Hey, hey, hey, cálmate hermanito –la voz de Emmett estaba cargada de preocupación y algo de celos- tu no vas a ningún otro lado sin antes darme un beso a mí.

Dejó de retorcerse en el abrazo porque ahora que ya no tenía casi nada de su fuerza de neonato natural era más débil que el gigante. Al final maniobró como pudo antes de abrazar a Emmett y darle un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

-Hola Emmett, -sonrió y preguntó de la manera más inocente posible- ¿Puedo bajar ahora?

El pelinegro suspiró antes de dejarlo en el suelo y lo pudo escuchar quejarse cuando saltó de nuevo hacia el castaño y lo tacleó tirándolo al suelo para terminar dándole un beso ligero en la boca.

-Te quiero, Eddy.

El silencio se hizo en la casa como por arte de magia y pudo ver de reojo como todos los habitantes de la casa se tensaban, ¿De verdad creían que era lo suficientemente tonto como para esperar algo más de cabeza de nabo? Pero Edward fue el que más lo sorprendió de todos los presentes cuando se incorporó y lo besó en la frente, sin nada más que un cariño congelado.

-Hola Mike, también te quiero.

Hugh, como odiaba esa frase cuando el vampiro la pronunciaba de esa forma tan vacía.

-Ya vete Edward -su corazón dolió y solo pudo ver hacía Irina que miraba al castaño con enojo en el rostro- ya lo viste y ya te puedes ir.

El rubio miró alrededor y pudo ver las expresiones de enojo en el rostro de las hermanas, Tanya y Kate parecían favorecer más a su hermana, y Carmen era la única que parecía estar en desacuerdo con la situación, pero ninguna dijo nada y los Cullen parecían también divididos en esta situación.

En realidad no estaban tan divididos, la mayoría veían enojados a Edward o simplemente era preocupación que demostraban hacia Mike, y la única que no parecía tan afectada era Alice, Carlisle solo lucía una ligera preocupación, seguramente porque ellos habían visto todo el asunto pero como Emmett estaba el doble de molesto por la situación se compensaba en cierto modo.

-Edward se queda –Mike se cruzó de brazos tajantemente- Es mi cumpleaños no? –su voz se escuchó mucho más pesada que antes- así que Edward se queda si yo digo que puede hacerlo, y si lo que les preocupa es lo que pasa entre él, su novia Bella a la que no he visto pero que debe ser una preciosidad y yo, -paseó la mirada por todos los presentes en la habitación- han de saber que estamos quedando en hacer un trío para el próximo año.

Emmett apretó los puños un segundo antes de caer en cuenta de que era una broma y luego se obligó a reír aunque era obvio que no le parecía gracioso. Irina no volvió a mencionar el asunto y durante el resto de la fiesta los ánimos estuvieron caldeados. Aunque lo que más le molestaba era que Edward parecía distante y no fue sino hasta que Carmen y Alice se las arreglaron para que estuvieran a solas en la cocina durante un momento, que el castaño comenzó a hablar.

-Están preocupados porque piensan que te lastimo al dejar que te acerques tanto a mí.

-Eso es obvio –el rubio comenzó a abrir la lata de refresco con cuidado y a darle un trago que le provocó una mueca.

-Y yo creo que tienen un poco de razón.

Con cuidado, el neonato dejó la lata de sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Anda… ya, seguramente me voy a morir de dolor cuando me confieses que me has estado engañando con una rubia y que tu otra novia castaña solo era una tapadera para proteger mis sentimientos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Mike.

-Hay Edward, que mal estas; –sonrió- si no estamos teniendo sexo. Tuvimos, sí, que es muy diferente, pero no estuvo tan mal y yo creo que ya pasamos por esa parte del "te odio y no quiero volver a verte" y comenzamos con la de "maldita sea Edward, mi isla en el Caribe" por cierto, me debes una isla.

El castaño sonrió y luego hizo una mueca que reprimió enseguida antes de obligarse a continuar con una voz neutra.

-Yo solo creo que los demás se calmarían un poco si les demostramos que podemos prescindir de una relación de contacto.

-¿Y sabes que pienso yo? –dijo enojado- seguramente sí, pero lo voy a decir de todas formas para que todos en esta casa lo escuchen. –los vampiros dispersos en toda la mansión, que se habían quedado quietos por obra y gracia divina, comenzaron a moverse simulando estar en sus propios asuntos… simulando- Yo creo, que ese es mi problema y el tuyo, de nadie más, y que es muy lindo que estén preocupados por mi integridad mental y todo eso, pero si yo tengo ganas de darte un abrazo y un beso como cualquier hermano incestuoso normal, lo voy a seguir haciendo mientras TÚ no me lo impidas. Y creo que también deberías hacer lo mismo, si todavía tienes ganas.

Apenas había terminado de decirlo, cuando Edward ya se había lanzado hacía él y lo había envuelto en un abrazo apretado antes de besar su boca suavemente.

-Te quiero, –susurró- te quiero mucho Micky.

El rubio devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido por la intensidad del sentimiento que transmitía el otro vampiro y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido por los pensamientos reprobatorios de su familia.

-No te preocupes Edward, si las cosas no se calman siempre puedo tener sexo con Emmett para que todos centren su enojo en él.

-Esa no es tan mala idea –se escuchó la voz del referido en alguna parte de la casa seguido de un- A-auh… solo era una broma Rosalie, no lo decía en serio, de veras.

Si Bella sabía de la relación tan "platónica" que tenían ellos, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba de todo el asunto? Seguramente Edward ya le había contado algo.

-Ella dice que entiende que no es nada morboso, y que si puedo tomar una foto tuya sería maravilloso.

Mike sonrió, esa chica era una santa o quería un trío. Despeinó con una mano al castaño y preguntó mentalmente.

'¿Me trajiste un obsequio, cabeza de nabo?'

-Te compramos un Cadillac STS.

El carro era de un color morado oscuro, casi negro, con vidrios polarizados y equipado para el clima frío de Alaska desde sus llantas antiderrapantes hasta sus asientos con calefacción. Y cuando Jasper le entregó los papeles de su licencia y títulos de propiedad, no pudo dejar de sonreír al leer por segunda vez en un documento que decía Mike Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

El ruido de los árboles llegaba amortiguado a sus oídos, sus pies hacían crujir las hojas que pisaba de una manera ruidosa y no fue sino hasta que se fijo en lo oscuro que se veía todo, que cayó en cuenta de que era humano. Palpó su piel, tibia al contacto y colocó el pulgar sobre su muñeca para sentir su pulso, que encontró en seguida. Jaló aire en sus pulmones rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

Estaba asustado.

Como vampiro se había acostumbrado a pensar que era, en su gran mayoría, invencible. Los únicos peligros que conocía eran otros de su misma especie y los hombres lobo. Pero ahora, mientras corría sin dirección alguna procurando mirar a su alrededor en busca de amenazas con sus limitados sentidos humanos, sintió miedo y su mente comenzó a imaginar voces ocultas en los árboles.

Gritos humanos desgarradores que llegaban como susurros a sus oídos a trabes de las corrientes de aire. Gruñidos de bestias salvajes esperando a que se descuidara un poco para saltar sobre su espalda. El suelo de tierra era el perfecto lugar esconder depredadores agazapados, siempre con hambre y siempre esperando.

Buscó el árbol con el tronco más grueso y se recargó en el fuertemente para que protegiera su espalda mientras recobraba aire porque estaba cansado y sudoroso. Su sudor llamaría a los depredadores sin duda alguna, pero no podía arriesgarse a seguir corriendo porque podía caer y si caía y se raspaba una rodilla o cualquier otra cosa, su sangre dejaría un rastro.

Los gruñidos se hacían fuertes y las nubes en el cielo bloqueando la luz lunar disminuyan más su visibilidad casi nula. De repente, escuchó el sonido claro de una rama al quebrarse y ya no estuvo muy seguro de que era real y que fantasía. Escuchó el sonido de hojas al revolverse y al voltear hacía la fuente, solo creyó ver una sombra desaparecer.

Su respiración se intensificó a pesar de que quería contenerla y, lentamente, comenzó a dar vuelta sobre el tronco para poder ver detrás de él sin despegar nunca su espalda. Nada. Solo una pila de rocas grises que podían esconder cualquier tipo de animal tras ellas.

'Assesino' una voz siseó suavemente en su oreja y volteó a su derecha rápidamente para encontrarse solo con el aire helado que ya le empezaba a calar en los pulmones. 'Asesino' siseó otra vez al frente y observó el montón de rocas. Solo que ya no eran un montón de rocas solamente sino que ahí, escondido entre ellas y apenas visible en su silueta, descansaba el lobo más grande que hubiera visto.

Más grande que Sam que parecía un caballo, más grande que un oso incluso y parecía hacerse más grande con cada bocanada de aire que respiraba. 'Eres un asesino, Mike'. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-… yo no quería –se defendió con un hilo de voz.

'Asesino de sangre fría'.

Los ojos del animal brillaron en la oscuridad de color dorado.

-Juro por Dios que yo no quería… fue un accidente, fue un accidente –sus piernas cedieron ante la presión y se desplazó hacía el suelo, intentando alejarse más, pero sin querer despejar la espalda del árbol- Ángela no está muerta… Ángela no está muerta… yo no quería… fue un accidente… Sam… sam… sammy.

El lobo gruñó justo en el momento en el que la luna se asomaba un poco por las nubes y dejaba ver el pelaje del animal. No era Sam, era un lobo diferente. Su pelaje era oscuro y desorganizado, estaba veteado por todas partes de gris, su cuerpo era musculoso, afilado por el hambre e intemperie, y sus colmillos blancos refulgían como dagas de plata con la poca luz que recibían.

El animal se preparó para atacar y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, otro gruñido asaltó su oreja, provocando que volteara para encontrarse con el pelaje negro de otro lobo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Era Sam.

Ambos caninos se observaron unos segundos sin atacar, simplemente gruñéndose unos a otros desde el fondo de sus gargantas mientras los dos se agazapaban… sin señal previa, Sam saltó sobre el otro lobo.

* * *

Despertó en menos de un segundo con plena conciencia, como siempre lo hacía, sin estar confundido y como si no se hubiera ido a dormir nunca. El sueño le asaltaba con sus detalles borrosos y su limitante de sentidos y se preguntó porqué venía teniendo un sueño justo ahora. Nunca lo había hecho antes, para él solo era dormir y despertar sintiéndose más relajado y sin la imperiosa necesidad tan cortante de beber sangre, aunque fuera por unos segundos. A su lado, sobre el suelo del bosque, estaba durmiendo Sam, que lo había acompañado de cacería a una expedición de las montañas. Y regados a su alrededor el resto de la manada.

Por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar si el lobo negro había sido el licántropo o el lobo.

'Encuéntrame'

De haber sido posible, se habría erizado el cabello de su nuca. En un parpadeo, se había incorporado del suelo y comenzado a buscar a su alrededor aunque sabía que no era una voz. Apretó los puños.

'Encuéntrame'

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se obligó a decir con su voz innaturalmente clara y hermosa.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

No escuchó nada, ni volvió a llegar a su mente la idea, porque era como si alguien la hubiera puesto en su cabeza. Desde que había sido transformado, sus pensamientos eran más claros y ordenados, pero esa palabra o ese pensamiento eran extraños a él. Se preguntó si así se sentiría Edward todo el tiempo y se quedó quieto hasta que Sam despertó y levantó a su manada para continuar el regreso a casa.

…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el otro capítulo de la serie, mmm no lo publiqué antes porque no había recibido muchos reviews, y aunque no he recibido muchos aún, pues decidí publicarlo.

Dudas y comentarios son bien recibidos.


	10. Laurent y Bella

Laurent y Bella

* * *

Laurent llegó un día como cualquier otro a sus vidas donde Kate lo levantaba para mostrarle la ropa que había adquirido en un poblado cercano, Tanya e Irina se encerraban en el cuarto de música para tocar una pieza digna de estar en un disco de música clásica y Carmen y Eleazar se iban al bosque a hacer lo que siempre hacían ahí.

Y traía malas noticias.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el sol ya se había ocultado debido a que los días eran tan cortos y las montañas que rodeaban la casa tan alta, hizo todo el ruido posible sin llegar a ser excesivo y tocó el timbre de la puerta a pesar de saber que ya lo habían escuchado. Por un segundo, Mike pensó que era Humano y ya estaba listo para esconderse en alcoba, pero se percató que no había escuchado el sonido de un corazón o una respiración agitada, y que hubiera llegado ahí sin vehículo también era una señal mayor.

Era alto, musculoso y su piel ligeramente morena que junto a su cabello negro brillante, le recordaba mucho a Demetri. Además, sus ojos eran rojos. Pero se presentó con un ligero tono Frances y explicó con una sonrisa que en verdad parecía sincera como que había enterado de la existencia del clan por medio de Carlisle y tenía curiosidad de ver como habían conseguido un grupo de vampiros una residencia permanente.

Le desagradó casi enseguida. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de estudiar la sensación cuando informó que hasta hacía hace poco había estado viajando con una pareja de vampiros nómadas que en esos momentos debían estar ocasionando problemas a los Cullen.

-Tendrás que explicar mejor eso –advirtió Eleazar con una mirada dura al tiempo que perdía toda su amabilidad.

Laurent también se puso serio mientras explicaba como había conocido a la pareja de vampiros, James, un cazador mortal e inteligente y su compañera Victoria, una mujer que tenía un don especial para escapar de situaciones peligrosas, en el oeste de Europa, hacía apenas una decena de años, por como dijo esto último, era obvio que el vampiro era antiguo, tal vez tanto o más que Carlisle. Luego, por las miradas apremiantes de todos, dio una explicación rápida de cómo el jefe de su Aquelarre, como él le llamaba, había decidido dar cacería a una chica humana que estaba con los Cullen cuando los encontró.

-¡Me largó! –anunció Mike secamente mientras se paraba de su asiento en la sala donde estaban teniendo la conversación.

El recién llegado lo miró incrédulo al tiempo que Tanya se ponía frente a la puerta y Eleazar colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Tanya, me voy de aquí –advirtió mientras se zafaba suavemente del vampiro porque sabía que no podía ganarle en una lucha de esa posición, y prácticamente desde ningún otra.

-Te estás precipitando Mike –la pelirroja intentó razonar con él.

-¿No lo oíste? –señaló a Laurent sin mostrar ningún respeto- Es un vampiro cazador con sentidos agudizados y una maestra del escape que no se detendrán hasta lograr lo que quieren.

-Y son siete vampiros perfectamente capaces de cuidar de si mismos –razonó la voz de Eleazar desde su hombro.

Mike simplemente comenzó a realizar un plan en su mente. Necesitaba las llaves de su auto y dinero, todo lo cual tenía encima en ese momento.

-Mike, cálmate –Laurent se dirigió a él con una sonrisa cautelosa en el rostro- James solo quiere conseguir a la humana y después de eso se irá. Además ya han pasado cinco días, todo debe haber terminado.

Le gruñó conteniendo apenas sus ganas de saltarle encima.

-Tú no conoces a mis hermanos, harán de todo para proteger a Bella

Se regañó fuertemente a si mismo cuando una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que si alguien se deshacía de Bella él se podía quedar con Edward. Se preparó para escapar de ahí.

-Por lo menos llámalos antes.

Carmen, tan frágil e inteligente, le tendió su celular. Y apenas iba a tomarlo cuando el suyo, que tenía metido en una bolsa de sus jeans, comenzó a sonar. Obviamente, era Alice.

-Mike, -advirtió la voz de la vampira en cuanto contestó- estás muy estresado, no rompas el teléfono.

Aflojó el agarre del aparato.

-Alice, ¿donde están?

-Escúchame bien Mike, estamos todos bien, Bella también está bien, en el hospital y con varias fracturas pero se recuperará y James ha sido destruido.

El rubio suspiró mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

-¿Edward está bien?

-Si

-¿Está ahí contigo? –preguntó esperanzado, pero todo lo que recibió fue un ruido enojado.

-Está con Bella en el hospital.

Oh, eso había dolido más de lo que pensó, o de lo que debería.

-¿Por qué no me hablaron antes?

-…todo sucedió muy de prisa, Mike, y no queríamos preocuparte porque nos escondimos en una ciudad y no sabíamos cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en resolver el problema.

Y eso dolió aún más. No poder ayudar a tu familia porque todavía no era suficientemente bueno ni tenía autocontrol. Y todas las lecciones de combate que le había dado Eleazar con más ahínco desde su visita a los Vulturi no estaban dando los resultados suficientes como para siquiera ser considerado de utilidad en batalla. Solo hubiera sido una carga.

-Alice… -dijo lentamente- ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro extremo de la línea y luego la voz falsamente alegre de la chica.

-Mike, se que es difícil para ti, pero el problema está solucionado y por el momento no hay nada que hacer, te hubiera llamado antes pero tuvimos que inventar un par de historias y fabricar varias pistas falsas para cubrir el desastre que dejó a su paso el cazador. Su pareja escapó con vida, pero James era la cabeza y sin ella Victoria no piensa atacar a un grupo de sie… ocho vampiros. Todo está bien… de veras.

¡Pero que coraje! Se prometió a si mismo que practicaría con Eleazar todo el tiempo posible de ahora en adelante hasta que dejara de ser una carga por lo menos.

-De acuerdo –dijo sin transmitir sus verdaderos pensamientos- pero si vuelve a pasar algo… lo que sea, quiero que me hables inmediatamente, -recibió silencio del otro lado de la línea y supo lo que pensaba la castaña, así que agregó rápidamente- y yo prometo tratar de no perder la cabeza y salir corriendo hacía un acantilado, pero quiero que me tomen en cuenta si hay algo que pueda hacer o si están en problemas, no importa si me ponen también en peligro, son mi familia.

Por un momento pensó que se había cortado la llamada.

-…de acuerdo… -se escuchó al fin.

-¿Lo prometes?… ¿Nada de intentar protegerme aunque sea peligroso?

-Solo si tú prometes hacer lo que te diga… soy mayor y puedo ver el futuro.

Sonrió suavemente.

-Me parece justo. Lo prometo.

-Y yo también lo prometo.

Colgó la llamada y volteó a ver al resto de los habitantes que lo miraban expectativamente.

-Atraparon a James –dijo simplemente y Eleazar volteó a ver la reacción del recién llegado que se tensó en su asiento, pero no dio muchas señales de congoja- Bella está en el hospital recuperándose y el resto de la familia está bien… voy a salir con Sam un rato.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta donde Tanya lo pensó un segundo antes de quitarse de en medio y dejarlo pasar.

-Se que tal vez no sea un buen momento –Laurent dijo con suavidad- pero quisiera saber si también lograron atrapar a Victoria.

Mike lo miró fijamente un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza e irse.

* * *

Tal vez fuera porque ya había perdido a su familia una vez o porque en realidad estaba más enamorado de Edward de lo que quería admitir, pero pensar en perderlos le aterrorizaba tan terriblemente, que la mayoría de su tiempo libre lo pasaba con Eleazar entrenando.

Laurent, que había pedido quedarse con ellos y probar su estilo de vida, parecía divertido con su presencia y se la pasaba fastidiándolo de diversas maneras, pero sabía cuando había límites y procuraba respetarlos y a veces hasta ayudaba a entrenarlo cuando se requería.

Era un cínico, le llevó poco tiempo descubrirlo. No era sarcástico, pero la manera en la que se refería a la dieta que llevaban y como se refería a los humanos como "comida" no dejaba lugar a dudas. En ocasiones podía ser bastante agradable y hasta llegabas a tenerle cariño, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo pensaba en él mismo y rara vez parecía hacer algo desinteresadamente. Podría decirse que su habilidad especial era el carisma, pero era tan egocéntrico que lo arruinaba. Y luego de que Mike logró vencerlo un par de veces en los entrenamientos, debido a una mezcla de su velocidad y suerte, comenzó a dejar de participar tan constantemente, aunque todavía lo hacía si lo pedían con amabilidad. Era como un niño de cuatrocientos sesenta años.

El primer problema serio que tuvieron con él fue a los dos meses de tenerlo en casa cuando Carmen señaló que sus ojos no habían cambiado ni una pizca desde que estaba con ellos. El problema escaló bastante rápido y al final Laurent aceptó haber perdido el control en una visita al pueblo donde una señora pasó con corte en la mano. No era una excusa creíble.

Mike estaba totalmente asqueado, y apoyaba seriamente la idea de correrlo del territorio, pero al final fue Eleazar, Irina y Tanya quienes tuvieron la última palabra cuando razonaron diciendo que era muy difícil las primeras veces y que a todos ahí les había pasado por lo menos en alguna ocasión (el rubio pasó un trago amargo aunque fuera él el que tuviera el mejor record de ellos), y que además, no harían ningún bien al echar al vampiro de la casa porque seguramente volvería a tomar su viejo estilo de vida y acabaría matando a muchas otras personas.

Tomar esa decisión fue un golpe más fuerte a su inocencia que el haber perdido la virginidad y mucho menos placido. Pero fue un alivio comprobar al mes de la pelea que los ojos de Laurent comenzaron a bajar de tono al tiempo que su carácter mejoraba un poco y comenzó a perdonar su falta.

Fue él el que lo ayudó con su problema de autocontrol al sugerir el uso de colonias fuertes cuando estuviera cerca de humanos y le dio varios consejos antes de proponer su primera visita a un pueblo. Fue pura tortura y aún así quedó maravillado al descubrir que no necesitó de Kate en una sola ocasión. El resto de ellos estuvieron igual de sorprendidos porque no creían obtener esa reacción de su parte, pero Laurent aseguró que era de esperarse con tantos vampiros y tantos consejos recibidos de todas partes. Fue bueno poder ver humanos sin habérseles lanzado al cuello y eso aumentó su confianza un poco.

Pero de entre todos ellos, fue Irina la que quedó más deslumbrada con la llegada del moreno. Tal vez de hecho, la única en verdad impresionada con él. Y no es que hubiera tenido nada de malo, pero al rubio nunca había terminado de agradarle la nueva e inesperada compañía. Al final, no dijo nada, principalmente porque no era su sopa para meter la cuchara y en parte también porque la rubia tenía una actitud tímida y algo explosiva, todo lo contrarió a Laurent que al final de cuentas, si todo salía bien, la complementaría un poco.

* * *

-Mike –anunció autoritaria una tarde la voz de Edward por el teléfono- Bella quiere conocerte y le prometí que como regalo de cumpleaños arreglaría una cita para que se conocieran.

-… y supongo que su cumpleaños es en unos cuarenta o cincuenta meses?

-Bueno… casi. Es en una semana.

-¡Edward ¿estás loco? Lo más cerca que puedo estar de un ser humano son unos veinte metros, y todos dicen que Bella huele el doble de bien, no puedo saludarla desde el otro lado de una pista de carreras. Tendrías que poner un telescopio para que pueda distinguir mi hermoso rostro.

Edward rió desde el otro lado del teléfono y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Rayos… que bueno que no estaba a su lado en esos momentos.

-Bueno, Miky, no sé si te hayas enterado –comentó casualmente la voz profunda de cabeza de nabo- pero hay un nuevo invento llamado Internet que puede ser utilizado para muchas cosas, entre ellas las video llamadas.

Tardó un momento en pensar algo con lo que defenderse.

-Si, bueno… me parece una excelente idea. Pero pienso que es un poco extraño que tu novia cumpla años y lo que le regales sea una video-llamada con el tipo con el que prácticamente le pusiste el cuerno. ¿Se habían acabado los ositos de peluche en el Walmart, o solamente te quieres ver muy original?

Volvió a escucharse la risa del castaño y esta vez no sintió nada fuera de lo común.

-Bella dice que no desea nada para su cumpleaños… creo que le teme a hacerse vieja, lo cual es una tontería porque todavía no llega a los treinta y cinco.

Mike giró los ojos y resopló.

-Hay Edward, que mal estas. Tienes suerte de tenerme como tu incestuoso hermano. –se escuchó una risa- Mira, en primer lugar, aunque la esperanza de vida haya aumentado, las mujeres de ahora piensan que hacerse viejo equivale a sobrepasar la veintena de años, algunas inclusive se consideran viejas a los diecinueve, por lo que tener un novio que está atrapado en un cuerpo de diecisiete años no ayuda en nada. En segundo lugar –hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar con un tono avaricioso- las mujeres quieren que les regales cosas. Muchas cosas materiales. Te dirán de mil formas diferentes que solo quieren un abrazo y un beso pero por dentro se mueren por algún perfume fino o los nuevos zapatos de catálogo de versashe…

-Versace –corrigió automáticamente el castaño.

-Lo que sea. El punto es que solo un iluso estimulado se traga ese cuento de que a su novia no le importa lo que le regalen en su cumpleaños, cometerías un error fatal si no le regalas un collar de diamantes o un paseo en crucero al caribe… y me debes una isla.

Se escuchó silencio en la línea pero Mike estaba seguro que todavía no había colgado.

-Hay… gracias Mike –dijo al fin Edward- aunque hubiera preferido no saberlo.

-No hay de que, pero estoy seguro de que no está contigo solo por tu dinero, también tenemos que pensar en ese maravilloso cuerpo de Dios griego que cargas. Es solo que las mujeres tienen esa debilidad natural por las cosas caras y finas que no pueden evitar.

Se escuchó un suspiro forzado y Mike ya podía imaginar la expresión de derrota en el rostro de Edward mineras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Se escuchó una voz distorsionada.

-Bien… entonces, antes de que me vaya a encerrar a mi cuarto durante las próximas tres horas para olvidar todas las cosas horribles que me has dicho, ¿Crees que debería comprarle el carro que ella dice que no desea?

-Dios, No. Debe haber algo realmente retorcido en esa cabecita tuya. Para todo hay límites. No quieres que el padre de la chica te odie por algo como eso o ¿si? Lo que debes hacer es comprarle algo que parezca barato pero que sea realmente caro, obscenamente caro si es posible y en este caso lo es. Tampoco algo que sea ostentoso hasta el punto de no poderse llevar en público. Además, a las chicas normales de ahora no les interesan los carros, algunas con mal gusto hasta se conforman con la primera cosa que se mueva en cuatro llantas y no se descomponga en medio de la carretera.

Al final, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un grito ahogado.

-Aja… -Edward parecía dudar al hablar- entonces ¿qué le regalo? Lo único que se me ocurre es un oso de felpa relleno de diamantes.

-Actualmente, esa no es una mala idea, pero creo que sería mejor si le regalas una pulsera con alguna piedra preciosa y alguna frase romántica grabada en el dorso como "Prometo no volverme a tirar a Mike por ti" o algo que se le parezca.

-¡Esa es una magnifica idea!

-¿Vas a ponerle eso? Estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Claro que no, pero creo que una pulsera sería un buen detalle.

-Si, eso no necesita una confirmación, es mi idea después de todo, y la frase le ayudará a creer que recibe el regalo por amor y no por lo que cuesta. Algunas de estas chicas viven en negación permanente durante toda su vida.

Se volvió a escuchar un quejido y un ruido sordo de dos objetos chocando, probablemente la frente de cabeza de nabo al chocar contra la mesa o la primera superficie plana que encontrara, seguida de una pausa acusadora.

-¿De verdad crees que sale conmigo por mi físico? –preguntó al fin.

-Mmmnnnhhh –fingió pensarlo un segundo, pero al final soltó un suspiro y dijo seriamente- seguramente fue la primera cosa que le llamó la atención de ti, luego fue tu aura de misterio y superioridad y al final tu odiosa personalidad irresistible.

-Crees que tengo una personalidad irresistible –su voz se escuchó esperanzado.

-Una ODIOSA personalidad irresistible. Es imposible no amarte.

Su corazón se volvió a contraer a pesar de que ya no latía.

-Te quiero Miky.

-Te quiero Eddy.

* * *

El paisaje enorme de las montañas vibraba con la energía de la vida, los árboles, la nieve, los animales, todo era una magnifica exhibición de colores. Repentinamente y sin ningún aviso, el paisaje se alejó como si hubiera subido arriba de un helicóptero y escuchó un susurro pasivo en su oído.

'Encuéntrame'

Giró la vista hacía una de las montañas de donde presentía que venía la voz y al momento estaba viendo hacía abajo en otro paisaje, solo que sabía que esa era la vista que tenía el lugar a donde había dirigido la mirada apenas hacía unos instantes, como si hubiera recorrido miles de kilómetros en un parpadeo.

'Encuéntrame'

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacía el punto de donde su instinto le prevenía que llegaba la idea o lo que fuera y volvió a aparecer en otro lugar, el cambio de la localización había sido tan rápido y brusco que ahora ya no era un bosque nevado sino la tundra casi total. La vegetación ahora era casi inexistente y no se alcanzaban a ver animales por ningún lugar.

De golpe, despertó en su cama.

Su cuerpo estaba tensó, pero esa era la única señal de lo confundida que estaba su mente en esos momentos. Comenzó a respirar por costumbre y luego de observar el reloj que marcaba apenas las cuatro de la mañana, soltó en un cuchicheo.

-Que sueño tan pesado

Claro que había olvidado que estaba en una casa de vampiros que podían escuchar el más mínimo ruido y no necesitaban dormir, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando Tanya apareció en la puerta de su cuarto repentinamente.

-¿Tuviste un sueño? –no esperó una confirmación y avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de su cama antes de decir con un tono misterioso- Tus poderes crecen.

Mike solamente pudo levantar una ceja por la elección de palabras, ni que estuviera en una caricatura infantil.

-¿Poderes…?

Si hubiera podido, la pelirroja se hubiera sonrosado tiernamente, pero como no era posible, se conformó con mirar disimuladamente a la ventana.

-Poderes, habilidades, dones o como quieras llamarlos –le restó importancia al tiempo que hacía un gesto ambiguo con la mano- como sea ¿De qué fue tu sueño?

El rubio se incorporó de la cama con lentitud y comenzó a buscar un cambio de ropa en su closet que ya estaba llenísimo, tenía que revisar si no había una tienda de caridad por ahí cerca.

-Pues… había un pony.

En realidad no estaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo y cuando encontró una playera naranja con un loro verde que tenía las cejas alzadas en forma sugestiva con la frase "I want U´r coockie" y unos pantalones de mezclilla normales, Kate entró volando por la puerta.

-¿Tuviste un sueño con un pony? –preguntó extasiada, a saber porque.

-Si, y también había nieve de colores cubriendo el suelo.

-¿Nieve de colores? –preguntó incrédula Tanya.

-Si, -por alguna razón no quería hablar del tema así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para alejarlas- y luego aparecía Edward montado en un corcel negro y comenzaba a besarme lentamente el cuello mientras re…

-No, no. No quiero saber, –la jefa del clan salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada más- creo que no es nada importante.

Se rió un poco mientras se dirigía a la ducha y cerraba la puerta para evitar que Kate le siguiera al baño. Tanya ya no quería saber nada de Edward, pero se notaba que le costaba trabajo llevar a cabo su decisión.

Tiempo después, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y miraba por la ventana, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué había mentido. No encontró ninguna razón a su comportamiento.

* * *

Cuando la fecha estipulada por Edward llegó y recibió la llamada de el mismo diciéndole que ya se podía conectar para que pudiera conocer a Bella, Mike encendió la computadora portátil, la cámara de video digital que parecía más apta para la filmación de una película y abrió la conexión de Internet de alta velocidad antes de ver el rostro de la chica por primera vez y notar con una pulsada en su corazón imaginario, que la novia de cabeza de nabo era más hermosa de lo que pensaba.

Tenía las mejillas tersas y la piel blanca. Su cabello castaño era largo y ligeramente ondulado, apenas un poco y sus facciones eran perfectas. Se obligó a sonreír a pesar de la oleada de celos que le asaltó de pronto.

-Hola Bella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa aún más amplia cuando la chica se sonrojó un poco haciendo gala de su ternura antes de contestar débilmente.

-Hola Mike, es bueno poder conocerte al fin -Era muy, muy bonita.

-Uf –hizo un gesto- ni que lo digas, pensé que cabeza de nabo te mantendría oculta como un niño de cinco años que no quiere compartir. Estaba pensando que nunca vería tu rostro.

La castaña mostró sorpresa y duda antes de que otra voz se escuchara por las bocinas de la computadora.

-Hey, hey, hey. Dijiste que no mencionarías ese apodo –la cámara se oscureció de repente y al parecer fue alejada porque el panorama se abrió y pudo ver el rostro de Edward al lado de su novia.

-Mentí –contestó viéndolo cínico y luego sonrió otra vez más hacía la imagen de la chica- Bella ¿no te había contado Edward que creemos que en su vida pasada fue un nabo? Es la única explicación posible a su cabeza tan extraña.

Bella sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Mikey-pohh ¡Deja de llamarme cabeza de nabo!

El rubio lo ignoró completamente.

-Bella –se obligó a decir- eres muy bonita. ¿No quieres dejar a Eddy y ser mi novia?

La novia de Edward parecía ser extremadamente tímida, y tardó unos segundos valiosos en poder decir algo.

-Bueno… -desviaba la mirada y eso que ni siquiera estaba ahí en persona- esto es muy difícil Mike, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tú oferta por el momento.

Al parecer tendría que dejar las bromas con ella. Así que sonrió de una manera más relajada aún y bajó su tono de voz.

-Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión. –y como la otra no parecía querer decir nada, agregó- Es bueno conocerte.

-También a ti Mike –y con un movimiento rápido de ella, la comunicación se cortó.

No le guardó rencor. Él quería hacer lo mismo desde que vio su rostro perfecto en la pantalla, sólo que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, así que se encogió de hombros y apagó todo el equipo sin esperar una explicación. Después de todo, ¿Quién rayos quiere ver al ex de su novio?

Aunque ni siquiera era el ex. Él solamente era el chico con el que se había acostado Edward en un momento de desesperación y/o confusión.

* * *

Anunció que se iría de cacería tres o cuatro días con Sam, que de manera sorprendente había sido oficialmente nombrado como su niñera, no su mascota. Irina fue la que propuso darle el título al animal, argumentando que ya hasta tenía nombre y todo, y sus hermanas aceptaron la propuesta con risas porque era muy raro que la tímida rubia dijera ese tipo de comentarios, valía la pena alentarla.

En realidad todo lo que hizo fue salir a cazar una presa pequeña, desangrarla, dejarla a los lobos e irse a pensar mientras veía la aurora en el mismo lugar donde había perdido la virginidad. Era una vista muy hermosa en verdad, las cumbres nevadas, los árboles verdes a pesar del frío, las luces lejanas y apenas visibles a pesar de su vista superior y de vez en cuando se podían ver esos hermosos colores en el cielo, aunque no ahora. Pero se conformaba con ver las estrellas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, algo que muy rara vez le pasaba a un vampiro, aunque podía hacer de todas formas una buena estimación, pero lo importante es que solo reaccionó al sentir otra presencia a su lado, mientras una sombra extrañamente cálida se sentaba cerca de él.

-…lamentó mucho lo de el otro día. –dijo Edward al fin, sin dignarse a verlo, y Mike se preguntó si lo lamentaba él o lo lamentaba Bella- Ambos, supongo. Bella se puso a llorar en cuanto cortó la llamada y confesó sentirse celosa de ti, dijo que no entendía cómo era posible que siguiera queriendo estar con ella cuando tú te habías ofrecido a ser mi pareja.

'Eso es muy raro', no quiso molestarse en hablar, por lo menos en ese momento, 'yo me sentía igual, terriblemente celoso… es bonita'

-Ja, ja –la risa sonó hueca, Mike observó con más atención a su visitante inesperado y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, como podía llorar un vampiro, claro- Ella dice que tú eres perfecto, que no solamente eres lindo sino que también eres inteligente y tienes una personalidad afable e increíble.

-Y tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Terminé con ella.

Mike quiso haberse imaginado, aunque hubiera sido por un segundo, que lo había echo para poder quedarse con él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin y rogó internamente por la verdad y no una mentira disfrazada.

-Luego de la llamada, todos logramos animarla durante un segundo suficiente como para que abriera sus regalos, pero se cortó con el papel de una envoltura de regalo y Jasper perdió el control, aunque el resto lo detuvimos y no pasó a mayores, Bella perdió el equilibrio y rompió una mesita de vidrió que le cortó varias veces los brazos. Todos estuvimos a nada de atacarla.

Mike no veía el problema, sin contar el hecho de que la tipa bien podría sufrir un accidente en una fábrica de almohadas.

-¿Y…?

-No quiero lastimarla Mike, no quiero perder el control y descubrir que le hice daño, no lo soportaría.

Y ahí estaba Edward, ahogándose en un baso con agua.

-Eres todo un drama Queen, Ed. Si te preocupa tanto lastimarla, habla con ella y pídele que adelante su fecha de transformación, segu…

-¡Es que no la pienso transformar! –de repente el castaño estaba agazapado y mirándolo ofendido- ¿Tú crees que le haría esto a alguien más?

'Pero me lo hiciste a mi…' pensó confundido, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Edward al tener una relación con una humana si no pensaba transformarla? Había reglas… y estaban ahí por algo.

-¡Al diablo las reglas! Carlisle me transformó porque estaba muriendo y lo mismo pasó contigo y todos nosotros, y no sé que estaba pensando al acercarme a Bella de esa forma.

-Pues entonces la condenaste a muerte –sentenció simplemente y ya sin humor de ser amable con Edward.

El castaño no merecía amabilidad si creía que podía jugar con ellos.

-Te quier… -comenzó.

-¡Y una mierda Edward! –le interrumpió a media oración y sin remordimiento- ¡Condenaste a Bella a muerte!

Se escuchó el silencio total durante unos segundos antes de que se escuchara una réplica.

-No le pasará nada –aseguró- no tiene pruebas de nuestra existencia, nada.

-¿Y entonces está bien que hayas jugado con ella?

* * *

Edward PoV

* * *

Miky lo observó, esperando a que contestara mientras una ola de desprecio se apoderaba de él.

-¿Me odias? –preguntó al final, sin importarle lo demás- ¿Me odias al fin, Miky?

Y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Había viajado hasta ahí, a esa montaña, no porque quisiera un hombro sobre el cual llorar o un consejo o un "Te quiero". Necesitaba que Miky lo odiara con tanta fuerza como necesitaba que lo amara.

El rubio lo vio y el castaño se observó a sí mismo a través de él, su piel, su pelo, sus manos y su ropa, pero cuando los ojos de Mike se posaron sobre los suyos, tuvo que apartar la mirada porque se dio cuenta de lo roto que estaba. Un montón de pensamientos que no eran suyos lo invadieron mientras el vampiro frente a él se debatía consigo mismo. 'Lo odiaba', se preguntaba Mike a sí mismo y todas las cosas horribles que había hecho surgieron en sus recuerdos y llego a la conclusión de que 'Lo había lastimado lo suficiente como para odiarlo', y una voz pequeña en el fondo de su mente comenzó a decir que no, que nunca podría odiarlo mientras más recuerdos se repetían de él.

Su sonrisa tentadora mientras se burlaba de él por tomar tanto refresco, su sonrisa inocente mientras jugaba con su tortuga y la utilizaba para distraerlo en los peores momentos de su vida, su voz que lo acariciaba suavemente al despertarlo cuando dormían juntos.

-No Edward, –le contestó rindiéndose a sí mismo- no te odio.

¿Pero es que este tipo era un imbécil? Sin pensarlo siquiera, se abalanzó sobre de él y lo tiró al suelo con toda la fuerza que era capaz al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su abdomen e inmovilizaba sus brazos. Pudo escuchar la confusión de sus pensamientos una vez más, mientras el rubio lo miraba al rostro, intentando leer sus pensamientos como él hacía con los suyos.

-Ódiame, –ordenó- ódiame Miky, antes de que tenga que lastimarte para conseguirlo.

'Ah, ya', pensó con cierto alivio el rubio mientras se relajaba en su agarre, no que se hubiera resistido mucho en primer lugar, 'Está en una de esas fases depresivas'. El castaño le apretó las muñecas con toda su fuerza en señal de advertencia y se tragó las ganas de gritar porque sí lastimó al rubio, que ya no era ni la mitad de fuerte que en un principio.

-Sabes que no puedo –contestó el otro con naturalidad, como si eso fuera una ley del universo.

Edward soltó una de las muñecas del rubio y le propinó una bofetada con tanta fuerza que casi se rompe un nudillo. Y lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Miky fue un '¿Qué hice mal?', que obligó al hijo mayor de los Cullen a pasar suavemente los dedos sobre la mejilla ofendida a modo de disculpa, intentando que no lo pareciera.

-Te odio, Miky –dijo suavemente sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla cuando todo lo que quería era decirle cuanto lo quería.

'Tú no me odias', acusó el otro en su mente, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Volvió a abofetearlo, pero esta vez solo le llegó un dolor sordo y un '¡Ya basta Edward!', que rebotó en su cabeza mientras el rubio luchaba por incorporarse sin conseguirlo.

-Te utilicé. –acusó sin saber que más hacer- Te utilicé Miky, y luego me fui como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recibió pensamientos rotos y el recuerdo del rubio cuando despertó para no encontrarlo, desnudo y frió del corazón y del alma. Y el recuerdo dolía más, porque Miky intentaba odiarlo, sabiendo que eso era lo que él deseaba en esos momentos y no por otra cosa, sin conseguirlo ni un poco. 'Te quiero Ed' pensó esperando que el castaño terminara con esta farsa y le contestara con un "Te quiero, Miky".

-Te quité la ropa –con toda la habilidad que tenía, atrapó las dos muñecas de el rubio con una mano y con la otra le destrozó la playera- te abrí las piernas –se desplazó para poner una rodilla entre sus muslos- y te jodí hasta que te dormiste Miky –una sensación de lujuria se apoderó de la cabeza del rubio mientras éste recordaba esa noche- …y luego me paré, me puse la ropa con toda calma y me largué sin que me importara un comino.

'Que divertido es éste idiota cuando está deprimido', pensó Mike mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja sin dejarse llevar y sólo con un ligero dolor al recordar el día siguiente.

-¿Y lo piensas repetir? –preguntó cínico- Tú sabes que me gustaría

Edward perdió todas las fuerzas en un segundo y se desplomó sobre el rubio como un títere al que le cortan los hilos. Era imposible que Mike lo odiara aunque fuera un poco. Por más que lo lastimara o lo golpeara, primero se odiaría a si mismo. Con suavidad, lo abrazó y escondió el rostro en su cuello antes de aspirar el aroma dulce.

-¿Puedes decirlo aunque sea mentira? –su voz se escuchó amortiguada y suave.

Mike también lo abrazó sin hacer esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Te odio Edward.

Pero todo lo que escuchó fue un 'Te quiero'.

'_Ah…_' pensó para si mientras se dejaba afectar por la habilidad de Mike y comenzaba a dormir, '_ya que_'.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	11. Una disculpa no es suficiente

Una disculpa no es suficiente

* * *

Sam gruñía, como siempre. Sólo que en ésta ocasión sus gruñidos no iban dirigidos hacia él, sino a Edward que acababa de despertar por el ruido a su lado. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, la repulsión entre ellos había sido casi inmediata desde el principio y de las pocas tres veces que se habían visto, solo una, en navidad, el lobo no le había gruñido y eso porque no le estaba prestando atención. ¿Sería cierto que Sam pensaba en él como alguna especie de posesión o una potencial pareja? En lo personal tenía la impresión de que el lobo lo consideraba una especie de líder de manada al cual tenía que vencer correctamente para tomar el liderazgo.

-Definitivamente es la primera –dijo la voz de cabeza de nabo sin dejar de ocultar la cara en su cuello o hacer ademán de reconocer la presencia del lobo- me está retando para competir por ti.

Genial, pensó con sarcasmo.

-Ya vete Sam, tengo que hablar con Edward –como el lobo no le hizo caso, le propinó un puntapié suavemente a modo de cariño y se incorporó para soltar al castaño y poner alguna distancia de por medio- Vete –volvió a repetir autoritariamente y señaló a cualquier dirección. El lobo se alejó luego de un rato.

-Si piensas que voy a regresar a disculparme con Bella, estás muy equivocado –advirtió Edward mientras se quitaba el suéter que tenía y se lo tendía para que se cubriera porque su playera había quedado inservible.

-Si quieres romper con ella, por lo menos concédele la gracia de saber porqué.

El castaño negó tristemente.

-Si le dijera, no me dejaría partir y entonces estaría condenada.

'No si la transformas', pensó aún sabiendo que Edward no iba a aceptar algo así, y por la expresión del otro vampiro, supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Pues creo que cometes un grave, grave error y que vas a terminar arrepintiéndote.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice.

Mike lo miró enojado por unos segundo pensando en como decirle que si se lo decían era por algo, pero para ser alguien que podía leer la mente y podía ver tantas perspectivas, era muy necio, al final optó por girar los ojos, caminar hasta tomar su mano y comenzar el regreso a casa.

-Hay Edward, que mal estás.

Aquí cabe aclarar que si Mike no hubiera estado preocupado pensando en las consecuencias de las horribles decisiones que había hecho Edward, y de lo enojados que debieron estar todos en la familia cuando el castaño les pidió que se mudaran tan precipitadamente cuando el cambio de dirección estaba programado hasta dentro de un par de años más y de cómo eso afectaría su alianza con los lobos porque a él todavía no lo presentaban de regreso y todas esas cosas, no habría estado tan soberanamente sorprendido cuando Kate salió de la nada y se le lanzó encima a Edward.

-¡Te mataré! –rugió mientras luchaba por pescarlo y cuando lo atrapó y estaba por darle una buena descarga que seguramente era diez veces más potente que todo lo que el rubio había recibido hasta ahora el mencionado se lanzó sobre de ella y la aprisionó contra el suelo mientras agradecía al cielo o lo que fuera que esa mañana la chica hubiera decidido usar manga larga- ¡Suéltame Mikey, le voy a arrancar el rostro!

-¡Cálmate Kate! –ordenó- ¿Qué te hizo?

Fue como si le hubieran puesto pólvora a la mujer.

-¡¿A mí? –para estas alturas, la rubia ya casi estaba por liberarse aunque se suponía que el neófito era más fuerte por naturaleza- ¡Mira Mike, lo pasé por alto una vez porque lo pediste!, -la chica bajó la voz pero no dejó de intentar liberarse- pero me prometí que si volvía a pasar una segunda, lo desmembraría y jugaría con sus entrañas. Así que quítate o te quito.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No tuvimos sexo –anunció la voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

Anda… que cosas, Kate pensó que habían tenido relaciones otra vez y había creído que el castaño lo había utilizado para sus necesidades. Se rió sin soltar a la rubia todavía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se rió un poquito más mientras el castaño a sus espaldas soltaba un sonido ahogado.

-Hay Kate, si alguien va a violar aquí a alguien soy yo. –si la rubia hubiera podido, estaba seguro que ya se habría puesto más roja que un tomate- Pero Ed tiene razón, no tuvimos sexo. Aunque buena falta me hace.

Kate se tensó otra vez debajo de él y desvió la mirada. Entonces Mike comenzó a tener conciencia de la posición en la que estaban y lo sugestivo que había sonado todo eso. Pero sintió su ego dispararse un poco más alto cuando escuchó el siseo posesivo de Edward a su espalda al tiempo que se alejaba de la rubia y levantaba las manos en son de paz.

-Lo siento, no lo decía en ese sentido Kate. Tú sabes que somos amigos.

La rubia se levantó de su lugar con movimientos finos, como si comenzara a recuperar los trozos de gracia que había abandonado segundos atrás e hizo un mohín cuando la mano de Edward tomó la mano del rubio y lo jaló hacía si en un despliegue de posesividad.

-Cállate Mike –regañó la mujer aunque ya no había dicho nada, antes de comenzar a dirigirse a su casa que estaba a unos veinte metros.

* * *

Antes de irse, Edward advirtió tres cosas. La primera, que no contactara a Bella porque si lo hacía, era probable que la pusieran en el radar de los Vulturi en un futuro aunque no fuera inmediato, además de que no pensaba convertirla él, ni dejar que lo hiciera otro. Sintió un poco de celos, pero no tantos como esperaba.

La segunda, que Carlisle pensaba mantener su trato con los lobos, así que estaba organizando una reunión para aclarar el asunto de su partida y se esperaba que Mike fuera a la Push en un par de años o cuando estuviera listo, para que los lobos le dieran su aprobación. Además, Carlisle estaba muy complacido por los reportes que recibía de Tanya y pensaba que no necesitaría tanto tiempo para eso.

La última advertencia era solo un aviso de que los Cullen estarían moviéndose de ubicación durante un tiempo porque Victoria, y esto era mejor que Laurent no se enterase, estaba en plan de venganza y planeaban rastrearla primero antes de que atacara. Intentarían llegar a un acuerdo, pero era muy poco probable conseguirlo. Jasper, que en esos momentos la estaba rastreando, había querido preguntar a Laurent que era lo que pensaba del asunto, pero al final todos optaron por no decir nada por temor a que se pusiera de su parte.

Ya entrando en el tema de Laurent, se tenía que señalar que las cosas llegaron a cierto término con su presencia en la familia.

Su carácter había mejorado un poco y sus ojos ya habían alcanzado el color debido del clan, por lo que su compañía era más agradable, pero seguía teniendo explosiones de carácter muy fuertes y ataques egoístas que lo dejaban sin habla. En una ocasión, había tomado su Cadillac sin pedirlo prestado para dar una vuelta y cuando se lo mencionó, Laurent le dijo que era un chiquillo malcriado y le devolvió las llaves de mala gana.

Eleazar decía, por experiencia propia, que cuando estás acostumbrado a la vida tradicional de los vampiros en donde simplemente tomas lo que deseas, incluyendo los placeres de la sangre, adaptarte a una vida vegetariana es un infierno, en ciertos sentidos más difícil que cuando se es un neonato, porque las costumbres son muy difíciles de romper.

Aún así, unos siete meses después de su llegada a la casa, cuando su relación con Irina apenas parecía estar tomando forma, Eleazar fue el primero en saltarle al cuello, de manera literal, cuando llegó una noche con los ojos de un tono rosado que casi rallaba en el carmín.

Tal vez si Laurent no tuviera un orgullo tan grande las cosas no habrían subido a tal extremo, pero como el vampiro no quería reconocer su falta de una manera correcta y admitir un error tuvo que ser Irina la que interviniera en su favor para que no lo expulsaran del territorio.

-¡De acuerdo! –exclamó Eleazar con un tono que mandaba señales de alarma a la espina de cualquiera- ¡Que se quede! Pero –su tono de voz bajó peligrosamente- si vuelve a ocurrir algo como esto, será mejor que no regrese aquí.

Aunque la decisión final debía tomarla Tanya, ésta parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con el esposo de su hermana. Y Laurent fue advertido que de tener otro ataque de debilidad, volvería a convertirse en un nómada.

Fuera de ese "pequeño" exabrupto, los días comenzaron a pasar suavemente uno tras otro. Mike procuraba dormir solo los días que en verdad tenía ganas o cuando algún miembro de la casa deseaba lucir presentable o lo pedía por el simple placer de hacerlo, que ya viéndolo bien, era bastante seguido.

Eleazar seguía entrenándolo todos los días que se podía porque el rubio tenía un mal presentimiento y debido a su velocidad ya podía vencerlo en términos reales una de cada tres veces y seguía mejorando. Irina se unió a las prácticas por alguna razón, seguramente para patear el trasero de el esposo de su hermana porque era buena, increíblemente buena, y a ella le siguieron sus hermanas que hasta ahora solo lo habían echo un par de veces para darle algunos consejos. Al final, Laurent también pidió unirse y terminaron teniendo que trasladar sus pequeñas prácticas a un desfiladero en las montañas porque hacían unos destrozos tremendos en el territorio y estresaban, además, a los animales.

No volvió a tener otro sueño excepto en una ocasión en que se quedó a dormir al aire libre y soñó que aparecía el mismo lobo de la primera vez, enorme y letal, mientras que lo perseguía sobre la tundra y lo guiaba por un paisaje que ya había visto antes, aunque desde unos trecientos metros más arriba, en otro sueño. No tenía voz, pero sabía que algo en su oreja susurraba "matar al asesino".

No pensó mucho tiempo en eso.

* * *

Laurent desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

Sus patrones de cacería eran más erráticos que el resto, por lo que ha nadie le pareció sospechoso cuando una tarde anunció que tenía ganas de cazar un lobo, y como los de ahí estaban protegidos por Mike, tenía que buscarlos en otra parte. Irina le prestó su vehículo, un volvo S60, y nadie pensó más del asunto hasta que transcurrió una semana entera sin que apareciera.

Lo buscaron, dispuestos a perdonarlo aunque sus ojos fueran carmesí completamente porque de todas maneras había manera de ayudarlo y lo único que encontraron, al cabo de una búsqueda exhaustiva en donde todos los miembros salieron de la casa a buscarlo por todos los lugares a los que se les vino a la mente, fue el auto de Irina estacionado en un lote baldío. Para la rubia, la pérdida resultó dolorosa.

Se encerraba en su cuarto todo el día, tocando el violín como una posesa y se alimentaba mal. Por las noches, buscaba a Mike como una droga para poder dormir y sus cambios de carácter eran temerarios, podía estar llorando un momento y al siguiente estar acusándote por las cosas más mínimas.

-¡Estoy harta de que dejes tus latas medias vacías de Coca por todos lados! –estalló una tarde en el comedor sobre un envase abierto que había dejado ahí esa mañana- ¡No sé porque no te tomas la maldita cosa si no tiene gas! –la tomó con un movimiento fluido y se la arrojó al vuelo- ¡De todas formas te va a saber mal!

Todo fue tan sorpresivo, que no alcanzó a moverse fuera del camino del proyectil y el refresco lo golpeó como si fuera una estatua de mármol antes de derramarse en su playera y el piso. Si hubiera sido humano, habría llorado, pero en vez de eso se tragó el gritó que quería dejar salir y recogió la lata del suelo.

-Lo siento Irina –dijo simplemente- no volverá a pasar.

Cuando estaba tirando el envase, de espaldas a la mujer, unos brazos lo envolvieron desesperadamente.

-Perdón Mike, -pidió la rubia con un tono en la voz que le indicaba lo acongojada que estaba- no fue mi intención, no sé que me pasa.

Sus hermanas sufrían con ella y había veces en las que Mike no podía decir si lloraban o no.

Al cabo de un mes, Carlisle volvió a aparecer en la puerta y solo le bastó al rubio el ver su cara para saber que traía malas noticias.

Laurent había muerto, asesinado por los lobos de "La push" para proteger a Bella porque el primero pensaba matarla. La noticia no aterrizó del todo bien en el cuarto, por decirlo de alguna manera.

El clan de Sasha sabía de la existencia de los hombres lobo de la zona porque se habían mencionado varias veces al discutir la presencia de Mike con ellos, Kate hasta había comentado en son de burla, que estaban agradecidos porque gracias a ellos él estaba en Alaska.

Y Mike se imaginaba, aunque nadie lo había dicho nunca en voz alta, era bien aceptado por los vampiros "vegetarianos" la presencia de un grupo que protegiera a los humanos de ellos. Mike si lo estaba, para él era un alivio saber que si algún día se dejaba llevar por la lujuria sangrienta, habría algo ahí que lo detendría y vengaría la muerte de las personas que mató. Aún así, después de ver todo el sufrimiento que había llevado Irina, y al ver su rostro roto por el dolor, no pudo evitar el resentimiento que sintió hacía Sam y su manada.

-¡Venganza! –siseó Irina cuando se le pasó el dolor al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón- ¡Quiero a esos animales muertos!

Cuando uno es un vampiro, y conforme van pasando los años, la mayoría de las veces sólo la venganza hace que el dolor se calme. Eso lo habían dicho Carlisle, Carmen, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Eleazar y Kate.

La sala quedó en silencio un segundo mientras los vampiros hablaban a la vez y con tal rapidez que un humano no lo hubiera entendido. Carmen intentaba calmar a su hermana, asegurándole que ese no era el camino. Kate no estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto, pero su negativa no era muy fuerte. Eleazar tampoco estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de la iracunda rubia, argumentando que un ataque en una zona poblada estaba fuera de discusión –aunque no lo mencionó, su tono implicaba que la verdadera traición estaba en Laurent.

-¡Basta! –anunció Tanya, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella. Dirigió la mirada a su hermana, que seguía furiosa y luego al resto de los presentes, sopesando todo el asunto, al final, luego de ver largo rato a cada uno, anunció- Atacaremos.

-¡No puedes!

Todos los vampiros se congelaron en la habitación y Mike se dio cuenta que había sido él el que había hablado.

-Sam no hizo nada malo –dijo con voz apagada- es obligación de su manada proteger a los humanos, y Laurent quería matar a Bella. ¿Van a convertirse en asesinos ahora? Se supone que nosotros no matamos personas y Sam es una persona.

La pelirroja endureció los ojos como nunca la había visto hacer antes y luego volvió a hablar como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Atacaremos.

Mike volvió a abrir la boca, pero Carlisle, que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, apareció tras él y colocó una mano en su espalda para callarlo y luego anunció suavemente.

-Tanya, creo que no estás tomando a consideración las opiniones de todo tu clan.

Irina pareció caer en cuenta de lo que eso significaba y revisó las expresiones de su familia, que no pudieron mantener la mirada en ella, al final, pareció confundida y triste. La pelirroja, por su lado, no pareció cambiar mucho de expresión.

-Esto es un asunto de consortes Carlisle, aquí no cuenta lo que diga la mayoría.

-Pues al parecer, –Mike ignoró la advertencia de Carlisle que apretó su hombro más fuerte para callarlo- Laurent no pensaba lo mismo.

Vio un borrón amarillo, todo se hizo negro de un segundo a otro y a lo lejos, creyó escuchar varios gritos que variaban desde la cólera hasta el horror.

* * *

Cobró conciencia otra vez para ver que Kate y Eleazar estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo fuertemente de los brazos, y se preguntó el porqué justo antes de que un dolor picante se extendiera sobre todo su cuello. Gritó sin aire, durante lo que pareció un minuto entero y al final, después de que el dolor se aplacó a un límite soportable, sus dos escoltas lo soltaron de pronto.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó confundido.

-Irina te arrancó la cabeza, -respondió Kate sin verlo a los ojos- literalmente.

Se incorporó del suelo, apenas registrando que estaba todavía en la sala y se dirigió al espejo. Su reflejo le miraba con ojos dorados y un nuevo collarín de cicatrices delgadas y casi invisibles de dientes sobre la yugular. Mientras observaba, varios moretones y marcas que le daban vuelta a todo su cuello comenzaban a desaparecer.

Extendió una mano y con suavidad tocó una de las manchas antes de que desapareciera del todo. Apenas si dolió. Luego miró alrededor de la sala para encontrarla exenta de los demás vampiros.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-Se fue –anunció Eleazar.

¿A él le quitaban la cabeza y Carlisle se iba simplemente? Tal vez en realidad solo era una molestia para el líder de los Cullen.

-Tanya lo sacó de aquí, -Kate todavía no lo miraba a los ojos y prefería ver a la ventana- le prometimos que no te iba a pasar nada más.

Era un consuelo que no servía de mucho. Pero el tema de la manada de lobos surgió en su cabeza y preguntó ansioso.

-¿Van a atacar aún? -Dios, esperaba que no.

Cuando Eleazar negó con la cabeza, dejó salir un suspiro.

-Carlisle advirtió que los lobos eran más numerosos que antes, y que al estar en su territorio y tener un trato con ellos, tendrían que defenderlos. Tanya tuvo que ceder, no atacaremos.

La sensación de alivio se extendió al tiempo que se preguntaba cuántos hombres lobo más habría. ¿No era extraño que pasaran de estar casi extintos, según Carlisle, a tener una manada mediana? Tal vez solo era una táctica para poder atacar por sorpresa. Irina debía estar furiosa…

-¿E Irina? –su voz apenas si se escuchó- ¿Está muy enojada conmigo?

Y una vez más, fue el vampiro varón el que contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Dijiste lo que nadie más quería decir.

En otras palabras, sí. Dio vuelta hacia las escaleras y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

-Por favor díganle que lo siento y que no volveré a molestarla –apenas había dado un paso cuando dos brazos suaves lo rodearon.

-No te vayas Mike, -pidió Kate mientras lo apretaba- Irina solo está enojada por la situación, no es nada personal, ya verás cómo se le pasa el coraje en un momento.

-No creo que se le pase –el rubio no sabía como quitarse del abrazó sin parecer ofensivo- será mejor que no me vea por un tiempo. Tal vez Carlisle me ayude si se lo pido.

Alguien resopló del otro lado de la sala y el rubio giró para ver a Tanya inclinada sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Carlisle quería llevarte con él –dijo con un tono firme- pero le dije que seguiríamos cuidándote. No queremos que te vayas.

Muy bien, ahora estaba confundido.

-¿Podría decirme alguien que fue lo que pasó?

La explicación fue dada por los tres vampiros a la vez a una velocidad impresionante.

La historia corta va así. Irina perdió la razón y le voló la cabeza a Mike. Carlisle atacó a Irina con tanta furia, que se necesitó de Kate, Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya para separarlos, siendo esta última de gran utilidad porque de no ser por sus descargas, hubieran tenido que pegar más cabezas. Luego comenzaron los gritos de todos, por todas partes al mismo tiempo, que aunque no es tan ininteligible para un vampiro, no es de gran ayuda para llevar una conversación.

Al final, se tuvo que llegar a la solución más rápida que era Tanya gritando que no atacarían a los hombres lobo mientras arrastraba a Carlisle fuera de la habitación e Irina se iba corriendo a quien sabe donde seguida de cerca por Carmen para ayudar a consolarla mientras que Kate buscaba su cabeza y Eleazar preparaba el cuerpo.

-¿Irina se fue? -Mike se tensó en su lugar, ¿Qué tal si había decidido atacar ella sola?

-No pasará nada –la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- la decisión, aunque expresada en una forma poco ortodoxa, fue clara, Irina no irá a atacar sola.

El rubio asintió en su lugar y bajó la mirada al suelo apenado.

-Lo siento mucho Tanya, no pensé lo que decía.

La vampira lo miró seriamente.

-Le pasa a todos Mike –concedió- pero lastimaste a mi hermana y quiero que te disculpes.

El rubio asintió y la pelirroja se retiró del cuarto al tiempo que Kate, que ya lo había soltado, volvía a abrazarlo rápidamente.

-Me preocupaste mucho Mike.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos más para que su celular comenzara a sonar y tuviera que contestarle a Carlisle que si, que ya tenía la cabeza en su lugar y que no, que por el momento pensaba quedarse, por lo menos hasta poder hablar con Irina y luego ya decidirían.

* * *

Pasaron otros tres días antes de que Irina regresara y Mike no durmió en todo ese tiempo para poder verla en cuanto arribara. La escuchó llegar junto con Carmen, ésta última, haciendo el ruido necesario para advertir a los habitantes de la casa de su presencia. El joven vampiro bajó al recibidor para esperar a que entrara junto con el resto de la familia que ya estaba ahí, procurando hacer sonar sus pasos sobre la madera. Y cuando al fin Carmen abrió la puerta y entró sin tocar para dejar ver a su hermana, que por cierto, estaba echa una piltrafa, una pausa incomoda tomó su lugar cómodamente en el recibidor.

-Buenos días Irina –dijo Mike lo mas suavemente posible sin intentar levantar la mirada del piso.

-Buenos días Mike –contestó la otra y fue todo un alivio porque el rubio estaba seguro que la mujer lo pasaría de largo sin darle oportunidad a decir nada.

-Me… me gustaría pedirte una disculpa por lo que dije. Sé que eso no puedo pagarlo de ninguna manera, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento por haberlo dicho.

Todo el asunto parecía el resultado de una pelea del Kinder-garden. Eso, claro, hasta que Irina se encogió de hombros.

-Según parece, es lo que todos piensan.

Y se pasó de largo hasta su habitación.

Mike quiso morirse ahí mismo. Se pregunto si Carlisle hubiera detenido la decisión del clan de todas formas si no hubiera abierto la bocota y llegó a la conclusión de que si, definitivamente, porque el doctor era la síntesis de la compasión y no dejaría que Sam fuera asesinado por seguir sus propios ideales. Lo que significaba que había ofendido a una chica que lo había tratado como si fuera de su familia y lo había recibido en su casa con las manos abiertas por nada.

Apretó los puños y pegó los brazos al cuerpo como siempre hacía cuando estaba estresado y luego de intentar respirar para relajarse aún sabiendo que no ayudaba, se inclinó hacía el resto de la familia.

-Muchas gracias Tanya, pero creo que esto no era tan fácil como para arreglarlo con una simple disculpa.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, que era mucho, y llegó a su habitación para comenzar a echar dentro toda la ropa que cabía en su maleta. Suaves pasos se escucharon en la casa y muy pronto, cuatro figuras se encontraban en la puerta.

-No queremos que te vayas –dijo simplemente la líder del clan a lo que el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza sin dejar de hacer la maleta.

-Sé que no, –sonrió, he hizo una pausa- pero tampoco quiero incomodar a Irina.

Carmen contrajo el rostro y tomó la mano de Eleazar mientras que Tanya apretaba la boca y Kate mordía su labio.

-Nosotros vivimos mucho tiempo Mikey –aseguró Eleazar- ya te perdonara.

Para entonces el rubio ya tenía lista la maleta, y con un movimiento fluido que no le costó trabajo, la echó sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez.

-Estás exagerando –Kate no se movió de la puerta para dejarlo pasar y parecía que no iba a hacerlo- tal vez sea un poco incomodo al principio, pero si le das tiempo…

-No creo que esté exagerando Kate, -como todavía no se quitaba del marco de la puerta, se detuvo- y no creo que sea buena idea quedarse, justo ahora deberían estar con ella, son su familia y los necesita.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que no estás exagerando? –la rubia ignoró completamente la segunda parte de su contestación- mira, se que la ofendiste y todo, pero esto es demasiado. Tendrá que perdonarte.

Mike respiró hondo antes de sacar lentamente el aire.

-No, no tiene porqué perdonarme y sé, con seguridad, que no estoy exagerando porque si a mí me hubieran dicho, aunque fuera una sola vez, que Edward no me quería, no habría podido perdonar a esa persona tan fácilmente.

Carmen apretó la mano de su marido y pareció sonreír ligeramente.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse llamó su atención y maldijo por lo bajo porque se le había olvidado que Irina podía escuchar toda su conversación como si la estuvieran llevando en su propia alcoba. Al final, la cabeza de la rubia se asomó por la puerta y Kate al fin se movió de ella.

Hubiera sido lindo de su parte que hubiera dicho algo en vez de solo mirarlo fijamente. Y el rubio quiso decir unas palabras, pero no se le ocurría que. Así que optó por quedarse en silencio. Luego cayó en cuenta de que esa tal vez era su única oportunidad para decir algo y dijo apresuradamente.

-Lo siento.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándose a si misma. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la tristeza y era obvio que estaba llorando porque no jalaba aire a sus pulmones para no comenzar a gritar. Y entonces la situación lo golpeó. Laurent había muerto y ellos estaban discutiendo una tontería.

Se acercó despacio a ella y se estiró con toda la lentitud que pudo para darle oportunidad de alejarse si eso decidía.

-Lo siento Irina –repitió antes de que la vampira devolviera su abrazo.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	12. Bienvenido a la Familia

Bienvenido a la familia

* * *

Varios meses después del incidente de Laurent, cuando Mike se preparaba para salir de cacería luego de haber entrenado con Eleazar y Kate a los que ya podía vencer en una pelea de uno a uno de vez en cuando, el celular del rubio comenzó a vibrar en su buró justo cuando acababa de colocarse unas bermudas y buscaba una playera de manga corta que combinara, ser un vampiro y no tener frío era una maravilla. Además el siempre había tenido un alma californiana.

-Bueno –contestó apenas en el segundo timbrazo.

-¡Mike! –exclamó una voz que tardó un par de segundos en rescatar de sus recuerdos- ¡Mike, tienes que detenerlo, se va a matar y es mi…!

Se escuchó un ruido como de alguien forcejeando y lo siguiente que supo fue que las palabras de "Edward se va a matar y es mi culpa" se escuchaban de fondo mientras que la voz de Alice comenzaba ha hablar.

-Mike –no hubo un saludo, solo una confirmación- necesito que…

-Esa era Bella ¿no?, pasa algo malo –la última vez que había sabido algo de la exnovia de Edward, había sido cuando el castaño rompió con ella, la chica no debía tener el número de su celular ni tener a Alice de compañía- ¡¿Qué pasó con Edward?

Si algo le había pasado al castaño y era culpa de Bella, le iría a arrancar la cabeza y no habría forma de que se la pudieran pegar de nuevo. Aunque no había explicación alguna para eso de que "Edward se va a matar"

-Solo necesito eso Mike, -Alice dijo por la línea- no me llames de vuelta, es muy importante.

Y colgó.

Mike miró su celular confundido y apretó el puño mientras lo replegaba a su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado con Edward? Seguramente nada bueno y juró en ese momento que si algo le pasaba por culpa de Bella, la iba a matar pasara lo que pasara. ¿Debía llamarlo? Alice solo había dicho que no devolviera la llamada, no que no pudiera hacer otra.

Extendió su celular frente a él y cuando estaba por marcar el primer número, el aparato volvió a vibrar. El nombre de Edward apareció en la pantalla.

Esperó un segundo para que no se cortara la llamada si contestaba inmediatamente y presionó el botón.

-¿Bueno? –se hizo silencio- ¿Edward? -su voz se rompió un poco- ¿Estas bien Edward? ¡Contéstame!

-Mike –respondió el castaño al fin y el rubio sintió la preocupación disminuir- Miky… te quiero

Había algo en el tono de su voz que le inquietó aún más que la llamada de Alice y Bella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Eddy… ¿Qué pasa? Alice llamó y Bella dice que te vas a matar. Si te hizo algo, te juro que le voy a arrancar la cabeza.

Hubo otra pausa y Mike juró que escuchó a Edward tragar en seco, como si de verdad estuviera llorando.

-Esa no era Bella, Mike –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Be… ella está muerta.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡No trates de defenderla! –explotó - ¡Si te hizo algo, si te tocó un solo cabello, te juro… te juro que la mato!

Un sonido apresurado se escuchó en la entrada de su cuarto, y luego de un momento, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Tanya y Kate que lo miraban preocupadas, les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio y esperaran.

-Pero Rosalie dijo que estaba muerta –nunca, en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo, había escuchado a Edward hablar de esa forma- que murió esta mañana y Jacob dijo que Charlie estaba en el funeral.

Mike no sabía quién rayos eran Jacob o Charlie, pero le venía importando poco.

-No me importa si el Papa lo anuncia desde la capital, acabo de hablar con Bella, Edward. Y si te hizo algo, cualquier cosa, ¡Te juro que la busco y la mato!. Además, idiota, se necesitan tres días para arreglar el funeral de una persona.

Se escuchó un sonido hueco seguido de un pitido y la línea murió de nuevo.

Mike respiró una vez, luego otra, y para la tercera logró bajar el aparato de su oreja sin haberlo roto o lanzado por la ventana. Luego miró a la puerta donde Irina también había llegado y lo veía interrogante junto a sus hermanas, Carmen y su esposo estaban en una mini-luna de miel.

-Me colgó –explicó.

Irina, Kate y Tanya, hicieron un excelente trabajo en relajarlo luego de que el rubio les explicara de lo que trató el asunto. Le aseguraron que con Alice de su parte, las cosas estaban destinadas a salir bien. Evitó pensar en su situación. Y luego de decirles que no, que era mejor esperar a que le llamaran porque Alice había dicho que no devolviera la llamada, espero.

Y esperó por casi una hora evitando pensar en la horrenda frase de Bella de "Edward se va a matar y es mi culpa", pero si esa chica le había puesto una mano encima a Edward, no se iba a conformar con sacarle la cabeza.

Cuando estaba por levantarse y salir corriendo a cometer su segundo asesinato, esta vez sin el menor remordimiento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar por tercera vez mientras el número de Alice volvía a aparecer en pantalla.

* * *

Alice había tenido una visión de Bella mientras ésta saltaba por el acantilado y terminaba muerta.

La visión se hubiera vuelto realidad de no ser por Jacob, uno de los nuevos hombres-lobo, que rescató a Bella de morir ahogada. Pero para entonces, Rosalie, que pensaba que Bella había muerto, había dado aviso a Edward mientras la pelinegra iba a consolar a Charlie, el padre de Bella.

Hasta ahí todo estaba muy bien, de no ser porque Edward decidió suicidarse. No lo pensó un segundo, tomó el primer vuelo que pudo a Volterra, con la intención de convencer a los Vulturi de que lo destruyeran, y ya en el avión marcó a Mike para despedirse por última vez.

-Mike –explicó Alice intentando calmarlo- Si Edward no te hubiera llamado, ahora estaría en Volterra hablando con los Vulturi e intentando convencerlos para que le mataran.

Eso no ayudó en absoluto, pensar que el castaño prefería la muerte a dejar de vivir sin una humana, y que incluso sabiendo lo mucho que lastimaría a Mike el perderlo, decidiera continuar con un estúpido plan suicida.

¿Es que él no era suficiente?

Mike sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Cualquier cosa desde perdonarle que lo utilizara como un objeto hasta renunciar a la inmortalidad por él.

Se sumió en una depresión parecida a la que tenía al llegar por primera vez a Denali y fingió no escuchar las conversaciones preocupadas de los demás vampiros abajo.

* * *

Edward llegó a la casa tres días después, acompañado de Emmett y Alice y ellos fueron lo primero que vio al despertar.

El rostro de Edward estaba feliz, iguales al resto de sus hermanos que lo miraban con grandes sonrisas, aunque una preocupada de la pelinegra. Al ver el rostro del castaño, que estaba sentado al lado de su cama, una apatía y un sentimiento de rechazo se apoderó de él.

-Hola Emmett, hola Alice –ignoró completamente al tercer habitante del cuarto que era quien le había despertado mientras que los referidos lo saludaron con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, sin decir nada.

-Hola Miky –dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a besar su mejilla.

Mike no sabía lo que pensaba Edward, que sonreía aún sabiendo que su maldito beso ya no significaba nada para él y que solo le provocaba asco y lástima; y rencor consigo mismo por haber querido alguna vez a alguien para quien no significaba nada.

-Eso no es cier…

-¡Cállate Edward! –explotó e ignoró la gran sonrisa que se extendió como una enfermedad por el rostro de Emmett- ¿A qué vienes?

El castaño sonrió, como si supiera un secreto y dijo con toda seguridad.

-Bella quiere hablar contigo –señaló hacía la puerta de su cuarto con la barbilla- está en el carro. Le dije que era mejor que no saliera.

¿Esa zorra estaba ahí? Pensó con rencor mientras recordaba todos los problemas por los que había pasado por su culpa.

-¡Yo NO quiero hablar con esa PUT…!

Edward lo abofeteó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Y todas sus emociones regresaron de golpe como si las hubiera estado guardando en una presa.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿De verdad era tan poca cosa que no se podía comparar a Bella en ningún sentido?

Tal vez solo había sido un error divino que él ahora estuviera en la casa de los Denali, tal vez su verdadero destino había sido morir en el precipicio con sus padres y eso de la transformación en realidad no estaba destinado a ser. Tal vez solo le dio lástima a los Cullen y decidieron salvarlo por simple caridad.

Emmett tardó un segundo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, se lanzó sobre Edward y lo apresó en la cama con una mano mientras levantaba el puño para golpearlo con una expresión furiosa en el rostro mientras el castaño parecía sorprendido de su propia reacción o de no haberse quitado a tiempo.

-¡No, Emmett, -se lanzó sin pensarlo y atrapó la mano que estaba por comenzar a descender- no lo golpees!

Todavía le quedaba un poco de fuerza extra, aunque no mucha y no importó porque Emmett estaba enojado y lo lanzó de un empujón contra el suelo y para cuando Mike alcanzó a levantarse ya estaba por propinarle el golpe al castaño.

Se lanzó entre ellos en menos de un segundo y abrazó a Edward para protegerlo.

-¡No lo golpees, no hizo nada malo! –el rubio esperaba sentir el golpe en la espalda en cualquier momento, pero no soltó al castaño cuando no pasó nada y luego volvió a repetir- ¡Edward no hizo nada malo! –bajó el tono de voz- Fue mi culpa.

Pasó un minuto, y los brazos de Edward lo envolvieron suavemente en un abrazo. ¿Cómo se había podido engañar, aunque fuera por un segundo, que ya no lo amaba? Debía de haber estado drogado o enfermo si eso era posible.

Gimió y no le importó que sonara patético porque así era como se sentía.

-¡Edward! –gimió su nombre- ¡Edward, perdóname! No quería decir eso, perdóname.

Y se deshizo en un mar de disculpas aunque fuera la cosa más, más patética que hubiera dicho en su vida. ¿Qué iba a ser de él si el castaño se iba para siempre? Dios, no lo iba a perdonar seguramente, y entonces se iría para siempre de su vida y no volvería a ver a Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice porque se irían con él. Y todo por decir una tontería y no poder controlar su vocabulario.

-…perdóname Edward… perdóname –repetía sin dejar de abrazarlo fuertemente y enterrar su rostro en su pecho mientras pensaba "Dios, solo dime que perdonas aunque no sea cierto"- no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro, ni siquiera volveré a pensar mal de ella.

-Te perdono Miky.

Un alivio extenso recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que se escuchaban gruñidos y siseos a su espalda.

Con renuencia, se separó un poco y sacó la cabeza del pecho de Edward antes de voltear a ver la fuente de los sonidos.

Emmett estaba siendo detenido por Eleazar, Tanya, Irina y Carmen, que quién sabe de dónde habían salido, mientras que éste intentaba zafarse con una cara de asesino que no podía con ella, aunque todos, sin excepción, miraban a Edward como si le quisieran saltar encima ellos mismos.

-¡Eres el carbón de mierda más grande que haya conocido jamás! –sentenció Kate que estaba a prácticamente nada de atacarlo- Debería de arrancarte los miembros uno a uno y quemar tus restos antes de envolver tus cenizas en desechos y lanzarlas a un pozo.

Mike la miró confundido un momento antes de caer en cuenta que se refería a Edward y no a él. ¿Cuánto habrían visto? Se preguntó. Seguramente no entenderían su comportamiento. Es decir, ni siquiera él entendía su propio comportamiento.

Es decir, Edward intenta suicidarse y él… ha, en realidad ya no quería pensarlo ni recordarlo. El punto era que el castaño le había pegado y había sido Mike el que había terminado pidiendo disculpas.

Bueno, si, pensándolo mejor si lo entendía. Si Edward le pegaba era él el que tenía que pedir disculpas y punto. Era su culpa después de todo, porque Edward no le hubiera pegado de no haber llamado… de no haber pensado mal de Bella.

Dios, que patético era.

Por lo menos se daba cuenta.

Edward echó a reír. Y fue el sonido más hermoso que hubiera escuchado nunca.

El castaño ignoró los nuevos siseos y gruñidos que le mandaron y tomó a Mike con suavidad antes de arrastrar su cuerpo unos centímetros y poner su rostro a su altura.

-Te quiero Miky –y le besó los labios.

¡Hey! Acababa de caer en cuenta de que era un idiota patético con suerte.

* * *

Hay Miky, que mal estás.

* * *

Cuando las cosas se calmaron. Es decir, cuando el resto de los vampiros se asquearon por su comportamiento tan parecido al de una mujer golpeada (de esas a las que el marido les tumba los dientes y vuelven con ellos de todas formas) y decidieron marcharse, Mike decidió preguntar algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Y ya volviste con ella, completamente? –inició, Edward asintió con la cabeza y él tuvo que tragar un pequeño nudo en la garganta que no era tan grande- ¿Y vas a transformarla? –el castaño negó una vez y esta vez el nudo en su garganta se hizo enorme ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

-Quiero que viva su vida –explicó sin necesidad de decirlo- que crezca, vaya a la universidad, trabaje y tenga hijos, de ser posible.

Mike veía esas opciones como un montón de posibilidades azarosas y arriesgadas, ¿Y si sufría otro accidente y esta vez no había nadie para salvarla? Por la expresión de Edward, si Bella moría ahora, él le seguiría… y si…

-Y si no le pasa nada… –preguntó en voz alta y cuando el castaño hizo ademán de contestar a sus pensamientos no formulados del todo levantó una de sus manos a modo de silencio- déjame decirlo. Si ella vive, va a la universidad, crece y envejece en unos veinte años y luego consigue un esposo y tiene hijos y posteriormente muere… ¿La dejaras ir? –Mike estudió el rostro del castaño mientras lo decía- ¿Dejaras que muera simplemente y luego seguirás existiendo?

¿Le diría Edward la verdad, o le mentiría para evitar que actuara en caso de una negativa? Si Edward decía que no, ya tenía listo un plan.

-Tal vez –dijo al fin el castaño mientras lo miraba tenso y se separaba de su abrazo- pero no quiero que hagas eso.

En un segundo y sin pensarlo, Mike atrapó las muñecas de Edward y colocó todo su peso sobre él para evitar que se moviera.

-¡Kate, Emmett! –llamó en voz alta y los dos vampiros aparecieron en la puerta en menos de un segundo mientras Edward luchaba por zafarse- Manténganlo quieto y no dejen que se mueva ¿si?

-Con gusto –la rubia parecía más que emocionada y se preguntó si esa era una buena idea.

El cuerpo del castaño se movió insistentemente y casi lo tumba, de no ser por Emmett que lo apartó suavemente mientras atrapaba a su hermano con sadismo.

-No sé de qué vaya esto, pero me apunto.

El rubio sabía que tenía que moverse rápido y casi corrió hasta la puerta antes de que su conciencia lo traicionara y se detuviera.

-Pero no lo lastimen –pidió suavemente y luego recordó a Alice, que seguramente ya sabía lo que planeaba hacer o lo había visto

-Ya te habías tardado –interrumpió una voz danzarina al tiempo que gruñidos comenzaban a escucharse arriba en su cuarto y el cuerpo de Alice aparecía a su lado. Maldita sea- Pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer

El rubio levantó una ceja al tiempo que Tanya y el resto de la familia aparecía a su espalda.

-¿No me vas a detener? –preguntó esperanzado.

Y sonrió cuando Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba planeando hacerlo yo misma. He estado bloqueando mis pensamientos desde hace un par de días.

Arriba, en el cuarto, se escuchó un grito y Mike apenas pudo contener las ganas de gritar que soltaran a Edward. Tanya, por su parte, sonrió y preguntó con voz melosa.

-¿Lo vamos a matar? –el rubio gruñó hacía ella y la pelirroja levantó las manos en un signo de paz- Solo decía, y… ¿Vamos a matar a la Bella?

Se escucharon cuatro gruñidos, procedentes de Emmett, Edward, Alice y él mismo.

Carmen, Eleazar y Tanya levantaron una ceja interrogantes y Mike prefirió ignorarlos y caminar hacia la puerta él mismo. A su lado, Alice le pasó un teléfono que ya estaba en marcación y en la entrada de la casa, con una pequeña capa de nieve encima, estaba el volvo de Edward que tenía dentro a Bella.

La chica parecía estar a punto de dormir y luego de contestar el teléfono comenzó a mirar hacía fuera del vehículo.

-¿Bueno? –se escuchó por la línea.

-Hola Bella, soy yo, Mike –saludó al tiempo que la chica los localizaba frente a la caza y movió una mano para llamar su atención- no salgas, por favor, hasta aquí te estoy oliendo y hueles demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad.

Pudo ver como Bella enrojecía un poco y el rubio apretó el puño y lo pegó al cuerpo, pero mantuvo su sonrisa acogedora.

-Oh, Mike, -comenzó sin darle tiempo a nada- no tienes idea de lo agradecidos que estamos todos. Muchas gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti Edward habría cometido una locura y…

-No me agradezcas –la interrumpió y se arriesgó a dar un par de pasos más para que viera su rostro mejor- Mira, no tenemos tiempo. Edward puede liberarse en cualquier segundo.

Se hizo una pausa y entonces la chica lo miró del otro lado de la ventanilla sin entender.

-¿Qué? –preguntó al fin.

Y Mike decidió soltar la sopa sin más.

-Edward tiene planeado morir cuando tú mueras –las palabras calaron hondo en su garganta, pero su voz no se vio afectada- Y yo no pienso dejar que eso pase, pero él no quiere dejarnos transformarte, así que… ¿Qué dices Bella? –sonrió aún más, esperando que no tuviera que obligarla porque si se negaba, se lo hacía de todas formas- ¿Quieres ser una vampiro, unirte al club?

Se escuchó el ruido de madera romperse, Emmett profirió un aullido y los cristales de la ventana saltaron. En un segundo, justo cuando Bella parecía salir de su estupor y contestaba "Si", Edward aparecía entre el carro y ellos.

* * *

Muy bien, pensó Mike mientras calculaba la situación, Edward no podía, por más habilidoso que fuera, enfrentarse a siete vampiros a la vez. Bella ya había dado su permiso y aunque el castaño lo odiara luego, por lo menos estaría vivo. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo perdonaría, y justo cuando estaba por lanzarse hacía él junto al resto de los presentes, el sonido de Bella al tocar la ventanilla del auto llamó su atención.

Edward volteó ligeramente mientras que Bella bajaba la ventanilla y el olor más exquisito del mundo invadiera su nariz. Mike se alejó un metro a contraviento y apretó los puños mientras su mente ya comenzaba a apagarse y planes maquiavélicos y estúpidos comenzaban a formularse para atrapar a la chica. Dejo de respirar.

-Edward, yo sí quiero –su voz fue música para sus oídos, aunque no era tan melodiosa.

El castaño la miró desolado y pareció olvidarse de los otros vampiros presentes.

-No seas tonta Bella, –dijo con suavidad aunque se notara que se estaba rompiendo- sube la ventanilla y deja que me encargue de esto.

Subir la ventanilla era buena idea, pero la chica negó insistentemente.

-No, Edward, escúchame. –se detuvo y miró al resto de los vampiros que la miraban fijamente- Yo sé, sin lugar a dudas, que quiero estar contigo, para mí, tu eres tan indispensable como el aire, y la idea de un mundo sin ti, es tan absurda que no tiene sentido.

'Absurdo significa que no tiene sentido' reprendió el rubio, aunque estaba de acuerdo completamente. Tal vez Bella no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Me quedaré contigo Bella –prometió Edward tiernamente- pero no me pidas que te quite la vida que puedes tener. No lo soporto.

La castaña negó.

-¡Pero no quiero esa vida! Yo solo quiero estar contigo, para siempre. Aunque no lo merezca.

Edward pareció perdido y luego abrió la boca para decir algo que Mike no quería escuchar. Así que los interrumpió.

-Si, que lindo –intentó no sonar tan sarcástico- y ahora que la decisión está tomada, Edward se alejará de esa ventana si sabe lo que le conviene y dejará que Tanya o Eleazar hagan lo que tengan que hacer para que todos puedan vivir felices para siempre.

El hambre comenzaba a apoderarse de sus emociones y a nublar sus sentidos, principalmente porque no había ido de cacería en más de una semana. ¿Cuánta sangre podía extraerle antes de que los demás lo detuvieran? Si la mataba, y considerando que Edward estaba aquí, podrían detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que cayera en cuenta de la estúpida decisión que era suicidarse por una niña que era más bien comida y entonces se quedaría con él.

-¡Dame más tiempo! –pidió desesperado Edward, no que importara- dame un par de años, y piénsalo bien. No tienes idea de todo lo que te estás perdiendo.

Bella negó y sonrió hacía Mike.

-Si te dejo, me convencerás luego, como siempre lo haces con las demás cosas. O buscarás alguna escusa.

La sed bajó un poco y Mike sonrió hacía ella. Si, Edward podía ser tan convincente sin proponérselo siquiera. Volteó a ver a Tanya y se dio cuenta que Emmett y Kate ya habían llegado, el primero con una marca de mordida en el cuello que ya estaba desapareciendo. Les pediría que detuvieran a Edward y la pelirroja terminaría el trabajo de esta farsa de telenovela.

-Bella –volvió a suplicar el castaño y Mike giró los ojos para abrir la boca- piensa en tu papá.

Y la volvió a cerrar. Maldito cabeza de nabo y malditas sus palabras. La castaña bajó la mirada.

-Piensa en Rene, ¿qué dirá cuando se entere que su hija desapareció sin pista alguna? –el rubio apretó los dientes y todo su cuerpo se tensó, pero el castaño continuó- piensa en Jessica, Taylor y Eric, y como se sentirían si pierden a otro amigo. Piensa en…

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE! –Mike estalló mientras deseaba volver a llorar, no sabía que Edward pudiera caer tan bajo, respiró para ver si la sed disminuya su dolor y se detuvo cuando sus sentimientos se congelaron- Eres despreciable.

El resto de los vampiros hicieron sonidos para dar su acuerdo y Bella siguió sin levantar la vista durante unos segundos.

-Jessica piensa mucho en ti –dijo al fin la castaña en un susurro sin saber el dolor que le causaba- y Eric bromea diciendo que le debes dinero y que por lo menos deberías de haberle pagado antes… -a Mike le dieron ganas de vomitar, o algo parecido. Bella levantó el rostro y miró a Edward un momento antes de decir- Bien, tienes hasta la graduación, luego diremos que me fui a la universidad y será todo.

El rubio observó impotente la cara de felicidad que se dibujó en Edward que ya sabía que los demás no harían nada y corrió hacía el bosque lo más rápido que pudo para perderse a sí mismo y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, que no lo encontrara nadie.

* * *

¿Han tenido alguna vez ese sueño donde apareces desnudo en medio de la case mientras todos tus compañeros se burlan de ti?

Pues Mike lo hubiera preferido sobre lo que últimamente se había vuelto una costumbre en sus pesadillas.

Soñaba con el lobo, mientras éste lo perseguía por otro paisaje diferente, pero siempre helado, mientras una voz en su cabeza gritaba "matar al asesino". Era aterrador, si hubiera sido posible, su corazón habría sufrido un infarto, pero en vez de eso, sus instintos le instaban a correr y poner toda la distancia de por medio que le fuera posible, pero apenas se separaba un poco del lobo, éste volvía a aparecer a solo centímetros de su cuello.

Siempre despertaba sorpresivamente sin algo más sustancial que eso, excepto en una noche, cuando volvió a tener una repetición de su primer sueño.

El bosque estaba congelado, con algunos líquenes creciendo contra todo pronóstico sobre las rocas y troncos. Mike volvía a ser humano y volvía a correr desesperadamente sin rumbo fijo mientras la sensación de miedo más grande que hubiera sentido se precipitaba sobre su cuerpo.

Solo que al final, cuando llegaba al conjunto de rocas blancas y se obligaba a pesar del miedo a ver hacía ahí, no era el lobo de sus pesadillas lo que le esperaba, sino la imagen de el mismo, un vampiro, entre las rocas. Su piel era nívea y de aspecto lechoso a tal grado que parecía enfermizo, sus ropas estaban raídas y sus zapatos gastados. Pero era el rostro lo que le provocaba escalofríos tremendos porque sus pupilas estaban negras completamente y lo blanco de sus ojos tenía marcadas líneas negras de sangre coagulada. Tampoco tenía labios, parecía que se los había comido él mismo en la desesperación del hambre.

Y cuando lo veía a él, a su versión humana, viva y aterrada, caminaba lentamente, sin prisas y sin importar el hambre voraz que reflejaba en su rostro deforme, hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia…

'Matar al asesino'

…y en un borrón, asaltar su cuello.

* * *

María Fernanda había vuelto a casarse con el hombre equivocado, por quinta vez si sus cálculos eran correctos. Pero no era su culpa, los Siete octillizos varones de Ana Patricia estaban enamorados de ella y no dudaban de aprovecharse de Sixto Augusto cuando éste estaba en medio de su segundo ataque de Amnesia.

-No sé qué me perdí –comentó Eleazar mientras veía la novela junto con el resto de la familia- pero no entiendo porque su amiga Nora Lucia no le dice que ése no es Sixto Augusto sino Luz Servando.

Como para darle la razón, en ese momento hicieron un acercamiento de Nora, con una expresión contrita mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar algo cuando el padre hizo la ya tan clásica pregunta "Si hay alguien que se oponga a que ésta pareja… bla bla, blah".

-Tepeche, la sirvienta, -Tanya explicó- la tiene amenazada so pena de contarle a Daniel Eduardo lo de su embarazo.

El rostro de Tepeche, una mujer un tanto rolliza y que normalmente era afable en la novela, apareció mientras le hacía una señal desde el otro lado de la capilla a Lucia, haciendo un movimiento exageradamente abultado sobre su vientre y luego señalando al esposo de esta.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –Mike también se había perdido unos cuantos capítulos.

Luz Servando eligió ese momento para sonreír malévolamente, mientras María Fernanda firmaba los papeles sin haber leído los nombre o las cláusulas del matrimonio. Con razón había perdido su fábrica de té en la india.

-Pues es complicado –Carmen hizo una pausa mientras una música de fondo dramática se escuchaba y los cinco hermanos varones entraban a la iglesia junto con una silla de ruedas donde iba Sixto Augusto, que ahora creía ser su hermano- pero Tepeche piensa que Nora Lucia le dará el bebé al finalizar el embarazo y como creé que es hijo de Primo Sócrates está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

En ese momento Sixto Augusto sufre una jaqueca mientras las voces de sus recuerdos comienzan a regresar a él, se levanta de su lugar y… comienzan a aparecer los créditos y escenas del próximo capítulo.

Irina soltó una carcajada mientras el resto de los vampiros comenzaron a maldecir por lo bajo.

-Pues esa Nora es una tonta al creer que Jorge Carlos era Primo Sócrates, -Kate siempre se ponía agresiva cuando la novela terminaba inconclusa, que era siempre- si no se parecen para nada.

-¿Qué los siete hermanos no están representados por el mismo actor? –como siempre, Eleazar tenía que abrir su bocota.

-Ah, por el amor de Dios, -Irina era la única que no comprendía la seriedad de la novela- hasta actúa el papel de la hermana de los octillizos, esa tal… como se llame.

-Martina Segunda –intervino Mike, aunque sabía perfectamente que Irina recordaba el nombre del personaje- aunque hay que reconocer que se ve muy bien de chica. Pero debe de ser muy difícil depilarse las piernas cada vez que hace una aparición, supongo que por eso ella vive en el extranjero y la mayoría de las tomas las hacen de la cintura para arriba.

Carmen estalló en una carcajada y a ella le siguieron todos menos Kate, que aparentó estar enojada durante unos momentos antes de reír con el resto. Irina también rió, aunque de una manera más moderada.

-Bueno, -el rubio se levantó del sillón cuando un pequeño ataque de sed lo asaltó- voy por un refresco, no pensé que alguna vez lo diría, pero ya hasta me está gustando.

El ambiente se hizo serio repentinamente, aunque no de una manera pesada, y cuando Mike volteó, todos los presentes tenían una sonrisa dirigida a él.

-Queremos hablar un poco contigo Mike, -apuntó Tanya- si nos concedes unos minutos.

El rubio regresó sobre sus pasos y asintió antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón al lado de Kate mientras Irina apagaba la televisión y encendía la luz de la habitación porque ya se estaba poniendo oscuro. No que lo necesitaran, era solo fuerza de costumbre.

Una vez que hubo tomado su lugar y aunque apenas pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Kate pareció no poder contenerse más y dijo.

-Queremos que te quedes.

¿Qué me quede dónde? Mike miró las expresiones de todos y luego hizo un ademán de no entender.

Tanya suspiró.

-La familia y yo hemos estado hablando –elaboró por su hermana- y hemos decidido que queremos ofrecerte un lugar entre nosotros. –por la expresión de duda del rubio, agregó más directamente- Como familia, queremos que te quedes permanentemente con nosotros.

Oh.

Cielos, que incómodo.

La sonrisa de Kate desapareció, y poco a poco, el resto de los vampiros comenzaron a tomar expresiones más lúgubres.

-Pensamos que la idea te gustaría –dijo Irina con voz ligeramente acusadora.

¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, habían llegado a esa conclusión? Él nunca había dado una señal de querer quedarse.

No era que no los quisiera, para él, todo el clan representaba parte importante de su vida, pero aún así, si fuera por él, regresaría ya mismo con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward, aunque el último no pensara ya en él. Los extrañaba terriblemente.

-No nos sentiremos ofendidos si rechazas la oferta Mike –la sonrisa de Carmen volvió a aparecer, aunque un poco más triste- solo queríamos que supieras que te hemos tomado cariño y que pensamos en ti como uno de nosotros.

'Ofender no', pensó el rubio mientras intentaba todavía dar una respuesta apropiada a la situación, 'pero si los va a poner tristes'.

-Eso no significa que ya no veras a los Cullen, Mikey –Kate parecía hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse, pero todo lo que el rubio vio en esa frase era como la vampiro pensaba en Mike y "los Cullen" como identidades separadas- solo significa que pasarás más tiempo con nosotros. Además, Sam…

-¡Kate! –Tanya reprendió con una voz fuerte y definitiva.

'Sam', la imagen del Quiluete regresó a su cabeza, 'Sam', el lobo que lo acompañaba de cacería por los caminos helados y que le regalaba pequeños conejitos llenos de sangre dulce y tibia. De alguna manera, se había imaginado que cuando fuera el momento de irse sólo tendría que conseguir una camioneta grande donde cupiera toda la manada de lobos.

-No nos contestes ahora Mike –volvió a decir Kate forzando una sonrisa- piénsalo, y cuando llegue el momento, dinos qué es lo que decides. Nosotros te apoyaremos.

El rubio asintió y trató de colocar una sonrisa sin poder todavía invocar la fuerza para decir un "no, muchas gracias".

* * *

Gracias por Leer.

Contestando a sus reviews:

Ansoytosexy: No lo había pensado, tal vez si devería ser un Hale, pero entonces no podría pasar comohijo de Carlisle directo... pero bueno, ya está hecho.

Ferdi: Feliz año nuevo! no me odies.

Bueno, todavía tengo nueve capítulos más escritos de ésta historia, pero como no recibo muchos reviews pues la verdad no los publico todos. No por eso dejo de agradecer a las personas que me escriben y quiero que sepan que tarde o temprano terminaré de publicar esta historia. No sé, es difícil de decir. Aunque todavía no tengo el final escrito, pero pronto.

PD: estoy intentando escribir un fic de Percy Jackson, de los libros, porque la película es un asco, pero no sé si alguien esté interesado en leerlos.

Si de pura casualidad hay alguien que quiera leer ese fic, hágamelo saber y con gusto lo publico para ustedes. Aunque todavía estoy haciendo muchos, muchos ajustes.

Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta luego.


	13. Título demasiado largo, busquen dentro

N/A: Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, para todos ustedes que continuan leyendo y dejan sus comentarios y para los que continuan leyendo y no dejan sus comentarios, y para los que ni leen ni dejan sus comentarios y los que leeran esto en un futuro de no se cuando. Como sea, un saludo muy especial a Rodven, por sus comentarios y criticas a mi historia que esas son las que me gustan más.

Se aceptan dudas, reclamos, palabras incomprensibles, etc, etc, excepto virus informáticos.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

PD: por cierto, si en dos semanas no eh actualizado el siguiente capitulo, recuerdenmelo y lo hago.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Privacidad y poseción de un Golden retriever

* * *

Un oso. Un oso pardo grande, enorme y lleno se sangre. Mike procuraba no comer muchos de esos porque estaban en peligro de extinción y todo eso, pero hoy era la primera presa verdadera que encontró y estaba un tanto impaciente, así que pensaba darle una muerte rápida y dejar que Sam comiera uno de sus platillos favoritos. Se agazapó tras una roca para no asustarlo más de lo debido y cuando estaba por dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos, la canción de "somebody told me" de _The killers_ comenzó a escucharse y el oso profirió un gruñido asustado antes de salir corriendo.

Okey…

Metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular que ya estaba comenzando a odiar.

-Si Alice, ¿Qué quieres corazón? –la dulzura de su voz derramaba falsedad.

-Mikey –la pelinegra contestó con la misma falsedad- solo llamaba para decirte que ese oso en realidad es una osita y tiene dos oseznos a unos diez minutos de ahí, me sorprende que no te hallas dado cuenta.

El rubio levantó la nariz y aspiró un par de veces y, efectivamente, dos oseznos se acercaban a su madre que seguía alejándose de él, la verdad es que Mike no siempre era bueno rastreando olores. Bueno, por lo menos eso no estaría en su conciencia, por otro lado…

-¿Estás monitoreando todos mis movimientos otra vez? –preguntó con un tono sospechoso- Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Alice rió por el otro lado de la línea.

-Huy, con todo lo que me ha puesto a monitorear Edward, dudo mucho que pueda seguir viendo tú futuro muy seguido. Le quita toda la diversión.

-Aja… bueno. ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto a monitorear Edward? –preguntó un tanto directo y más serio.

-Pues en parte también para eso te llamaba. Veras, ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace ya tiempo?

-¿La de no mantenerme al margen si surgía algo?

-Si, esa. Y recuerdas la que tú me hice a mí.

-¿La de no correr como un pollo descabezado ante la primera mención de alarma?

-Esa precisamente.

Mike tomó un respiro.

-¿Qué pasó ahora Alice?

-Victoria, la pareja de James, a regresado y está buscando a Bella para vengar la muerte de James.

Bella, Bella y más Bella. Esa chica parecía ser el centro de problemas para toda su familia. Por lo menos ya era solo un vampiro contra todos los Cullen, así que no sería tan difícil de manejar.

-¿Y haz visto algún ataque inminente o alguna cosa extraña con ella?

-No, no, para nada –reafirmó la chica con voz tranquilizadora- sólo que como fue una promesa que te hice y todo eso, quería cumplírtelo. Si mi predicción es correcta nos ocuparemos de ella para pasado mañana mientras Edward está con Bella visitando a su familia.

Pues eso era un alivio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Alice pudiera darle un concejo sobre como contestar a la propuesta de Tanya.

-Oye Alice, -comenzó intentando parecer casual- Tanya y el resto del clan me han pedido que me una a su familia, permanentemente, y me preguntaba si tu podrías decirme…

-¡NO! –la voz en el auricular era tan fuerte que la distorsión impedía reconocerla- ¡TE LO PROHÍBO TERMINANTEMENTE! –anda, si era Edward y su habito de escuchar las conversaciones y/o pensamientos ajenos- ¡Tú eres mío Mike, ni se te ocurra largarte con otra familia o me verás enojado!

Edward era un paranoico posesivo. Y eso lo excitaba.

La voz de Alice se escuchó en el fondo con un acusador "Te dije que se me iba a escapar algo importante".

-Por supuesto que soy tuyo Edward –dijo con una sonrisa y eso aplacó el ataque de histeria del castaño.

-Mira Miky, -su voz se escuchaba forzada- sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo de la última vez, y que debía haber llamado antes, pero… ¡ESA MALDITA TRAIDORA DE TANYA! –gritó repentinamente- como sea, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, solo dile a… _Tannya,_ que ese tipo de decisiones se tienen que pensar más a fondo y que **tú** NO tienes derecho a ¡Abandonarme, MALDÍTA SEA!

Se escuchó de nuevo al fondo la voz de Alice con un "Pásame mi teléfono Edward, solo lo estás empeorando". Luego se escuchó un forcejeo y la voz del castaño volvió a escucharse por la línea, al parecer había ganado.

-Escúchame Miky, paso por ti en unos cinco días, ¿de acuerdo? Y me viene importando poco si no quieres venirte conmigo. Así que prepara tus maletas y dile a Tanya y el resto de _ellos_ –por como lo dijo, la cosa iba en serio- que si saben lo que les conviene no van a estar ahí cuando llegue.

El rubio no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a reír abiertamente.

-PUEDO Y VOY –amenazó enojado el vampiro lector de mentes- a obligarte, ¿me escuchas Miky?

Mike mordió su labio y disfrutó de la onda de excitación que le golpeó. Si que era un enfermo.

-Hay Edward, que mal estás…

-SI NO TE CALLAS AHORA MISMO, VOY A IR INMEDIATAMENTE Y VAS A TENER QUE VENIR EN EL VOLVO CON BELLA, JASPER Y EMMETT COMO COMPAÑEROS DE ASIENTO.

Muy bien, ahora si se estaba pasando.

-Soy tuyo Edward –repitió esperando que eso lo calmara una vez más- no estoy enojado contigo.

El castaño respiró profundamente.

-¿No estás enojado?

-No.

-¿Aunque te haya dejado enojado por lo de Bella y no haya ido a consolarte, ni siquiera te haya dado una explicación?

-No.

Se escuchó una pausa repentina y el rubio ya se imaginaba a Edward sopesando sus ideas. Seguramente se moría por saber que pensaba.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin.

Mike se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que el movimiento no sería visto y dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

-Piensa Edward. La primera vez que me enojé contigo, me bastó con que me dijeras "Pero también te quiero", la segunda me diste una bofetada y te pedí perdón como un imbécil, así que no me voy a arriesgar a enojarme contigo una tercera vez. Serías capaz de venderme a los Vulturi como un Golden retriever y te las arreglarías para, de alguna forma, hacerme creer que es mi merecido castigo por estar enojado contigo.

Se escuchó otra vez silencio total y luego un suspiro apagado.

-Te quiero Miky.

-Te quiero Edward, –contestó con el mismo tono- ahora pásame a Alice

Esperó un segundo.

-¡No hasta que me prometas que vas a deshacerte de Tanya y su mugrosa familia de traidores!

Genial, ahora el castaño estaba desarrollando tendencias bipolares. Era un Histérico paranoico posesivo bipolar oculto bajo una sonrisa bonita y seductora y la apariencia de alguien serio.

-Edward, –reprendió con voz fría- esa "mugrosa familia de traidores", como tú les llamas, son los vampiros que me han ofrecido un lugar prospero donde puedo desarrollarme lejos de los humanos y las tentaciones, los que me han entrenado en combate para poder defenderme si algo sale mal y los que me han consolado cada vez que tú vienes a destruir mi vida o lo que queda de ella. Así que, por favor, no los insultes solo por querer ofrecerme una opción de vida donde pueda estar lejos de ti, que ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea por tú culpa que ellos pensaron que iba a estar feliz de aceptar su oferta.

Hubo otra pausa.

-¿Entonces no aceptaste su propuesta? –confía en Edward para rescatar las partes importantes de una conversación.

-¿Me comunicas con Alice, idota?

Se escuchó otro forcejeo.

-Mike, quiero que me digas que no les dijiste que aceptabas –Cabeza de nabo podía ser más insistente que un político en plena elección.

-No les dije que aceptaba.

-Quiero que me digas que me quieres.

-Te quiero.

-Quiero que me digas a quien perteneces –la voz de repente se escuchó extrañamente seductora.

-Soy tuyo cabeza de nabo.

-Dilo bien.

-Mi nombre es Mike Newton y soy propiedad de Edward Cullen.

-Llámame Eddy

-¿Esto va a llevar mucho tiempo? Estaba en medio de una cacería.

-Ya casi, sólo dilo.

-Eddy

-Ahora dí que eres mi perra y ladra.

Mike rió abiertamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Dile a Alice que la quiero y que en ésta ocasión buscaré mí propia respuesta.

-Oh, vamos Miky, solo dilo una vez y…

El rubio colgó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

Al tercer día Alice llamó para avisar que, para su desgracia, Victoria había logrado escapar debido a la presencia de los hombres lobo cuando ésta pasó entre la línea de los territorios. Genial, gracias Sam, otro gran triunfo en tu lista. Y le preguntó a Mike si no deseaba preguntarle lo que le quería preguntar.

-No, gracias –dijo un tanto cortante- quiero resolverlo yo mismo.

El rubio tenía la mejor de las intenciones. Lo malo era que eso no le servía de nada porque cada vez que tenía pensado un dialogo interno en su cabeza y se acercaba para dar su respuesta a las hermanas, estás lo veían con la esperanza escrita en el rostro.

Un par de veces estuvo por decirles que sí, pero afortunadamente tuvo el aplomo para no caer tan bajo. Apenas.

Luego de un mes, más o menos, apareció Kida.

* * *

El clima era soleado y hermoso, las aves cantaban en la cercanía y una brisa refrescante llamaba a la vida salvaje. Mike estaba jugando con Sam, que había ido de visita con un conejito medio muerto de regalo y se había quedado a acompañar al rubio en el "jardín" de la casa.

Tanya e Irina estaban tocando en el cuarto de música, pero Carmen y Eleazar, así como también Kate, estaban en el jardín con ellos, reflejando los rayos del sol en su piel como si fueran piedras preciosas y lanzándolos en escandalosos arcoiris.

Eleazar, como siempre sucedía en ese tipo de situaciones, fue el primero en darse cuenta y alertó a la familia con un movimiento de la mano y una señal. A Mike le parecía gracioso que Sam fuera el último en enterarse de todo, pero no había de otra, considerando que sus sentidos no eran tan fuertes como los de ellos.

Cuando el lobo se agazapó y comenzó a gruñir, un vampiro extra apareció del bosque y cuando el sol tocó su piel, otro efecto arcobaleno se unió al de ellos.

Era un personaje singular, sus facciones eran suaves pero masculinas y bien delineadas, también era alto sin llegar a serlo de una manera desproporcional, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello negro, lacio y brillante como el de un muñeco, estaba sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo. Su mirada era fría, tranquila y perturbadora a la vez, remarcada aún más por las ojeras que marcaban a todos los vampiros, y mientras se acercaba hacía ellos daba pasos definidos y perfectos, como si hubiera ensayado toda la vida a caminar por ese tramo de terreno en particular. Su edad podía calcularse entre los veinte y los veinticinco, la edad perfecta para transformar a un humano en vampiro.

Todo en él mandaba el mensaje de "peligroso" y para terminar su descripción, había que decirse que era Oriental.

Eleazar le había explicado que, si los Vulturi podían considerarse el "gobierno" oficial, los vampiros orientales eran la mafia.

No se juntaban en "Aquelarres" pero tampoco podía decirse que estaban solos. Si algún vampiro deseaba hacer un compañero, lo planeaba todo detalladamente y generalmente "Criaba" al humano como si fuera un esclavo desde infante, hasta que éste alcanzaba la madurez necesaria y, si no cumplía con los requerimientos o normas, los mataban si cambiaban de parecer.

Además, casi siempre elegían humanos que hubieran mostrado dotes especiales que pudieran desarrollarse en algún poder o don una vez hubieran sido transformados y nunca, pero nunca, tenían problemas en su parte del globo.

Lo que no significaba que los vampiros occidentales siempre se quedaban en occidente, al contrario, eran libres de marchar por todo el globo a su antojo, pero si causaban problemas, una pequeña nota sensacionalcita en el periódico o algo igual de irrisorio, estaban muertos así se movieran de residencia al otro lado del mundo. Por eso generalmente los vampiros occidentales no vivían temporadas largas en oriente. Solo por precaución.

Mike pidió al cielo que ese vampiro que venía caminando hacía ellos solo fuera un vampiro normal con rasgos orientales, pero cuando el otro llegó e hizo una inclinación cortés a modo de saludo y Eleazar se tensó como una cuerda a punto de romperse, supo que no era el caso.

-Buenos días –dijo con un perfecto ingles sin acento alguno (1)- mi nombre es Kida.

Eleazar sonrió afablemente y caminó con deliberada lentitud hasta ponerse frente a Mike, que era el que estaba más alejado de la casa, como si colocara una barrera.

-Buenos días, –devolvió el saludo- esté es nuestro hogar, mi nombre es Eleazar y la mujer que está ahí –señaló a la pelinegra- es Carmen, mi esposa, su hermana, que está al lado es Kate y él –señaló al último vampiro- es Mike, recién transformado apenas hace un par de años. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita?

La mirada fría del vampiro se posó sobre Sam, que no había parado de gruñir y Mike le dio una patada suave para llamar su atención.

-Vete –dijo señalando el bosque que estaba en dirección contraria al desconocido.

El lobo lo observó enojado y luego de gruñirle a él, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde le indicaron.

-Es una mascota muy interesante. –dijo el recién llegado y luego sonrió, pero había algo en la forma en que lo hacía que daba la apariencia de quien no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo- ¿Podría, si no es mucha molestia, pedirle un poco de té antes de discutir el motivo de mi visita?

¿Té? Pensó Mike ¿Qué clase de vampiro pide té? Por lo menos no había pedido un humano como bebida. Aunque a juzgar por su apariencia, no se habría sorprendido si lo hubiera hecho.

Eleazar se tensó en su lugar, pero fue Carmen la que se ocupó del asuntó al sonreír y hacer una inclinación ligera aunque en una versión occidentalizada de cortesía.

-Por supuesto –dijo suavemente al tiempo que se desplazaba un par de pasos en su dirección- nos encantaría ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad. Sea bienvenido. –luego suavizó más la voz y preguntó dulcemente- Kate ¿Podrías avisar a Tanya e Irina que tenemos un huésped? Diles que las estaremos esperando en la sala.

'Muy bien' el rubio se tensó en su lugar, 'Lecciones de cortesía oriental' su cabeza de repente comenzó a pasar una pantalla en blanco hasta que el rostro de Karen, su madre, apareció en el.

-Solo quédate callado, haz lo que todos hacen y ruega a Dios que no se fijen mucho en ti.

Justo en ese momento, Kida dirigió sus ojos hacía él con tal ferocidad y superioridad oculta, que no pudo sostener su mirada y bajó los ojos al suelo. Así que esto era lo que sentían las cucarachas cuando se encendía la luz.

Se inclinó un poco, apenas unos centímetros y dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa con toda la lentitud posible.

* * *

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, Irina mantenía una colección de té de diferentes tipos en el fondo de la alacena. Mike quería salir corriendo a esconderse a su cuarto y dejar que los "adultos" resolvieran sus problemas, pero una mirada de Tanya le obligó a quedarse con ellos. Estaban metidos en ese lío juntos.

Carmen comenzó una platica ligera con el hombre, hablando de esto y lo otro sin llegar al tema mientras Kida sorbía su té negro con lentitud y naturalidad, como si no le supiera horrible. Para no provocar una descortesía, todos los presentes habían tomado una taza y jugaban un momento con ella antes de llevarla a sus labios donde solo dejaban que la infusión los tocara sin beber realmente nada.

Al fin, luego de una pausa donde terminaron de recordar una cosa llamada Sengoku Jidai y la introducción de las armas de fuego en Japón a una isla llamada Tanegashima, Carmen, que era la única que parecía tener una idea bien centrada de lo que hablaban, preguntó con la misma voz baja y apenas audible para un humano.

-Y a qué debemos el honor de su visita, señor Kida –predeciblemente, como la mayoría de los vampiros, el extranjero no había dado un apellido.

El referido sonrió con esa misma dureza que tenía desde el principio pero que se había suavizado un poco con la platica.

-Hace unos meses, tuve el placer de visitar a unos compañeros en una visita de carácter casual. Es algo que se realiza de manera un tanto periódica cada decena de años. –Carmen asintió para indicar que estaba prestando atención- Durante esta visita me enteré, de manera casi accidental, de un nuevo Kyuuketsuki, capaz de dormir él mismo y hacer dormir a otro, según decían.

Okey, la mente de Mike comenzó a trabajar a kilómetro por segundo. Los "compañeros" no podían ser otros más que los Vulturi y no creía que hubiera nada de carácter casual o accidental en todo el asunto. ¿De verdad todo mundo quería pasársela durmiendo? Debía de haber otras cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Los ojos de Kida se desviaron hacía él y esta vez se obligó a permanecer congelado en su posición.

-Indudablemente un don muy interesante, –dijo Carmen para llamar su atención y lo consiguió- seguramente ha venido desde muy lejos para poder apreciar si tal cosa es cierta.

El vampiro sonrió y bebió otro trago de té antes de colocar la taza inglesa sobre el plato de bordes dorados que le hacía juego.

-Más que eso. –Kate se tensó visiblemente en su lugar- Vengo a contratar sus servicios, de ser posible.

Ahora sí estaba jodido.

Fue como si alguien hubiera dado una señal acordada de antemano para ponerle atención, y todos los ojos cayeron en el rubio, que se quedó congelado en su lugar sin saber que decir durante casi medio minuto entero antes de obligarse a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que parecía ser lo suficientemente parecido al tono que había tomado la plática.

-En realidad no es algo tan interesante, me da la impresión de que sus compañeros exageraron.

Carmen sonrió y todos parecieron relajarse un poco, así que tal vez no había dicho algo que lo metiera en un agujero más profundo. El rubio tomó su taza de té y le dio el primer sorbo aunque no fuera la primera vez que aparentaba hacerlo. Dios, que asco, el fresi-mango sabía peor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado antes, no pudo evitar volver a escupir el líquido en la taza y hacer un mohín que pareció divertir al invitado.

-En realidad es algo que me gustaría apreciar yo mismo, –continuó el invitado- si fuera posible, me gustaría pagar por una demostración.

Mike volvía a sentirse como una prostituta o cortesana, aunque en su imaginación, ahora era una prostituta cara y solicitada.

-¿Con qué clase de moneda? –el otro varón pelinegro preguntó más directamente, ganándose la mirada intensa del invitado.

-Dólares, liras, yenes, cualquier tipo de moneda que sea la adecuada para ustedes. –contestó simplemente- Oro, si lo prefieren, aunque eso llevaría un día o dos.

Parecía que esa no era la respuesta que Eleazar esperaba, pero bueno, los Vulturi eran tal vez los únicos vampiros dementes que pensaban comprarlo con sangre de hospital, islas en el Caribe, poder político o lo que sea que él deseé. Cuando terminó de hablar, su mirada estaba clavada otra vez en el rubio, que pensó un segundo antes de decir con voz controlada.

-Dólares está bien. Pero sería sólo una noche, aquí mismo.

Kida asintió y parecía enormemente complacido. Los otros vampiros estaban tensos, pero como lo habían estado desde un principio y no hicieron alguna señal de indicar que algo iba mal, el rubio no pensó haberse equivocado, era mejor darle lo que quería y dejar que se marchara rápidamente.

El vampiro sacó un bolígrafo estilizado de su bolsillo y un pequeño trozo de papel rectangular y solo entonces el rubio pensó en lo extraño que era su conjunto de ropa para un vampiro. Una chaqueta de piel fina de color café sobre una camisa de corte casual blanca de seda con unos pantalones de pana que hacían juego con la chaqueta y unos zapatos que parecían recién extraídos de la boutique más cara del planeta.

-¿Esta cantidad le parece adecuada? –Kida extendió el trozo de papel a su alcance con un movimiento suave y metódico.

Mike tomó el papel y le dio una mirada. Luego leyó de nuevo y buscó un punto. ¿Estaría consiente ese hombre de que le estaba ofreciendo un millón y medio por una noche de sueño? En su imaginación, Mike había pasado de ser una prostituta a ser una amante, y solo para asegurarse, revisó el signo de la moneda que estaba anotado y, efectivamente, el signo de dólares estaba escrito al inicio del numeral.

Se obligó, de veras que se obligó a no sonreír, pero debía de haber algo en su rostro porque todos lo miraron un tanto perplejos.

-Si, -dijo su voz suave- me parece adecuado.

Kida parecía ligeramente ofendido o decepcionado. Pero su sonrisa forzada no dejó ver nada más.

* * *

Luego de arreglar los detalles, hacer la transacción de dinero por teléfono a su cuenta y explicar un poco lo que podía o no podía hacer, Kate lo llevó lejos de la casa con la excusa de que quería buscar una presa pequeña porque tenía un poco de sed y quería que Mike lo acompañara.

Apenas estuvo a una distancia prudente, la rubia le dio un zape en la nuca y lo reprendió.

-Maldita sea Mike, tuviste que haber regateado.

El rubio buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo la hoja de papel de arroz que contenía el número de la cifra y le dio a su amiga una mirada que decía "¿Cómo rayos regateas eso?", pero Kate solo tomó la hoja, le dio una pasada y continuó.

-Eso no importa, los orientales tienen una manera muy especial de hacer las cosas. Cuando dan su primera cifra ellos _esperan_ que la parte contraria lo tome por una broma y aumente la cantidad por lo menos unas tres veces. ¡Por lo menos! Luego él comienza a subir su cuenta, tú a bajar la tuya y al final llegan a un acuerdo.

El rubio procesó la información lentamente y al final dijo.

-¿Dices que le pude haber sacado más de dos millones?

Parecía que la rubia le iba a arrancar la cabeza y cuando estaba por perder el control el celular del rubio sonó otra vez. Mike giró los ojos y Kate lanzó un gruñido antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar el regreso a casa. Hacía eso cada vez que alguno de los Cullen llamaba desde que le habían propuesto quedarse con ellos. Mike todavía no sabía como darles una negativa suave.

-Alice –saludó al presionar una tecla del aparato.

-¡Mike! ¿Quién en ese? –se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra desesperada- He tenido que estar revisando el futuro de todos aquí e intentar predecir las acciones de Victoria y no lo había visto hasta hace unos diez minutos.

Parecía que se estaba disculpando por no poder predecir su futuro con anterioridad, pasar tanto tiempo con el paranoico de su hermano estaba comenzando a provocarle problemas a la pobre.

-Se llama Kida, es un vampiro oriental, creo que reside en Japón o lo ha estado haciendo por los últimos trecientos años. Parece ser que se enteró de mi don especial y quiere verlo por si mismo, esos Vulturi son unos chismosos.

La pelinegra se apresuró a responder.

-Eso es imposible, los he estado monitoreando también y no he visto que reciban una visita tan particular.

El pensamiento de que hubiera algo más que supiera de su existencia y lo considerara lo suficiente como para mencionarlo en una conversación con alguien tan peligroso le incomodaba, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

-Es una posibilidad, pero sea cual sea el caso, el punto es que está aquí ahora y no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Hazme un favor y no te presiones, los otros están aquí para cubrir mi espalda y si pasa algo yo te llamo. ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?

Alice parecía dividida consigo misma, seguramente estaba pensando ofrecerle ir por él, pero Mike se hubiera negado, francamente la cosa no era tan mala.

-Victoria aparece y desaparece a su antojo, tiene una habilidad tremenda para escaparse –'nada nuevo' el rubio giró los ojos.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que la atraparán, y sino, siempre pueden contar conmigo. Regresaré un par de días y atraparé al intruso con mi velocidad superior. Tanya está muy satisfecha con mi mejoría en los entrenamientos, dice que falta poco para que pueda vencerlos a todos, pero Irina sí que es fuerte, y no me metería con Kate por nada del mundo. –de alguna manera, Mike supo que Alice sonreía desde el otro extremo de la línea, y apenas estaba por abrir la boca, cuando la pelinegra le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

-Si Mikey, le diré a Edward que no se preocupe y que no te llame por cosas innecesarias, y dejaré de preocuparme tanto por esto. –luego su voz se hizo dura- Pero aún así revisaré de vez en cuando he?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te pongas a revisar cosas personales como cuando me doy una ducha o algo así. No creo poder soportar eso una vez más.

Se escuchó un sonido y de repente, la llamada había terminado.

¡Maldición Alice!

* * *

Gracias por leer

* * *

1.- Sé que esto está en español, pero como los libros originales son en ingles y viven en estados unidos lo puse así. ¿Algún problema?


	14. Jacob

Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic para su agazajo, espero, y pues bueno, a los lectores del fic que me han seguido a travez de todo, aquí les digo que ya tengo lectora Beta (se llama Rodven) así que si ven algún error ortográfico, me dicen para hablar con ella.

En fin, aquí tienen otro capítulo.

Chao chao.

* * *

Mike Jr y su complejo de caperucita Roja

* * *

Mike sabía que no darle una respuesta rápida a Tanya y a sus hermanas con respecto a pertenecer a su clan iba a venir a morderle en el trasero tarde o temprano.

Y ese día llegó.

El rubio regresó una tarde a casa después de haber dado un paseo y jugar todo el día con Sam, para poder tomar un respiro de la presencia tan fuerte que tenía Kida a su alrededor.

El vampiro, luego de la primera noche, había anunciado que deseaba quedarse un poco más y, de ser posible, seguir contratando "sus servicios" lo que de verdad, de verdad le hacía sentir incómodo, y luego de llegar a un trato, en el que se incluían una fuerte suma de dinero para el retiro de Mike, muy graciosa Kate, y la promesa de que el vampiro oriental no volvería a comer humanos mientras estuviera viviendo en la casa ni dañaría a algún miembro del clan, se le permitió vivir con ellos.

Claro que las pláticas para llegar al acuerdo fueron mucho más largas e incomodas, pero no merecía la pena volver a mencionarlas o pensar en ellas. Y como el vampiro oriental ayudaba en los entrenamientos del neonato de maneras muy particulares y parecía que intentaba no ser una molestia, el rubio intentaba no quejarse demasiado e irse de la casa cuando su presencia seria e incómoda lo agobiaba demasiado.

Sea como sea, el día en que llegó a casa y abrió la puerta para encontrar a todos los vampiros sentados en la sala con todo el aire de formalidad, lo primero que pensó fue que Kida había roto su palabra como secretamente había estado esperando, pero cuando buscó sus ojos, estos le devolvieron la mirada tan fríos y rosas como cuando se había ido esa mañana.

–Mike, tenemos que hablar –comenzó Tanya con esa frase que no precedía nada bueno.

El rubio se colocó sobre uno de los sillones vacíos y paseo la mirada por los rostros de los vampiros presentes. Irina fue la única que desvió los ojos y eso le bastó para comprobar sus sospechas de que esto no podía ser nada bueno.

–Carlisle llamó esta mañana –comenzó la cabeza del clan–, parece que Victoria a creado un ejército de neonatos para llevar a cabo su venganza y nos pide ayuda para eliminarlos.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba de algún vampiro que creaba un puñado de neonatos para llevar a cabo su cometido. De hecho, Jasper le había contado la historia de cómo él había sido creado para formar parte de uno, pero saber que su familia estaba a punto de ser aplastado por uno, no era algo que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a largarse en ese mismo instante.

–Siéntate Mike –ordenó autoritariamente Eleazar.

Y luego de que se hubo replegado en el sillón una vez más, la pelirroja continuó.

–Hemos decidido no ayudarles.

–¡¿Qué?

¿Tanya se había vuelto loca? Después de todas esas veces en las que aseguró que el clan de los Cullen eran como su familia y todo eso. Volvió a revisar los rostros de los vampiros y esta vez Kate y Eleazar también desviaron la mirada. Kida, que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, permanecía imperturbable.

Mike estaba por comenzar a gritar o simplemente levantarse e irse de ahí. Edward tenía razón, eran una familia de traidores.

–Irina todavía desea venganza contra los hombres lobo –continuó hablando Tanya como si la rubia no estuviera ahí o no tuviera boca–, y a cambio de ayudar a los Cullen, le pedimos que nos permitiera atacar a los licántropos.

La confesión fue toda una sorpresa. ¿Irina todavía odiaba a los hombres lobo por lo de Laurent, aún después de tanto tiempo? Además, pensó que ya habían llegado a un acuerdo. Sam y su familia solo habían hecho lo que se esperaba de ellos.

–Pero yo pensé…

–Sé lo que pensaste –interrumpió Irina por primera vez y su tono de voz sonaba amargo–. Pero no tienes idea del odio que me consume cada vez que pienso en ellos. Los quiero muertos Mike… lo siento, pero los quiero muertos.

El rubio le iba a contestar un par de cosas, pero sabía que Irina era inflexible, y si había mantenido esa decisión hasta ahora, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Así que se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

–No dejaremos que te marches tú sólo –Kate se levantó de su lugar al igual que Eleazar y Carmen, aunque la última parecía hacerlo obligada–. Le prometimos a Carlisle que no lo haríamos.

¡Traidores! Su mente rugió mientras buscaba una ruta de escape. Irina y Tanya no se habían levantado de su lugar, pero eso no importaba si decidían darle caza en cualquier momento. Intentó razonar y miles de ideas surgieron en su mente a una velocidad que no lo harían para un ser humano normal.

Si ya habían tomado la decisión y habían decidido no dejarlo marchar, entonces, ¿para qué comentarlo siguiera? Seguramente ya esperaban esa reacción de su parte. A menos que pensaran que podía convencer a Irina de alguna manera y le estaban dando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Relajó su postura y volteó a ver a la rubia una vez más, intentando decidir que aproximación hacer.

–Esto no tiene mucha coherencia –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Tanya para no parecer tan obvio en su intento–, si los Cullen son en verdad parte de su familia, como me han dicho todo este tiempo, no deberían estar haciendo esto.

Tanya apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte, que su rostro se deformó un poco y luego de un momento se obligó a decir.

–Los Cullen pertenecen a otro clan –su voz perdió cualquier inflexión–. Irina pertenece al nuestro y no puedo seguir ignorando su petición de venganza por alguien que es de… –hizo una pausa, como sopesando si debía decirlo o no– fuera.

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

-¡Son unos TRAIDORES! –explotó sin poder detenerse- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTÉN PIDIENDO ESTO.

El rubio se preguntó si todos los vampiros eran así. Sólo un atado de manipuladores que hacían todo a su conveniencia.

Tanya le estaba diciendo, lo suficientemente claro como para que él lo entendiera, que apoyarían a los Cullen si Mike decidía quedarse y formar parte de su clan. Sabía que debió de haber dado una negativa antes, pero no se podía obligar a hacerlo y ahora las cartas quedaban al descubierto. Seguramente ya sabían que se iba a negar y habían estado esperando una oportunidad como esa.

Respiró dos veces de manera rápida y decidió que podía aceptar esa condición si eso significaba que Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Edward estarían bien.

Abrió la boca para decir, "Pues sí, acepto pero vámonos ya" y descubrió que no podía hacerlo.

No podía porque eso significaba que ya no vería a Edward jugar con Bob, o que ya no podría regresar a casa como parte de la familia y su licencia y pasaporte sería todo lo que tendría como "Mike Cullen".

–Me voy de aquí –dijo antes de dar media vuelta e intentar buscar una ruta de escape.

Si tenía alguna duda de la veracidad de las palabras de Kate, esta quedó destruida cuando la siguiente cosa que supo fue que la rubia se había lanzado hacía él.

Giró sobre sus pasos pensando, "A la chingada, voy a ir a rescatar a Edward aunque tenga que cargarme a esta vieja" y entonces pasó lo que menos esperaba.

Vio dos borrones pasar frente a él y un golpe seco al que le siguió un gruñido fuerte y cuando dirigió los ojos al frente y enfocó, se encontró con la espalda de Kida, que estaba haciendo el papel de una barrera entre él y el resto de los vampiros.

Kate gruñó amenazadoramente y el resto de su clan se agazapó en posición de batalla.

–Creo que dijo que quería marcharse de aquí –dijo el vampiro oriental con el tono de voz más tranquilo que hubiera usado hasta entonces, por una vez, parecía estar en su ambiente.

Kida había participado con ellos en algunas lecciones de lucha de Mike. Su estilo de pelea era… impresionante. Le había enseñado un par de movimientos que daban resultados estupendos, aunque se notara que solo eran las bases de un estilo de pelea muy superior y el rubio calculaba, que si Kida peleaba con toda la familia podría sacar adelante la batalla durante un par de minutos cuando menos. Aunque de todas maneras perdería. ¿Sería eso suficiente para escapar?

Los vampiros se agazaparon aún más y Mike devanó los sesos en su cabeza para buscar una solución. ¿Qué haría Carlisle en ésta situación? Seguramente intentaría y lograría sacar todo el problema adelante a base de buena voluntad y una plática tranquilizadora. Y viendo que no tenía muchas oportunidades, habló.

–Esto está mal –suavizó su tono–, ustedes no pueden mantenerme aquí por la fuerza. Tendrían que desmembrarme y esperar hasta que todo el problema pasara.

Tanya desvió la mirada y Kida volvió a hablar.

–Creo que ese es el plan.

¡¿Pero qué se habían creído? Era imposible que pensaran que de esa manera se uniría a su clan. Seguramente Tanya tenía más cabeza que eso.

Miró una vez más a los vampiros y se sorprendió cuando solo Carmen y Tanya parecieron dar muestras de arrepentimiento. No esperaba que Eleazar lo traicionara, no esperaba que Kate lo traicionara y ciertamente nunca pensó que acabaría en una situación en donde Kida, con su fría actitud y su aura aplastante, sería la única persona razonable en la habitación.

–Si creen que les voy a perdonar esto –advirtió en un tono de voz seco–, están muy equivocados.

Carmen mordió su labio y, luego de un momento, estiró la mano y tomó el hombro de su esposo, que se quedó perdido durante un segundo sin saber cómo reaccionar y luego apretó la boca en una línea y se detuvo.

–Deténganse todos –susurró Tanya.

Mike no esperó a nada más y tocó el hombro de Kida para que lo siguiera antes de salir corriendo a máxima velocidad por el lobby, tomar las llaves de su Cadillac que estaban en un gancho en la pared y salir disparado. Subió al carro, encendió el motor, que fue todo el tiempo que necesito el vampiro oriental para trepar por la puerta del copiloto y arrancó a toda velocidad

–¡Espera Mike! –gritó alguien pero no se detuvo.

Solo miró por el espejo en una ocasión, para ver si lo seguían y lo que vio fue a Kate, parada a cinco metros de la puerta en medio del camino que ya había recorrido y viendo en su dirección con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, no paró de manejar y solo hacía paradas para poner gasolina con el dinero que tenía encima que era más que suficiente.

Al principio solo pensó en escapar, apagó su celular porque éste comenzó a sonar a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de Denali con el número de Tanya parpadeando y una canción de chelo interpretada por la misma, de todas formas Alice seguramente predeciría su llegada y ya hasta sabría cual era la situación.

Luego comenzó a pensar en lo que había dejado atrás. El pasaporte y la licencia la tenía en el Cadillac, junto a una pequeña colección de CDs que tenía música de piano que Edward le había regalado cuando todavía vivía con él. El resto de los discos los tenía en su cuarto en Denali, con una montaña de ropa, los pantalones de su pijama de Silvestre a la que le tenía tanto cariño, el reloj de plástico barato que le compró su papá, el cual no usaba por miedo a romper, y la playera que le regaló su Mamá el día de su último cumpleaños, que por cierto era horrible, pero ahora todo se le veía bien y le gustaba usarla de vez en cuando.

El resto no importaba, excepto tal vez el pez gato importado que le había regalado Kida a la semana de conocerlo junto con un acuario de metro y medio de largo y casi un metro de altura totalmente equipado, pero la verdad no le tenía mucho cariño al animal y estaba seguro que Carmen lo cuidaría.

Pero sobre todo, como una hora después de haber partido cuando ya estaba totalmente seguro que no lo seguían y se permitió relajarse, estaba esa vocecita en el fondo de su mente llena de felicidad porque al fin podría regresar a casa, aunque fuera por poco tiempo y si lograba sobrevivir al ataque de los neonatos.

Podría ver a Rosalie y Emmett pelear en medio de ese extraño ritual de apareamiento que tenían y que culminaba siempre con besos apasionados que harían enrojecer a cualquier humano, podría ver a Jasper seguir sin darse cuenta al miembro más feliz de la casa o divertirse con Esme limpiando o cocinando para beneficencias o dejar que Alice lo vistiera o escuchar atentamente una historia de Carlisle antes de ir a la cama o ver a Edward… que nunca llamaba y siempre parecía dispuesto a ofenderlo a tal punto que le era imposible odiarlo.

A Edward que lo volvía loco con un solo beso o una caricia o un "te quiero".

A Edward que nunca lo amó tan fuerte como él había terminado amándolo y sólo lo quería como a un hermano o su perro.

–Mike –llamó Kida a su lado y fue lo primero que dijo desde que comenzaron todo el trayecto, el vampiro sacó un paquete de su bolsillo como por arte de magia–, sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero te quería regalar algo.

Kida siempre le regalaba cosas cada dos por tres, siempre con su tono de voz sin acento y siempre con esa mirada fría que le mandaba escalofríos a la espalda. Intentaba no pensar mucho en ellos, aunque a veces fueran cosas sorprendentes, como ese dulce tan extraño que consiguió de quien sabía dónde y que no era desagradable para su paladar, pero tampoco sabía o le provocaba el placer de la sangre.

Le hacían sentir como si se estuviera vendiendo, aunque el pelinegro siempre se las arreglaba para asegurarle que solo eran una pequeña muestra de su aprecio por las horas de sueño y a veces procuraba regalarle algo al resto de las hermanas, como si quisiera guardar las apariencias.

Intentó sonreír, porque de todas formas el misterioso vampiro lo había ayudado a escapar cuando más lo necesitaba y no sabía que hubiera sido de él si no se hubiera presentado a ayudarlo. Tal vez hasta estaría dispuesto en pedazos por el resto de la casa en bolsas de basura, esperando a que Carlisle llamara para decirle que ya todo había pasado o hasta que pudieran investigar qué fue de todo el asunto y lo pudieran volver a pegar como una artesanía de dresde.

–Gracias Kida –dijo mientras extendía la mano y tomaba el paquete para verlo mejor, era una caja azul ligeramente más grande que su puño y atada con un moño de un tono más claro.

–Permíteme ayudarte –pidió fríamente antes de tomar el paquete con suavidad y abrirlo con dos movimientos bien controlados.

Dentro, envuelto en un trozo de papel blanco, estaba un brazalete de un metal oscuro, circular, con dos centímetros de ancho y que parecía hecho de una sola pieza con un relieve en oro de patrones cúbicos, los márgenes del brazalete también eran cuadrados y dejaban ver lo grueso que en realidad era, a Mike le recordó ligeramente a un grillete de prisión.

–Está hecho de una aleación de titanio –explicó el vampiro mientras presionaba un mecanismo oculto en un borde de la pulsera y ésta se habría en tres partes en donde el relieve ocultaba la existencia de las juntas–, bastante resistente, aunque sería preferible que no lo pusieras mucho a prueba.

Mike tendió su mano, intentando parecer agradecido, y lo estaba, solo que no por el regalo, y cuando la pulsera se cerró repentinamente sobre su muñeca al dejar de presionar el botón del borde, el rubio pensó que era aún más parecido a un grillete. Con una mirada al frente, memorizó el camino y luego bajó los ojos hasta el brazalete.

Era hermoso, se veía bien sobre su muñeca y además tenía el espacio justo para que se pudiera mover en los primeros seis centímetros de su brazo. O por lo menos eso se repitió mientras le sonreía un poco.

–Gracias Kida –repitió–, por lo de allá atrás y por tomarte las molestias de conseguir todas estas cosas.

El pelinegro sonrió y por primera vez parecía que lo hacía en serio, pero su mirada, que se hizo cálida por un segundo, volvió a mostrar sus ojos fríos y casi totalmente dorados en poco tiempo.

-Es un placer Mike –dijo con su voz de siempre.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo cuando faltaba una hora de camino para llegar a Forks, es decir, veinte minutos a la velocidad a la que iba, no que importara la hora porque en Forks siempre estaba nublado como en ese momento, Mike reencendió su celular y no se sorprendió cuando éste comenzó a sonar inmediatamente con el número de Carlisle parpadeando en él.

–¿Bueno, Carlisle? –contestó mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, sin disminuir su velocidad.

–Mike, es un alivio que estés bien –la voz del jefe de la familia Cullen se escuchaba jovial pero guardaba cierto tono de reprobación–. Escucha, no entres a Forks, toma una desviación en la autopista que lleva directamente a la reservación y luego toma el camino que no está pavimentado y que lleva a la playa, ¿sabes cuál es?

El rubio asintió al tiempo que decía.

-Sí, sé cuál es –luego se hizo una pausa y se apresuró a agregar–. Carlisle, lo siento.

La risa de la única figura paterna que le quedaba se escuchó sobre el sonido de la carretera.

–No Mike, lamentó que haya dejado que esto pasara, debí haber sabido que dejarte con el clan de Denali no era…

–No. No es eso Carlisle, fue mi culpa. Si hubiera sido más honesto, las cosas no habrían llegado a tal extremo.

Se escuchó un suspiro por la línea.

–Ay, Mike…

–Llego ahí en diez minutos –dijo antes de colgar.

El carro pareció ir más lento a pesar de que la aguja del velocímetro subió un par de marcas en el tablero y mientras pensaba en disculparse con su familia por no haber seguido las órdenes del doctor o en regañarlos por haberle intentado dejar fuera, seguramente terminaría haciendo un poco de ambas, llegó a la primera desviación que lo llevaba a "La Push" y luego de otros cuatro minutos de camino llegó a la siguiente bifurcación de la carretera que lo llevaba a la playa que quedaba apenas en las afueras del territorio de la reservación.

Kida se tensó repentinamente a su lado y cuando estaba por preguntarle cuál era la razón de su comportamiento, el olor de Sam, tal como lo recordaba y otros tantos licántropos asaltó su nariz como un golpe pútrido de las alcantarillas.

Su mente comenzó a sopesar todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tenía a su alcance. Seguramente Sam quería verlo, ya que había regresado, aunque también se le ocurrió la posibilidad lejana y absurda de que los Cullen se habían hartado de su comportamiento y habían decidido dejar que los lobos se encargaran de él.

Carlisle nunca haría eso, ni tampoco Edward, y Emmett parecía dispuesto a arrancarse un brazo de ser necesario para protegerlo. Así que desechó esa posibilidad por el basurero de "ideas rubias" como había decidido denominarle a todas las idioteces que se le ocurrían, incluyendo el nombre del basurero porque, por Dios, los rubios no eran tontos, aún después de todas las tonterías que había hecho, y pisó el acelerador del carro aún más antes de dar la última vuelta en el camino.

Ahí, al lado de la playa que casi nunca se visitaba porque la vista no era superior ni tenía ninguna cosa particularmente digna de mencionarse, estaban distribuidos ocho lobos enormes cuya magnitud variaba de osos gigantes o carros wolsvagen a "pequeños" ponis que no podían compararse a ningún lobo normal aún con esteroides.

El espectáculo le hubiera aterrado, pero entre los lobos también estaban distribuidos Carlisle, Esme y los demás, y no lo pensó siquiera dos veces cuando siguió avanzando con el Cadillac hasta estar bien cerca del grupo y frenar con un movimiento digno de película antes de abrir la puerta y lanzarse sobre el Cullen más cercano.

–¡Alice! –exclamó mientras la apretaba lo más que podía sin miedo a lastimarla– ¡Los extrañé mucho!

La chica rió un segundo en el abrazo antes de pasar también envolverlo en sus finos brazos.

–También te extrañamos mucho –replicó.

–¡Oye, oye! –Emmett se dejó escuchar con su tono aniñado y caótico– ¿Por qué a mí nunca me abrazas primero? Me haces sentir como un platillo de pasta en medio de un buffet.

El rubio se separó de la pelinegra y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, que lo levantó al vuelo como si fuera una pequeña piltrafa.

–Eres una pasta muy fina –rió ante la expresión dolida del moreno y lo apretó aún más, buscando refugio en su cuello y aspirando el olor de casa que tanto había extrañado.

Luego se soltó del agarre con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a correr hacía Jasper y Rosalie que también se encontraban a un par de metros de él. Le echó los brazos al otro rubio y lo apretó sin decirle nada, seguro que siendo un empata sabría interpretar sus emociones y se echó sobre Rosalie que fingió estar enojada un minuto antes de devolver el abrazo de mala gana.

Y hubiera continuado con toda la familia, pero cuando la soltó, el olor de los lobos le recordó que ese tal vez no era un lugar del todo seguro y la presencia de Kida, a su espalda, llamó su atención junto con los gruñidos que había estado escuchando en todo momento.

–Pareces demasiado feliz para estar en un lugar así, Miky.

El rubio reconocería esa voz en medio de un estadio lleno de personas gritando y giró la cabeza lentamente para ver a Sam.

Sam había crecido, y mucho.

Ahora el Quileute era mucho más alto de lo que ya era la última vez que lo había visto, un recordatorio de que él estaría atrapado en un cuerpo apenas en desarrollo, y su rostro moreno tenía la mirada de alguien que ha recolectado experiencia a lo largo de su vida. Traía puesto solo un pantalón de mezclilla viejo y percudido e iba descalzo. Además, se había cortado el cabello y ahora parecía más bien un jugador de Futbol americano con esteroides. Tenía músculos en los músculos y aún así no se veía exagerado.

–Hola Sam –saludó con su voz de muñeco. Perdiendo todo el sentimiento que tenía antes.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, ignorando el sonido de los otros lobos que había alrededor.

No era para nada como Mike se lo había imaginado. Varías veces había pensado que la próxima vez que vería al Quileute se obligaría a sonreír y entonces Sam sonreiría un poco y, de alguna manera, sabría que todo estaba en el pasado. Pero le aterraba la idea de sonreír y descubrir esa mirada fría que sabía poner Sam o que dijera alguna cosa de sus padres o que mencionara algo que lo lastimara intencionalmente y entonces perdería la razón y le contestaría algo horrible y si tenía suerte y salía con vida, nunca volvería a verlo ni a pedirle perdón.

–Te hemos echado de menos Mike.

Carlisle interrumpió sus pensamientos y cuando volteó a verlo y lo descubrió a él y Esme mirándolo como a un hijo que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar hacer un intento por echarse a correr antes de recordar la situación en la que estaba y detenerse.

El doctor sonrió aún más fraternalmente, extendió los brazos un poco y eso fue todo lo que necesito el rubio para desplazarse los últimos metros que quedaban en un segundo y abrazar a sus dos padres putativos al mismo tiempo. Que bueno era estar en casa.

–¡Ah, por favor! Ellos no son tus padres, ¿a quién crees que engañas Chupasangre?

Eso rompió su buen humor tan rápido como manejaba, que era mucho. Acomodó sus facciones para no dejar ver lo enojado que estaba y volteo a sus espaldas para ver al dueño de esa voz tan varonil y a la vez tan poco madura.

Y una vez más, su humor dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Por Dios, si ese hombre era como uno de esos modelos de ropa interior que vez solamente en las pasarelas de modelaje de Calvin Klein.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que ese hijo de puta le había arruinado un buen momento de reunión familiar.

La otra parte de su cerebro solamente atinaba a decir…

¿Qué?

Y le sucedió algo que no había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando Edward y él estaban en la cima de esa montaña en Alaska.

Mike Junior quiso salir a decir "Hola". Todos, saluden a Mike Junior.

Bajó la mirada al suelo intentando no recortar al chico cuando lo hacía, pero no ayudó el comprobar, aunque fuera de pasada, que el chico estaba como una paleta de caramelo macizo, y las comparaciones mentales no ayudaban a nada. Observó de reojo sobre sus pantalones para comprobar que no fuera tan obvio su problema y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que pudiera utilizarse como respuesta.

–Tienes razón, no son mis padres, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Por instinto, buscó el olor del chico entre todos los horribles aromas de los hombres lobo y llegó a la conclusión de que el suyo, era una mezcla de bosque muy parecida a la de Sam, humano y a la vez lobo. Que le provocaba hambre y a la vez el instinto de defenderse a como diera lugar.

Los lobos comenzaron a gruñir más fuerte mientras que algunos se detenían y parecían taladrarlo con la mirada.

'Por favor', pensó, 'Que no vean la base de operaciones de Mike Junior' y al mismo tiempo intentaba pensar en algo horrible, como gatitos muertos o una película japonesa que había visto y no tenía trama alguna.

–¿Estás intentando provocarnos lástima?

El rubio subió la mirada sin pensarlo y tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas y contar hasta mil en menos de diez segundos para calmarse. Su rostro reflejó sorpresa.

–¿Eh?

–Pues no va a funcionar niño –continuó el modelo de la siguiente portada de la revista _Men´s Health_–. Sam no va a dejar pasar de largo otra falta.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero si seguía diciéndolo con ese tono de voz, terminaría saltándole encima. Se obligó a despegar sus ojos de él y su cuerpo.

–Lo siento –dijo sin estar seguro si eso era lo que deseaba escuchar–, no volverá a pasar –Luego buscó con la mirada al último miembro de la familia y preguntó–. ¿Dónde está Edward?

Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso, porque todos parecían verlo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza durante un momento, incluso los lobos se detuvieron en sus gruñidos un segundo.

Luego uno de los lobos hizo un sonido muy extraño, entre un ladrido y un gemido y ese sonido fue repetido por la mayoría de los lobos en poco tiempo y cuando Mike observó los rostros confundidos de Sam y el Dios Quileute, supo que se estaban riendo, muy probablemente de él. Después de todo, cuando los licántropos estaban en su forma de lobo, compartían pensamientos... pero…

Mike Junior ya se había aplacado un poco, así que no podían saberlo, ¿verdad?

Jasper comenzó a reír abiertamente. Y un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda al tiempo que una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a decir "Tock, tock, hola, Jasper… ¿tu hermano empata?"

Apretó los dientes y agradeció al cielo no poder enrojecer.

–¿Edward? –repitió fingiendo una calma que no tenía.

–Llegará en un par de minutos Mike –explicó Alice con una sonrisa conocedora. 'Pequeña sabelotodo' regañó en su mente a la chica, pero la pelinegra puso una mirada un tanto preocupada y agregó–, Bella llegará con él.

Bella. El icono de sus desgracias y de la única chica de la que no podía decir o pensar nada malo porque cabeza de nabo lo odiaría.

Bella, la chica que olía mejor que el humano promedio, aunque para él todos los humanos olían bien, y el solo pensar en su sangre provocaba que su garganta se cerrara con ganas. Aclaró su mente y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas. El olor de los hombres lobo ayudaba en algunos aspectos y en otros era realmente asfixiante. Era como un rollito primavera envuelto en una hoja de coliflor cocida o una enchilada recubierta con jarabe para la tos.

Comenzó a respirar una vez más, con calma y sin saber cuándo se había detenido.

–¿Es eso algún problema, Miky? –Sam intentaba parecer amenazador sin conseguirlo del todo.

El rubio negó un par de veces y en ese momento, el volvo de Edward apareció por el mismo camino por el que él había entrado. El carro se detuvo a un metro de distancia y cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió y la brisa le trajo el aroma, apretó los puños ligeramente.

Podía hacerlo, sí podía.

Ya había soportado el olor humano de los asistentes en las gasolineras.

La chica se acercó a ellos lentamente, o al paso normal de un humano, mientras el chico A, cuyo nombre no sabía pero esperaba aprender muy pronto de muchas maneras diferentes, y otros dos lobos se colocaban frente a él, para evitar un ataque si se daba el caso.

Al fin, cuando la castaña estaba a cinco metros de distancia y el olor estaba siendo mucho, Mike levantó la mano.

–Por favor –pidió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera–, detente.

Bella se detuvo y saludó.

–Hola Mike, es bueno verte de cerca al fin.

El rubio contestó su sonrisa con una de las suyas que su papá le había prometido que derretían el corazón de las niñas bonitas. Enseñando los dientes en un gesto un tanto aniñado.

–Hola Bella, es bueno verte –luego se detuvo y cayó en cuenta de algo, frunció el seño–. ¡Eso no es justo! Eres más alta que yo.

Era cierto, la chica le sacaba fácil unos dos centímetros de estatura. Que horror, ni siquiera era alta. Bella rió y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

–Eres un enano –dijo.

Y parecía que lo estaba llevando todo muy bien, hasta que Edward interrumpió con un grito exagerado.

–¡Jacob, ni se te ocurra perro! –dijo mientras miraba al chico A con una expresión iracunda. '¿Así que el modelo de ropa interior se llamaba Jacob? Genial'– ¿QUÉ? –volvió a gritar Edward pero esta vez mirando a Mike.

Jacob giró los ojos sin darse cuenta que la última parte no estaba dirigida hacía él y tomó la mano de Bella mientras el vampiro castaño seguía viendo a Mike dividido entre la ira o la… ira solamente, ya no había espacio para la incredulidad.

–Vamos Bella, si son tan buenos amigos, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco más? –dijo al tiempo que estiraba su mano suavemente y una sonrisa sexy y perversa se extendía por su rostro.

Mike tomó un paso atrás al tiempo que Kida, que se había quedado callado como era su costumbre, daba un paso al frente y se colocaba como una barrera entre él y el licántropo.

–Mejor que no –pidió Mike.

Y la sonrisa tan linda y enloquecedora se hizo aún más grande.

–No te preocupes Miky –reafirmó su voz de terciopelo mientras usaba el sobrenombre que Sam y Edward utilizaban, seguramente lo había escuchado infinidad de veces por parte del primero–, si pierdes el control, prometo que tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor –Kida se colocó al frente y gruñó de una manera muy amenazadora, pero Jacob ¿Tendría un segundo nombre? Solo lo miró con burla y continuó–. ¿Y qué hace aquí éste Chale?

Nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas, llames a un vampiro oriental de la mafia Japonesa "Chale", o chino, ya que estamos en estas.

Mikey ya se imaginaba el cadáver ensangrentado de Jacob, varado en la playa mientras él maldecía a los cuatro vientos por la pérdida trágica de una de las grandes maravillas naturales del mundo.

Afortunadamente, Edward rescató la situación en ese momento cuando salió del trance en el que estaba y con una rapidez que daba miedo, separó la mano de Bella de la de Jacob, y Mike le hubiera agradecido, de no ser porque lo hizo dándole un golpea a la mano del moreno que seguramente le rompió varios dedos.

–TE PROHÍBO –comenzó con un tono amenazador del infierno– ¡Que vuelvas a tocar a MÍ novia! –Luego, como si le hubieran puesto carbón vivo bajo las suelas de los zapatos, comenzó a sisear con una voz peligrosa–. Pon mucha atención perro. Si veo que te acercas a Bella o a Miky de nuevo, te cortaré el pene y haré que te lo tragues.

Jacob dio un paso atrás, algo que seguramente no era muy común por la expresión sorprendida de Bella, o tal vez estaba acostumbrada a pensar en Edward como un caballero montado en un caballo blanco y no como el demonio vampiro psicótico, paranoico, bipolar y con tendencias sádicas que era.

Seguramente alguno de los lobos había captado de qué iba todo al asunto y lo había transmitido al resto de la manada porque muchos volvían a tener un ataque de risa y los dos guardaespaldas de Jake estaban intentando gruñir sin conseguirlo del todo.

Al final, uno de ellos, el de color chocolate, logró ladrar con suficiente amenaza de fondo al tiempo que habría las fauces de manera muy imponente. Edward dio un paso atrás mientras jalaba a Bella contra su pecho y luego miró al rubio con una mirada que decía…

–Ya te enterarás de mí, Miky –okey, olviden la mirada, Edward era siempre muy directo.

–SILENCIO

Inmediatamente todas las burlas se detuvieron con excepción de Jasper que tardó medio minuto más en detener el único ataque de histeria que le había visto.

–Lo siento –dijo cuando se aplacó y prontamente colocó su rostro de "yo soy muy serio"

Edward también pareció calmarse, lo que era muy bueno considerando que ahora no era el momento de tener una pelea con los licántropos si Victoria y su ejército de neonatos atacaban. Se preguntó qué pensaría el castaño cuando se enterara que Mikey Junior quería hacer un nuevo amigo.

Edward gruñó.

–Por mucho que esta conversación sea entretenida –pidió Carlisle para evitar que otra pelea se desatara–, tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

Al fin, el silencio se hizo en la playa y solo se escuchó el ruido de las olas al romper en la arena. Sam limpió su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

–La manada ha decidido luchar en la pelea contra estos vampiros que mencionas, Carlisle –El rostro de Mike y de algunos vampiros se iluminó por eso, y el doctor sonrió complacido–. Pero la condición para que Miky se quede sigue siendo la misma.

'¿Qué condición?' Pensó el rubio mientras miraba los rostros apretados de su familia. Parecían que ya tenían pensando mucho tiempo eso, y Alice, la pequeña sabelotodo, estaba más preocupada que nunca.

-¿Y tengo tu palabra, Sam? –preguntó después de una pausa el doctor con un rostro serio y una voz calculadora–. ¿No le va a pasar nada?

¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo? Eso sonaba a una especie de prueba.

Sam asintió y pronunció terminante.

–Sí, Carlisle, si el chico no ataca a otro humano, no le pasará nada.

El doctor le hizo una señal a Mike y ambos se separaron del grupo un par de pasos, de todas maneras escucharían lo que iban a decir.

–Debido al contrato que hicimos con los hombres lobo para tu liberación –comenzó a explicar Carlisle–, me vi obligado a reportar tu repentino regreso y explicar el porqué de ésta reacción –Mike asintió–. Los hombres lobo ayudarán en la pelea contra los neonatos de Victoria, como ya escuchaste, pero Sam no está convencido que estés listo aún para convivir cerca de los humanos, por lo que ha pedido que por el tiempo que te quedes aquí, estés bajo vigilancia permanente.

El rubio mordió su labio, indeciso entre decir lo que pensaba o no, pero al final, decidió ser sincero.

–Ya no puedo regresar a Denali Carlisle –apretó los puños–. ¿Crees que me pueda quedar?

El doctor sonrió compasivamente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

–No pensamos quedarnos mucho tiempo Mike. Los humanos comenzarán a sospechar de nosotros y debemos buscar una nueva localización. Nos quedaremos unos meses más, y luego nos marcharemos a una localización en donde no existan tantos humanos. No dejaré que pases más tiempo sin la familia.

Un alivio profundo recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como si le quitaran cientos de kilos de peso de encima. Atrapó la mano de Carlisle entre las suyas y luego de pensar "Que diablos" abrazó al doctor una vez más.

–Los he extrañado mucho Carlisle –dijo sin despegarse de él y ocultando el rostro en la ropa del doctor–, no tienes idea de cuánto alivio me da estar otra vez aquí.

El otro vampiro acarició su cabello un momento y luego habló con voz queda.

–Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos Mike –se separó de él para poder ver su rostro–, y lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero Sam no piensa que nosotros seamos los que debamos vigilarte –el rubio lo miró sin entender un segundo–. Lo que Sam quiere es que estés vigilado por los suyos, en su territorio.

¿Sam quería tenerlo en su casa, cómo un vulgar reo?

–Pero no puedo estar cerca de personas –explicó apresuradamente y sintiéndose como un niño perdido–, soporto durante un momento, pero si vivo bajo el mismo techo que un humano…

Carlisle apretó los labios y fue Sam el que habló esta vez, con un tono de voz ligeramente apenado.

–No dije que estarías en una casa –¿Qué quería decir?–. La manada te mantendrá vigilado en un claro del bosque hasta que encontremos una mejor localización o decidamos que hacer contigo –debió de haber algo en la expresión de su rostro porque el Quileute agregó con el rostro ligeramente mortificado–. Podrás recibir visitas y asistirás a las reuniones de entrenamiento que tendremos con tu familia por las tardes y noches.

¿Entonces iba a vivir rodeado de lobos que podían descuartizarlo en cualquier momento como si estuviera hecho de parafina?

–Solo será por un tiempo Mike –agregó Carlisle mientras el resto de los Cullen lo miraban arrepentidos–. Esme ya está buscando una nueva localización para cuando todo esto termine.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	15. Seth

… Sin muchas ganas de nada en particular... Pero aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Seth

* * *

Antes de retirarse con un par de lobos a la reserva de "La Push" por lo que quedaba de la mañana para que el resto de la manada pudiera ir a atender sus asuntos humanos, Kida dio un paso al frente y preguntó con su frialdad habitual.

–¿Quieres que te haga compañía, Mike?

El vampiro ignoró completamente el ladrido de Sam de "No he dicho que pueda tener compañía por ahora" y esperó hasta que el rubio negó con la cabeza insistentemente.

–Kida, muchas gracias por todo, pero es mejor que siga instrucciones ésta vez –Luego, agregó inseguro–. Si quieres quedarte, estoy seguro que Carlisle te recibirá en casa por el tiempo que desees.

El doctor eligió ese momento para intervenir y dijo algo en japonés que Mike no alcanzó a comprender del todo pero estaba seguro que era una bienvenida de todas formas. El vampiro oriental asintió y murmuro una respuesta también en japonés antes de hacer una inclinación cortés hacia el joven vampiro rubio y dar media vuelta hasta colocarse a una distancia pertinente de los hombres lobo.

Emmett aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él con una mochila gigante que seguramente un humano sufriría para cargar y otra maleta mediana que contenía provisiones y otras cosas. Parecía que el pelinegro luchaba consigo mismo y lo abrazó muy fuerte antes de alejarse sin decir una palabra.

–Jacob –escuchó una voz a varios metros de su localización–. No quiero que lo lastimes, ¿me oyes? Mike es una buena persona

El rubio dirigió la mirada a su izquierda, donde Bella discutía con el moreno de una manera bastante animada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y un repentino ataque de celos lo invadió, Edward, que estaba al lado de su chica, lo miró durante una fracción de segundo de una manera calculadora y Jacob solo se encogió de hombros, completamente ignorante de todo, por el momento.

Si los cálculos del rubio eran correctos, y esperaba equivocarse, y alguno de los lobos había echo la suposición correcta, el Quileute pronto se enteraría de que tenía un nuevo admirador. Ya estaba pensando qué excusas le diría para su comportamiento, tal vez lo mejor era fingir demencia.

–No pasa nada Bella –Jacob dijo para interrumpir la mirada suplicante que le mandaba la chica–. Sam ha ordenado que no le hagamos daño a menos que nos ataque o ataque a otro humano. Aunque si me lo preguntas, no tenemos porque soportar la presencia de ese chupasangre, no después de lo que hizo en nuestras narices… si Sam no…

Mike se obligó a no escuchar lo que quedaba del resto de la conversación. Sabía que era cierto y sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse como la víctima, pero le dolía y la verdad no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba con los hombres lobo.

–Miky –El jefe de los licántropos llamó su atención con la voz más impersonal que tenía, el efecto se veía arruinado con el sobrenombre que le ponía–, Jared y Embry te acompañarán a una zona del bosque, síguelos y que no se te ocurra intentar perderlos o atacarlos, ¿me escuchaste?

El rubio tuvo que levantar la cara para poder verlo porque se había acercado para llamarlo y sintió otra punzada de celos provocados por su altura. Si hubiera sido humano durante otros seis u ocho meses, estaba seguro que habría crecido otros centímetros. Suficiente como para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos otros dos años. Aunque bien podía decir que era simplemente bajito y que la genética de su padre, Carlisle, era de traga-años.

¿Querría Carlisle hacerse pasar por su padre la próxima vez?

–Sí, Sammy –contestó de manera automática y luego observó hacía donde el moreno hacía una seña y vio dos lobos grandes como un auto que lo miraron peligrosamente un momento antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a adentrarse en el bosque con movimientos fluidos y constantes.

–Síguelos –reiteró el otro–. Y no los provoques.

En un segundo, Mike paseó la mirada por última vez al resto de los Cullen, que lo veían con sonrisas forzadas o expresiones preocupadas, y por Kida, que parecía igual de frío que siempre. Echó la mochila sobre su hombro y con la otra mano tomó la maleta que parecía estar atestada de un montón de cosas y siguió a los lobos antes de que se perdieran de vista.

* * *

Mike y sus dos guardianes se adentraron en territorio Quileute durante varios minutos hacia una dirección que estaba en medio del bosque de la reserva, por lo que el rubio podía calcular y cuando llegaron al fin a un pequeño claro en el bosque que estaba recubierto de rocas, musgo y pasto, pensó que los lobos no pudieron haber elegido un peor lugar para mantenerlo vigilado. Seguramente lo habían echo de manera intencional.

Los dos lobos se detuvieron en el lugar y le ordenaron que hiciera lo mismo con un gruñido, luego comenzaron a dar vueltas por el claro mientras se pegaban a algunos árboles en un claro intento de delimitar el territorio y cuando terminaron, se colocaron uno a cada extremo del pequeño lugar que no debía de tener más de diez metros de diámetro, echándose sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas secas y alguna que otra hierba sin despegar los ojos un solo momento de él.

El pasar todas esas horas con el Sam de Alaska, que ya no volvería a ver por lo menos durante un buen tiempo, debió de haber ayudado para soportar esa situación, solo que en realidad no era parecido en lo más mínimo. La manada de lobos siempre mantenía su distancia pero lo hacían con respeto y cuando se acercaban para disponer del cuerpo del animal del que él se había alimentado, le daban un par de lamidas de agradecimiento. Incluso la hembra de Sam dejaba que la acariciara con relativa facilidad y jugaba con él de vez en cuando.

Esto no se parecía en nada a vivir en Denali.

Intentó buscar un lugar que pareciera cómodo sobre el cual sentarse o acostarse un poco, pero la cantidad de piedras con puntas hacía infructuosa su búsqueda y el único lugar donde más o menos podía sentarse era en el centro, donde había una roca ancha y ligeramente redonda, también había otros lugares, pero la presencia de musgos y líquenes seguramente mancharía sus shorts que eran de color crema claro y dejaban ver cualquier mancha con facilidad.

Suspiró, intentando no romper el hábito porque apenas se estaba acostumbrando y decidió demoler una formación rocosa para tener aunque fuera un pequeño espacio sobre el cual acostarse. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer.

Y luego de trabajar durante una media hora, consiguió aplanar una pequeña parte ante las miradas atentas de Jared y Embry, no sabía cuál era cual y parecía que no iban a revertir su forma para presentarse oficialmente, pero creía que el lobo de color oscuro era Jared, porque era el mismo que había estado al lado de Sammy en su primera reunión hacía ya dos años y medio y Edward había mencionado el nombre de Jared y Paul como los integrantes de la manada de aquél tiempo.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo la superficie y tomó la bolsa de dormir que había enrollada sobre la mochila para colocarla encima. Se sentó sobre ella, porque permanecer mucho tiempo de pie se vería ridículo para los licántropos y comenzó a revisar el contenido de la mochila que le había dado Emmett.

Había una toalla, cuatro cambios de ropa ligera, la mayoría shorts o bermudas como le gustaba y solo un pantalón con cuatro playeras de colores alegres con calcetines y ropa interior que les hacía juego, Alice. Los ocultó antes de que alguno de sus guardianes pudiera verlos.

En la maleta había un par de libros que había estado deseando leer, una bengala y una linterna de luz blanca de bajo consumo con sus repuestos. No pensaba utilizarla, pero bueno. También había una pequeña hielera llena de latas de refresco de la que inmediatamente tomó una.

–Me ayuda a mantener la sed a raya –explicó cuando el lobo con manchas, que creía que se llamaba Embry, se acercó un poco– ¿Quieres una?

Era una oferta sincera, pero el lobo le gruñó amenazadoramente y volvió a echarse sobre el suelo, claramente ofendido por algo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando en la maleta que contenía otro estuche pequeño con artículos de limpieza, un equipo médico de emergencia -'¿Qué rayos estaban pensando?'- y una batería de carro adaptada con una entrada de conexión normal.

Solamente les había faltado empacarle comida para que tuviera todo el equipo de un humano normal en medio de un camping. Y luego de buscar un poco más al fondo, el rubio encontró un paquete de raciones secas y una cantimplora con agua. Finalmente, encontró piezas medianas de un juego de ajedrez en una bolsa con un tablero flexible de plástico en ella.

Definitivamente se habían equivocado de maleta.

Y como si quisieran empeorar las cosas, en ese momento empezó a llover y Mike tuvo que guardar todo apresuradamente y cubrirlo con la bolsa de dormir, que era lo único que había a prueba de agua y dejó que la lluvia lo empapara hasta los huesos, no importaba de todas formas, para él, las gotas se sentían tibias y ya no podía contraer ninguna enfermedad.

Pero si era un tanto deprimente todo el asunto y después de los primeros cinco minutos de llovizna, se quitó los tenis y calcetines y los metió debajo de la bolsa de dormir junto con lo demás y se sentó en medio de la roca redondeada porque el claro que había hecho se había llenado de lodo con todo el granito suelto y tierra revuelta que había hecho.

En ambos extremos del claro, guarecidos al cobijo de los árboles, los dos lobos parecían verlo con la burla escrita en el rostro.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas para que Mike volviera a hablar con alguien.

La lluvia iba y venía constantemente y el rubio ya no se molestaba en alejarla de su rostro, solo jugaba con el brazalete en su muñeca que Kida le había regalado. ¿Se habría marchado a su país? O tal vez se había quedado en casa de Carlisle y ahora estaban discutiendo las estrategias de la pelea con los neonatos, aunque también podía ser que Kida se quedara pero no participara en una lucha que no le correspondía.

Era tan difícil saber lo que el vampiro pensaba. Tal vez Edward podría decirle que era lo que sentía y cuáles eran los motivos tras sus acciones.

Sí, seguramente. Se lo pediría la próxima vez que lo viera, si el castaño no estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para dejar de hablarle, que siendo cabeza de nabo, no le sorprendería.

El sonido de algo más acercándose rápidamente hacía ahí, llamó su atención, pero los lobos no dieron muestras de percibirlo y solo hasta que el sonido se dividió y se dirigió hasta sus dos guardianes, supo que el remplazo había llegado. Debían ser como las cuatro de la tarde y los licántropos no podían permanecer tanto tiempo como él sin hacer nada. Además seguramente tenían hambre.

Otros dos lobos aparecieron en el claro, uno "pequeño" de color gris claro y otro de color café claro, un tanto como arena de playa solo que más oscuro. Ambos lobos lo miraron un segundo antes de dirigirse a los puestos de guardia y Mike ya estaba preparándose para otras ocho horas de no hacer nada cuando el lobo con manchas comenzó a gruñir.

Mike había estudiado el idioma de los lobos cuando estaba en el preescolar y por eso sabía que el lobo gruñía porque tenía una espina clavada en la pata. OMG! xD

No, en realidad no, pero si le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que discutían porque obviamente el nuevo lobo de coloración café estaba teniendo una discusión primero con el de manchas y luego con los otros dos lobos que comenzaron a gruñir de vez en cuando.

Luego de un par de minutos de gruñidos que se convirtieron en ladridos y que casi desencadenan en una pelea, el licántropo de pelaje café se adentró entre los árboles al tiempo que el pequeño lobo que llegó al mismo tiempo se lanzaba tras él.

¿Habían decidido posponer el relevo?

–¡Pues no me importa! –exclamó una voz de manera repentina por donde debería de haber estado el lobo. Seguramente se había transformado– ¡Y atrévete a morderme y se lo diré a Sam y a Mamá, Leah!

Se escuchó un forcejeo, el sonido de dos poderosas mandíbulas cerrándose y una maldición murmurada por lo bajo antes de que apareciera en el claro el licántropo, pero ésta vez con forma humana y utilizando unos pantalones de mezclilla relativamente nuevos y mucho menos roídos que los que utilizaban Sam y Jacob. Su cabello corto era de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro y sonreía hacía él. Debía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años por su aspecto.

–Hola –saludó el desconocido sin dejar de sonreír–, me llamo Seth.

Mike sonrió tentativamente antes de incorporarse de la roca donde había estado sentado las últimas horas.

–Hola –saludo y cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, el lobo pequeño apareció frente a él y ladró.

–Y ésta, es mi maravillosa y dulce hermana, Leah –continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada y luego se dirigió a la licántropo con un tono de voz suplicante–. Leah, por favor, no me va a atacar –volteó a ver al rubio con una sonrisa–, ¿verdad?

El rubio decidió que le agradaba en ese instante y sin querer contenerse, sonrió de la misma manera que él.

–No –arrugó la nariz divertido, aunque por alguna razón el olor no le molestaba tanto, seguramente se estaba acostumbrando–, no huelen muy comestibles y no estoy tan desesperado.

Seth comenzó a reír de manera algo nerviosa y luego fue a tomar asiento en una zona pequeña que tenía musgo húmedo pero que por lo demás estaba bien. Le invitó a sentarse otra vez y no puso objeciones cuando su hermana se interpuso entre ellos, agazapada.

–Tú tampoco hueles muy bien –Ouch, Mike arrugó el gesto–. Pero es cosa de especies, así que no creo que todos piensen lo mismo.

El rubio asintió, más relajado y un poco feliz por tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque fueran solo unas horas y sin saber que más decir, ofreció mientras señalaba la pila de sus pertenencias.

–¿Quieres un refresco?

El otro chico lo miró un segundo.

–¿Y es un refresco normal? –dijo mientras sopesaba sus palabras.

–Pues… si, es solo un refresco normal.

–Ah, bueno, entonces sí.

Seth parecía aliviado y mientras el rubio se incorporaba y extraía la bebida de la hielera, no pudo evitar preguntar al tiempo que le lanzaba la lata.

–¿Qué creías que era?

El castaño se encogió de hombros y luego de limpiar el borde con una mano, abrió la lata y le dio un trago.

–Embry pensó que era alguna especie de infusión vampírica, –Mike levantó una ceja y el otro explicó–. Por que le dijiste que te ayudaba a controlar la sed.

Mike rió.

–Es que sabe tan mal, que el asco hace que me quiten las ganas de tomar cualquier cosa.

–Anda, debe ser muy molesto, ¿Y todo lo demás te sabe igual de feo o solo los refrescos carbonatados?

Seth levantó una ceja mientras le daba otro trago al refresco y el rubio se encogió de hombros.

–Los refrescos saben mal, pero los vegetales saben aún peor y las cebollas y el ajo son casi imposibles de comer.

–¿Entonces el ajo sí aleja a los vampiros?

–No –el rubio negó insistentemente– el ajo no huele tan insoportable como algunas otras cosas, pero sabe horrendo.

–¿Qué es lo que huele insoportable? –preguntó sin perder un segundo.

–Pues… los licántropos huelen feo aunque no tanto, pero algunos perfumes son devastadores para mí nariz, y las cloacas tienen un aroma al que no me acercaría tan fácilmente.

Seth se quedo pensativo un segundo antes de volver a hacer otra pausa y tomar otro tanto.

–Pues lo de las cloacas les pasa a todos.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más y finalmente el rubio preguntó.

–¿Sam no te va a regañar? Ya sabes, por eso de hablar con el enemigo.

Leah soltó un gruñido, como para recordar que ahí estaba y cuando Mike revisó sobre el hombro de Seth descubrió que Embry se había marchado, aunque su compañero todavía estaba a sus espaldas.

–Sam dice que con un solo licántropo en fase es más que suficiente, y me ha dado permiso para hacerte compañía un momento, pero los otros no querían dejarme desprotegido y todo eso –hizo un gesto vago y luego preguntó con un tanto de ingenuidad–. ¿Es verdad que serías capaz de matarme en un parpadeo?

Mike pensó un poco como dar la respuesta a eso. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a jugar con su brazalete.

–Supongo, pero la verdad que prefiero no pensar mucho en eso. Cuando estaba… –comenzó y se detuvo a media frase, reformuló su oración– Papá me dijo alguna vez que todas las personas pueden ser peligrosas, pero que dependía de uno mismo detenerse antes de lastimar a otros.

Seth asintió de manera ausente.

–Papá también decía algo parecido –Leah lanzó un gemido que solo pudo interpretar como incredulidad y Seth también pareció pensar lo mismo porque le sonrió y tomó una pequeña roca antes de lanzarla contra ella–. Decía que aunque una persona se ve afectada por las influencias externas como los padres que le tocan o los amigos que tiene, al final la decisión depende de uno mismo para llegar a ser una persona productiva y feliz.

Luego se instaló un silencio un poco triste que se vio aumentado porque en ese momento el sol se veía obstruido aún más por las nubes.

–O por lo menos eso creo haberle entendido –bromeó para aligerar el ambiente y le dio el último trago a la lata antes de aplastarla con la mano como si fuera un papel–. Y, dime Miky ¿Qué opinas de nuestro Jacob?

Seth estalló en una carcajada mientras Mike ocultaba el rostro entre las manos en un gesto de sufrimiento.

–Por favor –pidió aunque sabía que era inútil–, dime que todavía no se ha enterado.

Leah y Jared lanzaron un gruñido y el castaño negó con la cabeza.

–Imposible Miky, una vez que Jacob se transformó, nos fue imposible mantenerlo ignorante de la situación, aunque algunos lo intentamos.

–Ughh, pues gracias por el esfuerzo –Se quejó y bajó las manos lentamente–. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?, ¿piensa arrancarme la cabeza cuando me vea de nuevo o ya tiene preparada la sala de tortura?

Seth levantó una mano en un gesto impreciso y luego se levantó de su asiento de piedra y dio un par de pasos en su dirección antes de que Leah lanzara un ladrido.

–Solamente voy por otro refresco –aclaró hacía la loba y luego volteó a ver a Mike– No te importa, ¿verdad?

El rubio negó e hizo un gesto que le indicaba que podía tomar lo que quisiera y Seth continuó caminando a pesar de la advertencia de su hermana y ésta, luego de ver que no podía detener al chico, volteó hacía Mike y comenzó a gruñir mientras su hermano comenzaba a revisar entre sus cosas con total libertad.

–Wow –exclamó luego de revolver las cosas durante un par de minutos–, tienes raciones militares MRE ¿Te molesta si tomo algunas?

Mike hizo una cara.

–Tómalas todas si quieres, saben fatal, no sé cómo alguien puede comer eso.

El chico le tomó la palabra y regresó a su lugar con un par de refrescos y el paquete entero de raciones.

–Por supuesto que te sabe mal, acabas de decirme que las fresas con crema te sabrían a estiércol.

Y abrió un paquete antes de comenzar a tragarlo sin siquiera hidratarlo. Pensaba que las quería para comerlas en casa.

–Ya me sabían mal cuando todavía era humano, y no deberías comerlas así, se hidratan en el estómago y pueden provocarte un torzón.

Seth movió la mano como diciendo, "sí, claro" y siguió comiendo hasta acabar la bolsa, luego abrió una lata de refresco, la zampó de un solo trago y eructó.

–Eso les pasa solo a los niñitos exploradores, no a los hombres lobo. Y esto sí sabe genial.

Leah, que todavía seguía vigilando sin reservas, giró los ojos.

–Y… -comenzó Mike inseguro antes de decidirse– Me va a arrancar la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Seth se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto de sufrimiento y luego tomó de prisa la otra lata que estaba a sus pies y la volvió a consumir en tragos rápidos. Leah comenzó a gruñir y Mike no supo que pasaba hasta que el chico extendió un pie para tocar el rabo de la loba y dijo.

–Creo que si me dio un torzón –Mike se movió rápido y buscó la botella de agua antes de lanzarla al castaño, que la abrió y comenzó a tomar desesperadamente. Al fin, luego de un par de minutos, el dolor pareció calmarse–. Cielos, gracias Miky, no creí que me fuera a dar algo… en serio.

–Nah, no es nada, me pasó un par de veces, creo que en parte es por eso que me desagradan, pero insisto, saben horrible.

La risa de Seth era agradable, una buena música de fondo y decidió que si no quería contarle más de Jacob, por el momento no importaba. Aunque ahora estaba más seguro que antes que el Quileute se burlaría de él cuando lo viera.

–Pues Jacob no es un mal tipo Miky, –comenzó el castaño y Mike volteó a verlo, esperando que no se notara lo interesado que estaba en la plática–, pero tampoco tiene a los vampiros en muy buena estima.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies y se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo… a nadie le gustaría un asess…

Prefirió no terminar la frase y luego de un momento, Seth le sonrió.

–Pero si lo sacó de orbita cuando descubrió que a Mike Newton, el chico con el que se había puesto a jugar en la playa, se le había hecho agua la canoa por él. Hubieras visto su expresión, juro que nunca había visto un lobo más extrañado en mí vida.

Y volvió a reír abiertamente mientras Mike se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando. ¿Cuándo se había puesto a jugar con Jacob? Seguramente se acordaría de un chico que parecía salido de los catálogos de la "Dolce & Gabbana" aunque en ese entonces no hubiera estado muy seguro de su sexualidad. ¿No?

Y entonces lo recordó… el chiquillo con el que había jugado voleibol de playa cuando su papá lo llevaba a "La Push" cuyo nombre era…

–Jacob Black –volvió a esconder el rostro entre las manos y murmuró–. Dios mío. Es más joven que yo.

Seth rió aún más fuerte y ya hasta estaba sosteniendo sus costados.

–Apenas –lo animó–. No puedo creer que no te acordaras, creí que ustedes tenían buena memoria.

–La tenemos, pero era humano, no recuerdo tan bien esa parte. Y no es mi culpa que Jacob Fideo Black, se haya transformado en Jacob Mírame-y-cae-muerto Black, pensé que tenía unos veintidós o más.

De repente Leah dejó salir un aullido extraño y Seth dejó de reír.

–Huy –Se quejó de repente mientras mordía su labio–, debí haberte dicho que podía estar escuchando.

'Se acabó', pensó Mike mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta para tomar la bolsa de dormir que le servía de lona al resto de las cosas que no necesitaba, se arrodilló y se cubrió totalmente con ella, seguramente, así Jacob no lo podría ver a través de los ojos de sus guardianes.

Se quedó quieto y hasta dejó de respirar.

–¿Miky? –preguntó la voz de Seth desde algún punto a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Soy una roca, no hablo.

Silencio.

…¿Podemos jugar el ajedrez? Estoy aburrido.

Buscó a tientas sin sacar la cabeza de la bolsa y cuando encontró la bolsa con las piezas la arrojó hacía donde había escuchado la voz.

–Pido blancas.

–¿Y no vas a sacar la cabeza de ahí?

–No, me dictaras tus jugadas y yo te dictaré las mías.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Gracias a todos mis lectores que siguen leyendo mi fic hasta ahora y gracias a mi lectora beta por betearme el capí a pesar de todos sus problemas.


	16. Noah

Hey!, mis queridos lectores -saludo corto-corto largo-largo- aquí les publico el siguiente capítulo con uno de mis personajes OC, espero que les uno de los capítulos más largos que he publicado y me siento un tanto orgulloso de hacerselo llegar.

Ok, Have a nice day.

* * *

Noah

* * *

Pasar el día con los hombres lobo no era tan malo como había pensado, eso, solamente, si Seth podía quedarse a platicar con él, cosa que hizo durante todo su turno, hasta que la noche cayó y tuvo que irse a su casa.

–¿No se supone que tendríamos una práctica para deshacernos de los neonatos? –le preguntó justo antes de que se fuera.

–Sí, claro –explicó con la sonrisa que siempre cargaba–, pero los vampiros están organizando una fiesta de graduación para Bella y estarán ocupados toda la noche, así que tendremos la primera práctica hoy más tarde ¿O debería decir mañana? A las dos a.m.

–¿Van a tener una fiesta en ésta situación? –preguntó incrédulo ante lo que el otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

–La vampira chiquita no quiso cancelar y el novio de Bella insistió –Luego sonrió y dijo mientras se alejaba del claro–. Nos vemos Miky, mamá está preocupada y me espera para cenar. Buscaremos una mejor localización para ti en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas.

Fue buena idea que se fuera, porque un ataque de depresión le pegó fuerte y la verdad no quería que Seth lo viera, así que solo se obligó a sonreír y despedirse mientras él y su hermana se iban a casa y los dos nuevos lobos, que no conocía pero que parecían odiarlo más que los primeros, se instalaron en los puestos de guardia.

Extendió la bolsa de dormir en el suelo porque ya tenía tiempo que no llovía y se echó sobre la colchoneta sin tener intención de dormir mientras pensaba que esa fiesta de graduación también podía haber sido suya, que Edward volvía a valorar más a Bella sobre cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo la seguridad de su familia; y que él ya no podía regresar más a casa con su mamá porque ésta estaba muerta, y no había forma de decir si la volvería a ver o si podría ir al mismo lugar que ella cuando su hora al fin llegara.

Él no quería una casa nueva, quería regresar con Carlisle a su ático y poder jugar con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie a cualquier juego de mesa mientras Alice se divertía diciendo quién iba a ganar y quién iba a hacer la siguiente jugada mientras Edward lo divertía jugando con Bob, y donde podía dormir sin miedo a que algún hombre lobo le cortara la cabeza en sueños.

Horas después, luego de que los sonidos del bosque se calmaran a un parloteo suave y constante, el reloj marcó las dos, y uno de los licántropos cambió de fase unos momentos para ordenarle que lo siguiera a no más de veinte metros y a no menos de cinco, luego volvió a tomar su forma lobuna y lo guió entre el bosque hasta llegar a otro claro.

Donde sus hermanos ya estaban reunidos y listos para comenzar la práctica.

–¡Emmett! –gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del gigante que lo levantó al vuelo.

–Te extrañamos mucho hermanito.

Algo inexplicable brotó en su pecho y, feliz, le dio un beso en la mejilla que pareció iluminar el rostro del pelinegro.

–Yo también los extraño –confesó mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y aspiraba el olor que despedía el vampiro.

–Tenemos mucho que hacer Miky –dijo una voz fría–, y los vampiros ya desperdiciaron mucho tiempo en fiestas sociales.

El rubio bajó de los brazos de Emmett y volteó para ver a Sam parado en el inicio del bosque y custodiado por dos lobos, uno de los cuales no había visto y el cual estaba seguro que era Jacob, los Cullen se encontraban en el centro y Jasper estaba al frente, con todo el aire serio que le caracterizaba y como dispuesto a dar una plática.

El olor de Bella le llegó de pronto como una bofetada y cuando volteó la encontró al lado de Edward, que le dedicó una mirada fría sin dignarse a decirle nada. ¿Estaría castigándolo con su silencio? Si era así, cabeza de nabo tenía mucho camino que recorrer.

El castaño sonrió con saña y apretó con una mano a Bella para acercarla a su lado. ¿Entonces era un ataque de celos? Hacía mucho que ya no pensaba en Edward como suyo, solo lo quería y punto, aunque era obvio que para el otro vampiro sólo era un juguete.

–¡Ya basta Miky! –exclamó Edward desde los quince metros que los separaban sin que la distancia fuera un problema para escucharlo– ¿De verdad crees que me gusta verte sufrir?

¿Qué si pensaba eso de Edward?

El rubio levantó una ceja.

Pues sí, la verdad sí. Estaba muy seguro que dos terceras partes de Edward disfrutaban de su sufrimiento y solo alguna parte, a la que el castaño llamaba conciencia, se imponía de vez en cuando para evitar que cabeza de nabo tomara una daga filosa, la clavara en su vientre y le sacara las entrañas para divertirse con ellas un rato.

Le sonrió y levantó una mano para saludar.

–¡Hola, Bella! –gritó alto para que la chica humana lo oyera.

Pobre mujer, no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando se enamoró de ese vampiro psicótico.

Bella sonrió y saludo también con la mano, apenada. Que linda.

–Mikey –la voz de Jasper llamó su atención y volteó para verlo con una sonrisa de suficiencia colgando de su boca–. Estaba hablando con los licántropos –explicó mientras hacía una señal hacía Sam, que estaba a unos cinco metros de él, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones roídos–, y hemos decidido hacer una demostración. ¿Podrías echarme una mano?

Mike sonrió y se encaminó al claro mientras se preguntaba de qué iba el asunto.

–Como les estaba diciendo –continuó Jasper con voz autoritaria a modo de introducción–, los neonatos son muy fuertes, pero carecen de estrategia y sus ataques son frontales –Sam asintió y gruñidos excitados se escucharon de los lobos que estaban alineados en las orillas del claro, a modo de soldados–. Mike es el mejor ejemplo de un neófito porque todavía es muy joven y carece de técnica. Así que tienen que observar atentamente sus movimientos y buscar un punto ciego en los laterales para poder atacar.

'¿Así que de eso se trataba?', pensó con amargura, 'Una muestra de lo que NO se debe hacer'

Apretó los dientes y se obligo a sonreír.

–Prometo no arrancarte nada –dijo suavemente.

Jasper sonrió para tranquilizarlo y preguntó.

–¿Listo?

Mike sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó de fingir que respiraba o que necesitaba parpadear y se colocó en una posición de alerta total como le había enseñado Eleazar… No desperdiciar ningún movimiento.

Asintió una vez y esperó a que Jasper lo atacara primero.

El otro vampiro tardó medio minuto en hacer su primer movimiento y, para vergüenza de Mike, en los siguientes cuatro minutos estuvo a punto de ganar la batalla dos veces y solo lo evitó por los pelos usando toda la velocidad que tenía. Al final, perdió humillantemente cuando cayó en un movimiento falso que hizo Jasper y que lo colocó en un mal terreno donde lo tomó del aire y lo estampó boca abajo contra el suelo antes de colocar los dientes sobre su cuello.

_Ouch_, su orgullo quedó desecho.

–Sorprendente Mike –reafirmó Jasper que parecía divertido–, no puedo creer que duraras tanto tiempo.

Se levantó y enojado, le hizo una cara.

–La próxima vez, te voy a ganar.

El veterano de guerra rió y le revolvió el cabello.

–Pues como sigas mejorando así, ya lo creo que me tendré que cuidar las espaldas. No pareces pero para nada un neonato, Emmett pelea más como uno que tú.

–¡Oye! –se quejó el grandote.

–Lo dices sólo para que no me enoje.

Jasper sonrió.

–¿Quieres pelear con él? Puede servir para la demostración.

Mike lo pensó mientras observaba de reojo a Emmett que lo miraba con una sonrisa superior. Cuando vivía con él, el vampiro pelinegro siempre lo vencía y terminaba atrapándolo en medio de llaves de lucha libre que, si bien no eran dolorosas, si eran bastante humillantes. En fin, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y avanzó hacía él a paso lento.

–Bueno hermanito… creo que ya es hora de que te vuelva a demostrar porque soy el hermano mayor.

La pelea duró dos minutos, que fue lo que necesitó el rubio para encontrar las fallas y las posiciones tan abiertas en los ataques de Emmett, y cuando logró que diera un golpe equivocado, consiguió trepar por su espalda y presionar los dientes contra el cuello del gigante.

El vampiro se quejó derrotado.

–No te preocupes Emmett –le dijo antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla y bajarse de su espalda– dejaré que sigas siendo el hermano mayor.

Jasper y el resto de los presentes asintió aprobatoriamente y luego el rubio instructor organizó la siguiente pelea entre Rosalie y Mike.

Fueron los tres minutos más infernales de su vida. La rubia no se tocó el corazón ni una sola vez y cuando ganó, por poco y le atraviesa la piel y le deja una nueva cicatriz. Era mejor no meterse con ella, y eso explicaba porque Emmett le tenía tanto miedo.

Al final Jasper comenzó a organizar peleas entre todos los vampiros para que los lobos aprendieran diferentes patrones de ataque, Kida, que sí había decidido quedarse y había estado presente durante toda la lección se negó a participar de una manera cortés y fría.

Bella comenzó a caer rendida de sueño un par de horas más tarde y Edward anunció que la llevaba a casa, sin despedirse ni nada que le indicara al rubio que todavía lo quería. Debía de estar muy enojado con él.

No fue sino hasta la madrugada, cuando la luz del día iluminaba todo a pesar de las nubes que no dejaban ver el sol, que la lección terminó y se concedieron unos minutos para platicar la estrategia.

Sam, que se había transformado en lobo para poder apreciar mejor las demostraciones, volvió a "cambiar de fase" como ellos lo llamaban y se pusieron a discutir la mejor manera de atacar a los neonatos.

Ahí fue cuando se enteró que Alice había tenido una visión en la fiesta de graduación de Bella en donde había visto cómo el ejército de neonatos atacaba en cuatro días. También preveía el número, un poco más de una veintena y confirmaba las sospechas de que el ataque era obra de Victoria para aniquilar a Bella.

Al final decidieron colocar una escaramuza para dividir al ejército en dos partes y dejar que los lobos trabajaran por su cuenta.

–¿Y yo en qué bando voy a quedar? –preguntó Mike solo para aclarar las cosas mientras veía al doctor–. ¿Puedo pelear con ustedes, verdad Carlisle?

El ánimo de los presentes, que ya de por si era forzado, cayó aún más y el doctor dijo con voz suave mientras el resto de los presentes fingía no escuchar la conversación.

–Mike, ya lo hemos discutido y hemos decidido que sería mejor si no participas en esta pelea.

El rostro de Carlisle aparentaba solemnidad, y sonreía a modo de disculpa mientras que la incredulidad de Mike se asentaba en su pecho.

–¿Qué? –Su voz de repente se escuchó patética–. Pero no pueden hacer eso… quiero pelear, para eso vine aquí.

Carlisle negó suavemente.

–Eres muy joven, no estás listo para participar en una batalla.

–¡Tengo dieciocho! –explotó–. ¡Casi diecinueve! Y he estado aprendiendo a luchar para poder ayudar en éstas situaciones, ¡no puedes mantenerme al margen, Carlisle, y esperar que vea a mi familia correr peligro!

Una vez más, el doctor negó.

–Tienes tres Mike –dijo con su voz de seda–, apenas eres un neófito y no tienes la experiencia necesaria.

–¡Pero quiero ayudar! Sam es el mayor de su manada y tiene solo veinte, hay chicos ahí que tienen menos edad que yo y van a luchar.

Carlisle suspiró y lo intentó una vez más.

–Ya nos ayudaste suficiente Mike, Kida nos ha ofrecido su ayuda en esta ocasión para compensar tu ausencia –el rubio volteó a ver al vampiro oriental que simplemente asintió en su esquina al conectar su mirada, aislado de todos–. Y Eleazar, Tanya y Carmen –al oír sus nombres, Mike dio un salto en su lugar–, vienen ya en camino, están terriblemente arrepentidos por lo que pasó en Denali y vienen a pedirte una disculpa y a ofrecer su ayuda.

–Pero…

El doctor lo interrumpió.

–No corremos ningún peligro Mike –aseguró–, los neonatos no están a nuestra altura y la manada de Sam también participará. Será una pelea rápida y sin bajas, te lo aseguro.

El joven vampiro observó atentamente los ojos de Carlisle, buscando cualquier rastro de duda.

–Sé que me veo joven, Carlisle –dijo al fin–, sé que te parezco un niño y creo que estoy comenzando a odiarlo. Tengo dieciocho –anunció–, no me veré un día más viejo de lo que me vi hace casi tres años, pero ya no soy un niño. Quiero pelear.

La cabeza de los Cullen suspiró y movió la cabeza pensativamente.

–Lo sé, Mike –admitió y luego su voz se volvió obscura–. Pero no voy a dejar que pelees en esta batalla aún. Te falta experiencia.

–¡¿Y cómo voy a obtener experiencia? Seguramente sentándome en algún lugar seguro mientras le sacan los ojos a mi familia y los usan como canicas.

Alice, que estaba a unos metros de distancia fingiendo que veía a cualquier otra dirección, de repente comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con pasos lentos y suaves. Se detuvo a un metro de distancia e hizo una inclinación cortés, como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

–¿Podrías arrancarle la cabeza? –preguntó Carlisle en un tono de voz que nunca había utilizado antes y que le mandó escalofríos a la columna–. Dejaré que participes en esta batalla si le arrancas la cabeza.

El rubio miró a su lado antes de desviar la vista.

–… yo…

–Sabes que sería solo temporal, sólo basta con volverla a colocar en su lugar y lo único que quedaría sería una línea delgada, como la que tienes en tu cuello.

Mike nunca había pensado que Carlisle pudiera decir algo como eso.

–Yo… no puedo –admitió derrotado y luego miró al suelo.

Alice sonrió y se estiró hasta tomar una de sus manos y presionarla en señal de apoyo.

–Para los hombres lobo es diferente –explicó Carlisle mientras su voz volvía a tornarse suave–, ellos no nos ven como humanos. Para ellos sólo somos el enemigo y estamos incluso por debajo de los animales en su lista –uno de los lobos aúllo antes de ser callado rápidamente por una mirada de Sam, que permanecía callado–. Somos como las cucarachas o las malas hierbas que hay que exterminar antes de que infesten todo. Si uno de ellos mata a algún vampiro, éste no lo cargará en la conciencia como lo harías tú –hizo una pausa, para dejar que procesara todo antes de preguntar suavemente–. ¿Entiendes Mike?

El sol comenzó a iluminar más fuerte el cielo y los primeros colores morados aparecieron en él, señalando el amanecer. Mike observó los lobos de la manada, algunos de los cuales parecían caer muertos de sueño, a pesar de la presencia de sus enemigos naturales y finalmente asintió.

–Entiendo, Carlisle.

El doctor sonrió a modo de disculpa y dio un apretón a su hombro.

–Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.

Sam aclaró su garganta en ese momento y los lobos se levantaron de su lugar a una señal suya.

–Nos vamos Miky, sígueme –y comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque con resolución mientras el rubio seguía sus pasos, luego se detuvo, dio media vuelta y dijo apenado–. Mejor espérame aquí, voy a cambiar de fase, vuelvo en un momento.

Y dio media vuelta para volver a echar a correr a los bosques.

Mike miró el piso donde había unos guijarros muy bonitos y no porque quisiera evitar las miradas burlescas que le dirigían todos. Maldito Sam, hacía parecer que ser Gay era razón suficiente para no dejarlo ver desnudo. Bueno… tal vez lo era, a quien engañaba, no le molestaría para nada ver a Sammy en su traje de Adán.

Mientras el lobo se adentraba en el bosque, Alice apareció a su lado con una mochila nueva.

–Son sólo algunas cosas que olvidé ponerte la primera vez –explicó–. Lo siento, parece que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a mis visiones.

El rubio abrió la mochila para dar un vistazo y se encontró con un montón de cosas sin sentido.

–Un rollo gigante de papel de baño –enlistó–, un encendedor, varias latas de comida, ¿tres revistas del teleguía? Dos baterías de celular…

–Están cargadas –intervino la chica mientras sonreía.

–Un abrelatas y, ¿un osito de felpa? –lo último lo sacó de la mochila y lo examinó para ver si tenía algo más, pero no, era solo un osito de felpa normal de color crema y vestido con una playera naranja oscura y unos pantalones cortos de color azul cielo.

–Te verás genial cuando utilices el mismo conjunto que él.

El rubio ya se había dado cuenta de que en su otra mochila tenía el mismo conjunto de ropa, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

–Gracias Alice –dijo mientras guardaba el oso en la mochila–, me será muy útil.

La pequeña vampiro pelinegra resopló y luego agregó.

–También puse barras de chocolate en las bolsas laterales.

En ese momento salió Sam de los bosques para hacerle una seña con el hocico y dar media vuelta.

–Ajá… sí, bueno, Alice, es muy lindo de tu parte, tengo que irme.

Y salió disparado detrás de Sam y otro lobo que, si no estaba equivocado, era Paul. El resto de la manada se disolvió en varias direcciones.

–¡Desagradecido! –se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra, a lo que el rubio sólo movió una mano sobre el hombro a modo de "nos vemos luego, loca"

* * *

Regresar al claro no le hacía ilusión, pero ni un poquito. El lugar estaba igual de infértil que cuando lo dejaron y parecía tan abandonado que uno se preguntaba que hacían un par de bolsas en él.

Luego de volver y de que el rubio tomara su lugar arriba de la roca, Sam dejó pasar unos minutos antes de decidirse y caminar atrás de un par de árboles donde cambió de fase y se colocó sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos antes de salir y caminar con paso lento hacía él.

Mike lo miró detenidamente, sus pies llenos de tierra y pequeños cortes que no sangraban, sus manos enormes que podían envolver todo su cráneo y sus dos metros y tanto que le hacían no desear pararse del lugar en donde estaba sentado por miedo a parecer un enano. Su cabello había crecido un poco, pero no era ni por asomo el largo que tenía la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque, o como lo recordaba siendo humano.

Le sonrió.

–Hola, Sammy.

El Quileute lo observó con quietud y al final se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado Seth el día anterior.

–Hola Miky –dijo finalmente.

Parecía como si el asunto fuera cosa de todos los días, como si nunca hubieran dejado de hablarse y solamente se encontraran unos días después de la última visita que había hecho a su tienda cuando todavía era humano.

Sam bostezó y Mike miró sus ojeras a las que estaba tan acostumbrado en su vida rodeado por vampiros que su mente no procesó. Se inclinó sobre la mochila y sacó una barra de chocolate grande que había colocado Alice.

–¿Quieres? –se la tendió.

Y debía estar casi muerto porque el chico indio solo extendió la mano y abrió el paquete antes de tomar el dulce y tirar la envoltura. ¿Dónde estaba esa filosofía Indio-americana de 'cuidemos el ambiente'?

Mike giró los ojos y se levantó antes de ponerse a gatas para recoger el papel plástico y echarlo en su bolsillo. No se molestó en levantarse cuando lo hubo hecho y sólo se sentó arrodillado frente a Sam. Paul debía de tenerle más confianza si dejaba que se acercara tanto al jefe.

–Está dejando que te acerques para ver si pierdes el control y poder atacarte –explicó simplemente el moreno sin despegar los ojos de su rostro, como si los estudiara finamente–. Paul es de los miembros de la manada que hará lo que sea para verte despedazado sobre una hoguera.

El rubio dirigió la mirada al otro lobo, que no había lanzado un solo sonido desde que habían partido y lo miraba con verdadero rencor, esperando cualquier falla para poder eliminarlo. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó para abrir la mochila y sacar otra barra de chocolate.

–¿Eso incluye arriesgar a su líder? –preguntó.

–Eso incluye arriesgar a su madre –respondió el licántropo mientras tomaba la segunda barra de chocolate y la comía tan de prisa como la primera. Bostezó.

–Te vez cansado, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no duermes?

Sam hizo una pausa mientras hacía la cuenta.

–Ayer dormí una hora –dijo–, y antes de eso, dormí… creo que dos.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo?

El sonido de una garza se escuchó de repente sobre sus cabezas y Sam ni le prestó atención.

–Esto y aquello –su voz estaba simplemente vacía, seguramente ya estaba en piloto automático.

Mike lo observó medio minuto más, y luego resopló.

–Esto es francamente ridículo, necesitas dormir –señaló su bolsa de dormir abandonada y dijo en un impulso con el mismo tono de voz con el que le ordenaba al otro Sam en Denali–, acuéstate.

Las nubes se obscurecieron más en el cielo y el jefe de la manada de hombres lobo negó.

–Necesito cuidarte –aseguró mientras se preparaba para mantenerse despierto otras ocho horas–, luego dormiré.

Mike apretó los dientes.

–Necesitas dormir, y a mí no me caería mal tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si yo te cuido en mi sueño y tú en el tuyo?

La idea pareció seducir al chico.

–¿No debería ser, tú cuidas mi sueño en tu sueño o…? Diablos… ¿Cómo era? Estoy seguro que hay algo mal con esa frase.

El rubio se levantó y lo tomó de una mano con suavidad, bajo la atenta mirada de Paul, antes de guiar a Sam hasta la bolsa de dormir y colocarlo en ella.

–¿Y Paul? –preguntó el jefe aunque ya estaba por caer rendido–. Te va a incitar a comerme o algo así… creo…

–No puede incitarme a nada si estoy dormido.

Sam comenzó a balbucear… lo que indicaba que había dormido tan mal como había dicho o incluso peor y Mike fue a colocarse entre dos rocas que lo sostendrían bien durante su sueño antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que su habilidad trabajara como reloj. Paul no podía hacerle nada por orden directa de Sam, le gustara o no.

Cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

* * *

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de sus alrededores, fue porque alguien lo había sacudido por un hombro y lo despertó de golpe.

El sol estaba en lo alto, apenas cubierto por una capa fina de algo que había querido ser una nube sin llegar a serlo, por lo que el claro donde estaba se veía mucho más vivo que de costumbre y su piel tenía un resplandor blanco al tiempo que lanzaba ligeros rayos multicolores. Se veía muy bien, había que admitirlo.

–Si ya estás despierto –intervino Sam que ya se encontraba más descansado y de un humor más frío–, quiero avisarte que ya se va a acabar mi turno y si quieres tomar un baño ésta es tu oportunidad.

La idea de bañarse se escuchó demasiado prometedora. No era que lo necesitara en verdad, su cuerpo no producía sudor o guardaba mugre tan fácilmente, pero sus ropas ya estaban lodosas, tiesas y marcadas por la lluvia y su cabello se sentía grasoso, aunque esto último probablemente era su imaginación.

Se incorporó de su lugar con un movimiento fluido y se dirigió a la pila en crecimiento de mochilas, de donde extrajo una bermuda con un patrón a cuadros y una playera amarilla con la ropa interior que le hacía juego, porque, la verdad, se vería genial y tal vez podría tener suerte con Jacob… la esperanza muere al último.

Tomó la toalla, el estuche con artículos de baño y vació el resto del contenido de la mochila sobre el suelo antes de llenarla con los objetos seleccionados y echársela al hombro.

–Listo –anunció a Sam que lo miraba aparentando indiferencia.

El Quileute dio media vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse por el bosque con total naturalidad, como si no hubiera víboras ponzoñosas o insectos venenosos que pudieran matarlo, e iba descalzo, de entre todas las cosas. Paul también los siguió, igual de callado que siempre. Se parecía a Kida en ese aspecto, pero dudaba que el vampiro oriental quisiera matarlo, ¿o sí?

–Gracias por el chocolate –dijo de repente Sam mientras se dirigían a quién sabe dónde–, y gracias por dejarme dormir, lo necesitaba.

El crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies lo calmaba bastante, y sus sentidos le indicaban la cantidad de vida que había por el bosque, los insectos, las aves y la familia de venados que estaba cerca y sería un buen aperitivo. Mike miró sus pasos con cuidado y luego dijo lo que le venía corroyendo desde hacía tiempo.

–Sam… –comenzó–, mira… no sé cómo decirte esto… pero, te agradezco mucho, de verdad que sí, todo lo que has hecho por mí. Seguramente no soy más que una molestia en tu vida y todo eso, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo… lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo… o algo.

–Mmmh –el Quileute se encogió de hombros y el rubio solo pudo verle la espalda porque él estaba un par de metros adelante–, no necesito nada.

Y de repente le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo aunque su olor le siguiera molestando y se le quedara grabado en la piel como un tatuaje.

Mordió su labio.

–¿Y a dónde vamos? –preguntó para evitar hacer otra cosa.

–A un río que está aquí cerca.

–Anda… ya.

Todas las esperanzas vanas que tenía de una ducha en una casa se desvanecieron, y siguió caminando mientras veía pasar una ardilla que se quedaba congelada al percibir su aroma tan extraño.

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó Sam.

–No, no, para nada, no es la primera vez que me baño en un río, en Alaska, cuando iba de caza a las montañas, de vez en cuando tenía que sumergirme en uno casi congelado para poder quitar la mugre antes de volver a casa con los demás.

Sin contar con las manchas de sangre.

–¿Y te permitían ir solo? –el tono de la voz del Quileute era reprobatorio–. Es un poco riesgoso, ¿no te lo parece?

–Pues… no tanto como uno pensaría. El lugar era una zona protegida que impedía la caza de animales y los cazadores furtivos no se acercaban ahí, preferían cazar en otras zonas de la reserva. Así que no había humanos cerca, solo flora y fauna.

–Mmmh… aún así suena riesgoso ir solo.

Mientras habían estado charlando, el sonido del agua comenzó a llegar a sus oídos y ambos comenzaron a avanzar un poco más rápido.

–Pues solo, completamente solo, no estaba –¿Sería buena idea contarle de la manada de lobos?

–¿Y quién iba contigo entonces?

El rubio sonrió en el momento que alcanzaban a ver el río, no tenía mucha profundidad, pero sí le serviría para limpiarse bien y podría lavar su cabello con un poco de jabón neutro. Alice había empacado una botella de shampoo, pero no era muy ecológico destruir una reservación con un río lleno de peces y todo eso.

–Sam –dijo simplemente y cuando el moreno volteó a verlo, explicó–, me encontré con una versión natural tuya en la reserva. Era un lobo negro, como tú, que me seguía a todas partes gruñendo y ladrando y que parecía dispuesto a quitarme la cabeza en cualquier momento.

–¿De veras? –preguntó incrédulo.

–En serio. Incluso era el jefe de una manada. Al principio eran solamente dos lobos, él y otro macho, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se unieron dos hembras. Lo vi por última vez hace tres días, antes de salir corriendo de Denali había estado jugando con él.

El moreno lo observó sin parecer creerle del todo y luego preguntó con voz ahogada.

–¿Y se llamaba Sam?

Para entonces, los dos se habían detenido frente al río y Mike miraba el agua para poder decidir por dónde entrar. Eligió una roca y colocó su mochila sobre ella. Comenzó a quitarse la playera y dijo mientras volteaba a ver al Quileute un segundo.

–Se parecía mucho a ti, o por lo menos me lo parecía –comenzó a quitarse los tenis y los calcetines mientras hablaba, dándole la espalda al otro–. Se la pasaba ladrándome todo el día y cuando menos me lo esperaba, intentaba lanzarme mordidas que siempre tenía que evitar porque se hubiera roto los dientes si no lo hacía. Al final, terminó regalándome conejitos que casi mataba en el hocico y se enojaba cuando veía que no me los comía todos. Era un animal muy listo.

–Hablas como si ya no lo fueras a volver a ver, Miky.

Las manos del rubio, que estaban trabajando para quitarse sus shorts, se detuvieron un segundo. ¿Ya no iba a volver a ver a Sam? No era como si pensara volver a casa de Tanya. Prefería quedarse mil veces con los Cullen, aunque sólo los mirara por las tardes, valía la pena por ver el rostro de Esme o escuchar la voz de Carlisle en persona.

–No sé, Sam –terminó de quitarse los shorts de un jalón y luego volteó para ver al chico una vez más.

Sammy lo miraba fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin una segunda intención. No le afectaba para nada verlo casi desnudo y era seguro que no lo haría el verlo en su traje de Adán. 'La impronta', la voz de Edward resonó en su cabeza. Como si fuera amor a primera vista solo que termina atando tus emociones a una sola persona.

–Me parece muy cruel, Miky –dijo finalmente el moreno–. Sam debió sentirse derrumbado cuando desapareciste de repente. Por lo menos debiste haberte despedido.

¿Ya había conocido Sam a Emily cuando todavía estaba él vivo? Nunca se había molestado por preguntarle a Edward ese dato en particular, y hacerlo ahora era una tontería.

–Date vuelta –pidió.

–No tienes nada que no haya visto antes Miky.

Sí, sí, toda esa mierda de "todos somos hombres". A él nunca le había gustado desnudarse en las duchas o los vestidores, y cuando lo hacía, procuraba no mirar a los lados y hacerlo lo más deprisa posible… excepto un par de veces.

Se quitó los boxers-briefs que de todas formas no ocultaban mucho y se metió lo más rápido posible en el agua para que Sam no viera a Mike Junior.

Era una de las tantas cosas que estaba odiando de su cuerpo.

Junto con el último estirón que se había perdido, Mike Junior había quedado sin desarrollarse del todo, y aunque no era precisamente pequeño, estaba seguro que no se comparaba para nada al bulto que se marcaba en los jeans de Sammy.

¿Y si en verdad el suyo era pequeño?

Edward también había sido grande, pero seguro que no tanto. A menos que Sammy utilizara un calcetín, pero dudaba que fuera cargando por ahí un pantaloncito de mezclilla y un calcetín. No tenía lógica.

Metió la cabeza en el agua junto con el resto de su cuerpo y esperó un par de minutos mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Cuando estuvo seguro que la cosa ya comenzaba a resultar muy sospechosa, volvió a sacar la cabeza y miró a la orilla donde Paul en su forma lobuna había decidido acercarse a Sam y estaba echado a su lado mientras éste último estaba sentado en la misma piedra donde había dejado la mochila, viéndolo sin disimulo y sin ninguna emoción.

Como si pensara algo en lo que todavía no podía sacar una conclusión.

–Arrójame la barra de jabón y la esponja, ¿sí? –pidió hablando en voz baja, sabiendo que lo escucharía.

Sam siguió mirándolo un momento antes de parpadear como si saliera de su dilema interno y comenzó a buscar en la mochila mientras que Paul gruñía por primera vez en todo su turno. Luego, el lobo se quedó callado y volvió a tomar su apariencia peligrosa.

La barra de jabón voló a su dirección y la atrapó sin problemas, pero la esponja tardó un poco porque Sam tuvo que agacharse y empaparla para que ganara peso y no se detuviera a medio camino por la resistencia del aire. Aun así, apenas si llegó a medio metro de distancia y Mike tuvo que sacarla de la corriente antes de que se fuera río abajo.

Comenzó a tallarse con ella y agradeció que la altura del agua le llegara a la cintura. Y cuando estaba por utilizar el jabón, un pez mediano cruzó cerca de él, no era bonito, pero eso la verdad no importaba, así que suspiró y lanzó la barra de jabón de vuelta a Sam sin darle un aviso o nada. No importaba de todas formas, porque el moreno la atrapo en un parpadeo.

–¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que estuviste en una relación con el lector de mentes? –cuestionó repentinamente Sam.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no dejó que se le notara y continuó tallando su cabeza con el poco jabón que le quedaba en las manos.

–No estuvimos en una relación, él me utilizó para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales por Bella y yo lo deje, ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?

–Bella le contó a Jacob de eso cuando el lector de mentes se fue y la dejó para irse a quién sabe dónde, ¿regresó contigo a Alaska? Y dime, ¿estás en una misión para salvar al planeta tierra o solo es tu conciencia que no te deja tranquilo? El jabón neutro no va a matar a un pez.

El chico le volvió a lanzar la barra de jabón que atrapó sin problemas y decidiendo que tenía razón, comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello. Cuando terminó, volvió a lanzar la barra a Sam.

–Edward y yo no tuvimos nunca una relación de ese tipo –explicó mientras se tallaba la cabeza–. Así que no "regresó conmigo", se fue a llorar por la separación trágica de su amada a algún continente mientras buscaba, creo, a Victoria, pero no me sorprendería si todo lo que hizo fue encerrarse en una cueva y llorar como desposeído. Y supongo que es mi conciencia, no puedo considerarme un "guardián del planeta" si me desayuno a sus especies protegidas cada dos por tres.

El Quileute arrugó la cara y dejó la barra de jabón a un lado antes de levantarse y caminar a la orilla para lavar el exceso que quedó en su mano.

–¿Y por qué no tienen su propio matadero de vacas o alguna tontería parecida? Es decir… ¿De verdad es necesario que coman animales de las reservas? Están en las reservas por alguna razón.

Mike metió la cabeza una vez más bajo el agua y la talló para eliminar todo el jabón.

–Generalmente buscamos animales que tengan una ligera sobrepoblación –explicó cuando sacó la cabeza–, pero de todas maneras dejamos la carne para los otros depredadores y el ecosistema no se ve afectado tanto como uno pensaría. Además las vacas saben muy mal, o eso me dicen. Todo con lo que las alimentan se impregna en su sangre y apesta.

Al fin, el Quileute se quedo callado durante un tiempo. Volviendo a clavar sus ojos en él.

–Cuéntame que pasó con Edward y tú, ¿de verdad te utilizó y lo dejaste como si nada?

El rubio giró los ojos y nadó con tanta rapidez que se sorprendió a sí mismo, un momento estaba a la mitad del río, y al siguiente estaba apenas a medio metro del jefe de los licántropos, con apenas el agua suficiente para cubrir su cintura si se sentaba. Le salpicó.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sarcástico–. ¿El juego de las veinte preguntas? –colocó sus brazos frente a su entrepierna para evitar que Sam lo viera– ¿Por qué el repentino interés en mi vida amorosa?

Paul, que había permanecido todo el tiempo echado sobre la tierra, se incorporó y lo observó, listo para atacar, mientras que Sam volvía a quedarse callado estudiando su rostro. El moreno se encogió de hombros luego de un segundo.

–A mí no me interesa, la verdad –explicó mientras su tono de voz, que se había suavizado durante la plática, volvía a tomar esa característica gélida y plástica–, pero Jacob quería enterarse –una sonrisa comenzó a trepar rápidamente por el rostro del rubio y Sam intervino antes de que apareciera completamente–, no me malentiendas Miky, lo que pasa es que Jacob está obsesionado con Bella y quería saber si lo que la chica contaba de ti era cierto.

Un sentimiento de desagrado trepó por su garganta y se preguntó cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado que tendría una oportunidad con Jacob. Además era Jacob Black, un chico como dos años menor que él. Y que parecía de más, cierto, pero eso era otra cosa.

–¿Entonces imprentó con Bella? –preguntó con voz baja, pensativo.

Sam se levantó con un movimiento fluido y lo miró enojado.

–¡¿Cómo sabes de eso Miky? –A su lado, Paul gruñó por segunda vez–. ¿Cómo te enteraste de la impronta?

El aire comenzó a soplar y aunque no tenía frío, Mike decidió que ya era momento de salir del agua. Se incorporó sin pudor, porque de todas maneras no importaba si lo único que Sam podía pensar era en Emily, y fue a buscar su toalla.

–Tengo un hermano lector de mentes Sam. Deberías saberlo.

El jefe de los licántropos desvió la mirada y pareció apenarse… sí, claro, después de todo eso y ahora se apenaba. Por lo menos el moreno se calmó y contestó.

–No Miky, Jacob no ha improntado con Bella –pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que eso significaba, continuó–, pero no es una buena idea Miky, aún si dejamos de lado la cuestión de la sexualidad. Tú eres un vampiro y él es un licántropo. El odio natural entre las dos especies debería mantenerte a raya, no sé que ésta mal contigo si piensas que eso puede funcio…

–¡¿Crees que estoy mal? –estalló de repente y sin razón aparente–. ¡¿Crees que mi sexualidad es una enfermedad o algo? ¡Si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeras a la cara!

Paul aulló repentinamente y Mike se preparó para un ataque al tiempo que soltaba la toalla con la que se había estado secando el cabello. Cuando tu vida está en peligro, lo último que piensas es en si alguien verá tus vergüenzas o no. Pero el lobo no pareció atacarlo y Sam arrugó la cara en un gesto.

–Miky, vístete rápido y sígueme. No hagas ninguna tontería.

Mientras iba hablando, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y solo hasta que pasó un segundo, el rubio comprendió que iba a cambiar de fase. Sacó la ropa de la mochila y se la colocó sin terminar de secarse, y al diablo la ropa interior, solo se colocó las bermudas y mientras se colocaba la playera de un naranja chillante Sammy salió disparado hacía el otro lado del río y se adentró en el bosque con sus pantalones en la boca.

Lo siguió sin problema, aunque parecía que el lobo se estaba presionando para ir más rápido que de costumbre y cuando llegaron a una casita en medio del bosque, Sam escupió sus pantalones, volvió a cambiar de fase frente a él y se los colocó apresuradamente mientras hablaba.

–Paul te vigilará, quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que regrese.

La casita era pequeñita, apenas suficiente para una persona, la pintura gris se estaba escarapelando con el tiempo y dejaba ver la madera de la que estaba hecha. Al lado de la puerta, había una ventana de marco azul deslavado y debajo de ella había una jardinera llena con flores que le daban todo el aspecto hogareño que necesitaba.

Sam entró por la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par después de dirigir una mirada hacia su izquierda, dónde había, a unos ocho metros sobre un sendero, una chica con una cicatriz deformante en el rostro que estaba siendo custodiada por dos jóvenes Quileutes. Por la mirada que compartieron, Mike supo que esa no podía ser otra más que la novia del jefe de los licántropos.

–¡Quiero irme a mi casa! –gritó una voz desde el fondo de la casa–. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa… por favor!

Por instinto, Mike dio un paso hacía el origen de la voz hasta que una advertencia de Paul le impidió dar el segundo.

La voz debía pertenecer a un niño, de menos de quince años porque todavía no se escuchaba ninguna flema de ningún tipo, y parecía que estaba sufriendo de dolores agudos y un ataque de histeria. Concentrando sus instintos, Mike pudo adivinar que dentro de la casa había otras personas, por lo menos unas cinco, y por el olor, se trataba de los licántropos.

–Cálmate Noah –se escuchó la voz de Sam–, no te va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo.

–Sam –gimió la voz–, quiero irme a mi casa… quiero ver a mi mamá… qu-…

El último de sus gimoteos se cortó a la mitad como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en el estómago y Paul, que estaba a su lado, se estremeció como si le hubieran golpeado y comenzó a retorcerse.

¡¿Pero qué Diablos le estaban haciendo a ese niño?

No podía creerse que Sam estuviera torturando a una criatura en una casita pérdida en el bosque junto con el resto de su manada de lobos. ¿Se habían equivocado los Cullen al dejar que los hombres lobo vivieran en armonía con ellos?

Paul se retorció aún más y pareció confundido, como si de repente no supiera quién era, y luego el sonido de varios aullidos se escuchó desde la casa seguido del gimoteó que hacen los cachorros cuando los lastimas.

Se escuchó un aullido muy fuerte, casi ensordecedor y un segundo después salió por la puerta un lobo negro como la noche, más negro incluso que Sam y cuyo pelaje brillaba con la escasa luz que se filtraba de las nubes.

Apenas cabía por la puerta, pero era mucho más pequeño que Paul que le rebasaba en estatura, sus ojos verdes brillaban con locura.

Lo vio durante un segundo, como si no hubiera visto a un humano nunca antes y gruñó confundido antes de mostrar los dientes y lanzarse hacía él. Dispuesto a desmembrarlo como un pollo.

–Noah, ¡NO! –gritó una voz de repente.

Y todo se fue al carajo aún más de lo que ya se había ido.

El lobo, perdido en medio de la locura en la que estaba, volteó para ver a Emily que era la que había proferido el grito y sin pensarlo, aunque muy probablemente no se dio cuenta, cambió de dirección hacia ella con el mismo deseo de sangre con el que se había dirigido hacia Mike.

El rubio procesó la información en un tiempo record incluso para un vampiro. Los guardianes de Emily no tendrían el tiempo necesario para transformarse y protegerla si el tiempo que había tardado Sam en cambiar de fase era un promedio normal, y de todas formas, en menos de dos segundos el lobo estaría sobre el cuello de la chica y la despacharía como clavo de ferretería. Además Paul, que era el único que tenía oportunidad de hacer algo, parecía enfebrecido por la misma locura que el pequeño lobo.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a correr, pero solo supo que si no lo detenía alguien, ese chico, Noah, su mente le dijo, terminaría por matar a Emily.

Extendió los brazos y lo tacleó de lado apenas a unos centímetros del rostro ya deformado de la chica y mientras lo tiraba al suelo, sintió un dolor lacerante en su brazo.

–Cálmate Noah –dijo una voz que resultó ser suya–, no te va a pasar nada, todo va a salir bien.

Mike luchó con todo lo que tenía contra sus instintos que le instaban a romperle el cuello al lobo y echar a correr. Mordió su labio hasta que atravesó la piel y se concentró en el dolor de su brazo izquierdo que era como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel, probablemente eso era.

Se escuchó el sonido de madera romperse y una nube de polvo llegó hasta él mientras el lobo todavía luchaba por escapar de su agarre y sus instintos todavía le instaban a desgarrar la piel del licántropo con sus dientes.

Al fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el cuerpo de Noah se relajó bajo su agarre y Mike sintió las mandíbulas que sostenían su brazo abrirse lentamente.

–… cálmate Noah, sólo relájate –repetía su voz en un patrón sin sentido, dejando que su voz de miel envolviera al chico–, prometo que no te va a pasar nada Noah… shhh…

Al fin, levantó la cara de donde la tenía metida cerca del oído del lobo y, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, aflojó su agarre de acero lentamente. Noah comenzó a gemir y cuando sacó su mano o lo que quedaba de ella de las mandíbulas del lobo, Mike pudo ver el hueso y músculo a través de los jirones de piel que tenía. No dolía tanto como pensaba.

Eso, claro, hasta que la sensación de ensordecimiento que se había impuesto para poder soportar sus instintos se vino abajo y un dolor tremendo se esparció desde su brazo hasta su cuello.

Se alejó del licántropo y se echó sobre la tierra mientras gruñía con un sonido que no podía hacer un humano y tomaba su mano herida para presionarla y dejar de sentir el dolor.

En una de esas, abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Paul, todavía en su forma lobuna, lanzarse contra él en un salto y con las mandíbulas abiertas que dejaban ver sus dientes como una flor sangrienta. Cerró los ojos e intentó levantarse aún sabiendo que no iba a lograrlo y justo cuando debió sentir el mordisco que terminaría con su vida, el sonido de un gemido llegó a sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos y, sobre la tierra a unos tres metros de distancia, otro lobo color castaño que se debatía en una pelea con Paul.

Tardó un segundo en procesar lo que veía porque el dolor en su brazo era asfixiante, pero luego de un momento, pudo procesar que el otro lobo era Jacob y que el resto de los licántropos estaban frente a él, algunos en fase y otros no, divididos entre hacer una barrera o terminar el trabajo.

La pelea terminó cuando los dos lobos dejaron de moverse como si les hubieran cortado los cables y todos menos los dos guardianes de Emily, que al fin se habían transformado, y Noah que seguía en el piso sin moverse, salieron de fase.

-¿Estás bien Miky? –preguntó Seth que era uno de los lobos transformados y ahora estaba desnudo frente a él y sin el menor pudor del mundo.

Mike dejo de gruñir, algo que no sabía que estaba haciendo hasta el último segundo y apretó los dientes juntando los trozos rotos de su autocontrol. Desvió la mirada y dejó de apretar su herida tan fuerte.

-¡Por Dios, Seth! –exclamó cuando encontró su voz sin atreverse a levantar los ojos del suelo– ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

Seth rió, con esa naturalidad a la que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse y al final dijo.

-Sí, creo que estarás bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	17. Noah, Seth y el estúpido cabeza de nabo

Lean la nota, es importante

* * *

N/A: Ok gente, tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas son que, como se habran dado cuenta, publiqué varios capítulos de una vez y seguramente se estarán poniendo bien felices –eso claro, si les gusta.

Las malas. Anuncio mi desaparición por motivos personales por más o menos unos diez u once meses. Así que el fic se quedará en stand by por ese tiempo. Si alguno de ustedes está interesado en continuarlo por su cuenta, por favor, avíseme y esperen una respuesta, ya tengo la historia lineal para los siguientes capítulos pero podemos arreglarnos.

En fin. La mayoría de estos capítulos no están Beteados asi que esperen horrores ortográficos. Y me disculpo con mi Beta por éstos últimos meses de inactividad y por no haberle mandado éstos capís antes -motivos personales, realmente lo siento-

* * *

Capítulo 16

Noah, Seth y el estúpido cabeza de Nabo

* * *

La casita de cuentos de Emily había quedado echa trisas cuando cinco de los lobos intentaron transformarse en ella y terminaron volando la pared lateral, por suerte, ninguna de las flores sufrió daño alguno y tal vez, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, y unos doce kilos de silicona industrial, podrían pegar la pared como estaba. Tal vez.

Todo el problema desencadenaba de la rápida y poco normal transformación de Noah, el cual había tenido una fiebre ligera apenas un día antes y había sido trasladado a casa de Emily para una "visita", pero por alguna razón su transformación fue exageradamente rápida y terminó haciendo en un día lo que los otros lobos habían hecho en cuatro.

Noah era el hijo de la prima tercera del tío abuelo de Jacob, y estaba aquí porque la madre de éste había querido hacer una visita a la reserva con su hijo para que éste volviera a estar en contacto con sus raíces "Quileutes" y de hecho, cuando el niño pudo volver a cambiar a un ser humano, Mike descubrió que Noah Tatopoulos ya solamente debía tener el gen de licántropo de los Quileutes y nada más.

Tenía trece años, estaba asistiendo a una escuela privada en Francia, su piel era pálida y nívea, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y su cabello negro parecía salido de un comercial de televisión, de hecho eso era en lo que trabajaba durante los veranos, hacía comerciales de shampoo para la televisión, por lo demás, sus facciones no eran muy finas, ni muy burdas y Sam no sabía todavía como decirle a su madre.

Collin y Brady, los más nuevos del grupo, estaban que no cabían de gozo por tener a un nuevo lobo en la manada que, además, tenía su misma edad. Así que luego de convencerlo de ir a jugar un rato, los tres chicos se transformaron y comenzaron a jugar en las cercanías mientras los "adultos" se sentaban en el suelo de lo que quedaba de la casita, vestidos con los últimos pantalones que le quedaban a Sam y que mantenía para emergencia en la casa de su novia.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Miky? –preguntó Emily por quinzava vez- De verdad no me molestaría ir a algún otro sitio si mi olor te incomoda.

Mike sonrió y negó con la cabeza, intentaba no respirar pero cada vez tenía que meter aire en sus pulmones para poder hablar y eso le provocaba una arcada que disimulaba excelentemente. El olor de Emily, en efecto, le incomodaba, pero no de la manera que ella creía.

Su casa olía a hombre lobo por todas partes, el piso olía a hombre lobo, las paredes olían a hombre lobo y el polvo olía a hombre lobo. Incluso ella, al estar rodeada siempre de ellos, estaba comenzando a adquirir un aroma propio de los chicos que la cercaban. Eso y además no pensaba decirle que su perfume o loción para el cuerpo o lo que fuera a cerezas, apestaba. Sabía que era algo que debía oler a cereza pero para él, cereza era lo último que recordaba.

Un trozo de madera se desprendió del techo de la casita y fue a parar al piso, junto con el resto de la pared, Emily, que estaba sirviendo té en la tetera sobreviniente, suspiró y continuó con su tarea sin mover la vista de las bolsitas de manzanilla.

-Lo sentimos mucho Emily –dijo Quil, uno de los hombres lobo que había tenido la cortesía de presentarse, a lo que todos los presentes asintieron- buscaremos la manera de arreglártelo.

Los otros chicos se desvivieron por expresar su apoyo, pero la chica sonrió con infinita paciencia y negó con la cabeza.

-Estas cosas pasan, lo arreglaremos cuando tengamos tiempo.

-O dinero –se quejó Jacob desde su esquina a lo que todos soltaron un suspiro.

El lugar se quedó quieto por un momento y Mike solo sonrió cuando la novia de Sam le tendió una taza de té, su tiempo con Kida le había enseñado a soportar el brebaje con cierta gracia y el de manzanilla no era el peor, así que le dio un traguito para que la chica no se sintiera rechazada. Cuando bajó la taza y la colocó con la misma rectitud en el suelo con la que le había enseñado el vampiro oriental, no pudo evitar recordarlo y comenzó a mover ausentemente el brazalete de su muñeca.

-Es una pulsera muy bonita –dijo la única de las dos mujeres que le dirigía la palabra. Leah, que no atinaba a dar todavía con una reacción, lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión recelosa desde su lugar- ¿Es un recuerdo?

Mike miró el objeto mencionado y sonrió.

-Es un regalo de Kida, –dijo mientras presionaba el botón del mecanismo y se retiraba la pulsera para extenderlo a la chica y que Emily pudiera curiosearlo a su antojo- es un brazalete de titanio o algo así que me regaló cuando veníamos para acá de Alaska.

Cuando la chica se inclinó para tomarlo, todos los hombres lobo se tensaron en sus asientos un segundo hasta que Mike retiró su mano y puso distancia de por medio.

-¿Kida es el chupasangre que parece un chale? –preguntó Jacob, mirándolo fijamente- no me parece una persona muy fiable. ¿Qué sabes de él?

Jacob, al parecer, era el tipo de chicos que siempre va al punto y no se anda con rodeos. Eso y además parece un modelo de película. Mike no se pudo obligar a responder la mirada y en vez de eso tomó otro trago de té mientras Quil y Embry reían por lo bajo.

-No sé mucho de Kida, la verdad, –contestó al fin- sólo sé que es un vampiro oriental, que son muy peligrosos. Eleazar, otro vampiro que conocí en Denali, dice que son como el equivalente a la mafia en la sociedad de los vampiros. Uno simplemente no se mete con ellos, así que llamarle "Chale" tal vez solo te lleve a una muerte trágica.

Se hizo otro silencio y Emily, que había estado intentando abrir el mecanismo de la pulsera sin conseguirlo, terminó por devolvérselo con una sonrisa. El botón era muy duro para presionarlo, y con un movimiento, Mike volvió a colocarse la pulsera.

-¿Y qué haces tú con un vampiro mafioso? –preguntó Seth, que estaba sentado a su lado como si nada, mientras estiraba la mano y robaba la taza de bebida que él no iba a poder terminar, se la tragó de un solo golpe- ¿Lo contrataste como tu guardaespaldas o qué? -y le eructó en la cara. ¡En la cara!- Lo siento.

Mike gastó lo último de su aliento en alejar la nube de mal olor que le había llevado el aliento de Seth.

-En realidad fue él quien me contrato. –explicó y como todos los presentes pusieron cara de "What?" elaboró- Deseaba dormir conmigo.

Embry, que en esos momentos estaba tomando un sorbo a su bebida, la escupió como si fuera una regadera sobre Jared. Leah abrió los ojos tan enormes que parecían pelotas de golf. Jacob dejó caer su taza y Emily se excusó como si ella fuera la que la hubiera roto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Mike dio gracias a Dios una vez más por no poder sonrojarse.

-No en ese sentido –explicó su voz suave y musical- ¿Sí saben que puedo dormir, no? –Sam asintió, con la boca apretada en una línea- Pues es algo por lo que, al parecer, el resto de los vampiros muere por intentar, y me paga una millonada por hacer que durmiera un par de veces a la semana.

Seth estalló en una risotada repentinamente y todos los demás dejaron salir un suspiro o un gemido de alivio.

-¿Y no pudiste haberlo dicho así desde un principio? –preguntó el castaño entre risas- casi le das un infarto a Emily. ¿Escuchaste su corazón? Creo que se brincó un par de latidos.

La chica enrojeció y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Mike sintió sed, pero se las arregló para contenerla sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Más pedaceria eligió ese momento para desprender se del techo y caer con estrépito sobre el suelo, provocando que todos arrugaran el rostro.

-Si ese tipo me paga, -bromeó Seth- con gusto haré que duerma por un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

Jacob murmuró por lo bajo algo ininteligible pero que sonaba algo parecido a "yo lo haré gratis" y el humor se apagó mientras el rubio veía la pared en el suelo pensativo.

-Si te pagara la reparación… -comenzó a decir.

-¡No queremos Nada de tu cochino dinero! –estalló Paul- ¡No sé porqué estamos conviviendo con un mugroso asesino! –se levantó de su lugar y dijo ya más calmado- Me largo de aquí.

Y salió por las ruinas que había dejado la pared al caer.

Mike miró sus manos un momento y se quedó callado, de repente tenía ganas de regresar al claro lleno de rocas donde por lo menos no tenía que lidiar con ésta situación. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, Seth le sonreía sin reservas.

-A veces pasa –dijo sinceramente.

Y eso era consuelo suficiente, así que sonrió también y le dio un par de palmadas a la mano del castaño que todavía no la retiraba de su hombro. Tomo un suspiro y continuó con el hilo de sus ideas.

-Si te pagara la reparación –dijo esperando que otro de los licántropos no decidiera irse corriendo- ¿aceptarían fabricarme una de esas casitas Express? Ya saben… de esas que están prefabricadas y puedes armar en seis horas.

Leah arrugó el rostro al igual que Embry, pero los otros mantuvieron una expresión seria y al final, Mike le mandó una mirada que había practicado cuando todavía era humano y que le hacía parecer como un perrito hambriento a Emily, seguramente ella podría convencer a los licántropos.

Pero la chica debía haber desarrollado una resistencia natural al estar rodeada de semi-caninos y finalmente negó un par de veces.

-Si quieres la casita, Sam te la construirá, pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de éste problema.

'Rayos' pensó el rubio mientras buscaba otra manera de ayudarla.

-Eres buena… ¿Pero aceptarías por lo menos el material sobrante? Ya sabes, clavos, alguna manguera de instalación… cosas así.

En ese momento los niños regresaron de "jugar" en el bosque y Noah entró con la mochila que Mike había dejado en el río sobre un hombro y una liebre parda entre los brazos que luchaba por salir. Se acercó al rubio tímidamente.

-_Je suis désolé, Míky_ (1) –dijo en Frances antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y entregarle ambas cosas a modo de disculpa.

Eso era lo más lindo que hubiera hecho alguien por él, o por lo menos eso le pareció en ese momento. Y por el grito contenido de emoción, Emily pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, Mike se las arregló para convencer a Emily de que aceptara el material sobrante de su minicasita. Lo que ella no sabía pero tal vez si sospechaba, era que tenía pensado pedir material suficiente como para que la chica construyera otro cuarto en la pared derrumbada, seguramente Sam pensaba tener hijos con ella algún día, y la casita era de ensueño, aunque demasiado pequeña para más de dos personas.

Con todo el tacto que le fue posible, se retiró un momento para despacharse a la liebre que le había llevado Noah y fue un tanto extraño ver su sonrisa complacida cuando regresó con el cadáver del animalito listo para dárselo a Emily y que preparara un guisado o lo que hiciera con las liebres.

Los licántropos comenzaron a retirarse de la casa, cada uno dispuesto a atender sus propios asuntos, y solo cuando Jacob se despidió con un nervioso "nos vemos luego", Mike descubrió que ya tenía un solo licántropo en fase revisando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al final en la casa solo quedaron Noah, que tenía permiso de su madre para quedarse durante tres días más "visitando" a su "prima" Emily, lo que le daba a Sam un margen de tiempo suficiente como para pensar cómo le iba a decir a Andrée que su hijo ahora era un hombre lobo y que no podía regresar a su casa porque todavía era muy pequeño como para luchar contra un vampiro por sí mismo.

También se quedó Seth, aunque Leah hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano antes de marcharse y lo llamó "traidor" pero no con el mismo tono hiriente que lo hubiera dicho Paul, solo parecía cansada. Sam y Emily se quedaron porque esa era su casa y el rubio intentó no moverse mucho de un sitio para no dejar su olor marcado en todo el lugar.

Luego de la comida, que fue casi un espectáculo de canibalismo cuando Noah se comió la última porción de arroz porque es un hecho conocido que todo hombre lobo debe comer por lo menos su propio peso diariamente, se pusieron a jugar a las cartas y por alguna extraña razón, todos decidieron dejar que Emily ganara.

Noah era muy dulce y todavía estaba un poco perdido, pero no tanto como Mike lo habría estado en su lugar. El pelinegro le contó, con un inglés perfecto, que era de descendencia Griega por parte de la familia de su padre, pero por el lado de su madre tenía raíces italianas y francesas, que era donde había estado viviendo casi toda su vida. El inglés lo había aprendido porque a sus padres, Andrée y Dennis, tenían planeado mandarlo a estudiar una temporada en el extranjero y todo el asunto de la visita a las "raíces Quileuteanas" era solo una excusa para poder ver que tan bien le caía el país.

Mike pensaba que Noah en realidad era una especie de chico genio, pero se lo guardó. Para las seis de la tarde, tres horas antes de la segunda práctica de la destrucción de los neonatos, el rubio tomó su celular y llamó a Esme, que era la que se encargaba de hacer todas las reparaciones de la casa y, curiosamente, la que sabía más de construcción y como conseguir el material adecuado de entre todos los Cullen.

-¿Mikey? –contestó la voz insegura de la vampiresa.

El rubio solo había llamado tres veces a su celular antes, todas para felicitarla en alguna fecha importante que no se pudieron ver y una de ellas el día de la madre cuando le dio un ataque depresivo por la suya y termino llamándola a ella para relajarse un poco. Revisó una vez más que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de la cabaña de Emily y habló lo más bajo que pudo para evitar ser escuchado por alguien más.

-Hola Esme –habló rápido, a velocidad que solo los vampiros podían- ¿Cómo están todos en casa?

-Mikey, que alegría que llames –la sinceridad con la que lo decía era impactante, pero luego su voz cargó un tinte preocupado- ¿A pasado algo malo?

-No, no, para nada, solamente tengo un favor que pedirte. ¿Llegaron ya Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen?

En realidad no tenía idea de por qué preguntaba por ellos, pero la idea le venía carcomiendo.

-Sí, llegaron esta mañana, temprano. Dicen estar terriblemente apenados por lo sucedido y no han parado de pedir disculpas, inclusive en este momento están en la sala, charlando con Carlisle –y su voz se suavizó al pronunciar el nombre de su pareja- ¿Tienes algo que quieres que les diga? Tú eres el que tiene más voz en esta decisión.

'¿Decisión?'

-¿Qué decisión?

-Dejar que ellos nos acompañen en esta batalla, por supuesto –lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En la casa de los Cullen, la presencia de Alice hacía parecer que cada decisión era conocida por todos en todo momento. La mayoría del tiempo no era tan malo, pero a veces uno perdía el hilo de las cosas.

-¿Por qué no habríamos de dejar que peleen? Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Sintió como la hermosa mujer sonreía del otro lado del teléfono.

-Así es Mike, pero con la presencia de los licántropos podemos prescindir de ellos. A mí me gustaría que las cosas entre tú y ellos se solucionaran, pero si crees que Tanya y su clan se han excedido, es tú decisión perdonarlos o no.

Todo el asunto le recordaba a una madre que desea que todos sus hijos vivan en armonía, aunque él no tuvo hermanos cuando estaba vivo, pero así debía sentirse.

Suspiró e intentó no pensar en eso.

'Traidores', gritó su mente.

-Mejor no tomar riesgos. –dijo apresuradamente y luego continuó sin darle importancia- Esme ¿Podrías conseguirme material para hacer una casa estándar Express? De esas que ya vienen con los muros prefabricados y pintura y todo el material necesario para construirla.

Hubo una pausa y luego Esme dijo.

-Si, tendré listo el pedido completo en un par de horas, solo debo revisar algunos contactos, ¿Dónde quieres que lo lleven? O ¿Tenemos permiso para llevarlo y armarlo nosotros mismo?

Esa mujer era una santa, no le pregunto ni motivos ni razones.

-Pues a la casa de Emily Young, aquí en la reserva, pero no creo que sea conveniente que traspasen la frontera y… no tengo ninguna dirección –admitió finalmente.

-No hay problema, yo me encargo. Llegará mañana por la mañana.

-Wow, ¿en serio? –el rubio se quedó sin palabras.

-Si.

-Oh… bueno, utiliza el dinero de mi cuenta, es un regalo.

La pelinegra lo pensó detenidamente un momento y contestó.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque no es para ti. Y porque ya vimos lo mucho que ha crecido tú cuenta.

La verdad el rubio no sabía cuánto tenía en un principio y cuanto había ganado, pero suponía que mínimo unos ocho millones sí tenía ahí dentro. Y lo peor del caso es que no sabía qué hacer con todo ese dinero ¿Por qué la gente quiere llegar a ser rica si no saben que hacer al final con el capital? Aunque vivir sin preocupaciones podría ser la respuesta, pero uno siempre tiene dilemas.

-Vale, gracias Esme, te quiero, salúdame a Carlisle y a los otros.

-También te quiero Mikey, ¿Quieres que les digamos algo a Tanya y los demás o prefieres verlos esta tarde tú mismo?

Ya suponía que iban a estar durante el entrenamiento, pero la confirmación de Esme no ayudaba mucho.

-Solo diles que… -se detuvo un instante inseguro- diles que si quieren luchar, que lo hagan por las razones correctas y no solo para enmendar un error. No quiero que ayuden solo por mí.

El fantasma de una sonrisa placida atravesó por el aparato y la voz de Esme tañó.

-Por supuesto Mikey.

Para posteriormente colgar.

* * *

Antes de dirigirse a la práctica con Sam, Seth y Noah que no cabía en si de la emoción, Mike tuvo que entrar al baño para colocarse la ropa interior que el joven hombre lobo había traído consigo en su mochila. Éste era un hecho inconsecuente y lo hubiera seguido siendo de no ser porque, por alguna extraña y bizarra razón, Seth lo siguió hasta el baño y le exigió que se la colocara frente a él.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó sin poder evitarlo a lo que el castaño se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo calló.

-Sssh –dijo entre dientes- Emily está en el cuarto, si sigues gritando sabrá que estoy aquí.

El baño era una miniatura y Mike se alejó del licántropo lo más que pudo, que era como un metro y medio de distancia de la puerta a la pared de la ducha.

-¿Y porqué eso habría de importarme?

-Porque eres un puritano.

'Cierto' dijo alguna parte de su mente que ya estaba enterada de éste hecho. Pero eso le hubiera pasado a cualquiera luego de vivir con vampiros superficiales y la manera de llevar las cosas con Kida no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Y por qué quieres que me desvista frente a ti? -susurró por lo bajo- No soy un objeto de entretenimiento

-¿Qué? –preguntó Seth francamente confundido- No te oigo.

Maldición, se le olvidaba que aunque los hombres lobo tenían buen oído, éste no era tan bueno como el de los vampiros.

-Dije que… -comenzó a repetir un poco más alto.

-Ay, olvídalo Miky, no me voy de aquí hasta que lo hagas, y si tardamos más tiempo, voy a tener que empezar a gritar.

-¡¿Por qué? –preguntó desesperado y luego se reprendió a sí mismo por gritar.

-Tú ya viste el mío, ahora yo quiero ver el tuyo. Además, quiero comprobar algo

-¡Sam! –gritó esperando que el Quileute viniera en su rescate.

Se escuchó algo del otro lado de la pared y cuando concentró sus sentidos, Mike comprobó que Sam estaba en el cuarto de Emily y por los ruidos que provenían de ahí dentro, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos. Lo que significaba que estaba solo.

-Seth –Noah tocó la puerta del baño- ¿Puedo ver yo también?

El castaño sonrió y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, y Mike se dio media vuelta y se quito las bermudas a una velocidad inusitada para colocarse las trusas naranjas que hacían juego con la playera.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Noah entró con una expresión aburrida, muy parecida a Kida pero con más vida en ella y lo volteó a ver mientras Mike se colocaba de nuevo las bermudas.

Luego el rubio se echó a llorar.

¿Qué se creía Seth?

¿Que tenía derecho a pedirle que se desnudara para él así como así?

¿Qué culpa tenía él de no haberse desarrollado tanto como él a sus diecisiete años?

Y ¿Por qué no le había partido la cara simplemente y dejó que lo viera desnudo? Bien le pudo haber partido el cuello por la mitad y haber argumentado que lo había hecho en defensa propia.

Se dio media vuelta para no ver las caras de los licántropos y deseó que el suelo se lo tragara a la vez que quería romper lo que le quedaba de casa a Emily para poder salir corriendo. Dejo de respirar y apretó los puños.

-¿Miky? –preguntó Seth con voz preocupada al tiempo que daba un paso- ¿Miky, estas enojado? Era solo un juego, no te enojes ¿Si?

Sintió como el castaño levantaba la mano para ponerla sobre su hombro.

-Si me tocas te arranco la mano –sentenció con una voz que no podía ser suya, hacía mucho tiempo que no se enojaba.

-Perdona Miky, no quería que te pusieras así, no pensé que lo harías. –'claro', pensó el rubio en su cabeza, 'solo un idiota haría eso'- fue una broma porque quería saber si podías sonrojarte.

En ese momento la mano de Seth tocó de hecho su hombro y con un violentó movimiento, Mike la tomó entre una de las suyas y apretó lo suficiente como para romperle un dedo antes de soltarla. Y eso que se controló.

-¿Qué idiotez es esa Seth? –gruñó mientras el chico hacía un sonido ahogado y retiraba su mano mientras la apretaba contra su pecho- Pensé que eras mi amigo y pensé que podía tenerte confianza.

-Pero solo…

-¡¿Qué edad crees que tienes? –regañó- ¿Diez? Pero aquí el idiota soy yo por dejarme llevar por tu jueguito estúpido. Si quieres saber, bien. ¡No puedo llorar! –los sonidos de la otra habitación se apagaron, y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, pero el rubio apenas si lo escuchó- ¡No puedo sonrojarme ni sentir calor o frío como cualquier persona, tampoco me duele el cuerpo ni me canso si no dejo de moverme todo el día! Y creo que tengo mucha suerte de poder dormir aunq-que…

Se le acabó el aire y ya no quiso volver a respirar, así que dio media vuelta y estaba por tirar una de las paredes del baño cuando Sam entró al baño y pasó apenas con su enorme figura por el dintel de la puerta.

-Cálmate Miky –dijo con una extraña y suave voz- no pasa nada.

El rubio metió aire a los pulmones para relajarse y al hacerlo, recibió el tufo de los tres hombres lobo que estaban apelotonados en el baño.

-¡Apestan! –gritó- ¡Huelen mal y estoy cansado de olerlos todo él día!

No quiso voltear a ver si eso los había lastimado porque si los había lastimado se iba a sentir mal y si no lo había hecho se iba a sentir peor, o al revés, no lo sabía

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y de repente, escuchó la risa de Seth inundar el baño.

-¡Pero si estás llorando! –exclamó como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo

Siguió riéndose hasta que alguien lo pateó, o eso creyó escuchar.

Finalmente, volteó aparentando indiferencia y congeló todos sus sentimientos.

-No me hables Seth –dijo congelando su voz- ¡No quiero que me hables o me dirijas la palabra de nuevo!

La sonrisa se cayó lentamente del rostro del castaño que se forzó a mantenerla.

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad? –Sam pareció querer decir algo y Noah evitó la mirada del rubio, intentando no enojarlo más- Era solo una broma pequeña, no tienes que enojarte tanto.

Mike lo ignoró.

-Háganse a un lado –dijo a todos los habitantes del baño- quiero salir y están tapando la puerta.

Sam salió como pudo de ahí y Noah lo siguió, pero Seth se le quedó viendo enojado y al final se enderezó lo más alto que podía, como si él fuera el ofendido.

-Bien, –dijo aunque su voz sonaba algo débil- no voy a volver a hablar contigo ni te voy a dirigir la palabra hasta que tú me pidas disculpas por ser un puto exagerado.

Y se fue.

¿Pero que clase de idiota era ese tipo?

Contó hasta quinientos de manera lenta, aunque terminó por contar en un minuto y respiró tres veces antes de abrir la puerta que Seth había cerrado de un portazo y caminar lejos de Emily que veía todo extrañada desde la puerta de su alcoba. Olía mal, y si la chica le decía algo, terminaría por descargarla contra ella.

¡Estúpido Seth y su estúpido humor negro!

Salió de la casa por la pared derribada y observó a Sam y Noah ya en fase y esperando por él. La noche estaba algo entrada pero las estrellas y la luna eran más que suficientes para verlos con claridad. De Seth solo se encontraba el olor que se desvanecía progresivamente y a Mike le entraron ganas de ir tras él y abrir sus mandíbulas hasta romperle las quijadas. ¡Debió romperle más que un dedo! Seguramente ya hasta se le había curado.

Y no pensó más en ello.

No pensó en Seth cuando estaba siguiendo a Sam hacía el claro, no pensó en la discusión que había tenido mientras Noah se acercaba a rozar su costado con un gemido a modo de disculpa y no pensó en Seth hasta que llegó al sitio acordado para el entrenamiento.

Se lanzó al claro para reunirse con su familia y cuando estaba por tirarse sobre Carlisle para abrazarlo, una mano de acero tomó su mano derecha y la jaló al tiempo que otra tomaba su muñeca izquierda y le daba vuelta.

El rostro iracundo de Edward apareció de repente en su campo de visión y se preguntó que había hecho esta vez para enojarlo. Con un tirón, cabeza de nabo lo obligó a voltear su mano y la cicatriz blanca que le había hecho Noah esa mañana apreció frente a los ojos de Edward.

-¡Perros! –exclamó mientras apretaba la muñeca con fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo- ¡Ustedes son solo una bola de perros y bestias salvajes!

Mike se soltó con un tirón en donde puso toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. No estaba de humos para otro de los ataques psicóticos de Edward Cullen.

-¡¿Quieres callarte? –gritó- ¡Estoy hasta la madre de tus pendejadas!

Edward lo abofeteó… de nuevo.

Y fue como si el tiempo hubiera regresado sobre sí mismo, porque lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue…

"¿Qué hice?"

Varios borrones comenzaron a acercarse hacía ellos a toda velocidad.

'No', su mente le dijo en menos de una centésima de segundo, 'No hacía ti, sino hacía Edward'

-¡DETENGANSE! –gritó.

Y por algún milagro, todos y cada uno de los borrones se detuvieron justo antes de alcanzar a Edward.

Emmett, Eleazar, Alice, Sam, Jacob, Seth y Noah en su forma lobuna, Esme y Kida. Todos a diferentes distancias entre sus puntos de origen y Edward, que lo miraba con la ira explícita en el rostro y con ganas de abofetearlo de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo y echó los brazos sobre el castaño cobrizo con tal abandono, que sintió que el alma se le escapaba.

-Edward –dijo su voz musical sin inflexión, aunque quería llorar- perdón Edward… perdóname.

Esme, que no estaba tan lejos, avanzó decidida lo que le faltaba de trayecto y levantó una mano lista para abofetear al castaño. Mike se interpuso entre ella y Edward y atrapó apenas a tiempo la palma de su madre putativa.

-No le pegues –gimió- no le pegues.

El rubio no quería usar toda su fuerza para detener el avance de Esme porque siempre le había parecido una mujer frágil y forzarla le parecía tan criminal como lastimar a su propia madre. Eso resultó un error o tal vez no era su día porque la matriarca del clan, que mantenía los labios apretados en una expresión de hierro, centró sus ojos e ira hacía él y lo tumbo al suelo de una bofetada.

Luego dio otro paso que le faltaba para llegar hasta Edward y aprovechó que el rubio estaba dolido y confundido en la tierra para levantar la mano y darle dos bofetadas con más energía aún que la que le había propinado al rubio.

-¡No VUELVAS a tocar a tu hermano! –dijo terminantemente y luego le propinó otra bofetada para asegurarse que el mensaje quedara bien grabado.

Edward no dijo nada ni intentó defenderse una sola vez.

Luego, todos los atacantes comenzaron a regresar por sus pasos excepto Kida, que se acercó a levantarlo.

Mike lo sacudió sin dedicarle una segunda mirada y luego volvió a abrazar a Edward.

-Perdón –pidió una vez y se relajó cuando el castaño le devolvió el abrazo.

-Vas a terminar enloqueciéndome –contestó al fin cabeza de nabo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin dejar de ocultar el rostro en el pecho del otro.

-Ya estás loco. –'¿quieres probar?' tentó en su mente, sabiendo que lo escucharía y luego sonrió- ¿Cómo está Bella?

El vampiro de pelo cobrizo gimió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe físico y se alejó de él. 'Tú me estás matando' acusó Edward sin palabras.

-Ustedes han roto el trato que teníamos con respecto a Miky –acusó Edward fríamente- y ahora no tiene porque seguir con ustedes. Miky puede regresar a casa hoy mismo y ustedes no pueden decir nada al respecto.

O se quedó mucho tiempo en los brazos de Edward, o Sammy había cambiado de fase frente a ellos, porque cuando siguió los ojos de el vampiro castaño, se encontró con el jefe de los licántropos parado a medio claro, a unos pasos de ellos y con las manos cruzadas. Pantalones puestos, por lo menos.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó cínico el licántropo- ¿Para que puedas seguir abofeteándolo a tu antojo?

Edward apretó los labios pero no dejo ver nada más.

-Un trato es un trato, uno de los tuyos lastimó a Miky sin que él desobedeciera tus órdenes.

Mike suspiró, ¿No se suponía que Jasper debía evitar éste tipo de situaciones? Seguramente el rubio estaba pagado de si mismo.

-¿No teníamos cosas que hacer? –interrumpió la discusión mientras pasaba la mirada alrededor del claro y localizaba a Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar, que fingían indiferencia- ya saben, como ir a jugar al soldado y prepararnos para la guerra y todas esas cosas. Además, fue un accident-e…

-¡No fue un Accidente Miky! –explotó una vez más y tomó su mano con fuerza para exponer la cicatriz ante él, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, pero no lo lastimó- No tienes porque regresar con esos chuchos traidores y lo sabes ¿Ahora me vas a salir con que todo fue un mugroso accidente? Pues entonces para ti, el asesinato de Lincon fue un accidente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan paranoico e inestable?

-¿Seguro que estás leyendo bien o tu antena ya caducó? –dijo sin levantar la voz, no fuera a ser que Edward le metiera otra bofetada y entonces Esme lo reprendería aún peor- Fíjate bien, Noah no sabía lo que hacía y era la primera vez, si no puedes leerlo de los demás, léelo en mi mente. Fue un accidente. A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-E

Y era como hablar con una piedra, solo que peor porque esta piedra te llevaba la contra. Edward apretó los labios en una línea y señaló a uno de los lobos que estaba en fila en la orilla del claro.

-¡Noah no sabía lo que hacía pero ese idiota sí! –de un vistazo alcanzó a ver que Edward apuntaba a Paul, genial, cabeza de nabo haría de todo para convencerlo de cualquier cosa- ¡No, Miky, escúchame! Ese perro está planeando tu destrucción a cada momento, incluso ahora está buscando una falla que le permita traspasar las ordenes de Sam e instigar el asesinato de todos y ¡TÚ! Eres el primero en su lista.

Mike dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del claro.

-Aja –dijo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó desesperado el castaño.

-Como si no lo supieras –acusó- me voy de aquí, estoy harto de tanto melodrama, parecemos telenovela de las cinco.

Edward comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

-¡ESPERA! –rugió- ¡Eh dicho que esperes!

Levantó la mano para atrapar su hombro y Mike se detuvo y giró.

-¿Planeas darme otra bofetada? –preguntó- ¿O ya se te acabaron y piensas golpearme de veras? –apretó los puños y enseñó los dientes en un rugido- Ten cuidado, porque si me vuelves a tocar hoy, me muerdo la lengua para evitar detenerlos y dejo que te destacen –cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse porque ya estaba arto de tanto show- Mira Ed, te quiero, tú sabes que sí, pero a veces me desesperas y en estos momentos prefiero pasar encerrado tres horas con Paul en un cuarto pequeño con un foco parpadeante a pasar cinco minutos más contigo.

Volvió a pasar la mirada por el rostro de todos los presentes e hizo un listado.

Confía en Edward para hacer uno de sus peores espectáculos cuando su novia no está presente. ¿De verdad la chica sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? Seguramente Bella no tenía idea de que el castaño disfrutaba torturándolo y pensaba que Edward era como un caballero montado en un caballo blanco.

-No disfruto torturándote. –aseguró cabeza de nabo mientras apretaba los puños- Te juro que no lo disfruto ni un poco –Mike no le creyó- ¡De verdad… de verdad, créeme! –y se puso a llorar sin lagrimas.

El rubio sonrió y le tomó una mano suavemente, relajando los dedos de Edward e implorándole con la mente que dejara de llorar.

-Te creo –le dijo suavemente aunque no lo hiciera, y evitó ver como los ojos de Edward morían un poquito. Ya no le quedaba corazón por hoy, tendría que perdonarlo. Luego volteó a ver a los demás- Nos vemos mañana –anunció en general y luego volteó a ver a Sam- no dejes que esta tontería te distraiga, haz lo que tienes que hacer y luego vas por mí, hazme un favor y rastréame.

Sam asintió.

-No te alejes mucho.

Y cuando Mike dio vuelta para largarse de una buena vez, no pudo evitar ver la expresión derrotada de Edward que de repente parecía un niño perdido, lo pasó de largo, al tiempo que la mano del castaño dio un último apretón para evitar soltarlo. No pudo evitar que su corazón destrozado latiera con esperanza y pensar con vehemencia.

'¡Si!', gritó su mente y su alma al mismo tiempo y con tanto fervor que lo desconcertó '¡Te creo Edward, creo que no quieres lastimarme y que la luna es de queso y te creo cuando me dices te quiero y te creo cuando me dices te odio. Creo al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las tonterías que me dices aunque sean absurdas y estúpidas!'

'Te creo'

'Pero por favor no me sigas y suéltame, porque me está costando vivir y más importante aún, ya no llores porque me vas a partir en pedazos'

La mano de Edward lo soltó y Mike corrió tan rápido y sin ver atrás, que fue como si un segundo estuviera ahí y al siguiente se desvaneciera en el aire.

* * *

1.- Equivale a un lo siento, aunque puedo estar equivocado porque no estudio francés.

* * *

Gracias por leer - continuen leyendo inmediatamente el siguiente capítulo


	18. Dolor

Edward gritó.

Comenzó como un gemido apenas y siguió avanzando hasta que subió tanto de frecuencia que dejaron de escucharlo los animales y luego dejaron de escucharlo sus propios oídos pero ahí estaba, seguía subiendo de frecuencia, cada vez más alto y cada vez más ensordecedor hasta que su alma tuvo que contraerse para evitar morirse de dolor.

'¿Cómo era posible?' se preguntó sabiendo que no había respuesta.

¿Qué clase de Dios permite que algo tan monstruoso como el amor exista?

Lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Lo estaba matando y lo estaba enloqueciendo a la vez.

Porque sentía el amor de Miky por él y escuchaba sus pensamientos de devoción por un ser que no existía porque no podía ser para él. ¿Por qué su mente gritaba por Bella cuando Miky se ofrecía sin reparos y se vendía tan barato como la tierra que pisaba?

A sus espaldas, Jasper se tambaleó por la fuerza de sus emociones y parecía querer vomitar algo que no tenía en el estómago.

Enloquecía lentamente o a velocidades inmensurables y ya comenzaba a no importarle.

Alguien lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza del mundo, y cuando miró al frente, encontró el rostro de Emmett que lo veía con tanto odio como podía tenerse por una sola cosa.

-Ya cállate imbécil –le dijo fríamente- tus gritos están mareándome.


	19. Desespero

Capítulo 17

* * *

Desespero

* * *

Mike suspiró mientras la luz del día trepaba por el cielo. Una vez más, en Forks las nubes se negaban a dejar ver la luz del astro rey.

Que decepcionante.

Le hubiera gustado que el sol lo acariciara un momento mientras esperaba a que la lección terminara, seguramente se había perdido de algo importante porque Sam había mencionado que en ésta ocasión irían a revisar estrategias y líneas de ataque. Aunque él no participaría.

Estaba sentado en un peñasco, un pequeño pedacito de bosque perdido por ahí y a sus pies, las olas golpeaban contra las piedras a varios metros. Los sonidos de pequeños animalitos se dejaban escuchar en una cacofonía sin ritmo aparente y…

Y Mike estiró la mano y atrapó una ardilla ilusa que se acercó demasiado, pensando que no le haría nada. Le encajó los dientes con saña y dejó que las pocas cucharadas de sangre que circulaban por su cuerpo se acumularan en su boca antes de tragar con gusto.

Si… su día no era tan malo como hubiera pensado.

Observó el cielo, calculando la altura del sol a trabes de la luminosidad y el ángulo de refracción de la luz. Ya era un poco tarde como para que no hubieran ido a buscarlo. ¿Habrían convencido a Sam para que se olvidara de él y ahora espe…?

-¡Ahí estas! –exclamó una voz a su espalda- ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes, tu olor se debilitó demasiado!

Era Seth que tenía su sonrisa del tamaño de Texas y una bolsa de supermercado colgando de uno de sus brazos.

-Interrumpiste mi monologo interno –acusó el rubio- y no debería estar hablándote, olvida que lo hice.

-Completamente olvidado. –dijo el castaño después de encogerse de hombros. Luego se acercó hasta donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado, con los movimientos de alguien que sabe que hace y cuál es su papel en el mundo- Te traje regalos para pedirte una disculpa.

'Genial', pensó sarcástico, 'más regalos' otra persona que le veía cara de prostituta.

Tal vez debería dejar de comportarse como una, pero entonces no quedaría nada de Mike para recordar.

-Es un cartón de huevos, –anunció Seth mientras comenzaba a sacar los artículos de supermercado de la bolsa de supermercado- un litro de leche, y casi un kilo de chuletas congeladas.

El rubio miró a Seth sin decidirse a tomar las cosas, echarse a reír, o preguntarle si lo que quería era burlarse más de él. Al final, el castaño tomó los artículos, los metió en la bolsa blanca de compras del supermercado y tomó su mano para obligar a que extendiera los dedos y los volviera a cerrar sobre el plástico.

-Ahora… -anunció como si hiciera un nombramiento especial- son tuyos. Puedes perdonarme.

Mike estuvo tentado a encogerse de hombros y aceptar la disculpa, pero luego recordó el porqué estaba enojado y desvió la mirada mientras colocaba la bolsa en el suelo.

-¿No me piensas perdonar? –preguntó insistente el castaño, luego sonrió lo más alto que podía y dijo- Vamos, perdóname… -le picó una mejilla con un dedo- perdóname ¿si? ¡Perdóname porque te lo ordeno!... Perdóname o comenzaré a detestarte… Ya Mike, se que eres gay, pero no seas niña.

El rubio estuvo casi a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se obligó a permanecer inexpresivo, eso se le estaba dando muy bien últimamente.

-¿Sabes? –Seth continuó con su monologo- esto es mucho problema solo por verte las nalgas, tendrás que enseñarme el pito si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.

Algo se quebró dentro de Mike y no supo si reír o salir corriendo.

-¿Es que tú no tienes vergüenza? –preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que te dice la manada cuando te conectas? Simplemente no puedo creer que no les hayas provocado un ataque de vomito con todas las tonterías que dices.

Seth suspiró y sonrió a la vez.

-Nah, ellos son peores. Tu Jacob alucina todo el día con ponerle con Bella y Leah, mi dulce hermana, piensa en Sam, de entre todas las persona, como una especie de Dios griego del sexo pagano.

La imagen mental lo mareó.

-Eso es algo que no quería saber.

-¡Eres demasiado mojigato! –exclamó el moreno y luego rió- necesitas relajarte, enséñame el pito.

'Y dale con el pito' pensó, y luego se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando mojigato a él.

Mike Cullen no era un mojigato… si él se entretenía pasando mensajes obscenos en la mente de Edward para luego…

'Y ahí vamos de nuevo con Edward'

Suspiró y dejó de pensar por pura fuerza de voluntad. Pensar en Edward… solo un masoquista bastardo disfrutaría pensando en el objeto de su tortura tanto como él.

-Distráeme Seth –pidió.

Seth lo tomó por los hombros con las dos manos y lo obligó a verlo de frente.

-Quiero. –comenzó- Verte. Desnudo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó incrédulo mientras algunas gotas de llovizna comenzaban a caer sobre ellos- ¿De verdad piensas hacerme enojar de nuevo cuando apenas te dirijo la palabra? –por toda respuesta, el castaño tomó una de las orillas de su playera y tiró de ella para subirla- Déjame en paz. ¡No voy a dejar que me veas desnudo!

Le dio un golpe a la mano lo suficientemente suave como para no romperle un hueso y se recorrió todo lo que pudo sin levantarse de su lugar.

Seth se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera negado algo básico, como un saludo o una sonrisa y luego pareció, una vez más, ofendido.

-¡Te dejaré verme a mí! –grito de pronto y se levantó de un salto para comenzar a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón- dejaré que me veas y…

-Detente Seth –exclamó Mike mientras el sonido de un sierre al deslizarse le llegaba a los oídos, se cubría los ojos y volteaba al suelo del otro lado- ¡No, significa No!

El sonido de la tela al caer al piso disparó una alarma en la cabeza del rubio y estaba por salir corriendo cuando la voz de Seth susurró en su oído.

-Déjame ver Miky, –suplicó- me muero por verte desnudo. Déjame verte y te daré lo que quieras. –su voz subió un tono y dijo peligrosamente- Déjame ver o te juro que enloquezco y busco a tu Edward para matarlo.

Como siempre, no lo pensó.

Se lanzó sobre el otro chico y lo pegó a la tierra manteniendo sus manos atrapadas por las muñecas y sus piernas atrapadas en las suyas.

-¡No le vas a hacer nada a Edward! –le gruñó peligrosamente- ¡Si le tocas un sólo cabello, te golpearé hasta que llores!

El rostro de Seth estaba a milímetros del suyo, mientras los labios del moreno se deshacían en una sonrisa y una risotada nada creíble se escapaba a empujares por ellos, luego una lagrima resbaló por su cara.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el drama –decía amargamente.

-¿Es eso tu pene? –preguntó Mike incrédulo sin querer bajar la vista.

Por toda respuesta, el Quileute lanzó una señal a su falo y provocó que se pegara más impúdicamente sobre su abdomen.

-No, es mi celular. Creo que tienes una llamada.

El rubio se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que obligó su rostro a mostrar una expresión aburrida.

-No, significa No, Seth, y si no te pones tus pantalones ahora mismo, me regreso a casa con Carlisle.

Seth apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

-¡Eres terrible! –acusó- ¡Eres completamente odioso y desagradable!

-Eres un niño –dijo Mike y en ese momento se preguntó- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a engordar y ya comenzaba a parecer que iba a llover en serio, pero en Forks siempre existe la esperanza de que el día mejore. Como un dos por ciento de esperanza.

-¿Qué edad me calculas? –contraatacó el moreno mientras se obligaba a colocarse los jeans y acomodaba descaradamente su pene todavía erecto en sus pantalones. Cuando vio que Mike lo miraba, lo pajeó un par de veces- ¿Veintitrés, diecinueve, dieciocho?

-Diecisiete –contestó al fin y se obligó a verle a la cara- te ves como de veinte pero debes tener unos diecisiete, todos los licántropos crecen como lechoncitos.

Seth negó.

-Tengo dieciocho –dijo terminando de abrocharse los pantalones correctamente- lo que pasa es que hasta hace poco sufrí mi primera transformación.

-¡Mientes! –se cruzó de brazos- Seguramente tienes dieciséis como Jacob, si no, no te hubieras molestado en corregir tanto.

-¿Y eso qué? –admitió- si tengo veinte o cinco años, no es tu problema, tú tienes dieciséis y solamente tendrás dieciséis siempre.

A Mike no le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo Seth. Seth era lindo, lo hacía reír y se tragaba toda una caja entera de comida liofilizada. Está cosa que tenía enfrente, solo era sádica, ofensiva y parecía destructiva.

-Mira, esto no va a funcionar –interrumpió toda la conversación- tienes razón, tú puedes tener la edad del mundo y eso no cambiaría nada.

-Así es –sonrió complacido el castaño.

-Tú eres un licántropo y yo soy un vampiro, y lo que tu crees qu-u…

-¡CALLATE MIKY! -¿Era él día de gritarle a Mike hoy?- yo no te quiero así. Solo quería ser tu amigo y ayudarte a destruir la tensión y mira en donde quedamos. Siento como si me hubieras matado algo por dentro.

El rubio se encogió de hombros aunque pensó que había algo de cierto en esa frase, el chico parecía trastornado.

-Si, bueno, podemos iniciar de nuevo ésta conversación y hacer como que aquí no pasó nada.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, esa idea me agrada.

Dando vuelta al lugar donde estaba en un principio y tomando la bolsa con cuidado, Mike se la enseño a Seth mientras preguntaba curioso.

-¿Por qué me regalas leche, carne y huevos?

La sonrisa del castaño volvió a aparecer con la misma naturalidad de antes.

-Bueno, hable con Kida y él me dijo que eso era lo que podía comer un vampiro con más facilidad, así que decidí hacer la prueba. Si no te gusta, puedo comprarte una playera de la amistad o buscarte un animal.

-¿Hablaste con Kida? –Mike miró confundido a Seth- ¿Qué parte de Vampiro oriental mafioso no entendiste?

Era increíble la facilidad con la que el castaño se había recuperado y fingía que ahí en verdad no había pasado nada. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña para que comenzaran a caminar hacía la casa de Emily, si su sentido geográfico era correcto, y siempre lo era incluso antes de ser lo que era ahora.

-En realidad fue Kida quién me abordó a mí. Quería saber que fue lo que pasó contigo ayer y luego de contárselo le pregunté qué era lo que le gustaba a los vampiros para comer aparte de sangre, me dijo que los productos de origen animal eran los más apetecibles de entre todos los que teníamos nosotros y busqué una tienda para comprarte eso… ¿Te gusta?

Mientras corrían por el bosque, a una velocidad mayor que la que podía correr un ser humano pero mucho inferior a la de un vampiro, Mike comenzó a preguntarse un montón de cosas. ¿Por qué Kida se acercaría a Seth y qué era lo que esperaba de él?

-Sí, claro. Pero mejor se lo damos a Emily y luego me acompañas a cazar un venado o algo.

Seth pareció ligeramente ofendido, pero lo ocultó muy bien. Es decir, Mike sí podía comer todo eso, pero no leche pasteurizada, o huevos producidos en masa con un montón de químicos o carne totalmente desangrada y congelada. Pero era un buen detalle.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Ésta semana contraje paperas y voy a estar ausente y bajo mucha vigilancia médica por un tiempo. Sam quiere que nos concentremos en la pelea y ha pedido que todos los que podamos dejemos nuestras actividades a un lado. Además el año está terminando y ya presenté mis exámenes.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, cuando llegaron a la casa de Emily ya había un semi-remolque estacionado ahí con un montón de paredes prefabricadas y a su lado había un montón de botes de pintura, material de construcción y demás. Emily salió a su encuentro cuando los escuchó discutir porque Seth parecía no querer callarse y hablaba de cualquier tema con una voz fuerte y explosiva, pero feliz.

Le explicó que la compañía de materiales le había hecho llegar todo eso a su dirección y que Sam estaba ocupado por el momento, pero que se sintiera libre de comenzar a buscar un lugar apropiado para la casita y que el jefe de los licántropos llegaría en un par de horas más.

-Claro Emily –dijo luchando con las ganas enormes que tenía de arrugar la nariz- Pero, Oh, Dios mío –su voz sonó más falsa incluso que un infomercial de tres horas a media noche- Emily, no creo poder terminar con todo este material, y si tenemos mala suerte comenzara a llover de nuevo, tú sabes cómo es Forks, ¿Crees que pueda reparar tu pared primero? No queremos que tu suelo se moje y comience a deteriorarse.

La chica soltó una carcajada alegre, la primera que le había escuchado desde que la conoció y decidió que la risa le sentaba bien. Pero la chica comenzó a negar y a decir

-Tenemos un trato Mike –su voz era definitiva- primero construyes tu casa y luego ya veremos.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a hacerse ligeramente más grandes y el rubio decidió arriesgarse, buscó entre todo el material un rato y luego de encontrar cinco muros de unicel y un poco de cinta canela hizo el trabajo más rápido de su vida para hacer un cuarto sin ventanas, puertas o piso.

-Ta-ta –dijo a modo de burla- Ahora voy a comenzar a hacer tú casa, digo, reparar tu pared.

Emily pareció querer decir algo, pero parecía más sorprendida por el despliegue de habilidad, o más bien solo por la velocidad a la que se había movido y la falta de invención de éste, así que el rubio se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tomar las medidas de los muros, hacer cálculos de lo que tendría que cortarse y si cabría o no un cuarto entero en el lugar.

Y una vez que comenzó nadie pareció querer detenerlo.

Era bueno tener algo que hacer, lo distraía de los problemas que tenía hasta ahora y si se concentraba, se movía tan rápido que terminaba moviéndose por todo el lugar tres o cuatro veces más rápido sin cometer un solo error. Cuando todavía estaba vivo, le había ayudado a su papá con las reparaciones pequeñas de la casa y el poco conocimiento que aprendió de ahí tuvo que extrapolarlo para comenzar con la verdadera tarea de reparar toda una pared.

Lo bueno era que Esme parecía haberse esmerado en ésta ocasión y le mandó no solo el material básico, entre las cosas había una sierra eléctrica, una pistola de clavos, una mesa de metal muy resistente a pesar de ser plegable y un generador eléctrico, lo cual era bueno, porque después del accidente con la pared, el único lugar de la casa que todavía tenía energía eléctrica era el cuarto de Emily, a saber qué tan mal había quedado la instalación eléctrica.

Entre el resto de las cosas, también encontró una grabadora con lector de discos que tenía una selección de heavy metal y en el que colocó a todo volumen.

-Es mucho ruido, -anunció la dueña de la casa y Mike solo la registró en el fondo de su mente- voy de compras al pueblo, ¿Hay algo que quieras?

-Refresco –contestó sin pensarlo y buscó en su bolsa un billete que ella rechazó- es que quiero una caja completa de latas.

La chica volvió a negarse y dijo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

En otra ocasión, Sam regresó con Noah de donde había estado toda la mañana e intentó ayudarlo, pero luego de media hora, descubrió que la mayoría del tiempo solo disminuía su producción un poco y para ese punto Mike estaba seguro que se movía unas dos veces más rápido que al principio. El jefe de los licántropos terminó por sentarse al lado de Seth y Noah en una mesita que habían sacado de entre los materiales de construcción y los escuchaba hablar de diversas cosas que guardaba en el fondo de su mente consiente para procesarlas luego.

En verdad no sabía que podía hacer la mitad de las cosas que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, como medir la longitud correcta de las piezas que cortaba con solo una mirada o cavar en la tierra con solo una mano para poder meter los soportes del nuevo cuarto que al final sí terminó construyendo, o mezclar solo la cantidad exacta de pegamento que iba a utilizar.

Solo hasta que terminó de poner el último clavo en su lugar hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de aire, pues había dejado de respirar cuando todo comenzó, se dio cuenta de una manera consciente que había varios licántropos que habían llegado a diferentes tiempos y que lo veían maravillados o simplemente azorados. Emily había regresado también y lo miraba estupefacta.

-¿Terminaste? –le preguntó.

La escuchó perfectamente aunque el ruido de la música que no había parado desde hacía seis horas y media fácilmente podía ahogar su voz y luego de ir a apagarla con la misma rapidez con que se había movido hasta ese momento y regresar frente a ella contestó.

-Si, creo que sí.

Y volteó a ver la casa una vez más.

Ugh… había quedado horrenda.

El material de las paredes no era el mismo, porque toda la casita estaba construida en tablas separadas y los muros del nuevo cuarto eran de una sola pieza de madera prensada. El techo estaba hecho de tejas rojas que tampoco combinaban con las del resto de la casa y el cuarto tenía dos ventanas prefabricadas que no se veían tan bien como la única que había tenido previamente la casita original. Además el cuarto nuevo había sido construido un par de decenas de centímetros más abajo por que el terreno tenía una depresión y los materiales que venían para la nueva casa habían sido diseñados para ser colocados más al ras del suelo. En otras palabras…

-Lo siento Emily –pidió luego de un minuto total de solo verla mientras hacía una lista de todos los detalles que habían quedado mal- creo que puedo arreglarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la chica francamente confundida, eso, o fingía para hacerlo sentir bien.

-Mira, siento mucho esto ¿si? Es solo que no he tenido un buen día o noche o como quieras llamarlo y me deje llevar. Te compraré la madera que necesites y si me dejas intentarlo de nuevo, dejaré tu casita tal y como estaba antes de todo éste asunto.

-Se ve bien –dijo aunque parecía no estar convencida del todo.

-Emily, le puse un tumor a tu casa.

-Es un tumor muy bonito Mike –intervino Noah mientras se acercaba a él- aunque no tengo idea de que te hace decir eso.

Intentó quejarse un par de veces más hasta que Emily le preguntó enojada.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático?

Cuando el rubio abrió la boca para contestarle que él no era dramático, el resto de los licántropos contestaron por él.

-Sí.

Lo dijeron todos los que estaban presentes, que eran Leah, Quil, Embry, Collin, Sam y Seth, y lo dijeron con tal seguridad que el rubio cerró la boca.

-¡No soy Dramático! –gritó.

Lo que ocasionó que el resto de los presentes estallaran en una carcajada, hasta Leah, aunque lo hizo muy reluctantemente y Mike no pudo evitar reír con ellos luego de un rato. Tal vez sí era un poquito dramático.

Terminaron por sacar el resto de las cosas todos juntos. La alfombra, el cableado eléctrico y los protectores de los contactos así como también la pintura y mientras todos hacían algo del trabajo, ésta vez a un ritmo normal y sin el ruido del generador eléctrico o la grabadora a todo volumen, Mike observó con más atención como se relacionaban todos.

Noah era el más pequeño de entre todos sus primos Quileutes y el único en parecer de su edad, aunque solo físicamente, porque parecía llevarse con más madurez de la que tenía Collin, un chico grande que parecía de dieciséis y seguía creciendo como lechuga en un huerto.

-Y seguirá creciendo. –informó Seth a su lado mientras ambos comenzaban a pintar el cuarto antes de colocar la alfombra. Emily y Sam se habían decidido por un azul claro, aunque todavía tenían tres opciones diferentes, y en sus ojos se veía el deseo de una familia, era muy lindo- Sam y los ancianos dicen que no pararemos de desarrollarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos estén en su máximo, algo así como los veinticinco años humanos.

El rubio hizo un gesto que tal vez no pasó desapercibido para el otro. ¿Perder diez años de vida de un plomazo?

-¿Y luego?

-Esa es la parte buena, -explicó con una sonrisa- nos quedaremos así, sin envejecer un día, hasta que suprimamos a los lobos que tenemos dentro, según las historias, ha habido varios Quileutes que han decidido vivir varias vidas humanas antes de separarse de su parte guardián. Pero suprimir el lobo que llevas dentro requiere mucha práctica.

Así que los Quileutes podían vivir el tiempo que eligieran. Eso sí que era genial, lo más probable era que Mike no tuviera esa elección. Carlisle era la prueba de ello.

Comenzó a llover afuera y Mike contuvo el aliento, esperando que los muros se cayeran ante la primera gota de agua que los tocara. Pero la estructura no mostró problema alguno y Mike respiró tranquilo hasta que recordó que todavía había dejado material afuera que no había guardado en el remolque.

Se desplazó lo más de prisa afuera y cuando terminó de guardar el generador y el resto de las máquinas, regresó dentro todo mojado para encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de Leah.

Solo que por una ocasión, la ira no iba dirigida a él sino a Sam y Emily.

-¡Ya sabemos que son felices! –gritaba y luego concentró su enojo en Sam, que apretó los dientes y resistió la envestida- ¡Ya sé que eres feliz, no tienes porque restregármelo en la cara!

El resto de los lobos había guardado silencio, y la voz de Leah colgó en el aire con el tono de alguien herido y amargado. El aire frío entró por la puerta abierta que había dejado a su espalda y gotas pesadas de agua comenzaron a sonar al chocar contra el piso. Mike se giró para cerrar la puerta y la mirada de la hermana de Seth volteó hacía él.

-¿Y tú qué me ves?

'Dios, no'.

La poca paciencia que le quedaba se acabó y Mike apretó los dientes antes de preguntar.

-¿Puedo ir por el resto de mis cosas en el claro Sam? –ignoró a la bruja completamente.

-Voy contigo –se apuntó Seth y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones ahí enfrente de todos.

-Mejor que vengan Noah y Collin.

La sonrisa del castaño, que era tan natural en él, cayó a tierra al tiempo que con un movimiento de cabeza Sam les ordenaba a los chicos que lo siguieran fuera. Collin le tenía miedo todavía, pero Noah parecía encantado con la idea de acompañar a un vampiro que le podía romper el cuello como a una galleta remojada en leche y dejó la brocha con la que había estado pintando antes de salir afuera de la casa. Por lo menos alguien sí tenía recato.

Llovía a cantaros y Mike lo prefería mil veces antes que tener que soportar una pelea entre Leah y su prima, seguramente Leah era la novia que Sam tuvo antes de improntar con Emily, como Edward le había contado hacía ya más de un año.

Y no le importaba ni era su asunto.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	20. Cuando se es suficiente

Capítulo 18

* * *

Cuando se es suficiente

* * *

La tan esperada y temida disculpa del clan de Denali llegó esa misma noche con el rostro contrito de Tanya a media práctica mientras se acercaba con tacto a él.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento contigo? –preguntó.

Esa noche solamente habían ido a ver la practica Quil y Embry, que lo escoltaron desde la casa de Emily, y Jacob, que se les unió a medio camino en su forma lobuna y con el que todavía no tenía el placer de tener una charla real. Mike estaba seguro que el moreno lo estaba evitando. En realidad no lo culpaba, la situación era muy incómoda, pero aún así, al rubio no le hubiera molestado poder estar con él un rato a solas.

Los otros invitados en el claro tuvieron la decencia de fingir no saber qué pasaba y continuaron viendo la pelea demostrativa entre Jasper y Carlisle mientras que Mike, Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar se retiraban del claro lo suficiente como para no ser escuchados.

Eleazar cargaba una maleta enorme y se la entregó con una mirada arrepentida.

-Mike, lo sentimos mucho –comenzó Tanya- no sé cómo podemos comenzar a disculparnos por lo que hicimos, no era nuestra intención haber llegado tan lejos y en verdad lamentamos haber dejado que todo se nos saliera de las manos –para ese punto, el rubio tenía unas mil cosas que decirles, pero se quedó callado y esperó hasta que la pelirroja terminara- Nos portamos de una manera horrible y te pedimos que por favor, aunque no lo merezcamos, intentes perdonar ésta falta.

-¡Intentaron desmembrarme y colocarme en bolsas de basura! –intentó contener la voz y solo logró que el grito sonara peligroso.

-Solo deseábamos que te quedaras con nosotros –repuso Carmen sin verlo a los ojos.

-¡Intentaron forzar mi decisión!

-¡No creíamos que te fueras a negar tanto! –la manera en la que Eleazar gritó se escucho de alguna forma dolida, como si él fuera el ofendido, pero afortunadamente tampoco hizo contacto visual y bajó la voz, arrepentido- nos sentimos traicionados y no pensamos correctamente.

-¡¿Traicionados? –para esas alturas, Mike ya había dejado de intentar contener la voz y seguramente todo el mugroso valle lo escuchaba- ¿Ustedes se sentían traicionados? Ja ¡Imaginen como me sentí yo cuando mi segunda familia amenazó con matarme! –Eleazar y Tanya parecieron querer decir algo pero se detuvieron a tiempo- ¡Yo les tenía confianza y ustedes quisieron encadenarme como un sucio perro. Al menos Kida siempre fue honesto y desde un principio dijo qué era lo que deseaba y hasta él respetó MÍ decisión y me apoyo cuando USTEDES me tenían arrinconado en la pared! –apretó los dientes e intentó contenerse aunque no importaba ya- ¡SON UNOS TRAIDORES Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN HECHO ESO!

Los tres vampiros se encogieron ante sus palabras y finalmente, Carmen, que seguramente era la que se sentía más cómoda con todo el asunto, suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Lo sentimos mucho Mike. Nos arrepentimos tanto desde el momento en que te fuiste que no sé como comenzar a pedirte perdón, pero… ¿Puedes darnos una segunda oportunidad? Si estás muy enojado ahora, piénsalo ¿sí? Prometemos que no te decepcionaremos una segunda vez.

El sonido de la pelea entre los otros dos vampiros hacía mucho que había dejado de escucharse, seguramente todos en el claro habían detenido sus actividades y escuchaban. Una nube decidió moverse un instante del cielo y aunque no se quitó del todo del paso, el rubio pudo ver a través de una cortina de vapor un pedazo de luna.

¿Y si la disculpa no era sincera y solo lo hacían para poder usar su habilidad? Todos los vampiros coincidían en que darían cosas indecibles por una noche de sueño, así que si Tanya deseaba volver a utilizarlo, por fuerza debía quedar en buenos términos.

Bajó la mirada del cielo y observó con cuidado el rostro de los tres vampiros que estaban congelados en sus lugares, esperando su decisión. Tal vez por eso solo era una parte del clan y Kate e Irina se habían quedado en Denali, tal vez a ellas no les importaba tanto.

-No sé, –dijo su voz deficiente- la verdad que no tengo ni idea que decirles. –los tres cuerpos se quedaron congelados en el tiempo, con la culpa escrita en el rostro y Tanya asintió una vez- Tal vez. No ahora.

Dio vuelta y, con la maleta gigante cargada de sus pertenencias, comenzó a caminar hacía el claro una vez más. Tal vez Edward podría decirle si las intenciones de los vampiros eran sinceras, y si no quería decirle nada, tal vez Jasper podía ayudarle.

-Si hubiera sido Edward… ya le habrías perdonado.

La voz lo tomó desprevenido y giró rápidamente para ver a Kate salir detrás de un árbol a unos diez metros de donde estaba su clan. ¿Qué hacía Kate ahí?

¿No se suponía que la rubia se había quedado en Denali con Irina? Alice no la había mencionado ni tampoco Esme ni había estado con ellos el día anterior. ¿Acababa de llegar o había pedido que no dijeran nada de su presencia?

La rubia parecía estar llorando, sus ojos irradiaban tristeza y arrepentimiento con más fuerza que los de sus hermanas y mantenía los labios apretados y los puños cerrados. Además era la única que le veía a los ojos y los sentimientos tan fuertes que dejaba ver lo hubieran mareado de haber podido.

-Si hubiera sido Edward –comenzó a decir con una sonrisa- ya le hubiera pedido perdón yo a él y estaría rebajándome a mí mismo en el piso.

El rostro de Kate se contrajo aún más pero se obligó a devolver la sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que hubieras amenazado con suicidarte si no lo hacía.

-O me abría ofrecido como su juguete desmontable a cambio de que volviera a hablarme

Una sonrisa rota se escuchó y Kate miró el piso antes de obligarse a verlo.

-¿Me perdonas Mike? –y su voz cargaba tanto dolor que hería escucharla- ¿Me perdonarías por favor?

El coraje se le había pasado, pero el dolor de la traición seguía firme en su mente y aunque se obligó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido juntos, no sintió otra vez el mismo cariño que había sentido por ella, pero por lo menos seguía queriéndola un poco.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo –dijo al fin con un suspiro.

La imagen de Kate se hizo un borrón y por un momento pensó que lo taclearía al suelo, pero se detuvo apenas a un paso.

-¿Abrazo? –preguntó con voz esperanzada.

A lo lejos comenzó a escucharse el inicio de otra pelea entre los vampiros y la nube que había hecho una abertura en el cielo volvió a cubrirse con lentitud. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pero si vuelven a intentar algo como eso, –dijo viéndola y luego miró sobre su hombro al resto de los vampiros- cualquier cosa parecida, no los perdonaré nunca.

Kate echó los brazos sobre él y como siempre, Mike maldijo el ser ligeramente más bajito que ella. Debió de haber tomado las hormonas de crecimiento cuando pudo.

* * *

El día previo al gran evento, Mike lo pasó encerrado en el nuevo cuartito que había construido, sentado en una salita de plástico porque eran los únicos muebles que tenía dentro, tomando lata tras lata de refresco e impregnando loción en el cuarto para evitar oler a Emily que cada vez podía identificar mejor sobre el resto de los aromas de los hombres lobo, aún así no era algo tan tentador como había pensado y tal vez su fuerza de voluntad estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. Y de verdad, no tuvo que esperar mucho para poner a prueba su teoría porque al medio día Sam y Noah tocaron a la puerta con un favor que pedirle.

Andrée venía en camino.

El jefe de la manada había decidido charlar con ella esa mañana para explicarle la nueva situación y pedirle que se quedara en Forks o por lo menos dejara que su hijo lo hiciera durante un tiempo. La mujer no había reaccionado tan mal como cualquiera esperaría a la nueva noticia y había dicho que su hijo se veía mucho mejor de hombre lobo de lo que Sam podría llegar a verse nunca.

No una reacción muy normal, pero era preferible sobre la otra opción.

Sin embargo, la suerte de Sam se acabó cuando hizo la petición de el cambio de residencia del muchacho y Andrée dijo terminantemente que ella no creía en los vampiros aunque hubiera visto un hombre lobo y dijo que si alguna vez se encontraba con uno, seguramente no atacaría a su hijo al encontrarlo tan pequeño y mono y lindo y todo eso.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Mike mientras miraba incrédulo a los licántropos- ¿Qué la asuste de muerte y luego me la coma? No puedo fingir perder el control porque créeme que lo perdería y terminaría por matarla. No Sam, es mala idea, busca otra solución.

Le dio otro trago al refresco y luchó contra la idea de darle la espalda al licántropo.

-No pido que la asustes, solo dile la verdad y deja que te vea un momento, además Noah agradecería que no lo dejaras huérfano.

-No voy a soportar el aroma. Me voy a poner como loco y le voy a saltar encima.

Noah parecía más preocupado que cuando llegó y Sam lo miró incrédulo.

-Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, Emily está cerca y no pareces afectado.

-Emily huele a hombre lobo tanto como ustedes. Casi nunca huele a humano.

Podría decirse por la expresión del licántropo que acababa de quitarle la ilusión del paraíso.

-Mi mamá se la pasa abrazándome –intervino Noah con voz suave y un deje francés, prueba de lo nervioso que estaba- si continúo pegada a ella no te llegará el olor ¿Verdad Miky?

Todos los hombres lobo lo llamaban Miky, tenía la impresión de que hasta Paul pensaba en él como un Miky. Un Miky asesino y malvado, pero Miky al fin y al cabo.

-Si me va a llegar –le aclaró- mejor díganle que no puedo verla o la terminaría matando.

-Pero no te llegaría tan fuerte –gimió Sam, como si intentara convencerse él mismo- y Collin y Brady están jugando cerca, podría llamarles y flanquearte, vigilarte para que no te suban ideas por la cabeza y si la atacas solo te detendremos.

Mike giró los ojos.

-Si anda, ve a poner a dos lobos bebes a cuidar a un espectro que por naturaleza es más rápido que un vampiro normal y lo colocas frente a una mujer humana y su hijo hombre lobo. Si se me va la hoya por lo menos la muerdo y le dejo el veneno dentro, y entonces tendríamos que lidiar con una vampiro y su hijo hombre lobo.

Sam arrugó el rostro y Mike dejo de engañarse a sí mismo y cayó en cuenta que el licántropo pensaba en ésta como una oportunidad para comprobar su completa rehabilitación al resto de la manada.

Debía haber sido muy difícil para Sam, estar siempre escuchando el eco de su decisión y siendo cuestionado una y otra vez hasta que regresó él, y luego había dejado que Emily, su Emily, se acercara a un vampiro creyendo que no había posibilidad de muriera.

-Entonces yo me pongo en fase y también te cuido.

Y fue tan patético escucharlo.

El sonido de llantas en la grava le llegó a los oídos y Mike miró fijamente la expresión de Sam y la de Noah un momento antes de suspirar y encogerse en señal de abatimiento, los dos licántropos se alegraron como si les estuviera haciendo un regalo y no una ofrenda de muerte.

-No voy a salir de este cuarto hasta que Collin y Brady estén en la puerta a cada lado. Andrée no puede acercarse a más de cinco metros, mejor seis, y si ves que me pasa por la cabeza cualquier tontería, aunque no estés seguro, te me lanzas encima sin darme un aviso ¿Entiendes? -Sam sonrió y salió por la puerta corriendo mientras comenzaba desabrochar su pantalón y a sacarse la playera- Y Tú –volteó a ver a Noah- te pegas a tu madre como una lapa y te pones a contraviento ¿vale?

El vehículo de la Madre del nuevo licántropo se detuvo frente a la casa y el chico salió corriendo para detener a su madre.

'Estúpidos lobos', pensó con amargura mientras comenzaba a beber ávidamente lo que quedaba del refresco.

Noah habló con su madre en francés apresurado, impidiendo que llegara a la puerta de la casa y luego lo escuchó alejarse con ella hasta que se sentaron los dos en lo que seguramente era una de las mesas metálicas plegables que quedó armada y nadie se molestó en recoger luego de armar el cuarto. El resto del material estaba guardado en el remolque que no vendrían a recoger hasta dentro de una semana, si todavía estaban vivos.

Tardaron cinco minutos más en escucharse la llegada de los jóvenes lobeznos y aunque eran más grandes que un san Bernardo no eran nada a comparación de Sam que parecía un oso enorme y musculoso. Noah ya había terminado de contarle la situación a su madre, al parecer, así que la aparición de los lobos no la asustó tanto.

El ruido de los pasos de Mike fue premeditado para anunciar que saldría y que los lobos debían colocarse en posición y luego de pensárselo un poco, maldijo el no haber cambiado su playera morada con el dibujo de un gatito sonriendo y regreso rápidamente a colocarse una sudadera negra encima que había rescatado de entre las cosas que le devolvieron de Denali la noche anterior, quería intimarla, no causarle ternura. Luego, a la misma velocidad, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Emily que se había ido de casa desde la mañana y tomó la botella de loción para el cuerpo que usaba para colocarse unas gotas bajo la nariz y al fin salió por la puerta.

Dejó de respirar e intentó hacer todos sus movimientos con la misma falsedad con la que los hacía cuando recién se había transformado y dejo de parpadear.

Debía de haber hecho algo bien porque la mujer lo miró desde donde estaba sentada y Mike pudo ver como su piel se enchinaba y los músculos de su cuerpo se agarrotaban mientras envolvía por instinto a su Noah.

Era una mujer bonita a su manera, pero no ganaría un concurso de belleza. Tenía los labios gruesos, su piel era blanca como la de su hijo y sus ojos eran de un café claro, casi amielado. Era alta pero al no ser delgada el efecto le hacía parecer una persona de estatura normal. Su cabello era de un rubio cenizo pero iba tan bien cuidado como el de su hijo. En síntesis, era una mujer normal, aunque parecía un poco sicótica con su vestido de corte francés bien cuidado que no iba bien con el clima de Forks.

Collin y Brady gruñeron a su lado al tiempo que Mike se detenía automáticamente. Cinco metros y medio… un mal comienzo.

-¿Eres un vampiro? –preguntó al fin la mujer con el ingles tan correcto como el de su hijo, aunque su voz estaba un poco ventilada.

No había casi nada de viento, excepto una ligera brisa que iba a su favor pero que de alguna manera no llegaba a levantar todo el exquisito aroma que exudaba esa mujer. Mike podía escuchar sus latidos, casi sentir la suavidad de su piel y saborear el aroma de su miedo. Se obligó a contestar con la voz más fría que tenía pero que aún así se escuchaba como un tañido musical.

-Si.

La mujer lo miró calculadoramente y Noah se repegó a ella.

-Pruébalo.

-¿Cómo?

La mujer pareció pensarlo mucho tiempo y al final dijo mientras señalaba una roca grande que había a los pies de Collin.

-Rompe eso con tus manos.

El rubio de repente se sintió como un fenómeno de circo y pensó decirle a la señora que se fuera al diablo antes de devorarla, aunque lo último no era un pensamiento suyo sino un deseo, pero aún así, tomó la roca con toda la lentitud del mundo y la aplastó con las manos.

La fuerza de los neófitos que le había parecido algo natural había desaparecido ya del todo y hasta podía decirse que era más débil que los otros vampiros, así que por un momento pensó que no la podría romper y quedaría como un idiota, pero la roca se partió en dos con un horrible chasquido y Mike arrojó uno de los dos pedazos con un movimiento de la mano a su izquierda, donde impacto contra un árbol y quedó incrustada en el tronco a unos dos metros. Pobre árbol, esperaba que sobreviviera a eso.

Andrée contuvo el aliento y luego hizo gala de la estupidez a la que están sujetos todos los humanos y seres pensantes.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó- ¿No puedes transfórmate en murciélago o volar?

Sam, que estaba muy cerca de la mujer, gruñó.

-También mato humanos –dijo simplemente, a manera de hecho, aunque los lobos a su lado comenzaron a gruñir, y Noah lo miró con reproche. Tal vez no era la mejor idea pero era preferible terminarla y no mostrar arrepentimiento alguno- puedo romper los huesos de los cuellos de las personas con un par de dedos y arrancar piel, músculos y huesos con una sola mano.

La mujer volvió a abrazar protectora a su hijo y Mike comenzó a contar los latidos de su corazón y seguir el camino de las venas de sus brazos.

-¿Existen muchos de ustedes? –preguntó al fin.

-Suficientes.

-Suficientes ¿para qué?

-Los necesarios para que alguna vez, en algún lugar, su hijo se encuentre con uno. Y si no es lo suficientemente fuerte, rápido o ingenioso, lo mataran.

Andrée no había dejado de reaccionar aterrada con cada palabra y finalmente asintió.

-¿Atacarían de manera segura? –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- ¿Aunque mi hijo no les hiciera nada?

-Si.

La mujer dejó de verlo a él para abrazar a su hijo más fuerte y todo el instinto de supervivencia que había en ella se vio sobrepasado por el temor que tenía de perder a su único hijo. Comenzó a llorar y Mike echó a correr dentro de la casa a toda velocidad donde el aroma de los licántropos atrofió su nariz una vez más. Sam ladró, pensando por un segundo que había perdido el control y el sonido que provocó hizo saltar a la madre.

* * *

Mike los escuchó discutir desde la habitación al tiempo que sacaba otra lata de refresco y la tragaba casi toda de un golpe. El sabor desagradable se instaló en su boca pero la sed persistió casi completamente. Fuera, Andrée caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, arrastrando a su hijo con ella mientras que Sam, ya humano, intentaba convencerla.

-Pero Noah es un buen niño –suplicaba la madre- no le haría daño a una mosca.

El líder de los Quileutes le explicaba una vez más a la rubia que eso no importaba, que si se marchaba a Francia y Noah se cruzaba con un vampiro, éste lo reconocería inmediatamente por él olor y si estaba solo, no tendría oportunidad contra un ataque.

Luego la mujer le suplicaba a Sam que devolviera a su hijo tal y como estaba antes de traerlo aquí y que ellos no tenían porque involucrarse en esa situación, pero Sam negaba y le explicaba que no había nada que pudiera hacer, su manada no había esperado que Noah pudiera todavía transformarse debido a que ya no parecía que conservara ningún rastro de sangre Quileute, pero al parecer se habían equivocado y ahora no había forma de revertirlo… no que hubieran podido evitarlo de todas formas.

-Pero a mí me gusta ser un hombre lobo Mamá. –intervino Noah entre la discusión de ambos que había escalado hasta los gritos- La manada dice que me voy a poner grande como un oso y que voy a estar tan guapo como Sam. ¿Tu decías que te parecía guapo no? Pues voy a ponerme más guapo que él.

Mike no sabía si Noah había sonado tan ingenuo de manera intencional o si en verdad pensaba eso o que. Pero Andrée se detuvo y comenzó a llorar a lágrima tendida antes de obligarse a controlarse y seguramente estaba sacándole el aire de los pulmones a su hijo en ese momento.

-Sí. –contestaba al fin- Te pondrás muy guapo.

Noah le decía algo en francés y luego de un minuto más, Andrée se marchaba con él, prometiéndole a Sam que su hijo regresaría a la mañana del día siguiente. El rubio estuvo muy seguro en ese momento que el jefe de la manada no le había comentado del ataque inminente de los neófitos y no lo culpaba, de todas los humanos que había conocido, ella era la primera en reaccionar de una manera normal. Bella había aceptado todo por Edward y Emily había hecho lo mismo por Sam, aunque dadas las circunstancias, tal vez eso era lo normal en esos casos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, varias horas antes de que se diera la última reunión en la que se trataría mayormente todos los puntos estratégicos de los cuales Mike todavía no estaba bien enterado, Seth, al que el rubio no había visto desde que se fue por sus cosas al claro, apareció una vez más en la casa.

-¡Seth! –se escuchó la voz de Emily cuando la puerta de la pequeña casita se abrió- ¿Qué crees que haces?

El joven vampiro había pensado que el castaño estaba evitándolo porque, honestamente, Mike sí lo estaba evitando a él. Y cuando la puerta del cuarto donde estaba se abrió de golpe, el rubio supo que no se había equivocado en su decisión.

-Miky –exclamó Seth con una sonrisa honesta- Ven a cazar conmigo al bosque.

Emily profirió un gruñido-gemido bastante raro en ella y maldijo por lo bajo. Sam, que no había dicho una palabra hasta el momento, lanzó una carcajada que se tragó rápidamente, seguramente al recibir una mirada por parte de su novia y Mike se preguntó ¿Cómo diablos le hacía Seth Clearwater para caminar en una casa que no era suya desnudo y con una erección a plena vista mientras continuaba sonriendo como un niño ingenuo?

Dios mío.

Sintió que enrojecía lo que no era posible y luego de un minuto desvió la mirada para concentrarse en los hilitos en la alfombra que al fin había instalado porque la pintura ya había secado. Eran unos hilos muy bonitos, color crema claro que seguramente tendría que reemplazar muy pronto porque todos los hombres lobo eran unos cerdos. Hasta los pies de Seth la estaban llenando de tierra en ese mismo instante.

-¡Sal de aquí! –le gritó- ¡Estás manchando la alfombra!

-Vale –contestó el castaño aunque de todas formas caminó dos pasos dentro que Mike tuvo que dar hacía atrás- pero ven conmigo a cazar, creo que alcancé a oler una familia de renos y si no nos apuramos se van a alejar más y pueden salir del territorio.

-¡No! –dijo al tiempo que se encogía en si mismo un poco- ¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

-No es para tanto, -como siempre, Seth mantenía su sonrisa solaz y extendió una mano para tocar su hombro- vamos.

Mike lo empujó y le dio un manazo que seguramente hubiera roto la caja torácica de un humano, pero que solo tumbó a Seth al suelo. El rubio volteó a verlo furibundo, ignorando su desnudez y le gruñó pletórico.

-¡Bien! –exclamó el castaño cuando se le pasó la sorpresa y apretó los dientes hasta rechinarlos- ¡¿Sabes qué? JODETE, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO. ¡Yo solo quería salir a pasear contigo pero ya veo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para estar en la compañía de Mike Cullen! –y luego se paró y le señaló con el dedo mientras su voz sonaba como un ronquido de fondo- ¡Te odio Miky!

Y dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mike se hubiera preguntado qué era exactamente lo que había pasado de no haber estado tan enojado, pero como no era el caso, solo cerró la puerta de la habitación con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que temblara toda la pared y que apareciera una pequeña grieta en ella. Malditos materiales de construcción baratos. Tendría que pedirle a Emily que le dejara tumbar toda la maldita casa y hacerla toda completamente de concreto y acero reforzado.

Eso claro, si pensara quedarse más tiempo ahí que no era el caso, además todavía quedaban varias paredes prefabricadas en el remolque. Tomó la lata vacía que había en la mesa y se puso a aplastarla con una mano hasta que quedo echa una bolita compacta y luego se puso a morderla hasta deshacerla en pequeños trozos que escupía al basurero de plástico antes de que su veneno los diluyera. Que daba igual, porque al final el basurero casi se derrite y tuvo que detenerse antes de que le hiciera un hoyo y manchara la alfombra.

Estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta que otra persona había llegado a la casa hasta que las tablas del porche rechinaron bajo el peso de otra persona que se molestó en tocar antes de entrar.

-Hola Jacob –saludó Emily- ¿Te quedarás a comer?

Mike resistió la tentación de pararse y abrir la puerta para saludar y parecer casual.

-No, gracias, solo vengo a ver a Miky un momento.

La voz de Jacob parecía muy rígida, aunque no estaba seguro porque en realidad solo había escuchado hablar en un par de ocasiones y solo una dirigida a él. Cuando los pasos del invitado volvieron a escucharse, Mike se levantó del suelo y se colocó en la silla de plástico lo más rápido y sigiloso posible, aunque la silla hizo un ruido cuando se sentó sobre ella.

Alguien tocó a su puerta aunque era obvio que ya sabía quién era y sin esperar contestación o réplica, la perilla giró y Jacob, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca normal, apareció por ella.

Una sensación agradable se extendió por el cuerpo de Mike, aunque todo era imaginario. Lo que no era imaginario era la estructura ósea perfecta del Quileute, sus labios perfectos, su cabello largo, los músculos bien desarrollados de sus brazos o su cintura ligeramente delgada.

Y qué hizo Mike?

Sonrió.

Y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en no VOLVER a recortarlo.

El Dios licántropo tosió un par de veces para llamar su atención y Mike Junior comenzó a despertar.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? –preguntó- ¿Tal vez después de ir a cazar una presa o algo?

'Lo que quieras'

-Si –contestó mientras se levantaba con un movimiento fluido de la silla, que bueno que sus reflejos no se veían afectados por su fuero interno.

Jacob aspiró un par de veces por la nariz y la arrugó ligeramente antes de dirigir la mirada al bote de plástico que había comenzado a soltar una ligera capa de humo que para él olía a rosas. Esperaba que no se acabara el plástico y comenzara a comerse la alfombra.

* * *

La cacería, que la verdad ya le estaba haciendo mucha falta, consistió en un Alce y una comadreja pequeña como postre. Jacob, transformado en un lobo de color café muy parecido a Seth solo que más oscuro, lo siguió a una distancia prudente y solo hasta que terminó, le hizo seguirlo hasta una playa muy bonita que estaba cerca del bosque y estaba llena de posas de agua salada que se mantenían gracias a las mareas.

Mike no había visto unas posas tan bonitas en todo el tiempo que vivió en California y fue una de las primeras cosas que le fascino cuando se mudaron. Se acercó a una mientras el lobo se iba detrás de unos árboles para cambiar de fase y se puso a ver un par de anémonas y peces de colores que habían hecho su casa de ese pequeño lugar.

Con cuidado, el rubio metió un dedo entre las vellosidades de la anémona más grande, que era algo que siempre había querido hacer pero no había podido realizar por la naturaleza venenosa de ésta. Se sentía tal como se lo había imaginado y sonrió porque le provocó algo parecido a las cosquillas.

-¿Qué se siente? –le preguntó Jacob mientras se acercaba a su lado, Mike ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-Divertido.

El moreno extendió su propia mano y Mike tuvo que recordarse que solo le daría picazón un momento antes de que su regeneración superior lo curara. Aún así, quiso apartar su mano solo para tener el placer de tocarla un poco.

Dos dedos de Jacob penetraron en la charca y tocaron las vellosidades unos segundos antes de apartar la mano y enjuagarla con el agua salada.

Las nubes comenzaron a precipitarse un poco y curiosamente un par de ellas decidieron apartarse del camino del sol para dejar que Forks tuviera sus cinco minutos. Al rubio siempre le fascinaba cuando llovía con sol, le parecía una de las cosas más extrañas y entretenidas para ver. Luego de un momento, la lluvia cesó y Mike se movió bajo la sombra de un árbol porque su piel podía lastimar los ojos de Jacob al reflejar.

Algunos rayos de sol se escapaban al cobijo de las hojas y luces multicolores bañaban las sombras.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Mike una vez que Jacob se sentó frente a él, aprovechando la luz del sol para producir su dosis diaria de vitamina E.

Hubiera preferido seguirlo viendo indefinidamente, pero dudaba que pudiera contener las ganas de lanzársele encima y quitarle la ropa.

-Mira chu… es decir… -era tan jodidamente sexy cuando se veía nervioso que el rubio mordió su labio- Mike –dijo al fin- mira Miky… sé que no es un secreto que estoy intentando bajarle la novia a Edward… -'Ay, Dios', pensó el rubio en su cabeza, 'por favor díganme que no me trajo aquí solo para hablar de Bella o sacarme información para desacreditar a Edward'- y tampoco es un secreto… bueno… creo que, no estoy _completamente_ seguro, pero creo que te gusto ¿no?

El rubio suspiró internamente.

-Si, -dijo nervioso pero su voz no lo transmitía igual que el licántropo- si me gustas un poco.

Es decir, bastante.

Jacob se puso rojo como un tomate maduro y Mike estuvo por saltarle encima y chuparle la sangre o el pi… la sangre. Era la cosa más linda que hubiera visto. Una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro al tiempo que Jacob miraba a todos lados menos a él y respiraba para relajarse.

-Oh-mmh… -dijo luego de una pausa incomoda- mira… yo no tengo nada en contra de eso…

-¿En contra de que? –preguntó con voz desentendida y sin emoción. 'Que divertido'.

-…de… tú sabes, chicos besando chicos y todo eso. –un ruido se escapo de la garganta de Mike, pero cuando Jacob levantó la vista para verle el rostro, éste ya lo había despojado de toda emoción y lo miraba fijamente, el moreno volvió a desviar la vista- Lo que yo quería decirte es que… que me siento alagado que pienses eso de mi pero que por ahora no estoy buscando una relación de ese tipo y que…

Mike no lo pudo soportar más y se echó a reír tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humano sus pulmones habrían colapsado sobre si mismos. La risa se extendió por el lugar como música de campanas fuertemente y el cielo volvió a cerrarse sobre Forks. Seguramente era toda una imagen para el hombre lobo.

Un vampiro pequeño que aparentaba dieciséis años, más de veinte centímetros más pequeño con un rostro de metal y brillando intensamente bajo los pocos rayos de sol que tocaban su piel y que le decía que estaba enamorado de él. Una pequeña parte de si, sufrió un momento, pero la verdad no dolía nada comparado con otras cosas y no era una sensación desagradable, solo ligeramente amarga, como chupar un limón.

-Lo sé Jake, –dijo cuando pudo dejar de reír- lo sé. –su buen humor murió de golpe y se preguntó si estaba llorando otra vez, eso era más difícil de decir- Todo eso del hombre-lobo-vampiro, el chico gay enamorado del heterosexual machote de tres metros que le recuerda a su padre o lo de "pertenecemos a mundos diferentes". Como el "tú eres superman y yo el hombre araña"…

-¿Te recuerdo a tu padre? –interrumpió Jacob cuando salió de su estupor y Mike volvió a reír con fuerza.

-Dios, espero que no. Quería mucho a mi padre pero no tanto. Aunque he escuchado por ahí que uno se siente atraído por las personas que le recuerdan a las figuras paternas. –el Quileute arrugó el rostro- Yo pienso que quien lo dijo quería tirarse a su madre y lo propuso como excusa para justificarse a si mismo.

Se hizo otra pausa no tan incómoda mientras el viento jugaba aburrido con las copas de los árboles.

-Y entonces ¿Qué? –Jacob lo miró interrogante.

-¿Que qué quiero de ti? –se encogió de hombros y sonrió para relajarlo- pues la verdad nada… o tal vez todo, ni yo estoy seguro ¿A quién engaño? Incluso puede ser un reflejo inconsciente para molestar a Edward y que me pegue más fuerte.

Mike soltó otra risotada pero Jacob arrugó el rostro con desagrado.

-No entiendo como Bella puede querer seguir estando con ese idiota…

-¡No es un idiota! –su voz apenas subió lo suficiente como para poder considerarse un grito, pero lo seguía siendo- Edward no es un idiota –reiteró enojado.

El desagrado volvió a trepar por el rostro de Jacob pero ésta vez si iba dirigido a él. El moreno se encogió de hombros y continuó mientras se incorporaba.

-Vale, no es un idiota. Y Mike Newton no quiere nada de mí, así que ya hablé contigo y me voy.

Apenas se había medio incorporado cuando el rubio se lanzó al frente y pasó sus brazos por su cintura para evitar que se parara y para poder tocarlo un poco. Lo jaló de nuevo a su posición en el suelo y luego se hizo para atrás a su lugar bajo el árbol.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Edward es un grandísimo idiota, solo que no me gusta que otra gente se lo diga.

El moreno lo observó curioso e indeciso unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a cruzar las piernas.

-Eres la persona más rara que haya conocido. La persona más gay y rara –aclaró.

'¿Era raro y gay?', se preguntó mientras su rostro se quedaba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué soy raro? –preguntó al fin- y sé que soy gay pero no me veo tan grave ¿o sí?

Jacob soltó una carcajada y el sonido era tan intoxicante que tuvo que recordarse el respirar y expirar de nuevo.

-No conozco a otra persona que esté tan en conflicto consigo mismo. Además eres gay –agregó- extremadamente gay. Eres pequeño, rubio, de facciones finas y un tanto anal. Tienes las nalgas redondas y apretadas y…

-¿no son geniales?

-… además usas playeras de colores vivos y apretados con frases sugestivas y ropa interior, también ajustada, que le hace juego.

Por un segundo, Mike olvidó que no podía sonrojarse y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes? –le preguntó.

-Paul te vio mientras te bañabas y Sam y Seth también lo tienen muy presente. Toda la manada piensa que eres un fetichista o algo.

-¡No es mi culpa! –le gritó desesperado- Alice me compra toda la ropa y en Denali Kate tampoco me dejaba elegir. No era como si pudiera ir a una tienda departamental y comprar un pantalón normal con una playera de heavy metal sin terminar comiéndome a los asistentes.

Jacob volvió a reír y terminó viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Te das cuenta que la mayoría de los hombres no piensan en tiendas departamentales y asistentes cuando van a comprar ropa? Admítelo, eres tan gay como una catarina.

Mike apretó los dientes antes de sacarle la lengua.

-Buuh –dijo.

-¿Ves? La gente nunca va a pensar en ti como el epitoma de la masculinidad.

-Ahh –suspiró- no todos podemos ser tan altos como un tronco, tener músculos de físico culturista, facciones afiladas y nalgas cuadradas.

-Yo no tengo nalgas cuadradas.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero tampoco puedes decir que sean redondas y esponjositas… aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso último.

Jacob enrojeció ligeramente y fingió no escucharlo.

-Vamos de regreso –dijo mientras observaba como el cielo comenzaba a apagarse- en un par de horas más comienza la práctica y Sam quería ir hoy otra vez. Quiero dejarte antes e ir a dormir. Lo voy a necesitar.

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque, se detuvo un momento y dio media vuelta como si quisiera decir algo más, pero terminó por limitarse a negar con la cabeza y continuar su camino para cambiar de fase.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	21. El primer beso

Capítulo 19

El primer beso

* * *

Era un alivio no tener que dormir. La práctica pasó muy rápido y Jasper, Edward, Carlisle y Sam discutieron una vez más la estrategia de la pelea de los neonatos.

Bella dejaría un rastro falso que guiaría al ejército de Victoria a una trampa en el bosque donde posteriormente los licántropos y los Cullen se asegurarían de separar el grupo en dos partes más o menos iguales para que los hombres lobo y los vampiros trabajaran de manera independiente.

El humor de todos estaba tan animado que parecía que alguien les estaba organizando una fiesta y es que las posibilidades de perder la batalla eran tan bajas que daba risa.

Once vampiros adultos y aptos para la batalla y siete hombres lobo que se encargarían de un ejército no entrenado de una veintena de neófitos más su líder.

El número de vampiros de su lado se vio disminuido porque Mike era todavía muy joven para participar y en el último minuto, Edward, que no estaba presente con ellos, llamó para cancelar.

Al rubio casi le da un ataque de ira con cabeza de nabo porque, como dijo, Bella le había pedido que no participara en la batalla y él se iba a quedar con ella en el campamento que iban a colocar en una de las montañas. Era de las cosas más idiotas que había escuchado, pero el resto de los presentes lo tomaron con calma y alegría porque, según explicó Emmett, así habría más para todos, decidió cerrar el pico y sufrir en silencio.

Kida también había pedido quedarse al lado de Mike durante la batalla, pero el rubio le dijo que él estaría bien y que además, Collin, Noah y Brady lo acompañaban por si algo salía mal, que era una posibilidad muy remota, así que prefería que participara en la batalla para que todo terminara rápido y limpio. Le encargó destruir a Victoria en el acto si la veía y Kida prometió fríamente que si se la topaba estaría muerta.

A partir de eso surgió una disputa porque todo mundo parecía querer la cabeza de la pareja de James. Los Cullen decían que tenían derecho a despachársela porque la ofensa que estaba haciendo era en su contra y no permitirían una segunda, el que más argumentaba era Emmett o Jasper, a los demás no les importaba tanto. Los miembros del clan de Tanya habían llegado a la conclusión que la pareja sentimental de James era la responsable de la desaparición de Laurent, haciendo vista gorda a la participación de los licántropos en el asunto y exigiendo la cabeza de la vampiro por eso. A los hombres lobo no les importaba quien era quien, pero si la tipa se metía en el grupo que les tocaba, no querían vampiros de su bando mezclados con los enemigos.

-Si Victoria cruza por mi camino, la mataré por ti, Mike.

El rubio juraba que Kida sacaba su voz del congelador todas las mañanas. Él y el resto de los presentes, sin excepción, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas y esa conversación murió ahí de hipotermia.

-Vale, gracias Kida.

-Es un placer.

Luego pasaron a otros temas, como porqué Seth tampoco participaría en batalla y eso fue como una epifanía robada.

Mike había pensado que Jacob era el otro miembro de la manada que iba a faltar en la lucha, principalmente porque creía que Bella se lo había pedido igual que a Edward (esa chica tenía mucha suerte), pero cuando le dijeron que Seth era el que se quedaría para hacer de señal transmisora de radio a Edward y que estuviera al tanto de la batalla por si algo salía mal, no que fuera a pasar, el joven vampiro no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Porqué? -¿Había sacado acaso la pajita corta?

Jared, que era uno de los cuatro lobos que los habían acompañado, aulló de manera baja, y Sam se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Todavía es muy joven –dijo.

-¿Joven? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Joven como un retrasado mental o como un niño?

Brady lanzó un sonido que había identificado en los lobos como una carcajada, pero el resto de los lobos se quedó callado.

-Joven como quince, es muy chico –concluyó Sam para él.

Y entonces Brady y Collin aullaron un poco más fuerte que su predecesor Jared al tiempo que Mike se preguntaba qué rayos comían lo Quileutes y cómo le había hecho para que un niño de quince años quisiera ver su pito, como lo decía él tan vulgarmente. +.+

Ahora lo entendía. Seth y su maldita curiosidad pueril.

Hubiera reído si no hubieran estado todos presentes. Por un segundo, creyó que de verdad le gustaba al chico. Y tal vez si le gustaba un poco, pero a esa edad es tan fácil confundirse.

* * *

Al regresar a casa con Sam como única compañía por la mañana, lo último que esperaba Mike era que el lider de los licántropos cayera dormido, parecía demasiado excitado por todo el asunto.

Y tal vez estaba _demasiado_ excitado, porque cuando llegaron al claro donde estaba la casa, Sam cambió de fase frente a él y sin molestarse en poner el pantalón, tocó la casa luego de decirle.

-Quédate aquí Miky –y esperó a que contestaran.

Emily abrió la puertita de su casa medio minuto después, confundida porque alguien de hecho esperara a que le abrieran, todo mundo parecía tocar y entrar o simplemente entrar, y desde donde estaba, Mike pudo ver el rostro de la chica sonrojarse ante la vista que tenía al frente y luego ver a Sam con una mezcla de pasión, ternura y amor que no creía que pudiera duplicarse para ninguna otra pareja.

Sam la tomó de la barbilla, levantó su cabeza con suavidad y besó sus labios con lentitud para terminar perdiendo algo, posiblemente la gravedad y aferrarse a ella mientras se guiaban mutuamente al interior de la casa.

Era algo que el rubio no tenía derecho a haber visto, porque fue un momento muy personal que solo dos personas comparten, pero cuando intentó desviar la mirada, la mano de Sam ya había cerrado la puerta de la casita y un montón de ruidos en los que el rubio intentaba no concentrarse comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar.

Le dio vergüenza y pena cuando descubrió que se había excitado él también, pero se sentó a la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca y esperó a que terminaran para poder entrar a la casa, o tal vez era mejor no entrar del todo y seguir esperando hasta la tarde.

Como una hora después, Noah llegó en su forma lobuna, parecía una mancha negra recubierta de cromo porque el cabello que tenía reflejaba tanto la luz que llamaba la atención, y el rubio descubrió que no tenía caso advertirle de nada porque el lobo, en vez de dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, se dirigió a donde estaba él y se echó a su lado.

¿Quién diría que Sam podía tener tanta, tanta, pero tanta energía?

¿O qué podía ser tan vocal y salvaje?

Y no quería pensar en Emily, que por lo que se escuchaba le gustaba decir unas frases bastante interesantes cada vez que llegaba a un orgasmo.

Noah se levantó después de unos diez minutos y se fue detrás de un arbusto para transformarse y ponerse unos shorts de algodón gastados que tenía amarrados en una pata como todos los otros lobos. Cuando terminó, se volvió a acercar a él y pregunto con voz suave.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo Miky? –su ligerísima acentuación francesa volvía a aparecer y eso llamó su atención porque era obvio que estaba estresado.

Mike extendió los brazos luego de un segundo de indecisión. Si ya había podido hacerlo antes, confiaba que no perdería el control tan fácil. Además los licántropos no le causaban ya tanta repulsión o molestaban sus sentidos.

Noah se dejó caer entre sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho y comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa Noah? –preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza y pensaba en las razones que lo podían haber puesto de ese humor- ¿Tu mamá se peleó contigo? –el niño negó- ¿Tu papá? –volvió a negar y lo abrazó más fuerte- Entonces dime que pasa y veremos que puedo hacer.

Pero el niño comenzó a llorar y, confundido, Mike comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y sobar su espalda de manera reconfortante mientras le decía cosas sin sentido en el oído. Después de un momento, el pelinegro pareció entrar en un estado reconfortado y dejo de llorar, aunque no despegó la cara de la playera del vampiro.

Debía estar desolado si soportaba el olor de un vampiro como si fuera nada.

-_Míky, j'ai peur_ –dijo en francés con voz tan bajita que solo la pudo haber escuchado él con sus sentidos superiores y luego repitió en ingles- Tengo miedo Miky.

Y se puso a llorar otra vez mientras lo apretaba. Sam hubiera sido mejor para éste tipo de situaciones, pero los sonidos de la cabaña no se detenían y Mike dudaba que el licántropo se diera cuenta así una ojiva nuclear estallara del otro lado de la ventana del cuartito de Emily.

¿Porqué tendría miedo Noah?

-¿Es por lo de la pelea de hoy? –el chico se detuvo un instante y luego, temblando, asintió- Pero eso no es todo ¿Verdad? –y una vez más, el niño asintió- Ay, Noah –comenzó a mecerlo suavemente- no tengas miedo, los vampiros y los licántropos no van a perder mañana, la pelea va terminar más rápido de lo que piensas y nadie va a salir herido.

-¿Lo prometes? –le preguntó y luego profirió otro sonido en su lengua madre que estaba seguro solo era una palabra mal pronunciada antes de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

¡Que difícil era ser padre!

¿Cómo le dices a un niño que no existe nada seguro en éste mundo y que lo que tienes ahora lo puedes perder de un segundo a otro por una infinidad de posibilidades?

-Te lo prometo –dijo tragándose el mal sabor de boca- nada va a salir mal Noah.

Que bueno que no era humano, porque seguramente el despliegue de las emociones que tenía habrían servido solo para asustar al chico. Lo consoló un momento más y luego preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Qué es la otra cosa que te preocupa Noah? –su voz era sedosa y le picó las costillas con un dedo en lo que era más una caricia que otra cosa- ¿Me dices por favor?

El niño se contrajo repentinamente, sufriendo un espasmo al tiempo que Mike sentía una sonrisa dibujarse en labios del chico que estaban todavía en contacto con su playera morada.

-_Oui_ –accedió al tiempo que el rubio volvía a picarle las costillas y el pelinegro volvía a contraerse, se le escapó una risa- te digo Miky, pero detente.

Solo para asegurarse, el vampiro le picó las costillas dos veces más y se detuvo cuando Noah se separó de él ligeramente molesto, aunque el puchero no era muy convincente.

-Vale, cuéntame –pidió mientras le sonreía y luego de un segundo, Noah volvía a abrazarlo y ocultaba la cabeza en su ropa y aspiraba, aunque era algo muy extraño porque el rubio debería de oler fatal para su nariz.

-Los chicos dicen que no soy normal –comenzó- Sam y los otros piensan que no soy un lobo completo. –el vampiro iba a decir algo, pero decidió esperar- Piensan que estoy defectuoso porque me transformé muy rápido y dicen que mis dientes no son tan fuertes como deberían.

El rubio vio su mano, donde la cicatriz de la mordida de Noah persistía suavemente sobre su piel.

-Para mi son suficientemente filosos –dijo.

Noah se acomodó en su abrazo y se separó un poco para poder ver su mano.

-Lo siento Miky –se disculpó mientras le daba un beso a la piel ofendida.

-No importa –ahora entendía porque todos decían que los chicos franceses eran un sueño a pesar de no ser tan guapos. Tenían unos modales exquisitos.

-La manada dice que debería de haberte arrancado el brazo –elaboró a modo de explicación- dicen que si mis dientes fueran lo que deberían o mi fuerza fuera normal, no podrías haberme detenido tan fácilmente.

-¿Eso dicen? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Eso piensan… los escucho cada vez que entro en fase. Y también creen que soy demasiado pequeño para ser un lobo. Creen que tal vez crezca a un ritmo anormal porque Brady y Collin ya eran más grandes cuando se transformaron por primera vez… y… y…

-¿Y? –le animó cuando Noah se detuvo.

Desde el ángulo donde estaba Mike pudo ver como el rostro del niño enrojecía antes de volver a ocultar el rostro en su playera.

-Y creen que es muy extraño que tu olor no me desagrade –como para afirmarlo, el chico aspiró antes de relajarse en sus brazos- huele bien.

Mike murió de ternura.

-Pues yo creo que son una bola de exagerados –lo apretó un poco contra si- acabas de llegar aquí, no tuviste tiempo para crecer como ellos lo hubieran hecho y aunque crecieras a un ritmo anormal, tal vez eso sería lo mejor porque así te desarrollarías a tu propio ritmo, -aspiró su cabello e hizo una mueca- además para mí hueles suficiente a hombre lobo –Noah soltó un gemido por lo bajo, quién sabe lo que estuviera pensando- ¿Los otros vampiros te huelen igual?

El niño negó y levantó un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro, parecía ligeramente ofendido.

-No Miky, solo tú hueles bien, -arrugó la cara- los otros vampiros huelen a calcetines sucios y agua del inodoro.

Su risa le sorprendió hasta a él.

-¿Y Edward? –preguntó curioso- ¿También huele a inodoro?

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el rostro de Noah pertenecía a alguien mucho mayor. Gruñó enojado.

-Ese huele peor que todos. Huele a rata muerta y letrina pública de comunidad.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito fuerte de la casa de Emily seguido de una obscenidad murmurada. Al parecer, ambos acababan de llegar a un orgasmo, por quinceava vez. Noah se sobresaltó y luego se apartó de él, enrojecido. Pobre niño, no tenía la edad para escuchar eso.

¿Así que cabeza de nabo huele a rata muerta y letrina pública? El pensamiento le desagradaba y se sorprendió cuando encontró una gota de rencor lista para Noah. ¿De verdad estaba tan enfebrecido por una idea? Porque de lo que estaba seguro era que no podía amar a Edward con esa fuerza de muerte, solo estaba enamorado de la idea de su persona.

Noah movió los labios y pareció brincarse la primera palabra.

-…_ me donnes un baiser? –_preguntó apenas.

-¿Qué? –dijo francamente confundido.

Emily y Sam comenzaron a darle, de nuevo. Si seguía así, Sam la iba a matar, o dejar ciega cuando mínimo.

El chico frente a él tembló como una hoja y bajo la vista al suelo, enrojeciendo como nunca antes.

-¿Me das un beso? –repitió esta vez en ingles- _le premier baiser?_

El efecto fue parecido a que lo aplastara un oso de felpa gigante relleno de gatitos bebé.

Mike se quedó congelado sin saber que contestar y seguramente lo hizo por tanto tiempo que Noah Tatopoulos se encogió sobre sí mismo con lágrimas de rechazo en los ojos.

Con cuidado, el rubio se incorporó y se colocó a la altura del chico. Lo vio al rostro y le dijo claramente.

-Pero solo un beso –no podía creer que estuviera aceptando eso- no va a ser nada más que un beso.

-Un beso significa suficiente por sí mismo –respondió Noah mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba frente al él.

¡Dios, a estos niños franceses se les daba clases de plática ligera! No había otra explicación posible. Tenía que convencer a Carlisle de ir a vivir una temporada ahí.

Respiró aunque no lo necesitaba, inclinó el rostro a la derecha y justo cuando estaba por unir sus labios, todo su coraje decidió que esto era demasiado y saltó por un poso.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó apenado consigo mismo.

Noah abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante, como si no se la creyera. Levantó ambas manos y acarició su rostro con suavidad. Luego sostuvo ambas mejillas y dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Eso es muy cruel Miky –le dio un beso en los labios que duró solo un segundo- no le hagas eso a nadie más.

Mike no sabía si se refería a jugar con una persona así o a volver a besar así, pero fuera cualquier opción, se prometió a si mismo que no lo haría.

-No lo haré Noah –concedió.

* * *

Grasias por leer


	22. Muere el primer amor

Capítulo 20

Muere el primer amor

* * *

La batalla contra los neonatos resultó ser, por sí misma, muy anticlimatica.

Noah había caído rendido al sueño durante un par de horas, acurrucado en sus brazos como un chachorro, pero despertó inmediatamente cuando Collin y Brady llegaron en sus formas lobunas y diez minutos después Sam dejó a Emily para unirse a ellos.

Noah y Sam se transformaron sin decir una sola palabra y el líder de la manda los guió hasta el límite de la zona marcada, apenas fuera de los linderos de la ciudad, donde Mike, Collin, Brady y Noah esperarían hasta que la batalla terminase y tendrían la misión de despedazar a algún vampiro si llegase hasta ahí.

Obviamente eso último era solo un pretexto para tener algo que hacer porque aunque algún neonato llegase a escapar, las posibilidades de que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para dirigirse ahí eran prácticamente nulas.

Y sin la ventaja que tenían los lobos de compartir pensamientos, Mike estaba mucho más aburrido que sus compañeros. Por lo menos ellos compartían las emociones y estaban al tanto de la batalla, pero él solo podía esperar y esperar y ni siquiera podía tener un reporte de alguno de los lobos porque era "peligroso" que cambiaran de fase solo para decirle quien iba ganando.

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Noah cambió de fase.

-La batalla terminó como se planeaba –anunció con seriedad y por un segundo, le miró perdido- Miky, parece que los Vulturi se dirigen hacia donde está la batalla, Carlisle nos pidió que te dijéramos que fueras ahí, y que mantuvieras oculta nuestra existencia.

Así que la batalla en sí resultó ser como se esperaba, pero la llegada de los Volturi le daba un giro a la situación.

El bosque estaba en un silencio tan absoluto, que de no haber sido por el humo dulce de las hogueras que lanzaban humo de vampiro, Mike no habría podido encontrar el lugar donde su familia lo esperaba.

Se desplazó entre los arboles con la velocidad propia de su especie y cuando llegó al claro descubrió que los vulturi todavía no llegaban. El clan de Tanya también estaba ahí, al igual que todos los demás vampiros a excepción de Edward, que seguramente estaba todavía con Bella, y aparte de un girón de tela aquí y haya, solo Jasper mostraba las marcas de una mordida en un brazo, se movía de incómodo en su lugar mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a una vampiro que no había visto antes.

-Mike, los vulturi llegarán en dos minutos –explicó Alice haciendo un gesto para que se colocara a su lado- te harán algunas preguntas, solo recuerda no mencionarlos –le dirigió una mirada a la vampiro extra- y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Quíen es ella? –señaló el rubio a la vampiro extraña.

-Se rindió –fue la respuesta rápida que le dio Alice, aunque arrugó el rostro.

El rubio tenía varias preguntas, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlas, así que solo asintió al tiempo que Edward llegaba al claro, sin Bella porque sería muy, muy estúpido ponerla en el radar de los vulturi, y sin decir nada ni preguntar algo porque de todas formas podía leer la mente de los que estaban ahí, se colocó al otro lado de él.

Esperaron pacientemente un minuto antes que los primeros sonidos llegaran a través del bosque. Era más que el sonido de alguien acercándose, el sonido del viento al desplazarse. Y las figuras de los Vulturi se divisaron a lo lejos mientras avanzaban hacia ellos rápidamente.

Inclusive con las túnicas negras que eran el uniforme de la guardia Mike reconocía fácilmente a Felix, Jane y Alex entre el resto de la guardia. Los gemelos se colocaron al frente de la procesión pero fue la hermana quien tomó la palabra mientras que Felix, detrás, con el resto, le mandaba una sonrisa vigorosa a modo de saludo.

-¿Y eso que es? –fue lo que dijo a modo de saludo Jane mientras señalaba a la vampiro.

-Es uno de los vampiros que atacaron –explicó Carlisle que estaba flanqueado por Tanya y Kida- se rindió y no me pareció necesario terminarla.

-No hay excepciones para los que rompen las reglas –anunció Jane con superioridad mientras sus ojos recorrían a los presentes y miraban fijamente a Kate- ¿No es así querida?

La vampiro parecía hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse, pero no dijo nada.

-Aún así, no es mi trabajo imponer las reglas de los vulturi –explicó Carlisle amablemente- ella no conocía las reglas.

-Eso no importa.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Como gustes.

Jane lo miró como si no supiera qué hacer con una respuesta tan amable y finalmente decidió seguir con el mismo tono impertinente.

-¿Y él? –preguntó mirando a Kida- No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

Carlisle se preparó para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kida comenzó a hablar en Japones rápidamente. Mike todavía no entendía del todo el idioma, pero por lo que entendía de la conversación, el vampiro oriental estaba diciéndole a Jane algo así como "bueno y a ti ¿qué te importa?" solo que también daba la excusa de haber estado con el clan de Tanya cuando llegó la petición de ayuda de Carlisle.

Jane también le contestó en Japones, y a ella si le perdió el hilo de la conversación completamente porque parecía utilizar un dialecto diferente del idioma y después de un par ires y venires la vampiro asintió finalmente. Contenta con la explicación.

-¿Cuántos vampiros eran? –preguntó Alex al lado de su hermana.

-Veinte –contestó esta vez Tanya- pero solo su creadora tenía experiencia. El resto no tenía ni un año.

-¿Y el motivo del ataque?

-Mi clan ataco al suyo cuando ellos intentaron cazar a un humano en nuestro territorio –explicó Carlisle- matamos a la pareja de la responsable de éste ataque y éste ataque era su venganza.

Ambos gemelos asintieron, viendo a los vampiros jefes especulativamente unos instantes antes de que Alex se separara del grupo y se dirigiera hacia Mike con una sonrisa amigable. Sacó algo de entre su túnica y lo extendió frente a él.

-Aro pensó que podrías estar aquí, te envía un obsequio –le dijo mientras habría una caja de madera y dejaba ver el contenido- y te pide que reconsideres una vez más su propuesta.

Esa idea que tenía Mike de ser una golfa, cobraba fuerza cada vez más. Sobre todo porque el obsequió que le mandaba Aro no era otra cosa sino joyería. Solo a las cortesanas les regalaban joyería así.

Era una pieza hermosa, un zafiro del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz rodeado de hermanitos azules y brillantes blancos para formar un copo de nieve que no se derretiría ni en medio del verano. Parecía rocíen hecho, porque las piedras no tenían ningún rayón y el oro blanco o platino o lo que fuera que las unía no tenía mancha o incrustaciones de mugre. Era realmente hermoso. El muy maldito debió haber rebuscado en su mente, cuando le permitió leerla, lo mucho que le gustaban los copos de nieve y lo desagradable que le era verlos derretirse al contacto. Pero aún tenía su orgullo.

-Muchas gracias Alex –le dijo con una sonrisa- Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Apenas hace poco regresé y honestamente no planeo cambiar de opinión –el rostro de Alec se tornó un poco más serio, pero aún mantenía una sonrisa forzada, así que seguramente no planeaba atacar- además insisto que dormir no les hará ningún bien. Solo quita ojeras, igual que los humanos, tampoco van a rejuvenecer solo por dormir.

Jane soltó un sonido extraño pero era obvio que ella también estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Aún así –Alex cerró la tapa del joyero y le tendió la caja a Mike- es un regalo. No importa si vienes con nosotros o no.

El rubio tomó la caja luego de un momento de consideración y volvió a abrir la tapa por un segundo.

-Gracias –le dijo viendo la joya- es un copo de nieve muy hermoso. No sabía que hubiera zafiros así de grandes fuera de los museos. No voy a saber qué hacer con él.

-Es un diamante –corrigió Alex con una sonrisa más real.

El rubio casi tragó en seco, pero se contuvo ¿De verdad esa cosa era un diamante? Le dieron ganas de volver a abrir la caja para verlo, pero decidió que eso se vería muy vulgar.

-Felix, termina con eso –interrumpió de pronto Jane señalando a la vampiro que todavía no pronunciaba palabra y veía aterrada las figuras de los vulturi y luego llamó a su hermano con una mirada- es hora de volver a casa.

El referido se movió de su lugar tan rápido como una bala y se dirigió a acabar con la vampiro.

-¡Espera! –gritó Mike y por algún milagro el guardia de los vulturi se detuvo- ella se rindió. Y no sabía las reglas.

-Estamos dispuestos a responsabilizarnos de ella -anunció Carlisle con una sonrisa amable, pero Jane solo volteó a verlos aburrida por un segundo.

-Eso no importa, las reglas están ahí por una razón y si hacemos excepciones perderemos credibilidad –le hizo una señal a Felix sin siquiera ver a Mike- Acaba con ella.

Felix pareció dudar por una fracción de segundo antes de lanzarse hacía la vampiro que parecía congelada en su sitio. Y Mike se hubiera lanzado a defenderla pero Edward colocó una mano en su cuello y lo sostuvo en su lugar.

-Cierra los ojos –ordenó pero no podía hacerle caso porque la pobre chica, que no debía tener más que su edad fue desmembrada frente a él.

Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Edward cuando Felix le arrancó la cabeza con un movimiento fluido, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso desde siempre y no volvió a levantar el rostro hasta que Edward lo empujo un poco.

La pila de fuego ardía más grande que antes y Jane le miraba con sorna.

-Hasta la próxima Mike –se despidió la vampiro dando media vuelta y haciendo una señal para que el contingente de los vulturi marchara de regreso.

Alex le mostró un rostro frío y ligeramente arrepentido antes de irse y de Felix solo alcanzó a ver su silueta antes de que se marchara.

* * *

-¡Miky! –exclamó Noah con su ligero acento francés mientras corría a abrazarlo sin importarle que llamara la atención del resto de sus congéneres- Estás bien.

Carlisle apenas había esperado a que Alice les diera la señal de que el peligro había pasado para guiar a todos los vampiros hacia los hombres lobo. Edward solo se había quedado un segundo para sonreírle a Mike y decir que tenía que ir por Bella antes de desaparecer en el bosque y el rubio se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando lo único que sintió al verlo desaparecer fue un poco de tristeza.

Ahora podía ver más claramente que nunca que Edward amaba a Bella mucho más de lo que lo amaba a él, y que el cariño que le tenía cabeza de nabo, si alguna vez fue algo más, se transformaba en algo que no era más que el cariño que se tenía por un hermano. Un tanto incestuoso, pero un hermano al fin y al cabo.

Capturó a Noah con suavidad para no lastimarlo y lo apretó un poco mientras el resto de los licántropos veían incómodos a los vampiros.

Sam, Jacob, Noah, Quill y Jared estaban en su forma humana mientras el resto de la manada los rodeaba de una manera un tanto protectora, o por lo menos lo hacían hasta que el pequeño Noah saltó a sus brazos y dado el nerviosismo que parecían presentar los hombres lobo por tener al niño fuera de su círculo protector, Mike se acercó a ellos haciendo un gesto vago a Kate y Kida para que no lo siguieran.

-Excelente batalla –felicitó Carlisle avanzando un poco con él hasta llegar a una distancia que consideró prudente- confío en que no tuvieron ningún problema con los suyos.

Aunque Carlisle mantenía su mejor sonrisa los otros lobos se acercaron más a Noah, o eso le pareció hasta que Jacob, sexy, sexy Jacob lanzó una sonrisa que iluminó el área.

-Estuvo excelente doctor colmillos. Todo fue un Waw, Paw, Chaoouk –movió las manos frente a él mientras hacía los sonidos- Los chupasangre caían como moscas, desmembramientos y el sonido de los huesos al zafarse de sus articulaciones –por la sonrisa de su rostro cualquiera diría que estaba describiendo una feria- fue casi mejor que el sexo.

Mike no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro de Carlisle. Jamás lo había visto hacer una sonrisa tan meticulosamente forzada. Tanya, que se había colocado lentamente al lado del doctor rió suavemente con él.

-¿Sabes? –Quill soltó un sonido de burla a su lado- no es como si hubieras tenido sexo alguna vez.

-Pero Sam si tuvo mucho sexo recientemente y creo que me puedo hacer una idea –contestó Jacob con una sonrisa lúbrica- y tú tampoco has tenido sexo aún.

Sam gruñó a su lado, lo volteó a ver con una mirada de muerte y golpeó el hombro de Jacob con fuerza.

-Guarda silencio –le ordenó antes de voltear a ver a Carlisle- todo resultó como se esperaba –informó en su voz profesional- lo único que pudo haber sido un problema fue cuando tu amigo oriental –hizo un gesto hacía Kida que se había recargado en un árbol- decidió casi cruzar la zona de nuestra cacería.

Mike miró interrogante al otro vampiro. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero parecía que la pelea le había sentado muy bien porque Kida parecía diez veces más relajado que antes. O por lo menos relajado porque no se puede tener diez veces más de algo si no se tenía nada antes.

-Victoria intentó aprovecharse de la brecha en nuestras zonas de conflicto –informó el vampiro con su voz inflexible- si la hubiera dejado escapar hubiera sido un problema para todos.

-¿Mataste a Victoria? –le preguntó incrédulo Mike, bueno, se lo había pedido, pero aún así le parecía un poco extraño hablar del asesinato de una persona tan fácilmente.

-Y vaya que si la mató Miky –Jacob volvió a interrumpir todavía excitado por la pelea. Parecía que estaba deseando una segunda ronda- La pescó de los pelos, literalmente, y la descuartizó tan rápido que todavía no me lo creo –hizo una pausa, como si estuviera repitiendo la escena en su mente y le lanzó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes a Kida- Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso chupasangre.

El vampiro mafioso oriental miró al licántropo un segundo y le contestó con el mismo rostro inerte.

-No.

No estaba seguro, pero Mike pensó que era una especie de broma. El sentido del humor de Kida iba generalmente así.

El licántropo perdió su sonrisa y bufó resentido.

-Estos chales –murmuró para sí.

Mike casi estampa la palma de su mano en su frente ¿Por qué rayos insistía en hacer lo que se le decía específicamente que no debía? A ese paso, esas nalgas aterrizarían en el cielo más rápido de lo que deberían.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, en ese momento llegaron Seth, Edward y Bella, con ésta última cargada de canguro sobre cabeza de nabo.

Seth no se dirigió hacia ellos inmediatamente, y por un segundo Mike pensó que Edward haría lo mismo pero parecía que, por lo menos, el vampiro tuvo la presencia de mente como para no acercar a Bella hasta donde estaba él. Por lo menos. Porque su aroma todavía le provocaba la misma hambre que antes. Olía como debía oler un bollo de canela cubierta de mantequilla para una persona que moría de hambre.

Se separó de Noah firmemente porque no quería lastimarlo sin intención al apretarlo o hacer algo sin darse cuenta y Seth cambió de fase a su lado y comenzó a ponerse un short a plena vista de todos. Ese niño estaba peor que antes. Pero era un niño al fin y al cabo.

-Bella –saludó alegremente Jacob mientras corría a abrazarla y levantarla en vuelo aunque Eddy apenas la había colocado en el suelo.

-Jacob, que bueno que estás bien.

La chica abrazó al licántropo y dejó que le diera un par de vueltas en el aire, pero cuando la bajo al suelo se separó de él con una sonrisa un tanto triste y se colocó al lado de Edward que veía el intercambio seriamente.

-Así que así es como va a ser ¿eh? –alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de Jacob, pero el licántropo se encogió de hombros y miró a la pareja inefectivamente un par de segundos.

-Entonces –comenzó Carlisle una vez más ignorando al trío mientras dirigía una sonrisa placida a Sam- me gustaría que volviéramos a discutir eso, si no te molesta.

El líder de los licántropos volvió la vista hacia el doctor, y luego de verlo pensativo por un par de segundos, asintió y volteó a ver a Mike con una mirada llena de un sentimiento que no identificaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Sam, no –interrumpió Seth al lado del rubio y capturó la mano de Mike por su muñeca.

¿Pero qué se creía ese niñato?

Se zafó con un movimiento mientras lo veía todavía ligeramente enojado, aunque era más su curiosidad por todo el asunto.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más porque en ese momento Sam hablo, ignorando las protestas del niño y miró hacia el doctor.

-No hay nada que discutir Carlisle. Miky puede regresar con ustedes.

Un sentimiento de emoción contenida nació en su pecho, y Mike solo pudo ver al líder de los licántropos con expresión aturdida por un momento, hasta que sintió la mano de Seth volver a cerrarse viciosamente sobre su muñeca y una caricia de Noah en su costado.

-No, no puede –anunció Seth como si él tuviera la facultad para retenerlo- él se queda con nosotros.

Y su expresión enojada era tan diferente a la primera vez que lo conoció que Mike no sabía que hacer con él. Ese no se parecía al Seth que había conocido apenas hacía unos días.

-Miky puede quedarse en la reserva si quiere ¿verdad Sam? –preguntó Noah un tanto perdido mirando a su líder.

-Si él quiere, puede hacerlo –afirmó el licántropo aunque por su tono de voz ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

El rostro triste de Noah miró a Mike con esperanza en los ojos, pero el rubio ya había visto esa mirada una vez con Kate y el desenlace de eso había terminado en su persona casi dividida en cestos de basura congelados en Alaska.

Se zafó una vez más del agarre de Seth y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras abrazaba a Noah suavemente.

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo –le dijo con todo el tacto que podía y le lanzó una sonrisa- no es como si no fueras a volver a verme y estoy seguro que podrás ir a visitarme cuando quieras –miró a Carlisle y le preguntó con la mirada, a lo cual su figura putativa afirmó con una sonrisa- ¿Vez? –le preguntó- Puedes ir y venir a tu antojo a visitarme, y con lo rápido que eres serán solo cinco minutos de diferencia.

-Miky, quédate conmigo –le dijo Seth a su lado como entre petición y orden, con su voz contenida por la presencia del resto de las personas, pero aún se escuchaba esa nota demente que ya había escuchado antes- te construiré tu propia casita en el bosque ¿Cómo suena eso?

Noah lo miró triste un segundo, antes de asentir con la cabeza un par de veces mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían y se refugiaba en su pecho. El rubio lo abrazó protectoramente mientras volteaba a con Seth y le dirigía una expresión dudosa.

-Tú también puedes venir a visitar –le confesó y luego miró al resto de los licántropos- y quien quiera es bienvenido también. Si Sam lo permite, claro.

El líder de los licántropos dudó solo por un momento.

-Siempre podemos discutir un nuevo arreglo –dijo finalmente viendo a Carlisle.

-En ese caso –Mike sintió su sangre californiana hervir en sus venas, o tal vez eran los remanentes de la última ardilla que había despachado parecían tener un efecto efervescente en él- ¿Qué les parece una fiesta hoy en la noche? –Alice saltó en su lugar pero el resto de los presentes parecían un poco más renuentes, sobre todo los licántropos- ¿Yo pago toda la comida? –agregó- ¿Costillitas BBQ? cerveza, hamburguesas, pizza, salchichas asadas ¿Tacos? Puré de papas, jamón, pavo, comida chatarra…

Si algo había aprendido de los licántropos en el poco tiempo que convivió con ellos, era que la comida era su gran debilidad.

-Si me parece bien –aceptó Jared viendo hacia otro lado.

-Podría servir para discutir los puntos del nuevo tratado en un ambiente más relajado.

Dijo Sam como quien no quiere la cosa y el resto de los licántropos asintieron, aún los que estaban en su forma lobuna. Incluso Jared parecía haber sido capturado un poco ante la mención de comida gratis.

* * *

Tal como había predicho Mike, la fiesta resultaba un éxito rotundo.

Alice se había encargado de las decoraciones, aunque la fiesta era en la playa, en una zona a la que era difícil llegar si no podías saltar un metro de altura. Había colocado una hoguera enorme que ardía de colores verdosos por la cantidad de sal que tenia la madera y la vampira había conseguido un equipo de sonido que cargaba una música un tanto relajada pero a la vez apropiada para la ocasión. También había conseguido antorchas hawaianas que había clavado en la playa a intervalos regulares y a pesar de no estar en un clima precisamente cálido y estar en medio de la noche, todos llevaban puestos bañadores y entraban al mar un poco de vez en cuando, a excepción de los invitados humanos que eran Bella, las improntas de los licántropos, Andrée que había insistido en acompañar a su hijo y los miembros del concejo, y de Edward que por hacerle compañía a su novia llevaba puesta también su ropa de invierno.

Kida se veía muy raro en traje de baño y con expresión seria, aún mientras huía de Jacob que le seguía un poco borracho, y vaya que había tenido que tomar mucha cerveza para conseguirlo, insistiendo en que le explicara, con exactitud, cómo había sido ese movimiento de desmembramiento dos en uno.

-Haber si entendí –Quill también parecía haber alcanzado ese difícil estado de embriagues en un licántropo y miraba el regalo de los vulturi con un tono de incredulidad y admiración- ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es un diamante? –el rubio asintió- Ah, y pensar que al principio me sentía un poco mal por haber aceptado que pagaras nuestra comida tu solo.

Rosalie tomó la caja de las manos de Quill como si el chico tuviera liendres y volvió a abrir la caja para ver el diamante que descansaba dentro. Emily y Kim, la impronta de Jared, estaban a su lado, y veían el diamante como si fuera la cosa más sorprendente que hubieran visto.

Si Mike no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos no lo creería, pero Rosalie aceptaba la presencia de las otras dos mujeres como un hecho natural de la vida. Después de todo, un diamante como ese merecía ser apreciado por las personas, o eso creía el rubio que su hermana pensaba.

-¿Me lo regalarías si te lo pidiera? –le preguntó Rosalie con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Mike mordió su labio.

-Lo siento –se disculpó- es que siempre me han gustado los copos de nieve –la rubia suspiró aún viendo la joya con aprecio- Pero te diré algo, te compraré el diamante que tú quieras en la joyería que tú elijas. Siempre y cuando este en el límite de mi cuenta bancaria.

-Eres un encanto –comentó Rosalie y le pasó el joyero a Emily, seguramente ya estaba planeando la cantidad de joyerías que tenía que revisar y hasta lo que tendría que hacer para verificar el dinero de su cuenta. Esperaba que no lo dejara pobre.

-¿Y a ustedes? –preguntó Mike con una sonrisa a Kim y a Emily que voltearon a verlo incrédulamente- ¿También les gustan los diamantes? Les compraré uno.

-Oh, calla –reprendió Emily con una sonrisa- Solo es una pieza muy bonita, pero no sabría qué hacer con algo así.

-Y yo apenas si te conozco –Kim le sonrió como si estuviera hablando con un loco.

La chica no era bonita en el sentido tradicional como lo eran Bella y las otras chicas, pero era amable, tímida y su voz tenía cierta elegancia de la que carecían la mayoría de las mujeres. Era agradable y su aroma no le provocaba ese deseo ferviente de desangrarla como lo hacía Bella, aunque en defensa de ésta última, ella no pasaba tanto tiempo con su pareja hombre lobo.

-Mike… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Y hablando del diablo.

Bella y Edward le sonreían a unos cuantos metros. Con tantos licántropos rodeándolos no alcanzaba a oler a la chica como antes y un sentimiento de desasosiego comenzó a formarse en su estómago cuando los vio sonriendo a ambos.

Edward casi nunca sonreía así.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

-Si, claro, dispara –animó a la chica con su mejor sonrisa.

-A solas, si es posible –le pidió la chica sin inmutarse.

-Bella, solo porque ahora estés a unos cuantos metros de distancia y no esté intentando succionar tu sangre –su boca comenzó a sentirse como si tuviera arena- no significa que pueda estar a solas contigo. Ahora solo soporto porque mi amigo Quill –le dio una palmada al hombre lobo- cubre tu delicioso aroma con el suyo.

-Gracias Miky, tu también apestas –el quiluete le dio un trago a su cerveza, es decir, se tomó toda la botella y abrió otra del six que tenía al lado- no sé cómo puedo soportar el olor.

Bella arrugó el rostro sin saber que contestar a eso pero Edward a su lado frunció el seño hacia Quill y explicó forzadamente

-Vamos Miky, solo será un momento. Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema y yo estaré ahí si pierdes el control.

-Es importante –agregó Bella con una sonrisa y haciendo ojitos de "por favor"

Eso era tentar demasiado a la suerte. De verdad no creía tener tanto control. La mayoría de los humanos olían bien, pero esa chica olía como el mejor platillo gurmett que hubiera tenido el placer de oler hasta el momento.

Ya que.

Levantó la mano de Quill y pasó la palma de su mano por su axila aún mientras el chico protestaba.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? –si no hubiera estado tan ebrio no habría podido hacer eso con el hombre lobo.

Frotó su mano bajo su nariz ante las miradas incrédulas de las personas que lo rodeaban y Rosalie dijo.

-Que asco.

Ugh… si el rubio hubiera podido, habría vomitado.

-Creo que me pasé –confesó mientras Quill olía su axila.

-Ahora si me chilla la ardilla, gracias Miky.

Y por su expresión él sí estaba a punto de vomitar. Aunque al final solo se tomó otra cerveza.

Edward lo guió a una distancia un tanto prudente de la fiesta, apenas lo suficiente para que no pudieran escuchar los otros vampiros y hombres lobo y Mike dejó de respirar completamente. Era un overkill completo. Ni siquiera pensaba en Bella como un postre sin sentir el deseo de vomitar.

-Miky, tenemos una noticia que queríamos compartir contigo –cabeza de nabo tomó la mano de Bella de manera significativa y los ojos de Mike se dirigieron automáticamente a la mano de la chica, donde había un anillo que de no ser tan extraño pensaría que era un anillo de compromiso.

-¡Nos vamos a casar! –soltó ella con emoción contenida.

Oh… así que si era un anillo de compromiso. Tenía lógica, con el gusto enfermo de Edward y todo.

-Era de mi madre.

-o_o Oh… en ese caso me disculpo, eran otras épocas y todo –Mike se concentró en respirar y si hubiera estado más centrado se hubiera dado cuenta que aún entre el insoportable aroma del sobaco de Quill, Bella olía a panquesitos- Felicidades –dijo al final- muchas felicidades.

Pero sentía que se ahogaba.

Era solo lógico. Que Bella y Edward quisieran formalizar su relación para toda una vida, para toda una eternidad y él no tenía una relación con cabeza de nabo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ¿A quién engañaba? él jamás había tenido una relación así.

"Ni se te ocurra seguirme" advirtió con una sonrisa amable en el rostro mientras miraba a la pareja e ignoraba sus miradas preocupadas porque hasta Bella se daba cuenta de su falsedad.

-Una vez más, felicidades, pero me temo que debo regresar, hueles mejor que el chocolate Bella –se disculpó y comenzó su camino de regreso aunque era una total mentira porque lo último en su cabeza era la cena.

Edward se iba a casar.

Se iba a casar con su novia y él se quedaría solo y jamás podría amarlo como su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma querían amarlo.

Pero estaba bien porque regresaría a la fiesta, sonreiría cuando tuviera que sonreír y aunque el estúpido de cabeza de nabo supiera lo mucho que lo estaba matando por dentro la idea de verlo en el altar y comprometiéndose para siempre con otra persona, por lo menos Bella podría pensar que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Por lo menos ella había elegido convertirse en un monstruo que tenía la necesidad de matar por instinto. Y ella nunca mataría a nadie porque Mike estaría a su lado durante sus primeros años de su transformación aunque lo matara por dentro el pensar siquiera en tener que estar al lado de un Edward casado y feliz, y se engañaría a sí mismo.

Se engañaría a sí mismo tan fuerte que sus pensamientos siempre serían felices y cabeza de nabo nunca podría decir la diferencia.

-Miky, espera –Edward lo había seguido y colocaba la mano en su hombro para detenerlo- Miky –repitió y sus brazos lo envolvieron un segundo.

Se zafó de él con brusquedad y se alejó, hacía la fiesta, por lo menos ahí no querría hacer un escándalo. Pero el idiota incluso lo siguió hasta dentro de la multitud.

-Miky, necesitamos hablar, por favor.

Su voz era un murmullo para no atraer a las demás personas pero muchos ya los veían con especulación. Incluso los humanos. Tal vez si iba por una lata de refresco…

Edward colocó su mano en su hombro y le intentó hacerle girar.

-Miky –pidió una vez más.

_Krakkk_

Y no supo que fue lo que intentaba decir porque le había golpeado en el rostro con tanta fuerza como pudo. En un segundo y sin pensarlo, como si hubiera sido una respuesta pavloviana.

El sonido que hizo fue parecido al de la madera al romperse y se sentía como si se hubiera fracturado la muñeca. Edward cayó tres metros más lejos, parcialmente sobre un árbol y su cabeza hizo el sonido de un _Tud_ extraño como una roca hueca o una sandía en proceso de maduración.

Los invitados se habían detenido en sus actividades, y los pocos que no les habían prestado atención lo miraban ahora con ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Gracias, Dios! –exclamó Jacob que al fin había logrado capturar a Kida y estaba sentado con él en un par de sillas desmontables- ¡Así se hace! Rayos, lo que no daría por haber sido yo el que lo hiciera.

Alice, que había estado hablando con Billy, el padre de Jacob, en una mesa cercana murmuró un "Eso no lo vi venir" lo que demostraba lo impulsivo de su decisión y algunos de los licántropos, y Emmett, se sumaron a las porras de Jacob. Curiosamente la conmoción solo duró unos segundos y luego todos volvieron a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Solo Bella se dirigió a ayudar a Edward y la chica parecía tan sorprendida como él, ya sea por la situación o por la reacción de las personas.

-¿Quieres un refresco Miky? –preguntó Seth apareciendo a su lado y sosteniendo una lata en sus manos.

-No… yo… me tengo que ir –comenzó a alejarse de la fiesta.

-Quédate un poco más –pidió el chico- no dejes que te arruine la fiesta.

Alice también había dejado a Billy en su silla de ruedas y se dirigía hacia Bella con una sonrisa contrita, pero cuando pasó a su lado tocó su mano con una sonrisa.

-Seth… la cara me huele a la axila de Quill, necesito un baño.

El chico arrugó el rostro.

-Ugh, pero que asco –lanzó la lata de refresco a Embry que pasó a su lado- ¡Atrapa! –el otro chico la cogió con facilidad pero Mike apenas se dio cuenta porque Seth ya había tomado su mano y lo guiaba al mar- por algo tienes un bañador y estamos en la playa… ¡La playa!

Y le sonrió.

Solo que no era una sonrisa enferma como le había estado sonriendo desde los últimos días. Era la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido la primera vez que se presentó. Una sonrisa limpia y agradable. Y se dio cuenta que alguna parte de él, había extrañado a ese niño honesto que no tenía miedo de ser comido por el monstruo.

Le sonrió también.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	23. Diamantes

Capítulo 21

Diamantes y porque los rubios idiotas los compran.

* * *

Por supuesto, se había disculpado con Bella por haber golpeado a su novio y arruinar su noche, repetidamente, aunque la chica solo sonrió y aceptó su disculpa en un parpadeo. Pero de Edward, ni se hable. Él se había ganado ese trancazo a pulso y por lo menos el idiota tenía la gracia de admitirlo.

De hecho, el imbécil solo le sonrió descaradamente cuando Mike volteaba a verlo y le había confesado luego, aunque Mike se rehusó a contestarle, que se sentía aliviado porque por una vez, sentía que pagaba algo de lo que le había hecho.

Estúpido Masoquista.

Al menos una gran parte de la atracción que todavía sentía por cabeza de nabo había desaparecido. Lo que no significaba que de vez en cuando algunos de sus pensamientos se extraviaran hacía él, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando Noah, en una de sus tantas visitas a la casa, había llamado a Edward estúpido y todo lo que hizo Mike fue revolverle el cabello divertido y decir "Sí, sí lo es".

Kida se quedó como invitado y cliente de Mike. El término fue aplicado por Emmett que lo veía aún con adoración y burla, Mike había colocado las manos sobre su boca, molesto.

-No lo digas así –reprendió- siento que soy una prostituta.

Le hubiera valido más no decir nada con la cantidad de burlas que recibió por eso.

Y ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba Kida?

-Es viejísimo, y sabe como defenderse de mí. La mayoría del tiempo solo escuchó sus pensamientos más superficiales –le contestó Edward cuando Mike por fín se dignó a preguntarle en medio de una cacería- siempre está en alerta permanente y siempre revisa la cantidad de peligros y rutas de escape que hay en un lugar, es un soldado, pero cuando estabas con los perros, Carlisle y yo le hicimos varias preguntas que me dejaron entrever algo, apenas un poco de lo que desea. Creo que quiere lo mismo que desean los vulturi.

-¿Un vampiro viejo? –le preguntó Mike preguntándose cuántos más personajes de piel lechosa había en el mundo intentando volver a recorrer el mundo con libertad. Seguramente más de las que se sentía cómodo imaginando.

-Más que eso. Por lo que he visto, hay un vampiro tan viejo que no solo tiene la piel cerosa y los ojos blancos, sino que ha perdido gran parte de su movilidad… -frunció el rostro- o eso creo, realmente no he visto mucho en su mente. No sé quien le haya enseñado a hacerlo, pero no puedo recopilar casi nada importante. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él.

Aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer con Kida. Después de todo, era su propio agente y ni siquiera los Cullen podían negarle la entrada a su casa, y por lo menos el vampiro oriental se apegaba a las reglas con firmeza. Ni una sola vez había tomado sangre humana desde que hicieron su trato y los pagos por los servicios que Mike le prestaba se hacían puntualmente cada semana. Medio millón por cada noche de sueño.

¿De dónde sacaba ese dinero? No tenía idea, solo sabía que su cuenta era millonaria y Alice tenía que mantenerla fuera del radar del gobierno, algo que también tenía que agradecerle a Kida porque le ayudaba también con eso. La pequeña vampiro le entregaba un folder cada dos meses de transacciones que apenas si entendía a medias y no sabía cómo manejar. Tener esa cantidad de dinero parecía más problema que otra cosa.

-Miky ¿Podemos pasar?

La voz de Noah lo sacó de su reflexión interna y el rubio se estiró en su jacuzzi, haciendo un cálculo, ya tenía ahí casi media hora.

Jasper y Esme, venditos sean, habían instalado en su ausencia un baño en su ático.

Estaba en una de las esquinas de su piso y tenía un tamaño moderadamente grande con paredes de cristal esmerilado para darle algo de privacidad. Consistía, sobre todo, en un jacuzzi que también hacía las veces de regadera pero increíblemente había una separación para hacer un pequeño cuarto de vapor pequeño en el que cabían dos personas y cuya caldera era una caja que hacía las veces de asiento y trabajaba con electricidad. Era una maravilla realmente porque el que no pudieran sentir el frío como antes no significaba que no apreciaran los cambios de temperatura. Aunque debió ser un infierno instalar la tubería en el ático.

A Noah le fascinaba llegar todos los días por la mañana a compartir el baño con él, mientras que el licántropo que lo acompañaba, porque era obvio que no iban a dejar que Noah fuera solo a una casa llena de vampiros, esperaba afuera.

Todos en la casa le habían tomado rápidamente cariño a Noah, inclusive Rosalie, que aunque al principio fue tan funesta con él como lo era con cualquier extraño, se derritió por el niño cuando en su segunda visita le trajo un ramo de flores atadas con un listón y murmuró una frase bonita en francés para ella mientras besaba su mano con cortesía.

-¿Quién viene contigo? –preguntó hacia la puerta en donde se podían ver dos sombras borrosas a través del cristal. Seth todavía tenía sus arranques sicóticos de vez en cuando y era mejor no compartir con él el baño.

-Quill –fue su respuesta.

-Adelante.

De todas las opciones esa era la mejor. Embry era muy tímido, Sam muy imponente, Jared lo veía como si siempre recordara lo que había hecho con Ángela, Seth cambiaba de humor como una adolescente en su primer periodo lo que afortunadamente le había llevado a Sam a prohibirle que viniera todos los días y Paul, junto con Leah, nunca acompañaban a Noah. Quill lo trataba con naturalidad, tenía una impronta y solía darle su espacio de manera amigable.

La puerta del baño se abrió y dejó salir el vapor acumulado al tiempo que dejaba entrar a dos licántropos uno de los cuales se unió con él en la tina mientras el otro se sentó en un banco de plástico que había al lado de ella.

A Quill le desagradaba el olor. Y a Mike también, pero no tenía el corazón para decírselo al pequeño licántropo que parecía disfrutar de su tiempo juntos. Resultaba difícil para el chico el cambio tan brusco de cultura y el saber que no podía regresar a su país por un tiempo indefinido lo deprimía y buscaba consuelo en su madre, Sam y Mike.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Jacob? –era una pregunta que hacía todas las mañanas cuando llegaba Noah con su escolta y ya no se molestaba en hacerla sutil como en un principio.

Si Mike pensaba que había reaccionado mal ante la noticia de la boda de Edward y Bella, Jacob había superado su marca cuando decidió que no podía soportar la pérdida trágica de su amada en las manos de un chupasangre y se había marchado a dar un paseo para liberar la mente. Un paseo del que ya se había extendido casi tres semanas. Y pensar que le habían llamado a él dramático.

-Nada nuevo, sigue insistiendo en dejar de pensar como un hombre –contestó Quill mientras se ponía cómodo y extendía una mano para acariciar a Bob, porque a Mike juraba que a la tortuga le gustaba el vapor del baño y cada vez que tomaba uno, la colocaba en un pequeño hábitat de plástico al lado del jacuzzi.

-Rachael llegó anoche –anunció Noah con una sonrisa misteriosa- y no vas a adivinar lo que pasó.

Rachael era la hermana de Jacob, y la manada había estado esperando que llegara porque Billy, que estaba paralítico de la cintura para abajo, necesitaba la ayuda que antes le había proporcionado su hijo. Y no era que los hombres lobo se cansaran de ayudar al tipo, pero era mejor que alguien de su familia estuviera ahí para dar soporte emocional, aunque él se quejara de todas formas.

-¿Qué pasó? –accedió a preguntar Mike pero fue el otro hombre lobo quien contesto.

-Paul improntó con ella. Y ahora es todo dulces y caramelo en su vida. Fue muy extraño –arrugó las cejas y miró pensativo a la nada- no pensé que pudiera darse un cambio tan rápido en su personalidad, pero parece que para cada uno de nosotros la importa es ligeramente diferente.

-Casi parece otra persona –agregó el niño mientras comenzaba a ponerse champú con mucho cuidado, trataba su cabello con esmero- no quiero que me pase eso a mí –confesó perdiendo su mirada divertida, como si apenas se diera cuenta de eso.

Genial, ahora el pobre de Noah tenía otra cosa por la de qué preocuparse. Intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué dijo Andrée, te dio permiso de venir con nosotros?

Rosalie al fin había decidido cuál era la joyería que quería visitar, solo que era un viaje de tres horas hasta la capital, lo que significaba que tendría que tomarse todo el día para realizar la compra. Noah había pedido que lo llevara y le prometió que si su madre le daba permiso, lo haría.

Por la sonrisa que tenía el niño pintada en el rostro la respuesta era positiva, seguramente había chantajeado a su pobre madre para que aceptara, porque la mujer no podía negarle nada a su hijo, y ayudaba también un poco que Andrée le hubiera tomado un poco de confianza en la fiesta de victoria contra los licántropos.

-Si Miky, me dijo que sí.

Le sonrió al niño y le salpicó con el agua.

-¿Y tu Quill? –le preguntó al otro licántropo- Vienes con nosotros ¿Verdad?

Era más una pregunta de cortesía que por otra cosa, porque era obvio que la manada no dejaría ir a Noah solo, pero Quill lo miró con una sonrisa un poco incierta y negó una vez.

-Sam dice que puede ir solo, si prometes que cuidarás de él.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa durante un segundo.

-Sí, claro que cuidaré de Noah. Ya sabes que sí.

Sintió como si hubiera superado una prueba que no sabía que tomaba, como si lo último que quedaba de la culpa por la muerte de Ángela al fin fuera perdonado, lo que le dejó un sabor agridulce en el paladar.

-Mira, no todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en esto –le confió Quill- sobre todo Jared y Paul, tienen mucho recelo con toda la situación. Y si llegase a pasarle algo a Noah contigo…

-¡Miky nunca dejaría que me pasara nada! -defendió el niño acaloradamente.

El otro quileute ignoró parcialmente al chico y le mandó a Mike otra mirada significativa.

-Aunque sea un error Miky, que pierdas el control un segundo…

El mensaje era claro, honestamente el estaba de acuerdo, pero le parecía raro que fuera Quill el que le dijera todo eso y no el líder de la manada. Aún así volvió a asentir con mucha seriedad.

-¿Cómo está Sam?

-Se encuentra bien –contestó Quill simplemente pero Noah respondió su verdadera pregunta.

-Está en su cabaña, hay otro nuevo licántropo que va a cambiar de fase.

-Noah –reprendió el otro chico y luego miró a Mike- y Sam dice que por los próximos cuatro días tienes prohibido acercarte a la reserva.

-_¡Juste ciel! Va te faire foutre_ –clamó el niño en francés- ¡Eso es una tontería Quill, una tontería! -el niño se puso rojo y se dio vuelta en la tina hasta darle la espalda a su congénere- por favor vete, Miky me cuidará por el resto del día y puedo regresar a casa yo solo.

Su acento francés había vuelto a aparecer en cada una de sus palabras, lo que demostraba lo molesto que estaba, y de hecho, su cuerpo tembló un par de veces como si fuera a cambiar de fase ahí mismo cosa que no sería conveniente porque podría romper algún vidrio y cortarse.

Quill se quedó quieto, a la expectativa por si pasaba algo pero solo fueron un par de temblores que desaparecieron rápidamente. De todos los licántropos, posiblemente Noah tenía el mejor control, lo que decía mucho porque era el más joven de ellos, por lo menos hasta ahora. Finalmente, el otro quileute se levantó de su silla y le mandó una mirada de "más te vale" a Mike.

-Llama cuando regreses, vendré por ti -dijo suavemente antes de retirarse

Solo hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la escalera del ático al volver a subir, Noah comenzó a enjuagar su cabello, pero se notaba que estaba molesto y tal vez el temblor no había sido de un cambio de fase sino de llanto. Mike no tenía ni idea de que hacer, así que preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa Noah? –mientras se preparaba para consolar al niño si comenzaba a llorar abiertamente.

Pero el licántropo respiró un par de veces para calmarse, todavía dándole la espalda y finalmente se sumergió en la tina completamente.

Cuando salió aplastó su cabello su cabello hacía atrás y se estiró para tomar el enjuague que era el que él había traído desde Francia.

-Dicen que soy raro –comenzó al fin con un tono contenido- y creen que es posible… que tenga alguna especie de impronta contigo –el rubio casi salta fuera de la tina, pero Noah agregó rápidamente- No de ese tipo, es porque no me desagrada tu olor y me gusta estar contigo. Pero ellos piensan que puede ser porque fuiste una de las primeras personas que vi cuando me transformé.

-¿Cómo un pollito? –le preguntó para animarlo y el niño sonrió.

-Como un pollito –afirmó- lo mismo dice Emily. Pero no es cierto. Es una mentira, _Faux. _A mí me gustas porque eres una buena persona y me cuidas, no porque fueras lo primero que olí o escuché o vi.

Aunque la teoría tenía sentido, y explicaba porque a Noah no le desagradaba bañarse en sopa de Mike, pero aún así…

-No les prestes atención, que importa si es por uno o lo otro. Somos amigos y eso es lo importante.

* * *

Alice estaba muy ocupada organizando la boda de Bella como para perder todo un día comprando diamantes, lo que no impidió que eligiera el atuendo de Mike y Noah como si fueran muñecas de porcelana china, figúrate.

Parecía que el hecho de que no pudiera ver el futuro de los licántropos la había llevado a tomar medidas preventivas con ellos al extremo. Por lo que cuando escuchó que el niño quería ir con ellos a la "cazería de diamantes" como le llamaron a la pequeña empresa de Rosalie, había procurado un traje, el cual presentó ante él cuando se enteró que sí iba a ir con ellos.

Mike se preguntó si la chica tendría también trajes para el resto de los licántropos en el caso de que alguno de ellos los hubiera acompañado. Conociéndola, seguramente. Tal vez hasta tenía un guardarropa lleno de ropa de todas las medidas y diseños posibles. Incluso podría tener un túnel secreto de la cual ella solo conocía la entrada y que llevaba a un bunquer lleno de ropa de diseñador y zapatos de marca.

Tal vez todas esas gaseosas que seguía tomando al fin le habían llegado al cerebro y lo estaban derritiendo con su índice de acides. O tal vez eran solo las ardillas que debería dejar de asesinar porque aunque supieran deliciosas realmente no tenían suficiente sangre como para calmar su hambre ni por un día. Pero solo las comía como postre, una o dos después de un rico alce. Sus hábitos alimenticios se iban poniendo más y más extraños ahora que lo pensaba.

El traje de Mike era blanco con una camisa azul eléctrico, mientras el de Noah era negro con una playera verde, no una camisa, que resaltaba sus ojos dándole un toque neoclasico, lo peor del caso era que cada uno tenía un par de lentes de sol de su respectivo color. Parecían niños ricos con varios complejos psicológicos y un ego sobrealimentado, pero Alice calló sus quejas con una sola frase.

-Si no tienen la ropa adecuada, hasta puede que los echen de la tienda sin darles una segunda mirada. Necesitan incorporarse.

Realmente no fue la frase, sino la mirada que les dirigió Rosalie cuando la pequeña vampiro dijo la palabra echar. Si eso pasaba, el rubio no esperaba sobrevivir para contarlo.

Al final solo eran Esme, Jasper, aunque solamente aceptó ir porque Mike lo necesitaba para aplacar su sed de sangre, Rosalie, Noah y él mismo.

La tienda, estaba en el primer piso de un edificio con grandes muros de cristal. Y antes de entrar, Rosalie le advirtió de manera ominosa.

-No quiero escuchar que de tu boca salga la palabra "cuánto" ni una sola vez, ni quiero escuchar comentario alguno de precios y cosas así. Cualquier cosa que pida, está en los límites de tu cuenta y más.

Dios mío. Lo iba a dejar en números rojos seguramente. Aún así, afirmó para calmarla. Total, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ese dinero.

-Espero que tengas cambio para el estacionamiento –bromeó con Jasper, que se veía como un guardaespaldas con su traje y gafas negras mientras caminaba detrás de todos.

El interior de Merbers tenía ambiente controlado y puertas automáticas elegantes que precedían a una mujer con una sonrisa amable y de apariencia impecablemente profesional que olía a comida pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Elizabeth ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Rosalie Hale, tengo una cita con Ron.

Con Ron, una cita. Y pensar en la cantidad de chicos que se morían por tener una cita con la hermosa reina del hielo. Aunque por supuesto, ninguno de ellos tenía una tienda de diamantes. La mujer los guió al fondo de la tienda donde los dejó en una especie de isla formada entre escaparates que seguramente estaba creada para dar la sensación de privacidad. Incluso había un sofá de piel que descansaba alejado, en la pared.

Ron, resultó ser un hombre mayor, con canas en las sienes y rostro grueso que se movía con seguridad en sí mismo. Se acercó a la rubia con paso firme.

-Señorita Rosalie –se inclino para besar su mano- es un placer conocerla finalmente, estaba esperando su llegada.

-Ron, también es un placer concerté –aunque su palabras fueran amables, su tono de voz era un tanto frío.

-Y a usted, mi hermosa dama, me temo que tampoco la conozco –continuó el hombre sin perder un paso y tomando la mano de Esme, que sonreía con calidez, depositó un beso en ella- Ron Merbers, a su servicio.

-Esme, el placer es mutuo.

-Y ¿Ustedes son? –preguntó el hombre en su dirección.

-Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie –el rubio apretó la mano del hombre con firmeza mientras una sensación de autoridad y respeto se instalaba en el pecho de Mike. Era sutil, a menos que supieras de las cualidades de Jasper.

-Mike Cullen –se presentó él también estrechando la mano del hombre- y él es Noah Tatopoulus.

Ron se dio el tiempo para estrechar la mano del chico con el mismo trato que a los otros, pero apenas fue prudente, dijo.

-Ah, el que va a firmar los cheques ¿eh? No se preocupe señor Cullen, mujeres como Rosalie valen eso y mucho más. Será la mejor inversión de su vida.

Uh, señor, y aparte de todo pensaba que Rosy era su con quién.

-Es mi hermana –aclaró haciendo una mueca ligera que no expresaba desagrado sino incertidumbre.

Incluso él podía admitir que Rosalie era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había en el planeta, y si la situación fuera otra, no le molestaría echarse un polvo con ella. Solo que nunca, jamás, never, lo admitiría en voz alta. Ya era malo que cabeza de nabo tuviera acceso a esa información.

-Oh, en ese caso es mi culpa, -el olor ligero a sudor llegó a su nariz y su corazón latió diferente por un momento, a pesar que el hombre no mostrara más de sí- como los apellidos son diferentes…

Y dejó que la frase se extendiera en el aire hasta que Esme la pescó.

-Es hija de mi cuñada, que ya falleció.

-Cuanto lo siento –dijo en un tono que no sonaba ni falso, ni exagerado, Esme sonrió por una persona que ya nunca existió y Ron afirmó una vez con la cabeza antes de lanzar una sonrisa mientras veía a todos a su alrededor- Entonces ¿Quieren comenzar ahora? O si quieren podemos primero revisar la tienda y ver si hay algo más que les guste.

'¿Qué no iban a hacer eso?' se preguntó Mike.

Si ese era el punto, comprarle el diamante de Rosalie y para eso necesitaba ver la mercancía.

-¿Consiguió todas las piezas que le pedí? –preguntó la vampiro- ¿la gargantilla de pilares, el canario rosa…?

-El brazalete, el anillo y el canto del gorrión –afirmó el otro sonriendo y dio un par de aplausos innecesariamente para llamar la atención de un hombre que había estado de pie a una distancia prudente- Mark, por favor trae unas sillas –pidió jovial antes de volver su atención a Rosy- todas y cada una de ellas, aunque casi no lo logro porque el canario rosa tenía programado un vuelo a Dinamarca, pero logré posponerlo.

-¿El canario rosa? –preguntó Mike dudoso si estaban ahí para comprar diamantes o pájaros.

Rosalie le mandó una mirada de "cállate y no interrumpas, estoy comprando ahora"

-Oh, así es como le llamaron a este diamante, curiosa historia realmente. Pero sería mejor si trajera la joya para contarla –Mark había regresado junto con Elizabeth y otra mujer que no conocía tras él, cada uno cargando una silla de madera labrada con asiento acolchonado y de apariencia cómoda- Si toman asiento, mientras voy por las joyas a la bóveda. –extendió la mano de manera acogedora aún mientras los otros empleados colocaban las sillas en un semicírculo- Becky, entretenlos un momento mientras Mark y Lily van por las sillas que faltan.

"Ron" se dio media vuelta y "Becky" sonrió hacia ellos.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? También tenemos algunas botanas.

'¡Pero qué Diablos!' ¿eso era un bar o una joyería?

-No van a ser necesarias más sillas. –anunció Jasper- Noah y yo nos vamos a sentar en el sillón mientras ustedes arreglan sus asuntos –le dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Mike con una sonrisa- Suerte –murmuró con burla antes de irse al sillón.

Traidores, lo habían abandonado.

* * *

Dos horas y media más tarde, Mike estaba listo para matar a alguien, y no precisamente para chuparle la sangre. Las joyas eran hermosas, sí, pero al rubio no le interesaban las historias detrás de cada una de ellas o lo mucho que reflejaban los rayos de luz con respecto a otros cortes de menor calidad o cual era el grado de pureza del diamante. Realmente no veía la diferencia entre un diamante tipo G y uno L o cualquier otra letra del abecedario.

Pero tenía que asentir su cabecita, sonreír cuando la situación lo requiriera y parecer interesado.

Noah se había comido desde su sillón toda la botana, tomado todo el vino ante la mirada sorprendida de la empleada y ojeado cada una de las revistas que le ofrecieron en menos de media hora y después había pedido permiso para revisar la tienda mientras ellos terminaban.

Cuando Jasper le preguntó con la mirada si estaría bien en la presencia de los humanos sin él, Mike asintió, tenía el suficiente control… o aburrimiento. Después de todo tenía que cuidar de Noah como le había prometido a la manada.

Con una sonrisa el licántropo y el vampiro cruzaron el cordón que los separaba del resto de la tienda, porque al parecer eran clientes tan importantes que habían cerrado esa parte de la tienda solo para ellos. Sabía que se arrepentiría de haberle hecho ese trato a Rosalie, pero no sabía cuánto. Aún así, no podría haberle dado su copo de diamante. Aro había hecho bien su trabajo después de todo.

-Oh, es tan lindo Mike ¿Tú qué piensas? –preguntó Rosy mientras sostenía el canto del gorrión en su dedo. Era un anillo con un diamante ámbar en forma de lágrima y rodeado de chispitas como para hacerle una cuna. Debía costar una fortuna, pero había que admitir que le iba bien.

-Te queda perfecto Rosy –'¡Por favor ya vámonos!'- deberías quedarte con ese.

La rubia sonrió mientras miraba la joya en su dedo.

-Solo lo dices para que podamos irnos más rápido.

-Ah, claro que no Rosy, los otros están bien, pero ese va más contigo.

-Nah, realmente solo lo dices para que podamos irnos. Pero no se… creo que me gusta también el brazalete.

-¿Si te compro los dos nos vamos ya? –le preguntó aún luchando por que la sonrisa no se le resbalara de la cara. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que le alcanzara para comprar ambas joyas, pero si no podía, seguramente la rubia se lo dejaría saber sutilmente.

Ron, cuya fachada impecable se había mantenido así hasta el momento, tragó en seco ruidosamente y luego aclaró su garganta, de una manera muy sutil, claro, pero aún así se notaba su sorpresa.

La rubia extendió su sonrisa.

-No podría hacerte eso Mike, -dijo mientras veía una vez más el anillo en su mano- ¿Pero qué te parece si se lo compras a Esme? Estoy segura que no le importaría.

'Si, si, seguro, como si no lo hubieras planeado ya todo' el rubio volteó a ver a Esme que sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza en una negación para nada creíble.

-Me parece perfecto –y luego recordó a la loca de su otra hermana- ¿Crees que deba comprarle algo a Alice?

-Y a Bella también, recuerda que será su boda pronto. Aunque tal vez tengas que comprarle otro regalo para ese día porque todavía falta un poco de tiempo.

'¡Mentira! La boda ya está a la vuelta de la esquina'

-Tú lo que quieres es todo el juego ¿Verdad?

-Dios, para nada. Yo solo te estoy recordando que tienes más de una mujer en casa, y que en menos de nada tendrás a una nueva hermana. Además, si mal no recuerdo, prometiste que le regalarías un diamante a Emily, y a esta otra chica… Kim. Es solo lógico que tengas que responsabilizarte de tus actos.

Mike miró a Rosalie por un segundo antes de girar los ojos y caminar hasta el cordón que separaba ese pedazo de la tienda del resto. Mark, que había estado parado ahí desde el principio, desenganchó la cuerda rápidamente para abrirle paso.

-¡Noah! –llamó al chico que estaba platicando con Becky y Jasper a unos cuantos metros.

El niño se levantó y se acercó a él rápidamente.

-¿Si Miky?

Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y regresó al mostrador donde descansaba la colección de joyas.

-¿Cuál crees que le quede mejor a Alice? –si algo malo tenía ser una vidente, era que te arruinaba las sorpresas.

El chico miró las joyas una por una y finalmente señaló la gargantilla que estaba diseñado como una cadena de flores muy gruesa.

-Ésta.

-Okey –bajó la tapa de la caja que la contenía y se la tendió a él- quédate aquí y no te separes de ella más de un metro –volteó a ver al dueño- Me llevo todas ¿Podría hacer de esta experiencia una rápida?

Por casi diez segundos, el hombre pareció congelado en su sitio. Se notaba que era muy difícil sorprenderlo y Mike se felicitó a sí mismo por lograrlo.

-Tendré listos los papeles en un momento –contestó finalmente y se levantó deprisa de su lugar- Mark, dile a Lily que les traiga algo de beber –miró a los vampiros con una sonrisa- ¿Champaña? Es de buena suerte hacer un brindis al culminar un buen negocio.

Mike casi le dijo que se fuera al carajo. Champaña. Lo que el quería era beber su sangre. Y estaba casi seguro que si se la pedía el otro se la daría en una copa sin chistar siquiera.

-Nos encantaría –contestó Esme por él- Pero primero sería firmar los papeles, si no, sería de mala suerte.

-Oh, si, los papeles. Vuelvo en un momento –se giró y entró rápidamente a su oficina.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? –preguntó Rosalie y Mike giró para ver a su hermana- ¿Emily y Kim?

Posiblemente no era buena idea, regalarle joyas a las improntas de los licántropos. Volteó a ver a Noah.

-¿Cuántas mujeres hay en la manada? –le preguntó bajito para que Mark no escuchara desde su lugar- Improntas, madres que estén enteradas del secreto y todo eso.

El niño levantó la mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-Siete… ocho, –dijo finalmente- contando a Rachael y mi mamá.

El rubio volteó a ver a su hermana.

-¿Elegirías algo sencillo para ellas por mí?

Rosalie torció la boca, dividida entre su amor por las cosas obscenamente caras y su apatía por el resto de los seres humanos.

-Seguro –aceptó al final y se levantó de su asiento- ¿Sabes? Pensé que durarías más.

Esme también se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Le ayudaré a elegir para que terminemos más rápido cariño –le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, algo parecido a lo que hacía su madre cuando todavía estaba viva- Eres un buen chico.

Se le hizo un nudo imaginario en la garganta.

-Lo dices solo porque te compré diamantes –la mujer rió

-Miky –llamó Noah a su lado, moviéndose en su lugar y mirando a cualquier dirección menos a él- ¿Puedo tener uno yo también?

¿Y debería comprarles joyas a los hombres también? No, ni hablar. Solamente a Noah porque se lo había pedido con esa carita esperanzada y no había manera de que le negara nada a él. Suspiró.

-Seguro Noah, vamos para que Esme te ayude a elegir algo que tú quieras.

-Ya sé que quiero –confesó el otro con una sonrisa.

Pequeño estafador. Comenzaba a creer que era demasiado dulce como para ser cierto.

-¿Y qué quieres?

Por toda respuesta, Noah tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta un mostrador donde el chico había estado hablando con Becky antes de que lo llamara. La empleada todavía estaba ahí, y les sonrió cuando llegaron frente a ella.

-Miky dice que puedo tenerlo –le soltó el chiquillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Wow ¿En serio? –aunque su actitud se había adaptado para compaginar con el licántropo, por un segundo la mujer pareció realmente sorprendida, pero rápidamente lo disimuló con una sonrisa más amplia- Eso es increíble –Elizabeth se inclinó un poco para tomar un cojín de satín que descansaba cobijado en las luces del aparador y lo colocó frente a ambos.

Mike observó preocupado la pieza que consistía en un diamante cuadrangular verde, diamante, porque todo lo que había ahí eran diamantes, y porque Rosalie le había explicado que los diamantes podían venir en cualquier color, inclusive negro. Lo que le preocupaba era el tipo de joya que hacía el diamante.

-Noah… como tu madre sepa que te compré un arete me mata.

El diseño era muy hermoso, y el tamaño e iridiscencia de la piedra nada despreciable, consistía en el diamante cuadrangular, que debía tener un poco menos de medio centímetro por medio centímetro, recubierto por todo su perímetro por lo que debía ser platino u oro blanco que estaba finamente tallado con pequeñísimas eses y posteriormente formaba la barreta que debía atravesar un agujeró que Noah debía hacer en su oído si quería usarlo.

-Podemos engarzar la piedra a un anillo o un dije, si lo prefiere –ofreció la empleada.

-Pero a mí me gusta así como esta –el niño volteó a verle como si cambiar la piedra a otra forma fuera un crimen- Hablaré con maman antes de ponérmelo ¿si?

Andrée lo iba a matar, vampiro y todo ¿Por qué rayos una joyería así tendría un arete de ese tipo? No había visto nada parecido en toda la tienda y hubiera jurado que a ese le faltaba su hermano gemelo.

-¿Deseas ponerle un nombre? –le preguntó Elizabeth al chico. Parecía que era parte de una conversación que ya había tenido antes, porque Noah la miró indeciso unos segundos.

-Dijiste que solo los mejores diamantes reciben nombre.

-Y también dije que no había reglas –la mujer intentó reafirmar al niño y se inclinó sobre el mostrador mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo y dejaba al descubierto su cuello, solo que no era su cuello lo que quería mostrar sino sus propios aretes que tenían unos diamantes pequeños- a estos yo les llamo Musas, porque me inspiran a seguir vendiendo día con día.

Su aroma dulce como la miel acarició el paladar de Mike. Afortunadamente la mujer se volvió a incorporar en su lugar y Jasper, que los había estado siguiendo como un cachorrito, le mandó una ola de calma bien dirigida.

-Además éste es un buen diamante, seis punto dos quilates y uno de los mejores en la tienda –continuó Becky, dulce Becky con su olor a sangre mientras señalaba el arete- sería una lástima que no le pusieras un nombre.

Noah tomó la joya en su mano y miró fijamente en la piedra. Sus ojos verdes eran casi un reflejo de la gema, solo que sus ojos eran más perturbadoramente hermosos.

-_Vert du loup_ –dijo finalmente- verde de lobo.

* * *

Grasias por leer


	24. La inocencia de Noah, si claro

Capítulos 22

La inocencia de Noah… sí claro

* * *

Había un ligero viento recorriendo las copas de los árboles que por momentos lograba llamar su atención de un lugar a otro antes de descartar la noción de que el sonido de las hojas al moverse eran de hecho sus hermanos acercándose a ellos.

Eleazar palmeó su hombro y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya llegarán Mike, sé paciente.

Carajo, le hacía sentir como un niño, le mandó una mirada filoza que solo sirvió para hacer que el otro vampiro le mandara una sonrisa más grande.

El clan de Tanya había llegado casi una semana antes de la boda, todo el clan a excepción de Irina, que insistía aún en mantener su posición frente a los lobos de la Push. Desde que había llegado, Kate gravitaba tentativa a su alrededor, portándose con una amabilidad y tacto que no era muy propio de su persona y que solo servía para alienar más la situación.

El lado positivo de todo eso era que no habían comentado nada negativo de la presencia de los hombres lobo que iban y venían todos los días a la casa. Ni siquiera el olor que permeaba los pasillos y hasta sonreían hacia los chicos e intentaban entablar conversación un tanto condescendientemente de vez en vez.

Solo la rubia había intentado formar una amistad con Noah, pero el pequeño licántropo solo arrugaba el seño de manera elegante cuando Kate intentaba hablar con él y se refugiaba en Mike cuando ella se acercaba. En otras palabras, rechazo.

Por otro lado, la boda era en menos de veinticuatro horas y el novio se había escapado a ver a la novia en un movimiento que seguramente consideraba romántico y que solamente servía para molestarlo porque él quería comenzar ya con la despedida de soltero.

Jasper y Emmett habían ido por él mientras Carlisle, Eleazar, Kida y Mike los esperaban en un claro del bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad.

Al fin, después de lo que le parecieron horas y horas de espera pero en realidad solo fueron veinte minutos, el ruido de las hojas al moverse en una dirección distintiva llamó su atención.

-Ya era hora –reclamó Mike cuando sus hermanos salieron de entre los árboles, lo que le valió una mirada enojada de cabeza de nabo y las risas de algunos de los presentes. Les restó importancia y se giró primero a ver a Carlisle y luego a Eleazar- Así que… -comenzó mientras sentía una sonrisa formarse en su rostro- despedida de soltero… Y todavía no me han dicho que planeamos hacer…

-No lo que estás pensando –advirtió Edward.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y a él le siguieron Jasper aunque un tanto más renuente y Eleazar. Carlisle solo lo miró con una sonrisa, pero negó divertido.

-Vamos a ir a cazar al bosque hermanito –explicó Emmett acercándose para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda que casi le hacen perder el equilibrio. Bestia- Compartimos historias, le damos un par de concejos al pobre, destruimos sus ilusiones de lo que es una vida de casado y organizamos competencias cuyo objetivo es ver si podemos cansarlo lo suficiente como para que, cuando intente huir de la boda, no llegue muy lejos.

Conforme daba su explicación Mike arrugaba cada vez más y más el ceño mientras miraba con incredulidad a su hermano y cuando al fin terminó, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Quieres decir que no vamos a…?

-¡No! –contestó Edward aún antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-¿Y tampoco vamos a…?

-No.

El rubio volteó a ver a los otros vampiros presentes, esperando descubrir si eso era una broma de muy mal gusto o algo, todos lo veían con sonrisas divertidas pero nadie parecía esperar a decir "Caíste"

-¿Y si por lo menos…?

-¡No Mike! –Edward había comenzado a llamarle así desde que se había comprometido, como si esperara poner un poco más de distancia entre ellos de por medio- No vamos a… hacer eso.

-Oh, vamos. Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste. Por lo menos tenemos que contratar…

-No lo digas –intentó interrumpir Edward pero Mike lo ignoró.

-A una prostituta para que te baile entre las piernas y puedas hacer –agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras hacía un sonido sacando el aire de sus pulmones- entre sus bubis.

Emmett soltó otra carcajada, Edward ocultó la cabeza entre sus manos, Eleazar frunció el seño mientras lo veía extrañado, Jasper negó con una sonrisa en el rostro y Carlisle lo miró como si no lo reconociera. Kida no hizo nada, simplemente mantuvo su actitud impecable.

-Ah… Mike, solo vamos a ir a cazar –confirmó Carlisle finalmente- es tradición en la familia.

'No es cierto' pensó incrédulo, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Maldición, estaba con una bola de mojigatos. Hasta Sam estaba mejor que ellos ¿Dónde estaba ese Eleazar que lo había flasheado más de una vez en los bosques? Tal vez solo era entre ellos y sus parejas. Pero no era como si fueran a ser infieles.

-Okey… -se movió incómodo en su lugar mirando por última vez a su alrededor en espera de esa negación que nunca llegó- a… tengo que irme, dejé los frijoles en la lumbre. Nos vemos en la mañana.

Comenzó a marchar de regreso a casa.

-Hey, hey, hey –Emmett lo detuvo con una mano pesada en su hombro '¡Si, si era broma!'- es tradición hermanito. En mis tiempos, cuando todavía era humano, se acostumbraba hacer esto el día antes de la boda, para blah_ blah, blablabah bla bah…_

Y era tan extraño pensar en él como un hombre mayor. Sobre todo por su actitud de infante. Deja tú de ochenta, la mayoría del tiempo costaba creer que tuviera más de cuatro o cinco años.

-… ¿Ya te dije que podemos destruir sus ilusiones? –repitió su el gigante cuando se dio cuenta que Mike no lo estaba escuchando.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, puedo hacer eso cualquier otro día.

-Sí, pero hoy es el último día que tienes para destruir sus ilusiones de una vida perfecta _antes_ del matrimonio.

La idea tenía su mérito.

Se inclinó sobre el hombro de su hermano para ver a Eddy que estaba haciendo su mejor impresión de apatía y se concentró en pensar en bella… rompiendo sus discos uno por uno en su primera pelea.

-Ella jamás haría eso –contestó el otro en respuesta a sus pensamientos.

-No estés tan seguro, siempre empieza así. Una ligera disputa como ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la otra chica que te dejara tranquilo si continuaba haciéndote ojitos? Y lo siguiente que sabes es que tu colección de discos vuela por la ventana.

Edward no pareció muy convencido y simplemente lanzó aire por la nariz, aburrido.

'¡Oh que rayos!' podía mejorarlo.

-De acuerdo –aceptó finalmente en voz alta para todos- hagamos tu estúpida despedida de solteros sin bailarinas.

Después de todo, si regresaba a la casa lo más probable sería que Rosalie, Kate, Tanya y Carmen pelearan por ver quién dormía con él para quitarse las ojeras para la fiesta, Alice estaba muy ocupada y Esme no era tan chic, eso era lo último que necesitaba.

* * *

Encendieron una hoguera, tal vez más como un punto de referencia que otra cosa, y se sentaron alrededor en troncos y piedras que movieron tan fácil como si hubieran sido sillas de plástico.

Carlisle sacó de su mochila una navaja, era solo una hoja sencilla y se veía vieja y gastada, pero se notaba que recibía mantenimiento constante porque no tenía manchas de óxido y el mango parecía haber sido reemplazado en un punto.

-Creo que al fin es el día –dijo con un aire serio y se la tendió a Edward como si fuera una ocasión muy solemne. Le sonrió, apretó su hombro y continuó- estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El castaño sonrió hacia su figura paterna y colocó la navaja frente a sí para examinarla con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Mike quería saber que era lo que significaba aquello, pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado para preguntarlo, así que esperó un poco más hasta que finalmente Emmett fue quien lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, es hora de que te explique, mi hermano, los sutiles puntos de la vida del matrimonio. –cabeza de nabo parecía querer decir algo, pero se limitó a ver al gigante que continuó con una sonrisa- lo primero que debes saber, es que una mujer es totalmente diferente después del matrimonio. Llegará cierto punto de tu vida donde te preguntes que le sucedió a la mujer con la que te casaste. Y lo más seguro –continuó con una sonrisa- es que no vuelvas a ver a esa mujer y te preguntes si alguna vez existió.

Jasper negó con la cabeza un par de veces y sonrió mientras miraba el fuego bailar entre la madera, tenía una sonrisa dulce y llena de felicidad. Carlisle y Eleazar también sonrieron de manera parecida y Mike se preguntó si el empata estaba utilizando una vez más su habilidad sin darse cuenta.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver a Kida mirar las estrellas, y aunque fuera un momento, creyó ver la sombra de un dolor olvidado.

Emmett continuó.

-Pero también te aseguró, que solamente tendrás que verla una vez bajo la luz correcta para volver a enamorarte.

Que cursi.

Mike se preguntó si alguna vez se enamoraría así.

¿No se había enamorado ya una vez de cabeza de nabo?

Lo recordaba todavía, aquel amor que parecía consumirlo como una llama inundando su cuerpo. Aquel sentimiento de rechazo y el dolor inexpugnable cuando lo había abandonado al día siguiente en una montaña congelada. Bajo los rayos de la aurora boreal. Era un dolor sordo, y durante un tiempo, había creído que lo sentiría por toda una eternidad.

Edward dirigió la mirada pérdida que tenía hacia él y le dijo con una voz contrita.

-Lo siento.

Nunca se había disculpado así, y el castaño no pudo mantener su mirada cuando buscó en sus ojos algo que él mismo no sabía qué era. Pero si se dio cuenta que ya no dolía como había dolido antes, y que ahora el cariño que le tenía ya no era algo que lo consumiera con desenfreno.

-Olvídalo cabeza de nabo.

Emmett se retiró un par de pasos y Jasper ocupó su lugar. El antiguo sureño miró a su hermano un par de segundo callado y finalmente buscó en su bolsillo una bala de plata que colocó en la palma de Edward sin decir palabra alguna.

Cabeza de nabo asintió a lo que estuviera pensando su hermano y apretó su hombro.

-Gracias –le contestó- yo también lo espero.

Jasper volteó a ver a Mike y le mandó una mirada significativa antes de mover sus ojos hacia Edward.

Así que era su turno de decirle algo serio al chico.

Se movio hasta el lugar que había dejado vacante su hermano y colocó una mano en el hombro de Edward.

¿Qué podía decirle? No era como si hubiera sabido que iba a estar en una situación como ésta y hubiera tenido tiempo de preparar algo.

Podía decirle muchas cosas.

Que esperaba que fuera feliz con Bella y tuviera muchos años, no, una eternidad con ella de felicidad.

Que la vida de casados no es tan bella como te la pintan, pero aún así valdría la pena… no, no realmente.

Que esperaba que tuviera mucho sexo… no, eso no era apropiado.

Que lo perdonaba por todas las cosas que había hecho y que…

-Eso estaría perfecto –interrumpió el castaño.

Ah, esa manía suya de leer las mentes de las demás personas. Debería aprender a dejar de hacerlo, sería mucho mejor para todos la mayoría del tiempo.

-En ese caso –sonrió a su hermano y le dio un abrazo- te quiero Edward. Te quiero a pesar de todas tus tendencias psicóticas y arranques emocionales. –'te quiero mucho'- Con toda el alma. –'pero ya no te deseo'- No te preocupes. Se feliz con Bella. Y no te preocupes por mí.

Se separó de él y besó su mejilla.

'Te quiero Eddy' pensó de nuevo 'Pero ya no te quiero así'

Emmett tosió para aplacar el momento.

-Pues bien –llamó en voz alta y volteó hacía Eleazar- ¿Algo que quieras decir al novio?

El esposo de Carmen lo miró seriamente y sin moverse de su lugar hizo una cara de "humm" lo que significaba que estaba pensando algo para terminar levantando el pulgar hacia él.

-Felicidades Edward.

-Gracias –respondió el lector de mentes- lo tendré en cuenta.

Y luego volteó a ver a Kida y frunció el seño, pero el vampiro oriental solo mantuvo la misma fría actitud y dijo.

-Felicidades por tu boda.

* * *

La casa era prácticamente zona de guerra. Varios de los invitados ya habían llegado y todavía se escuchaba el sonido de gente dando los últimos detalles aquí y allá. La novia había llegado hacía ya tiempo atrás y la boda comenzaría en menos de dos horas.

Como la boda sería ahí misma en la casa, Mike había estado escondido en su ático desde la mañana. El aroma de los humanos parecía filtrarse entre las tablas del suelo y de vez en vez le daban ganas de bajar y comerse a todos en la fiesta.

Pero no, tenía que controlarse.

Además, arruinaría su disfraz.

Aunque su disfraz solo fuera su esmoquin blanco y camisa gris de corte francés, unas gafas para sol ridículamente sofisticadas y un peinado exageradamente revuelto porque se haría pasar por el primo segundo de Noah que había llegado improvisadamente de Francia esa misma mañana a visitar a su primo favorito.

Era el "disfraz" más cutre que había visto pero los otros insistían que estaba irreconocible y… "¿Qué si tú te cambias la ropa, Alice, la gente deja de reconocerte?" le había dicho a la vampiro, lo cual solo lo hizo acreditador a un zape.

La verdad era que estaba muy nervioso.

Ben, Jessica, Taylor y otros chicos de su generación asistirían a la fiesta como invitados, eso sin contar con el padre de Bella, el oficial Swan, que había llevado a cabo su búsqueda cuando desapareció. Ya casi habían pasado tres años desde entonces. Pronto cumpliría diecinueve y seguiría viéndose como un niño de dieciséis. Siempre así, siempre atrapado en un cuerpo que no era ni de niño ni de hombre. Y así seguiría siendo, por siempre. Hasta que…

_**Game Over**_

La pantalla del televisor lo trajo de vuelta al presente donde su carro había chocado contra un muro de contención y estallaba mientras su fuselaje se encendía. Miró la pantalla un segundo y luego volteó al asiento contiguo de su sillón donde Bob lo veía curioso mientras un control inalámbrico descansaba frente a él. Su mitad de la pantalla mostraba un carro que todavía no partía de la pista, pero por lo menos estaba completo.

-Tuviste suerte –le reclamó a la tortuguita.

El clima de la recamara era un poco fresco y, con cuidado, tomó a su mascota y la llevó hasta el terrario con clima controlado que habían comprado sus hermanos mientras estaba todavía en Alaska.

Alguien jaló la cuerda que desplegaba la escalera de su ático y cuando volteó pudo ver la cabeza de Noah subir por ella.

-Hola Miky –saludó mientras plegaba la escalera y colocaba la trampilla para evitar que pudiera abrirse desde fuera.

-Hola Noah ¿Cómo estás? –el chico parecía nervioso, además de que el hecho de que hubiera cerrado el ático le indicaba que tal vez quería hablar- ¿Ya llegaron tus papás y el resto de la manada?

-_Non _–contestó el niño- Solamente Sam, Emily, _Maman _y_ mon père_, pero los demás no tardan en llegar. –se sentó en el sillón que había desocupado y su corazón se escuchó como un tambor de lo fuerte que latía.

Mike se acercó al sillón y se sentó a su lado mientras el licántropo jugaba con el puño de su esmoquin negro, que era diferente al que había llevado en su visita a la capital, pero casi del mismo corte y tipo, además su camisa era casi del mismo verde, al parecer, Alicy y Andrée tenían gustos muy similares, hasta los zapatos eran parecidos.

El niño comenzó a pasar las palmas sudorosas sobre su pantalón y miró a otro lado como si estuviera nervioso de él, pero Mike acarició su cabello y le dijo.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes.

Noah se recargó en su caricia como un cachorrito pidiendo atención y luego buscó con una mano temblorosa en su bolsillo.

-Qu-quiero pedirte algo, Miky –sacó una caja pequeña de terciopelo que el rubio inmediatamente reconoció y la abrió para dejar ver su pendiente que brillaba en su pequeño cojín como una estrella acompañado de un alfiler corto- quiero que me lo pongas tú –e inclinó su cabeza para que pudiera ver su lóbulo derecho- _s'il vous plaît._

Así que al fin había hablado con su madre. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Hombre lobo o no, sangre era sangre.

-No puedo Noah –se levantó del sillón para poner distancia- es muy peligroso. Aún si hueles a lobo, tu sangre puede hacerme perder el control y luego…

Y luego, un bocado y listo.

Noah ni siquiera podría defenderse. Tal vez ni querría defenderse porque solo Dios sabía por qué, pero ese niño lo adoraba con toda el alma. Y era como si fuera dos personas en ese momento, porque Mike quería, oh, como quería, tomar el cuello de Noah y succionar cada gota de su sangre mientras que otra quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Se daba asco a sí mismo.

-Miky –el licántropo se levantó también y tomó su mano para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras lo veía suplicante- por favor Miky. Si no eres tú, no quiero que nadie más lo haga. –volvió a mirar al suelo- No quiero que nadie más me toque. Aunque los demás sigan diciendo que soy raro. Quiero tener algo tuyo.

Mike tragó el veneno que se había apilado en su boca.

Debía negarse.

Lo sabía.

Pero Noah se lo estaba pidiendo y por Dios que todavía necesitaba descubrir la forma de negarle algo. Incluso si lo que le pedía era marcarlo como ganado.

-Está bien –dijo al fin y el rostro del chico se iluminó como si le hubiera prometido el mejor postre del mundo y no una posible forma de morir- pero tiene que ser rápido.

El otro solo asintió aún sonriendo.

-Si Miky.

-Y tienes que prometerme que si intento algo vas a hacer todo lo posible por huir y detenerme –el rostro de Noah se hizo duró, pero no dijo nada- Promételo Noah. Prométeme que vas a detenerme si intento cualquier cosa.

El licántropo puso sus manos tras de sí y bufó.

-Lo prometo Miky -su voz indicaba que mentía.

-Estás cruzando tus dedos ahí atrás ¿verdad?

-Tal vez.

Admitió ligeramente contrito el chico con una sonrisa, pero el rubio solo bufó y echó sus manos sobre él en un abrazo.

-Por favor Noah. –Volvió a pedir mientras el niño aspiraba su aroma como un cachorro enamorado- Promételo. Y no solo ahora. Quiero saber que puedo contar contigo si pierdo la cabeza. –tímidamente el chico asintió- ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Sí Miky –afirmó con seguridad el licántropo- yo voy a cuidarte. Puedes contar conmigo.

Diablos, era tan tierno que si todavía fuera humano le hubiera dado diabetes.

Suspiró.

-Ok –tomó la caja de terciopelo que todavía sostenía el chico en su mano- hagamos esto.

Abrió la cajita, tomó el alfiler y luego vio al licántropo de nuevo.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse del todo, Noah tomó su mano y lo guió al sillón donde lo sentó en el centro y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre de él.

-Así –le dijo aún mientras pasaba sus brazos bajo los suyos y ocultaba parte del rostro en su hombro, dejando su oído descubierto frente a él y su yugular palpitante justo bajo su boca.

¿No que lo iba a detener?

Mintió.

No planeaba detenerlo para nada.

El cuerpo de Noah tembló un poco, Mike no estaba seguro, pero creía que el niño tenía una erección que presionaba en su pierna y cuando el otro dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y presionó su cadera contra la suya, Mike estuvo muy seguro.

-¿Todos los niños en Francia son así de precoces? –le preguntó intentando aligerar la situación aunque todo lo que quisiera fuera salir corriendo de ahí.

El chico volvió a presionar su sexo contra él mientras su vaho calentaba su axila.

-_Oui_ –contestó aunque parecía que lo decía en broma- casi todos. Hazlo ahora. Por favor.

Si no hubiera sido un vampiro, sus manos estarían tan temblorosas como el chico, que temblaba más que una hoja en otoño.

Llevó la aguja al lóbulo que tenía enfrente y colocó la punta con indecisión sobre la piel.

Todavía podía negarse.

Todavía podía decirle que no y echarlo fuera de su habitación y negarse a hacerlo

La punta del alfiler atravesó la piel con dificultad y salió del otro lado casi al mismo tiempo que Noah volvía a frotarse contra él y comenzaba a correrse en sus pantalones.

Sacó el alfiler mientras tomaba el pendiente con su otra mano y, aún mientras el veneno se juntaba en su boca y sus sentidos se aguzaban porque era sangre, le quitó la mariposa y volvió a atravesar con la punta del arete el lóbulo de la oreja de Noah.

El licántropo lanzó un ligero sollozó y para cuando los temblores de su orgasmo terminaron, Mike ya había colocado la mariposa de nuevo en su lugar y se había levantado aún con Noah aferrándose a su cuerpo solo para darse vuelta y lanzarlo al sillón como si fuera un costal de papas de vuelta al sillón.

No se alejó, porque cuando intentó el primer paso para alejarse del chico, Noah se contrajo en sí mismo como si lo hubiera golpeado y le miró con dos gruesas lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos. Así que solo se congeló ahí, mientras el licántropo lloraba o hacía algo muy parecido porque aparte de esas dos lágrimas no soltó más y los ruidos que hacía eran entre suspiros y plañidos.

Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron horas aunque solo fueron unos segundos, el otro se contuvo a sí mismo y respiró profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado- Noah, dime que no te lastimé por favor.

El chico negó fuertemente, haciendo que su cabello, que hasta ahora había estado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, se desacomodara.

-No me lastimaste Miky

Respondió y Mike se preguntó si, como se sentía ahora, era como se había sentido Edward cuando él le decía lo que necesitaba oír aunque no fuera cierto, porque era obvio que si había lastimado al licántropo. Aunque no físicamente.

Se sentó a su lado y extendió una vez más la mano hacia su cabello, ignorando el aroma de su sangre que no era tan atrayente como le había parecido apenas unos segundos antes. Seguramente ya estaba terminando de cicatrizar su herida.

-Lo siento –se disculpó sintiéndose como la más grande basura del mundo.

El chico tomó su mano y besó su palma con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero Miky –y fue tan parecido a la relación que tenía con Edward. El licántropo lo miró a los ojos un momento con una felicidad que él no comprendía en los ojos y luego enrojeció y miró al suelo. Aclaró su garganta- ¿Tienes ropa interior que me prestes?

Oh, Dios mío.

Esperaba que Edward no hubiera pescado eso. O que el resto de la casa los hubiera escuchado.

Con un poco de suerte, la conversación se había perdido entre tanto barullo.

* * *

Bajaron apenas un poco antes de la boda.

Todo el primer piso estaba arreglado con miles de flores que saturaban el aire con sus aromas. El piso relucía, los focos habían sido cambiados para dar una luz más tenue y cuando Mike bajo por la escalera al lado de Noah, pudo ver que todos los ojos de las personas que estaban ahí esperando a la novia de un momento a otro, se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Se congeló por un segundo en los escalones porque entre los presentes que ya habían llegado estaban sus compañeros de la escuela y de entre ellos Jessica parecía congelada al verlo.

Se acabó antes de comenzar.

Ella lo había reconocido.

Negarlo todo. Ese era el plan de contingencia. El no era Mike, su nombre era Nathan Tatopoulos y venía desde Francia a visitar a su tío Dennis. Había tomado el nombre de un amigo de su infancia en California, pero esa era otra historia.

Terminó de bajar la escalera con paso firme y apenas había terminado de bajar el último escalón cuando Andrée, envuelta con un hermoso vestido de noche y un chal negros, estaba a su lado verificando la integridad de su hijo como si fuera a faltarle un pedazo y al mismo tiempo interponiéndose entre ambos.

Se le había dicho que no se acercara mucho. Pero realmente, con tantos invitados humanos, el olor ya hacía su sed insostenible. Los ojos de Mike buscaron a Jessica que seguramente se acercaría a ellos justo ahora. Pero la chica solo lo miró un segundo antes de guiñarle un ojo, coqueta. Increíblemente, no lo había reconocido como pensó.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto? –exclamó Andrée a su lado- ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?

Parecía que la mujer se había olvidado de Mike y sostenía la cabeza de su hijo con fuerza para ver el pendiente.

Era obvio que el licántropo no lo había comentado con ella, si la mirada furiosa de su madre significaba algo. Rápidamente tomó el pendiente en la oreja de su hijo y antes de que intentara quitárselo, como obviamente deseaba, Noah se alejó de ella con dos pasos rápidos y se colocó detrás de Mike.

-¡Quítatelo! –le ordenó la mujer, pero vigilando los movimientos del rubio con ojo de águila.

Irónicamente, ella estaba usando uno de los diamantes que Rosy y Esme habían elegido para ella y las otras mujeres que ocupaban un lugar en la manada. Un collar con un pequeño ovalo centellante que colgaba de un medallón de oro. No lo había entregado a ella en persona, solamente le entregó a Leah y Emily los suyos y el resto los mandó con esta última y varias notas de "Por favor, acepte este pequeño obsequio como muestra de buena voluntad de mi parte" y blah blah bla. Ninguna de las mujeres los había devuelto.

El niño asomó la cabeza desde la espalda de Mike que quería quitarse de en medio pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

-No _maman_ –le respondió con vos firme, pero tierna.

-Señora –comenzó el rubio. Quería decirle que se alejara, que olía demasiado bien- yo creo que…

-Tú cállate Miky –y rayos, primero Sam, luego el resto de los licántropos, luego sus madres y después, el mundo. Por lo menos lo había dicho en un murmuro y no gritándolo- y aléjate de mi hijo ahora mismo.

Se intentó retirar dando dos pasos hacia la derecha, pero el niño solo lo siguió utilizando como escudo humano.

-¡Noah! –reprendió ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba utilizando a un vampiro para protegerse de su propia madre? Mmmmhh, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… también había habido veces en las que a él le hubiera caído bien algo así contra la suya.

-¡Dennis, ven aquí! –llamó la mujer en un siseo hacia un hombre que estaba a un par de metros platicando con una chica Quileute que nunca había visto antes.

El hombre volteó a verla y luego miró a Mike y su hijo, parecía que realmente hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la situación. Si claro, otro que se lo crea. Era muy parecido a su hijo, casi idéntico a excepción de la barba cerrada bien rasurada y las cejas y nariz que el niño compartía con su madre; además tenía los mismos ojos verdes. Se acercó lentamente. Sin dejar de ver a Mike como si fuera una serpiente que se le podía ir encima en cualquier segundo.

-¿Tú eres Miky? –le preguntó cuando estuvo cerca.

Genial.

-Mike, me llamo Mike –resistió el impulso de girar los ojos- pero agradecería si por hoy me llaman Natte.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, "Natte", lo que sea por la familia –bromeó el hombre.

-¡Dennis ¿Ya habías visto esto? -llamó su esposa al tiempo que señalaba hacia su hijo que escondió la cabeza tras el rubio- _¡Viens ici!_

Y la señora dijo el resto en francés. Por lo poco que Mike entendía, era algo así como un regaño con una baguette. En algún punto, Noah salió detrás de él y comenzó a decir algo al principio tímidamente que terminó con una frase que sonaba a insulto.

-No había visto eso en el auto –fue todo lo que dijo Dennis cuando su esposa y su hijo terminaron la discusión, señaló al piso frente a él y dijo con aire tranquilo, pero firme- Ven aquí hijo. –el niño se colocó frente a su padre y dejó que tomara su barbilla y guiara su rostro para examinar el pendiente- Es muy bonito –admitió- pero tiene que irse.

El cuerpo de Noah se estremeció y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

-No _père_, -contestó como si le costara trabajo decirlo, pero se mantuvo firme- es un regalo de Miky y se quedará conmigo hasta que muera.

Bueno, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por vivir cien años como un adolescente. Moriría ahí mismo.

Andrée volteó a verlo con un brillo demente en sus ojos y respiró como si de un toro preparándose para la lidia se tratara.

-¿Señor y señora Tatopoulos? –interrumpió de pronto Sam, que parecía un boxeador profesional con su traje que dejaba ver todos y cada uno de sus músculos- La boda comienza en un momento, si gustan tomar asiento en sus lugares.

La conmoción que habían causado llamó la atención de los presentes y muchos de los invitados estaban viéndolos de reojo. Si Sam no hubiera intervenido, tarde o temprano alguno de los Tatopoulos habría dicho su nombre en voz alta, tal como lo había dicho Noah hacía un momento y entonces alguien se daría cuenta de quién era. No podía creer que alguien no hubiera hecho la conexión ya.

-Hablaremos luego –advirtió la mujer tomando la mano de su hijo y jalándolo hacia los asientos de los invitados de la Push.

Mike los siguió de cerca, porque si quería tener alguna esperanza en pasar la boda desapercibido y en control, debía sentarse con los licántropos, cuyo olor, esperaba, confundirían sus sentidos lo suficiente.

Se sentó entre Sam y Noah, en la última hilera de bancas y lo más alejado de sus ex compañeros de la escuela. Frente a ellos, Edward esperaba en el altar mientras algunos invitados todavía estaban por tomar sus lugares. Se veía nervioso, tanto que solo le mandó una sonrisa forzada cuando lo vio.

Pronto, la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia se dejó escuchar.

Bella bajaba por las escaleras del brazo de su padre y que le partiera un rayo si no se veía más hermosa que nunca. Alice se había superado a sí misma con ella.

Su futura hermana parecía estar al borde de un ataque nervioso pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Edward pareció como si hubiera tomado un valium. Qué hermoso y cursi era estar enamorado.

* * *

Grasias por leer


End file.
